


Flower in the Snow（雪中花）

by foam_memory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abortion, Accidental Knotting, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming, Dean Winchester in Denial, Heavy Angst, I am serious, John Finds Out, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lifelong Knotting, Lot's of people crying by seeing title after reading, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Sam, Pining Sam Winchester, Reverse Claiming, heavy heavy angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory
Summary: 后座中发情呜咽的Sam是Dean犯下的第一个错误，而之后才是他的梦魇。Dean罪恶滔天，万劫不复，死有余辜。那些铁证，那些记忆就像影子一样跟着他，最终把Dean逼到了崩溃的边缘。他是罪人。





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇删除了之后大家一直朝我要，各种传网盘，看的我于心不忍.....所以我重新放出来~❤  
> 这篇文还有很多我看着不顺眼的地方，希望你们能包容！  
>  
> 
> 但是，咳，再说一个事，我一般不喜欢留肉在网上，写了也会删。  
> 既然决定把它放出来，我也会进行调(yan)整(ge）  
>  
> 
> 以上，谢谢你们这么爱这篇文！

01

 

隆冬，道路旁的雪还没有化尽。他把车停在路边，猛地把头伸出窗外，大口喘息。  
草他的，Dean摇着自己晕眩的头，闭上眼睛抵御那一阵阵的情动。后座中传来的呜咽声没有任何帮助，只是让Dean的分身更加抽搐着发痛。  
冰雪的冷气让他战栗，他不敢冒险开太久的窗，他害怕更多的人闻到他弟弟的味道，甜腻的香气，仿佛最可口的甜点，神赐的甘露，等待着被品尝的佳肴。  
不，他不能让任何人靠近他。  
“Sammy，再坚持一下，马上就到旅馆了。”他回头说，Sam将脸完全埋在自己的衣服里，他剧烈的喘息着，身体颤抖，“我先….我先出去一下。”  
他跌跌撞撞的走出来，狠狠关上了门，一遍遍的吸入清新的空气，想把甜气化在冰雪里，想让自己因本能散发出来的侵略气息随风飘去。  
他在四处乱转着，平复着自己的身体，他的牛仔裤紧得发痛。他漫无目的的转着圈，一遍遍揉搓着自己的脸，想保持清醒。想要清醒的去思考此时的状况，以及他接下来该怎么做。

 

他没料到他的弟弟会是个Omega，说实话，没人预料到。他们的父亲是Alpha，而母亲是Beta，论道理来说他们家应该不会出Omega才对。所以到Sam16岁生日那天，他的父亲给Dean的命令也是，如果他变得特别暴躁，照顾好他。  
变得暴躁，仿佛有用不完的力量，任何话语都能点燃，想要发泄，Dean明白，他当然记得自己转化成Alpha时是什么德行。  
所以Sam迟迟没有变得暴躁，而是跟15岁一样没什么变化时，Dean还有些失望。  
“不过也有可能是你本来就太暴躁了，你知道，青少年Sammy，永远都有着自己的烦恼。”Dean当时还这么跟他开玩笑，满意的收到了弟弟的白眼。  
Sam也很失望，他变得挫败，心慌，甚至是闷闷不乐。他没办法镇静下来，总是转来转去，任何声响总是吓他一跳。  
现在想来，那或许是Omega的征兆吧，Dean不知道，Dean真的不知道。

 

这次猎魔就是次失误，他真的不该把Sam带来，还美其名曰：猎魔训练。  
其实Sam不该参加这次猎魔的，他根本就不该，他还有着成山的作业，以及成堆的猎魔书没有看。Sam也是撇着他，毫不情愿的拿起了枪。  
这次任务没有危险，John顺道去做了另一个，而他们的任务就是烧下尸骨。厌倦一个人在暗夜中挖坟的Dean看到家里那头晃来晃去的棕毛，就像诱拐一样的把Sam一起拉来了。  
他真的不该这么做的，上帝啊，他真的不该这么做。  
Dean蹲下来，抓起来土地上的细碎的白雪，将雪按在脸上，因为温度而瑟缩着。  
一切都在计划之内，甚至连鬼魂出现，Sam拿枪射击都算计在内了。他挖坟，Sam警戒，一切易如反掌。  
甚至Sam被扔出去，砸在墓碑上，也算不上什么大不了的事。  
Dean赶在鬼魂扑上去之前烧了那个婊子的尸骨，鬼尖叫着消失，Dean才赶忙去看Sam的情况。  
Sam躺在断掉的墓碑旁呜咽，他的身体颤抖着。Dean忙着急的去扶他，发现他全身发热，气息不顺，甚至带着哽咽。  
Dean还以为他发烧了，或者鬼对他做了什么，气息就像是洪水一般涌了上来，瞬间淹没了Dean的所有感官。  
上帝。

 

他蹒跚着，将Sam扶回车中，Sam的瞳孔完全放大，呼吸急促，战栗的方式像是只被猎人抓住的小鹿。  
他们的气息纠缠在一起，就像是巫女的魔咒一般，他们在他耳边呢喃着诱人的话语，让他嘴中发干，全身发热，阴茎弹动。他的手死死抓住Sam的衬衫，忍不住把鼻子埋在Sam的颈窝，呼吸那种舒心又让人燃烧的香气。  
上帝，他太让人沉迷了，Dean的意识时而清醒，时而模糊。他的勃起顶在Sam的腿上，硬的发痛，让他禁不住想要去蹭一下，就一下也好。  
Dean的手指缓缓移过，他用食指描摹着Sam的唇畔，用指尖在上面游走。Sam的唇凑过来，他红润的嘴唇在颤抖，唇上的水光让Dean短暂失神。  
“Dean。”Sam轻声喃。像是句警告，又像是句邀请。他的气息喷在Dean的脸上，Dean在气息中失了神，他的身体仿佛有一股股的电流通过，让他全身发麻，呼吸不畅。  
真想在这就上了你，他的大脑说，然后Dean打了个寒颤。  
哦不，不。Dean猛地将车门打开，把Sam推了进去。  
不。

 

于是他们现在在这里，在深夜的雪地中，Sam在后座中忍耐着，Dean则在外面寻求着片刻清醒。  
他们没有制备过抑制剂，这么晚也早找不着商店可以购买，哪怕有那么一线希望，也不是在这里，这个离镇子几十公里远的荒郊里。  
妈的。Dean轻声咒骂，对现在的情况完全不知道怎么办。他靠在Impala上仰望星空，看着白气一遍遍化成轻雾，随风而去。  
Impala里突然一阵动荡，震的整个车门都在发颤。  
Dean瞪大眼睛，他忙打开后车门去查看情况，生怕Sam出了事情。  
气息扑面而来，那种诱人的气息让Dean几乎想要冲进去，但他逼迫自己推离了几步。  
他的弟弟身上的衣服垮垮的，像是要掉下来。

 

“我….我很好。”Sam轻声说，所有人都知道他不好，“我没事。”  
“怎么了，Sammy？”Dean四下看着，唯恐有人闻到这股气息发了疯，像个怪物一样冲过来。Dean扶着车门，几乎算是惊恐地问，他咳嗽一声，“刚才怎么了？”  
“我没事，Dean，我没事。”Sam只是重复着，他呼吸急促，脸色涨红，双臂紧紧的抱着自己，他缩成一团，真奇怪，他明明已经那么高，竟可以缩成这么一团。  
Dean无措的转了一圈，他抓着自己深金色的头发。  
“我该做些什么？”Dean挫败的问，“我做什么你能感觉好点？”  
这话似乎触动了Sam的什么开关，他可见的颤抖了一下。  
Sam将头埋得更低了，他完全把脸缩在了自己的衣服中，剧烈的呼吸着。  
Sam没有回答，他不知道，他怎么会知道。

 

02

 

“别关门。”Sam说，Dean僵住了，他玩弄着自己的手指。  
“Sam，这很危险….”  
“味道太重了。”Sam断断续续地说，“我没办法承受，味道太浓了，我没办法…”  
“我知道了。”Dean艰难的吞咽，将车门打开，让寒夜的风贯穿Impala，将那些甜腻的气息带走，“坚持住，Sammy。”  
当他打开另一边的门时，Sam抓住他的手，Dean看到他骨节分明的手，白皙，修长，紧紧的攥着他，让手的关节发白。  
Dean的胃中一阵翻滚，Sam的手又滑了下去。

 

Dean坐在雪中，让身下的冷度平复他的心跳和脉搏，那气息像是诱惑，回转在他的鼻翼间，让他移不开视线，听不见声响，想不起任何事。  
他的弟弟还在颤抖，还在发出轻喘，还有压抑住的低低呢喃，他在后座上翻滚着，像是条缺水的鱼，渴求着绿洲的水源。  
他听见腰带打开的声音，Dean的喉咙颤动，本能让他几乎立刻跳起。  
“别。”Dean立刻说，恐惧占据了他，那种没办法控制住自己的恐惧。  
动作停了下来，Sam大口呼吸着，气息一股股的传了过来。  
“还有多久天亮？”Sam的声音就像是在乞求，乞求着阳光洒满大地，乞求着时间过去的再快点。Dean闭上眼睛，他毫无办法，他帮不了Sam，应该说，此时此刻在这里的他才是最危险的存在。  
“就快了，Sam。”Dean说，他抓住Sam垂下车座的手说，那里滚烫，又冰凉，“再坚持一下，Sam，马上天就亮了。”  
天根本没有亮。 

 

腹股沟就像是在燃烧，瘙痒难耐，让Dean想要释放，想要深埋，想要攻击，想要占有。  
他没办法抚慰他的弟弟，他们是彼此的火药，稍不注意就会一起炸裂。  
Sam的手指微蜷，他抚摸着Dean的手腕，用着近乎挑逗的方式，这让Dean连忙缩回了手，将手抱在怀里。  
呼吸剧烈，空气进入喉咙，仿佛在燃烧。“Dean。”Sam又轻声说，Dean听不出他的情绪。  
Dean跳了起来，他逃跑了。  
“我马上就回来。”他匆匆说，几乎忍不住马上解开自己的裤腰带。  
他躲在树丛中，远离Sam的地方，他大口的喘息着，将那些背德与愧疚的重担都洒在了白雪中。  
Dean将额头抵在树干上，他喘着粗气，不停地劝说着自己。  
那是你的弟弟，你刚刚转化的弟弟，拜托，Dean，你比这坚强的多的。  
然后Dean猛地张开眼睛，他问到了陌生的味道，那是一个Alpha。

 

Dean几乎是冲了回来，他抽出枪来，不自禁的露出尖牙，将枪指向陌生的入侵者。  
男人瞪大眼睛。“嘿，那是你的么？我老远就闻到了。”他说，猛吸了一口气，似乎沉浸在了这种香甜里，“太美妙了，介意多一个人么？”  
“滚开。”Dean嘶嘶地说，将身后的车门猛地关上。  
“哦。”男人似乎明白了什么，他指着里面，又指向Dean，“所以，你不想….？”  
“你是听不懂人话吗。”Dean将枪上膛，最后一次警示。他的绿眸在暗夜中像是狼。  
“嘿！别这样。”男人靠近一步，Dean缓缓移动着，把另一边的车门也关上了，“你知道，他现在很难受，我们也很难受。所以，这是个两全的主意，只要不标记他，一切都没事的。”  
Dean开枪，子弹扫过男人的发梢。  
“我说，滚。”

 

Alpha是种什么样的生物，Dean是知道的，他见过太多，共事过太多，上帝，甚至上过一些。  
他们爱着Omega，又怕他们怕的要命。他们生怕失控，又在失控的时候如同猛兽，任何劝说和求饶都听不进耳内。  
男人似乎也急了。“你知不知道什么叫见者有份！这大半夜的，我来不及收拾就跑了过来，总不能就让我这么回去！”男人甩着手咆哮。  
“或者你更愿意永远不回去？”Dean也提高了声调，“你知道，下一次我不会打偏了。”  
男人气得发抖，Omega的气息让他发狂，他扑了过来。  
Dean比那人灵活太多，Alpha躁狂的气息全都散发出来，他把那个男人打到几乎失去意识，在地上咳嗽，爬都爬不起来。  
Dean抹着嘴上被打出的伤害，他猝了一口，知道不能再久留，他想都没想的进入驾驶座。插入钥匙，将油门踩到最底。  
味道更加浓郁了，Dean再也不敢开窗，生怕再招来更多的野兽。谁也不知道丛林中究竟有什么。

 

Dean听到水声，这让他全身僵住了。他想往后看，又不敢。他知道他的弟弟在做什么，他知道他不在的哪段时间他弟弟怎么娱乐自己。  
现在Sam忍不住了，他听到他的吐息，和不停颤抖的呼吸，以及缓缓的，想要不让他发现的水声。  
Dean不知道过去了多久，直到他再也忍不住了，他再次停了车，冲了出去，在外面释放自己。  
他不能，他不能，他不能，他不能。  
Dean从来没有祈祷过，但是此时他向上天许愿，让今晚快点过去，还有商店早点开门，他要给Sam买药品，买抑制剂，不管是什么，他都可以给他买。  
但是他必须赶快回镇子，回宾馆，因为车不会自己开回去，Sam的发情期也不会无缘无故的消失。

 

Dean走回车里，抹了一把脸，气息太过于浓郁了。这种可怕的香气无时无刻不在昭示着他的后座有一个未标记的Omega的事实。Dean的本能在咆哮，在尖叫，在撕扯他的理智，让他去占领那一块还没有人开垦过的荒原。  
Sam的定义在Dean的脑海中摇摆着，他一会贴着弟弟的标签，一会又只是一个发情的Omega。仿佛有人在他的大脑中打斗，将他的理智搞得一团糟。  
Dean不自禁往后看了一眼，然后愣在了当地。  
Sam大声喘息着，脸色晕红，表情淫糜。他的身上只剩下半开的衬衫，退了一半的西装裤，以及危险挂在腰上的内裤。  
“恩…..”Sam发现了Dean的目光，他立刻将脸沉入了车座里，不要面对Dean的目光。Sam全身都在颤抖，“不…..”Sam的声音气若游丝，“不要看我……..”  
Dean恍如大梦初醒。他回转过身，一脚踩上油门。  
他们要尽快回去，必须尽快，直到事情无法收拾为止。

 

03

 

Dean不得不打开窗户，又害怕的关上，他们离城镇越来越近了，他不想招惹上更多的是非。  
他大口呼吸，但是只能吸入更多情欲的气息。那些味道就是给他身体讯号，让他投降。Dean拼命的摇头，几乎想将自己敲晕，就可以不再管热度汇集的下体，他知道他的内裤已经一团糟了。  
Dean又看了眼后座的Sam，Sam不停的动着，他蹭来蹭去，死死的抓着皮质的后座。他背对Dean，又转过来。衬衫已经被拉了上来，仿佛Sam已经不知道怎么解开扣子。  
Dean出神的望着Sam，Sam的双眼无神，他望着不知名的某一点，不停喘息着。  
水声绵延不绝，Sam仿佛已经意识不到Dean的存在，生理性的泪水混着汗水划过Sam晕红的脸，连那都仿佛一种低声的邀请。  
Dean将车开下道路，目不转睛的盯着Sam。

 

Sam的目光移过来，他的目光混沌，粉唇张合，灵巧的红舌一遍遍舔舐着自己的唇瓣，让他的唇在暗夜中泛着水光。  
Sam盯着Dean看，在Dean的目光下瑟缩了一下。但是他没有移开目光，也什么都没有说，他只是看着Dean，就像Dean看着他一样。  
两个人互相望着彼此，呼吸着彼此身上的味道，火花在空气中流转。  
说不上是哪一秒，或者Sam的哪一个动作，让Dean的身体突然决定行动。Dean根本来不及将车门打开，而是直接从前面扑了过去，撞进了Sam的怀里。  
Sam在他的身下颤抖着，呜咽着，不安的抖动着，Sam抓住他的衣服，而Dean则急不可耐的张开嘴，咬住了Sam的脖颈，就像他想了几千遍，几万遍。  
Sam扑腾着，双腿剧烈的挣扎，像是被猎食动物咬住脖颈的猎物，Sam的呼吸凛冽，急速又大声。  
“不，Dean。”Sam的声音太小了，没有任何力度，反而更像一种欲拒还迎，“不。”  
而Dean听不见了。

 

Dean没有停止，就像Sam没有停止一般。Sam呜咽一声，但最后的反抗也消耗殆尽，他同样的啃噬着他的Alpha，他们耳鬓厮磨，在狭小的空间里吐露着气息，没人知道过了多久。  
直到Dean的手机铃声想起，而且不是第一次，他的铃声断断续续，响了又停，停了又响。那个声音非常恼人，终于在不知道多少次响起时，Dean咆哮出声，将皮夹克捡起来，扔了出去。  
但是声音还在继续，让Dean气急了，他抓过手机，按过接听。  
“我告诉你——”Dean的声音粗糙，他威胁道。  
“Dean？”John的声音响起，“你们在哪？为什么不接电话？”

 

Dean顿住了，他一下子无法明白现状，却感觉一杯凉水倒入了他的胃里。Dean的理性慢慢回归，他眨着眼睛，捂住了自己的头。“额…….”  
“你把Sam带走了？我回来的时候找不到他。”John继续说，Dean慌张的四下看着，“……你在干什么，Dean？喘得这么厉害。”  
“………”Dean看了看四周，然后他看到了Sam，他看到了他们。  
那一瞬间如同五雷轰顶，Dean感觉自己的世界都噤声了，他目不转睛的盯着Sam，Sam身上他留下的痕迹。  
“Dean，回答我，Dean？”  
手机滑下了手，Sam迷糊的看着自己的哥哥，仿佛不能理解现状。  
Dean颤抖着，几乎是痉挛着检查着Sam的身体，Sam的身体上全是他的咬痕，那股味道是——  
Dean捂住自己的嘴，无助的颤抖着。  
“Dean！”手机还在响着，可是Dean管不了了。  
“哦天哪，Sammy。”Dean颤抖着，他觉得自己停不下来颤抖了，“天哪，上帝啊，Sam，上帝啊……”  
我都做了什么啊……..

 

04

 

Dean不安地坐在司机座上，他不时的望向后座，他的弟弟缩做一团，不发一言的坐在那里。这幅景象让Dean的胸膛破碎，仿佛用玻璃扎了进去，又在里面翻搅。  
他与他的弟弟上床了，Dean颤抖着喘息一口，这个事实让Dean胸口痛的喘息不得。  
所有的记忆都很模糊，仿佛在某一秒直接中断了一般。但是Dean记得Sam的防抗，Sam推搡着他，对他说不。多么神奇，当一个人愧疚时，人的大脑总会让人找到更愧疚的回忆。  
Sam对他说不，而他不管不顾，撕裂了Sam的衣服，标记了他。  
内疚炸裂在他的胸膛里，让Dean恨不得现在就持枪自杀，为了弥补自己所做下的罪恶。  
他怎么可以？他怎么可以？！

 

“Dean。”Sam突然开口，Dean的全身一颤，他移开他的目光，“….这不是你的错。”Sam说，Dean还能闻到Sam身上自己的味道，还有情事的味道，还有发情期的味道。可是如今，那些味道已经不能再让Dean感到兴奋，而是让他想吐。  
Dean没有回答，用手抚弄着自己的头发。  
“这不是你的错。”Sam坚定的重复，“你知道，Alpha和Omega，他们靠的太近就会这样。尤其是发情了的Omega，Alpha根本没办法抵抗那种味道，你也一样，Dean。”  
“这一切都是巧合。”看Dean不回答，Sam就继续说，Sam的声音有些颤抖，“我们在错误的时间，错误的地点，碰巧呆在一起。我碰巧是错误的属性，碰巧有其他Alpha过来刺激你，碰巧你必须要开几十公里来送我们回来。一切都不是你的错。”  
“Omega的标记洗不掉。”Dean突然说，他的声音痛苦，支离破碎。  
Sam不说话了。  
Dean突然想哭，想用刀切割自己，把自己碎成万片，他搞砸了，他搞砸了一切。  
一路上不再有人说话，Dean的嘴唇惨白，他感觉自己要吐了。  
“没事的，Dean。”Sam最后说，“反正也不是说我想去哪里。”

 

他知道他必须面对这个，而这只是余下生活中噩梦的开始。  
Dean颤抖着，几次打不开房门。然后嘎啦，门开了。  
John正在桌子上看着报纸，或者是猎魔的讯息。“Dean，这不好玩。”John没有抬眼睛，“现在才是早上，你不该带着你昨天晚上的Om——”  
看到只有兄弟二人时，John的话死在了喉咙里。  
Sam无措的望着周围，Dean死死的低着头，他等着John找到所有碎片，拼出谜底。  
室内突然一片寂静，静到连呼吸声都让Dean感到瑟缩。  
似乎过了一个世纪，John才开口。“Sam。”John的声音干巴巴的，“去洗澡。”  
“爸爸….”Sam想说话。  
“去洗澡，现在。”John几乎是咬着后牙说，那话斩钉截铁，根本没有商量余地。Sam抿了抿嘴唇，然后离开了，担心的回望了一眼。  
Sam走近了浴室，直到听到了水声，John才站了起来。John的Alpha气场全开，让Dean也不自主瑟缩，他往后退了一步，尽可能缩小着自己。

 

Dean猜John要揍他了，所以他闭上了眼睛。  
他没猜错。  
疼痛先从脸颊传来，Dean被打了个踉跄，撞到了旁边的柜子。他的脸火辣辣的痛，但是他不打算解释任何事，说实话，他更愿意有人此时此刻有人揍他一顿。  
John提起他的衣领，他不得不看向自己的父亲。“瞧瞧你都做了什么好事！”John咆哮，气得呼吸都在不顺。  
John的目光中有愤怒，有痛恨，还有更多的失望，那些失望让Dean无法承受，Dean感到自己的眼睛湿润了。他什么也说不出来，他做错事了，他搞砸了，他什么也说不出来。  
“那是你的弟弟，你的亲弟弟！”John将拳头打入他的腹部，让Dean整个蜷了起来，“我让你照顾他，而这就是你的成果？！”  
“你都做了什么，Dean？！！”  
Dean咬着下唇，在父亲的控诉下，他感觉自己脆弱的像是襁褓中的婴儿，他一直是父亲的好儿子，他一直那么努力，但是他现在搞砸了，他万劫不复，罪该万死。  
John不停地教训着他，直到Sam的水声停了，John才放开Dean。Dean全身都在酸痛，但是这不算什么，这是他应得的。  
John的呼吸还在不顺，Dean低着头，不敢看父亲的眼睛。  
最后，John生硬地说。“出去。”Dean闭上眼睛，害怕自己发出啜泣，“没我的命令别动。”  
Dean走了出去，他就站在屋外，看着深深的积雪。他眨眨眼睛，咽下喉咙处的哽咽，知道自己会在这里站上几天几夜，或许直到饿晕为止也说不定。  
那又怎么样？他毁了Sam的一生。一想到这里，Dean再也忍不住呜咽，他抬起头，唯恐眼泪滴下来，沾染了这纯洁的白雪。

 

然而，父亲没让他等那么久。  
父亲铁青着门走了出来，他正在穿他的外衣，Dean站在外面，看着父亲不看他的表情，父亲的下颚还紧绷着。  
John穿好了外衣，终于看向Dean。“进去。”父亲冷冷的说，“我出去避几天。”  
Dean刚开始没明白John的意思，他不知道父亲想做什么。  
“Sam还很不舒服，你去解决。”John解释，“还有之后，但凡他开始….这事就由你解决。”  
Dean感觉如鲠在喉。“抑制剂不行吗？”他小声问。  
“他的Alpha就在身边，你却还让他用抑制剂那种东西缩短寿命？”John的声音立刻提高，Dean马上抖了一下，“这是你惹的事，Dean，你就要负责。”  
“去，回到你的Omega身边，完成你的任务。”  
父亲走了，留下愤恨的背影。这让Dean一段时间僵在那里，他不知道怎么做。  
良久，他吐出一口长长的气，拧开房门，走了进去。

 

家里还是Omega发情的气息，难怪父亲匆匆忙忙跑了出来。  
循着气息他就找到了自己的Omega，Sam此时正在床上翻滚，洗澡让他清醒了一些，但是身体上的不适还远远没有结束。  
Dean深吸一口气，胸中坠着沉重的痛苦，他打开了Sam的房门。  
Sam只穿着睡衣，他躺在自己的床上，紧紧的夹着自己的长腿。Sam的呼吸已经乱了，粉嫩的脸加上湿漉漉的头发，模样让Dean有一瞬间失神。  
Sam抱着自己的被子，用被子轻轻摩擦着自己，他知道他的Alpha到了，于是Sam看向他，顺从的张开腿。“对不起。”Sam轻声说，声音颤抖。  
“不，Sam，不。”Dean凑近过来，他感觉自己的内在似乎死在了那场雪里，他不知道在否认什么，“这不是你的错，这都是我的错。”  
Dean抓住Sam的手，试探性的碰触他，这一切都没有那么简单，没有发狂时那么理所当然。  
他们是兄弟，他们从小陪伴着彼此，但不是以这种方式，从来不是。  
Dean深吸一口气。“可以吗？”Dean问，他上了床，握住了Sam的手，深深的望入Sam的双眼。  
Sam点了点头，环住了自己的哥哥，Dean感觉大雪漫过了他的身体，让他冷得发抖。  
他知道Sam没有选择。


	2. Sam

05

 

Sam醒来的时候天已经晴了，不过也可以说，天从来没有阴过。  
他掀开被子，揉着眼睛下了床，屋子里充满了早餐的香气，混杂着他的气息甚至有点香甜。Sam下意识的望了一眼自己的床单，还有自己的衣服，整洁的什么都没有发生过。  
Sam若有所思地抚摸着自己的脖颈，那里有一圈牙印，散发着专属于Dean的气息。牙印的咬伤有些发痒，Sam蹭了蹭，便将睡衣脱下，开始新的一天。  
Dean早就起了，他坐在客厅里看报纸，用笔在上面画着圆圈，头垂的低低的。寻着气息他就知道Sam靠近了，他没有抬头。  
一时尴尬，Sam抿了抿嘴唇，坐在了桌前默默的吃起了早餐。他非常饿，所以他吃的比平常多，但似乎Dean预料到了这点，今天的早饭异常的丰盛。  
他看着自己的兄长，又眨着眼睛看回盘子。吃完后他把盘子放进水池，漫无目的地转了一圈。  
“我今天还去学校吗？”Sam试探性地问。

 

Dean站起来，看了眼表。他一言不发的回屋，又回来，拿了一兜子地东西。Sam好奇的看他一个个拿出来，每一个商品无一例外是O字打头。  
“吃两片。”Dean将东西递过来，声音几乎能算是平淡，毫无起伏。Sam拿过来，定神看了眼手上的东西，避孕药。  
啊哈。  
当Sam将药片吞下去的时候，Dean还在挑挑拣拣，手上没有停过。“我查了一些Omega需要的东西，我不知道哪些是你需要的。”Dean继续说，声音紧绷着，Sam只是点头，“所以他们都在这，你自己挑着用。”  
Sam随意扫了一眼，指导书，喷雾，护肤，抑制剂，甚至是抚慰玩具。  
Sam抿起唇，大概明白了Dean的意思。

 

Sam把东西收了起来，Dean还坐在原处，拿着报纸看着，仿佛他真的很有兴趣。“收拾吧。”Dean继续简洁地说，“爸爸说我们该离开了。”  
Sam手一顿。“现在吗？”他还有作业没有做，现在看来完全没必要了。  
“我们没办法冒险。”Dean不看Sam，他们没有视线接触，“镇子上的人知道我们是兄弟。”  
在下个镇子我们就不是了。  
Sam深吸一口气，又呼出来。近亲相奸是重罪，特别是Alpha的那一方。事情就是这样，Omega得到同情，Alpha万人唾弃，现实就是如此。  
“这不是你的错。”Sam只能继续说，他唯一感觉到的是愧疚。  
Dean站起来，转身离开。“去收拾。”

 

下午的时候John回来了，Impala上已经没了气息，唯一可以阐述的是清洁剂的味道，那太重了。让人想捂起鼻子，打个喷嚏。  
兄弟两个将行李放进车里，Sam的行李重了很多，Dean帮他拿着。  
Dean缩进了后座，Sam有些犹豫，直到父亲打开前车车窗，拍着副驾驶的座位。  
极端的尴尬。没有人说话，Sam想去回身看自己哥哥的情况，但是他又心知肚明他的哥哥是什么情况。他的哥哥一定会缩在角落里，思考的时候食指轻轻点着自己的衣服，面无表情地望着窗外。  
车中萦绕着两个Alpha混杂着一个Omega的味道，Sam记住了自己哥哥和爸爸的味道。他不感觉不安，也没觉得困扰，只是觉得安心，这和他不是Omega前没什么区别。  
他还不知道转化成Omega意味着什么，更不知道标记是什么。他知道关于标记这个世界上已经有太多故事，有的黑暗血腥，有的悲凉虐心，有的又甜蜜幸福，他读过太多，但是对于他的真正含义又无从知晓。  
Dean的味道萦绕在他的周围，像是把他包裹在其中。

 

“这是我的儿子。”John拿出假的信用卡，他指着Sam说，“和他的Alpha。”  
Dean可见的瑟缩了一下，他的脸色变得更加惨白，他往后退了一步，低下了头。  
Sam担忧的看着他，Dean已经有几天没怎么说过话了，仿佛失去了语言能力。这不是Dean应该有的样子。  
Dean是一个朝气蓬勃的Alpha，整天洋溢着贱兮兮的笑容，他经常无忧无虑的晃着脑袋，对着过往的女孩评头论足。他经常大嚼薯条，高谈阔论，又在猎魔的时候高大强壮，给人以巨大的安全感。没人不喜欢Dean，他是永远的焦点，经过的每个地方都会飘过留言碎语。  
Dean尽可能缩小着自己，他让的远远的，给John和Sam让路。他们的链接可以让Sam感受到Dean的不安，强烈的愧疚和不安就像是沸腾的水，泡沫不停拍打上来。  
“你睡这间。”John把Dean的行李扔在小床上，拉过了Sam走向另一个房间，“没我的允许别过来。”John冷冷地说，没人说他经过这么几天就不会生气。  
Sam没见到Dean点头的样子。

 

时间过得很慢，Sam坐立不安，想要去看Dean的情况。这真讽刺，Dean仿佛才是那个受害人，而他不是。  
认真说的话，Sam不得不承认他其实很喜欢身上Dean的味道，那感觉就像Dean和自己形影不离。那是安心的气息，没有太激烈，但是又清晰可闻。每当Sam心情不太稳定的时候，他总喜欢把鼻尖埋到那里，那会让他平静下来。  
但是他知道那意味着什么，所以他又泛上淡淡忧愁。  
“爸爸。”Sam强迫自己开口，John已经把东西放好，他答应，“那不是Dean的错，你也知道，当时的情况很复——”  
“我已经给你安排了学校，你明天就可以去上学。”John生硬地打断他。  
Sam的话哽在喉咙里。  
过了半晌，他才找到勇气开口。“是…..Omega学校？”声音嗫嚅，仿佛等待迎接自己的命运。  
John的表情拧成嫌恶，他唾弃着。“当然不。”Sam稍稍安心，“我才不需要一个什么知书达理，举止优雅的大小姐。”  
“你是我John•Winchester的儿子，你是个猎人，不管你是什么属性，你听清我说的话了？”

 

06

 

Dean就像被抹除出了他的生活，他们住在隔壁的旅馆里，但是他再没怎么见过他。  
John吃饭的时候不会带Dean，去学校也不会，从来都是三个人的活动变成了两个人。仿佛在John的心里，他的大儿子已经死了一般。  
只有猎魔的时候John会Dean的房间里，那些时候Dean会天没亮就离开，然后再在几天之后的深夜带着一身鲜血回来。  
Sam知道父亲把太多的东西压给了Dean，连带着自己的那一份，因为他突然变得太闲了。  
“这真的不是他能够控制的，爸爸。”Sam据理力争，缠在John身后，“他一直保护我，不让我受到伤害，但是他要带我回来，Impala地方太小了，他没办法——”  
John把手上的东西狠狠往桌子上一拍，Sam立刻闭了嘴。

 

“世界上有那么多Omega发情而Alpha抗争本能的故事。”John干巴巴地说，“该死的，我的朋友发情的时候他的Alpha哥哥和他锁在一个地牢里，两个人也什么都没发生，意志坚强根本不需要任何借口。”  
Sam抿紧了嘴唇。  
“但是他不行，Sam，他做不到。”John的目光在控诉，里面是血淋淋的愤怒，“我的朋友可以和陌生的发情Omega关在一起十天也什么都没发生，而他撑不过一个晚上。”  
“在他眼前的还是他的亲弟弟。”  
Sam颤抖了一下，仿佛John在指责的人是他，他的心在为Dean滴血。  
John大声叹气，他站起来走开，远离暴风的漩涡。“所以，不。”John留给Sam背影，“我没办法原谅他。”  
Sam张嘴，又闭上，他想不出话来反驳。

 

John拍着Sam的手，紧紧攥着，自从发生这些事后，父亲对他的态度缓和太多。  
“我知道这对你也很艰难。”John说，Sam开始不适，想要离开，“但是你需要明白，那不是你的意愿，是激素在作祟。”  
Sam僵在那里。“你现在感受到的愧疚，同情，甚至是安心，或者是想要找到Dean，呆在他身边的冲动，都不是你的意愿。”John开导他，Sam觉得有凉水倒入他的心里，“你和他链接了，你和他现在是命运共同体，你的本能让你亲近他，不管他做了什么。”  
“我是局外人，我知道什么才是对的。”John轻声抚慰Sam，Sam感到自己的指尖冰凉，“你不用管，把他交给我，我是有分寸的。”  
不，你没有。Sam垂下眼帘，想起上一次见到Dean时他的苍白，Dean瘦了，还很憔悴。Sam感到有人攥紧了他的心，还不放开。  
父亲拍他的头。“去看书吧。”然后离开。

 

Sam还是去见了Dean，他特意逃学回来，John还在外面猎魔。Sam撬开了Dean房间的锁，跑了进去。  
凌冽的寒风冻得他一颤，屋里很冷，洋溢着专属于自己哥哥的气味，那像是冬天的第一捧雪，凛冽中带着松针的气息。Sam饱吸了一口，感觉自己的细胞都安定了下来。  
“Sam？”Dean闻到他了，他侧出头来，满脸疑惑，“发生什么了？”他的哥哥担心地走过来，语气紧张，“为什么没在学校？”  
Sam看着他的哥哥，Dean消瘦了太多，曾经熠熠生辉的瑧绿色眸瞳变得暗淡，挂着浓重的黑眼圈，还带着红肿。Dean的皮肤像是刮了太多次的胡须，粗糙又极其脆弱。  
Sam感觉悲伤淹没了他，让他眼眸湿润。他想拥抱自己的哥哥。  
但是事实是，他不知道自己可以做什么。Dean和他保持着距离，那已经不是亲密距离，上帝，甚至连社交距离都算不上，Dean把自己躲得远远的，仿佛Sam是猛兽，或者是他自己。哪怕Sam靠近一点，他都会反应过度的跳开。  
天啊，他不知道说什么。

 

“我会和爸爸继续谈。”Sam最后说，Dean站在那里，像是等待着Sam的训斥一般低着头，“他不能一直这么对你，他会耗死你。”  
“你不用管这些，专心上学吧，Sam。”Dean转头，声音平静，Sam感到极端的痛苦。  
Sam只能继续说。“其实多亏了你。”Sam走近Dean，Dean连忙退后，“要不然我没办法入学，他们不收没有被标记的Omega，现在我可以入学了，因为我的气息影响不了其他人，就算是发情期，也会被你先发现。”  
Dean被那些词汇刺激的战栗，他继续后退，Sam步步紧逼。  
“我也可以帮你。”Sam向Dean走去，他们在室内绕着圈，“还记得吗？你总是有些缠人的女朋友，Omega或者Beta什么的，理解错了你的意思，不停的缠着你。”Sam继续说，“我现在可以装作生气的样子赶走她们，没人会发现。”  
Dean的嘴唇在抖动，Sam继续开口。“你看，其实也是有好处的，你应该往好的方面想。你也该去解压，去酒吧放松一下自己，你——”  
“你到底来干什么的，Sam？！”Dean被逼得无处可逃，他不禁提高声调，声音颤抖。

 

“别再折磨自己了，Dean。”Sam抓住Dean的手，紧紧握着，“我也想办法让爸爸不再这么做，但是首先，你不要折磨你自己了。”  
“我是你的弟弟，你的Omega，不管我是你的谁。”Sam说，他感觉自己的眼眶火辣，为自己哥哥的自我放逐而痛心，“我关心你，所以你不要再这么做。”  
Dean松开Sam的手，又往后退了几步，低着头。“快回去上课吧，Sam。”Dean轻声说。  
他往浴室里逃，被Sam拦在了半截。真奇怪，一般角色都是反过来的。  
“原谅你自己，Dean，那个人不是你，那只是一个Alpha，就像我体内也有一个Omega，他们是本能，他们不代表任何事。”Sam继续劝说，Dean紧紧咬着下唇，“哪怕这个世界上有多少压抑本能的佳话，但那之所以称为佳话的原因就是因为更多的人没办法做到，你不能用最高道德标准要求你自己。”  
“快回去吧，Sam。”Dean只是重复，“快回去。”

 

“别这样，Dean。”Sam去找Dean的目光，想和他直视，“和我说说话，让我知道你在想什么，和我谈谈，我们必须谈谈。”  
Dean猛地甩开Sam，他爆发了。“这到底有什么可谈的？你到底想怎么样，Sam？”Dean保护起自己，用强硬作为自己的外壳包装着，“我是一个强奸我弟弟的罪犯，我应该在牢狱里坐上20年，应该被削掉腺体，当街示众，钉在十字架上，这到底有什么可谈的？？”  
Sam的脸变得惨白，被Dean描述的景象而感到颤抖。  
“我不配再拥有家人，不配拥有真正的姓氏，我不能告诉任何人我的行径，因为所有人都会唾弃我，咒骂我，恨不得让我立刻从世界上消失。我的人品败坏，道德沦丧，行为不端，做事和怪物没有区别，所以这到底有什么可谈的！！？”  
“不，Dean……”Sam颤抖着看着爆发的Dean。  
“所以你为什么还不离开？！！！”  
Dean将桌上的东西摔在地上，Alpha的气场全部被打开了，指令式语气让Sam当场僵在了那里。Sam完全顿住了，他开始恐慌，想要躲藏起来，想要逃得远远，因为这里有一只暴怒的Alpha，他体内的Omega害怕了。  
他的表情完全被Dean看在了眼里，Dean崩溃了。

 

07

 

“对不起。”Dean一遍遍地说，他的眼圈红了，紧紧咬着牙关，狂风呼号着，在屋内盘旋，“哦天哪，我很抱歉，对不起，真的很对不起…..”  
Dean蹲下来，全身颤抖着，他看起来极端绝望，又非常无助，像个做错事的孩子一样捂住自己的脸，就像这样别人也就看不见他。Sam看着Dean瑟缩着，他的哥哥蜷缩成一团，无法再承受更多的压力。  
Sam的心跳还在狂跳，他呆呆地望着自己的哥哥，他哥哥就像跪在他的面前，乞求着他的原谅。哪怕他从来没有怪罪过他，但他的哥哥要被自己压垮了。  
那就像是看到一座高山坍塌，从小到大依仗的高墙轰然倒塌，他把他的保护者逼到了绝路上。  
他要把Dean逼疯了。  
Sam眼眶湿润，他蹲下来，紧紧抱住了他的哥哥，屋内非常冷，像是大雪淹没了世间的所有。

 

Sam将头埋在Dean的颈间，那是Dean的气息，安心的气息。  
“我知道你暂时没办法原谅你自己，我知道了。”Sam说，感受着Dean的颤抖，Dean抖得就像筛子一样，在他的拥抱下低声呜咽着，“我不会再逼你，对不起，我不会再逼你。”  
Sam安慰着Dean，让自己Omega的气息包裹他的Alpha，他知道他的气息同样可以安抚他，他已经把Omega的指导书看了一遍又一遍。  
Dean终于不再颤抖了，但是呼吸依旧急速，他把自己藏在自己的双手之后。  
Sam抿着嘴唇，苦笑着说。“嘿，你才是那个Alpha，应该由你来安慰我才对。你不能这样，像个长不大的孩子，你不经常这样教训我？说我像长不大的孩子。”  
“你没办法原谅你自己，我理解，我不会再说这件事。”Sam说，Dean身上的气息很凛冽，像是冬天的雪，一把寒刀，“但是，我也要说，你不能再这样对自己。”  
“哪怕是为了我，Dean，哪怕是为了我，你都不能这么对自己。”

 

“你知道失去自己Alpha的Omega会怎么样。”Sam轻声说，说出那个胁迫，哪怕他是好心的，他依旧是句胁迫，“你知道的，我们一起看过那些电影，那个Omega自杀时你还唏嘘着，记得吗？”  
“你还要保护我，做我的依靠，让我不受伤害。”哪怕事实上Sam不需要Dean的保护，哪怕事实上Sam不想要Dean一味着保护他，就像他是一块易碎的宝石般捧在手心里，“你要在我多愁善感时陪在我身边，在我发脾气时安抚我，在我不可理喻时忍受我唠叨，你知道？Omega，总是那个样子。”  
“你不能自己先崩溃，把我留给我自己去解决。”Sam继续说，“那对我不公平，Dean，那对我真的不公平。你犯了第一个错，是的，但那已经没办法改变了。而你如果疏远我，留我一个人反抗整个世界，你就犯了第二个错，你会一错再错。”  
“你弥补的方式不是惩罚你自己，Dean，相反的，你要加倍的对自己好，那样你才有精力对我好。”Sam是一个骗子，一个可耻的骗子，但是他不后悔，“这才是你弥补的方式，你要让我觉得不后悔，你要让我觉得做你的Omega不是世界上最糟糕的事，你要让我在想起那一段记忆时，就像是想起了女孩子们爱看的东西一样浪漫，仿佛天造地和，仿佛我们本应属于彼此，这才是你弥补的方式。”  
“不要让你的Omega为你担心好吗，Dean？不要让你的Omega为你感到难过。”  
Sam是个卑劣的胁迫者，他威胁着他的哥哥，威胁他的Alpha，但是他不后悔。

 

Dean很久都没有说话，他静止在了那里，Sam也就陪他静止着，一起缩在房间的角落里。  
最后，Dean颤抖的抱住了Sam，Dean的手心冰凉，让Sam战栗。  
“哦上帝，Sammy…..”Dean终于开口，声音沙哑，带着潮湿的气息。  
Sam感觉自己蹲麻了，双腿已经没了知觉，但是他不在乎。  
“适应你的新角色了吗，Dean？”Sam微笑着说，他知道他抛扔给Dean什么样的责任，但既然Dean唯一想做的就是折磨死自己，他只能用这种方式救他，“作为我的哥哥，作为我的Alpha。”  
Dean说不出话，他紧紧将Sam拥在怀里。  
“女朋友解救计划依旧有效，顺便一提。”Sam在Dean耳边说，满意地听到Dean笑了起来。  
“得了吧，别人一闻到我身上你的味道，早就逃之夭夭了。每个人都知道吃醋的Omega有多厉害。”Dean说，Sam也提高嘴角，“那痛哭流涕的样子简直眼睛里装着一个水库，歇斯底里的把Alpha脸挠的像是个装饰品，我可受不了那个。”  
“不过倒挺像你的风格，Sammy。”  
“哈哈，非常有趣。”Sam狠狠拍了Dean的背，Dean笑声更大了，声音让Sam的心跟着肿胀。

 

当他们分开的时候，Sam看向Dean，Dean的目光还很疲惫，但是Sam知道Dean会活过来的，用一种痛苦又扭曲的方式。  
Dean深深地望着他，摸了摸Sam的头发，Sam闭上眼睛，享受Dean的碰触。  
“别担心，Sammy。”Dean对他说，就像以前的他一般，就像哥哥Dean一直说的那样，“我会一直照顾你的。”  
Sam睁开眼睛，和Dean目光相碰，他们对彼此微笑。Sam放心了下来，感激他们之间的链接没有被任何东西切断，Dean还是他最敬爱的大哥哥，没有什么事情变化了。  
除了标记….那没关系的，不是吗？只是个标记，Sam觉得一直呆在他哥哥身边也挺好的。  
或许这就是他小时候的愿望，当Dean跑出去和女孩子玩的时候…….Dean站了起来，打断了Sam的思考，Dean伸出手来。  
Sam向Dean递出了手。


	3. Dean

08

 

Dean总会梦到那个夜晚，那个下雪天。在他的梦中，雪从来没有停过，铺天盖地，仿佛风暴般汹涌可怖。  
那是个没什么条理的梦，梦境总不会有什么条理。在那个梦里，他看不到前面的路，胸口一直感到堵塞，而他开着车猛踩着油门，就像躲避着什么般疾驰着。他有的时候在奔跑，有的时候在开车，有的时候又踉踉跄跄。  
然后突然，风暴停止了，他大声的喘息着，仿佛窒息。他拍着胸口平复呼吸，然后不经意间看到道旁的一朵小花。  
有时那是一朵不太起眼的花，有时却又极其美丽。雪白色的花瓣蜷在一起，似乎等待着绽放。Dean就像是迷了神，他忘记了周遭的一切，只是蹲下来，欣赏花朵的绽放。  
然后，不知道是什么时间，他看到花瓣慢慢开始移动，它慢慢的，试探的张开自己，仿佛里面住着一只雪精灵。它在月光下盛开，花香立刻窜入Dean的鼻腔，让他欣喜若狂。  
Dean看着他，看着他，然后鬼使神差的摘下了它，因为他不想让其他人看到它，不想让任何人欣赏它的美丽。  
Dean睁开眼睛，他大汗淋漓地醒来。

 

事情没有变得更好，但也没再变得更坏。  
Dean逐渐熟悉了单调又空白的生活，自己吃饭，自己熟睡，一整天一整天的没有人跟他交谈。偶尔父亲会来，但总是言语简洁，而且语气冷漠，只是指令，像是军队的下属机构。  
但是Dean不再折磨自己了，应该说，尝试去不再折磨自己了。他让自己的大脑变得麻木，不再想任何和当下无关的事情，就像回归了动物阶段，只注重眼前的形势。  
他没有再怎么见到Sam，两兄弟非常疏远。他们偶尔会在Sam上下学的时候匆匆见面，互相点头示意，或者随便问好。但是Dean依旧不适应Sam的存在，那一夜让Sam突然像是只凶恶的猛兽，让Dean想起他的名字，心脏都会微微颤抖。  
他是他的Omega，他应该照顾好他，比以前还要更加努力。  
所以Dean努力了，他多杀一个怪兽，世界就会更安全一点，Sam就会更安全一点。Dean调查着，奔跑着，杀戮着，将记忆甩在身后，仿佛那样就会不存在。  
他们当然还存在，就像梦魇。

 

“Sam的状态很不好。”突然有一天，John说，Dean眨眨眼睛，这是这几个月来，John第一次向他提起Sam。  
“他怎么了吗？”Dean还低着头，尽可能让语气展现的漠不关心。他不知道自己的父亲更想让他关心Sam，还是这种关心会让他火冒三丈。  
“他容易疲惫，还总是吐。”John翻着书页，声音僵硬，“他嗜睡，有的时候还有点不可理喻。”  
“已经过去差不多四个月了吧，我记得？”John说，Dean的心跳停止了。  
Dean的内在变得冰冷，就像是那场雪从来不曾放过他，Dean喉咙发紧，下唇颤抖，心跳不规则的跳动着，或者根本没在跳动，Dean不清楚。  
“我…..我给他吃避孕药了。”Dean盯着某一个点，手无意识捻着书角，“我敢确定。”  
“时机一定不对，而且那东西，从来不是那么保险。”John的语气就好像谈论的是别人的事情，一件和他毫无关系的事，“而且，第一次发情的Omega，所有人都知道别碰他们。”  
Dean或许没有在呼吸了，他不知道，他的意识一片混乱。  
John拍拍他的书面，转身离开。“带他去看看。”John说，“这是你的责任。”

 

医生皱着眉头，看着证件，又看着眼前的两兄弟。Dean的年龄似乎还能配得上那张卡片，而Sam可一点都不像能在结婚证明上盖章的岁数。  
“我希望您可以出去一下。”医生表情严肃，她摘下眼镜，冷冷地对Dean说，“我有些话想跟他单独谈谈。”  
Dean一直在不安，或许这也是医生怀疑的原因之一。Dean已经很擅长撒谎了，但是不知为什么，在这件事上他就像是个孩子，不停的躁动着，搞砸了一切。  
他已经知道医生想跟Sam说什么。医生没有错，她想保护Sam，现代社会给了Omega很多保护措施，虽然不能说完全有效，但是对Alpha还是有很大的限制，让这些野兽别胡作非为。  
其实从心底来说，Dean同意医生的观点，错的不是这个针对他的社会，错的是他。在那些佳话和美妙的故事中，是他还遵循着兽性，像是个野兽般毁了一切。  
Dean转身离开。

 

“不用。”Sam拉住Dean的胳膊，Sam坐着，Dean看不到他的脸，“没什么可担心的，医生，我们是青梅竹马，我们一直爱着对方。”  
“我们从小就一直打赌，看谁是怀孕的那个，你知道，谁会转化成Omega。”Sam耸肩，Dean抿起了嘴唇，“50对50的几率，好吧，我输了。但也没什么大不了的，不是么？”  
“抱歉我们犯了错，可是….可是您可以通融一下的，你知道，这根本忍不住，我们一直等着这一刻，我们做了避孕措施，但似乎还是不太走运。”Sam的声调是假装的，Dean一下子就能听出来，但他依旧带着十足的亲和力，“我们下次会小心的，我们一定会。”  
Sam拉着他，用手指轻轻抚弄他的胳膊，似乎想让他平静下来。  
医生看向Sam，又看向Dean。Dean知道医生快被说服了，当Sam想要装可怜和无辜时，谁也没办法敌过那双湿乎乎的眸子，看着那个眸子，Dean可以为他做任何事。  
“你确定？”医生最后问，还是有点担心，“你知道，我们有很完整的系统来处理这个，没有冒犯的意思，但如果你被胁迫……”  
“我确定。”Sam扯过Dean，他笑着说，“我们是相爱的，我很好，我很幸福。”  
Dean战栗了一下，忍不住闭上眼睛，因为有针扎入他的心房，让他胸膛发痛。

 

Sam躺在床上，呼吸有些慌乱，他很紧张，不停地舔着嘴唇。在诊断医生没来的时间里，Sam将衣服解开，掀了上去。Dean移开目光。  
“希望只是我吃坏了东西。”Sam对他说，Dean说不出话来，“….要不然药可真是白吃了。”  
“发轻松，Sammy。”Dean安抚着他，喜欢让他不要那么紧张，但事实上，他自己或许才最紧张的那一个，“调整呼吸，你没事的，我会照顾你。”  
Sam看着他，然后笑起来，他的脸色苍白。“再次见到你真好，Dean。”  
诊断医生走了进来，Dean留在那里，看着医生将药膏抹在Sam的腹部，凉意让Sam发出嘶嘶的声音。Dean抚上他的肩，让他平静下来。  
“恭喜你们，你们可以准备做父母了。”诊断医生微笑，让Dean一阵晕眩，“具体的情况或许还要过几个星期，我现在看不出有什么问题，或者是性别，或许超声波检查也是需要的。”  
已经没什么需要的了，Dean在一瞬间立刻远离了Sam，他用手抚摸着自己的下颚，不想面对Sam，不管Sam说什么，不管Sam做什么。  
草。他轻微颤抖着，轻声咒骂道。

 

09

 

“你知道我还没准备好做爷爷吧？”他们一直沉默着，然后John突然说，Dean差点跳了起来，“我刚把一个孩子养大，还不想再重复一遍流程。”  
Dean感激父亲，没有把话说的恶毒，John本可以用更恶毒的话诅咒这个未成形的婴儿，以及他们罪恶的父母，尤其是那个十恶不赦的父亲。  
“我明白。”Dean不需要John解释，已经知道了John的选择，“我只是告诉你这件事。”  
John继续说。“所以你也知道你要干什么了。”  
Dean闭上眼睛，他在心中对Sam无数次道歉，他让他错误的存在，又没有能力让他出生，甚至不敢想他会得什么样的怪病。他不想知道同样的血脉会让这个孩子付出多大的代价。  
这一切只是因为他管不住自己，他没办法哪怕维持一丝理性，去想想在他身下尖叫的人究竟是谁，他连一秒钟都没有腾出来，去好好想想自己如果这样做会面临什么样的后果。  
或许他真的被附身了，或者被诅咒了，否则他怎么能做出这样的事来？他怎么能？  
“Yes, sir。”

 

“Omega的家属必须到场。”护士看着Dean说，Dean抿起嘴唇，看着John。John没什么表情的递出证件，他和Sam有同样的姓氏，而Dean已经没有了。  
医院里的律师还在滔滔不绝，绕着他们转。“真的，先生，如果您提起诉讼，Alpha家庭必须付出巨额的赔款弥补你的损失，法律在这方面已经非常健全，如果你需要我们的帮助….”  
“不用。”John轻易的把他拨到一边，Dean看了那人一眼，“我现在只担心我儿子的情况。”  
Sam已经被推了进去，Dean的心脏砰砰乱跳，他担心着Sam的情况，手指冰凉，手心又全是细汗。  
Dean看着那扇关闭的门，手术中的灯还没有亮起，John突然推了他一把。  
“你进去。”John说，Dean顿住了。  
“什么？”  
“你进去。”John朝门示意，Dean感觉自己的脚黏在了地板上，“看着Sam，看着他们，看自己都做了什么好事。”  
“给我仔细看着，把那个场景印在自己的脑子里，深刻到当你下次想做蠢事的时候，那个画面会自己跳入你的脑海。”  
Dean全身冰凉，他呼吸急促，他紧紧捂住自己的嘴。

 

他知道自己真的不愿意去看，事实上，他都不愿意去想整件事。从他和Sam有了一个孩子，到现在，他们要让那个孩子离开。“爸…..”他不经意地说，又猛地闭上嘴，气息噎到了他，John警告地瞪着他看，“那是个手术，我不能进去。”  
“这可是政府的福利。”John抬起下颚，仿佛他正在逼迫的不是他的儿子，“给那些不长脑子的Alpha一些记性。”  
“穿上衣服，消毒好进去，我已经和医生说好了，这是命令。”  
Dean在颤抖，他感觉自己要哭泣了，他不想去，他真的不想。  
他有选择吗？“…..好。”Dean低声说，他走向了办公室，有医生在那里等他。  
他穿上手术服，戴上口罩，心跳不停地轰鸣着。

 

他无声地走了进去，医生和护士看到了他，对他点头示意。而Sam没有发现他，他躺在床上，看起来有些不安。他的呼吸清晰可闻，对于即将发生的一切感到恐惧。  
Sam的样子让Dean想要安慰他，然而他只能站在那里，站在观众席上看着整场演出。医生将麻醉注射进去，Sam紧紧拽着自己的被单，有护士将他的手臂固定住。  
医生戳了戳Sam，Sam的下身不再有反应，医生点了点头，将钳子拿了出来，一根长到可怕的钳子。  
Sam的呼吸变得更加剧烈，医生安抚着他，但是他还是不自主的想要反抗。医生掰开他的双腿，Sam的穴口一览无遗，Dean看到医生缓缓将钳子伸了进去，那场景让Dean全身发紧。  
“还是可能会痛，每个人反应不一样。”医生倾身对Sam轻声说，“要是痛，直接喊出来，不要挣扎，我可能会伤到你。”  
Sam点头，他闭了闭眼睛，调整自己的呼吸，面色惨白。  
医生的手往里深去，然后在那一刹那，Sam尖叫出来。

 

Sam尖叫的声音太痛了，让Dean立刻完全缩在了一起。天啊，他从来没有听过Sam叫的这么大声过，这么痛过。Sam在床上乱动着，血立刻涌了出来，沾湿了白色的床单。  
“按住他，别动。”医生指示，护士将Sam整个压平，Dean没发觉自己的呼吸也在颤抖，“我现在开始吸引宫腔。”更多的血和尖叫从Sam身体里迸发出来，让Dean想要捂上耳朵，“好，现在我开始碎胎了，你做的很好，你会没事的，马上就完事了。”  
当结束的时候，血将下半张床都阴湿了。红色的鲜血带着刺鼻的味道，让Dean想要吐出来。Sam满脸苍白，冷汗满布了他的脸颊和脖颈。他剧烈的呼吸着，似乎还在忍受着剧痛。  
医生走过来，将铁盘塞到Dean的手里，他沉默着，继续回去照顾有些意识不清的Sam。  
Dean目瞪口呆的瞪着手里的铁盘，盘中全是鲜血，那里的血液鲜红又带着黑红，像是结了痂的伤口被一遍遍冲刷。而那些白色的部分是一滩肉，里面有一块带着人类的形状，那个孩子还没有Dean的手心大，却可以清晰看到他弱小的心脏，在不成形的半透明中失去了本应的节奏。  
那是碎尸，那是死证，那是扑面而来的腥臭。一切都冲撞着Dean的感官，在他头脑中旋转。  
这是你的，这就是当时你做的，这就是后果。所有人都似乎在对他尖叫，而面前的婴孩——那怎么能称为婴孩——则是最后的稻草，Dean受不了了。  
他将托盘放到一边，头也不回的跑了出去

 

他在呕吐，他或许这辈子都停不下来呕吐了。  
他的身体到极限了，他再也承受不了更多的叱责，更多的现实，以及更多的后悔。他在卫生间中翻江倒海，将吃过的东西全都翻腾出来，仿佛这样就能够弥补自己的罪恶。  
Dean的世界在旋转，在垮塌，他的眼前摇晃着Sam惨白的脸，以及那个碎胎的遗骸，血，尖叫，白雪，这一切要杀了他了。Dean跪在厕所边，瑟缩着，颤抖着，痉挛着。  
对不起，都是我的错，对不起，对不起，Dean的大脑疯狂地说，对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起。  
可又有什么用吗？他的道歉有用吗，他的悔过有用吗？Sam难道不是在含苞待放的时候强硬的被他摘下，再也无法拥有自由了吗？他的一时冲动，一己私欲毁了他最爱的弟弟的一生，一句道歉又能改变什么？  
他连坚强都做不到，就算Sam让他为他坚强，他却连坚强的面对一切都做不到。  
Dean无助地捂住脸，他可能在大声哭泣，可能只是在尖叫，在咆哮，或者干脆是在继续呕吐。他不在乎了，他的思维失去了轨迹，他抓不住它了。  
一个洞剜入他的心房，他再也治愈不了了。  
漫天的大雪淹没了他，他溺死在了其中，不想醒过来了。

 

他在水池旁洗脸，在镜子中看着自己的脸庞。他已经不认识眼前的人了，这个人仿佛一具行走的尸体，一举一动都僵硬又疲惫。Dean一遍遍的用冷水冲洗着自己的脸与发红的眼眶。  
崩溃过的Dean变得平静，不，不是那种平和，而是一种可怕的麻木。他的大脑如同白纸，仿佛有人将一切压入了最深处，不想让他忆起。  
Dean长时间的看着眼前的人，他不想就这样出去，他不想让任何人知道自己的软弱。  
【不要让你的Omega为你担心好吗，Dean？不要让你的Omega为你感到难过。】  
“Come on，Dean，挺过去，挺过去，坚强起来。”Dean不停地对自己喃着，瑧绿色的眸子紧紧闭着，“面对一切，别内疚，别害怕，别后悔，面对他，长大点，别跟个小女孩一样哭哭啼啼。坚强起来，坚强起来，Dean。”  
Sam还在等着他，他不能这幅样子去见他。他不能这么对他的弟弟，他的Omega。  
他的Omega为他舍弃了一个孩子，他们的第一个孩子，也是最后一个，他不能让Sam继续不安。他必须坚强，必须坚韧不催，仿佛大山，仿佛大地，仿佛海洋，任凭摧毁，岿然屹立。  
他必须做Sam的依靠，那是他现在唯一能做的。  
Dean深吸一口气，他准备好了。

 

Sam已经被转入普通病房，麻药过了就可以离开，现代医术的精明之处。  
Dean到的时候John坐在Sam的床边，Sam立刻看了过来，眼睛清亮，似乎松了口气。  
“你去哪了？”Sam的目光跟随着Dean移动，John也是。  
“买杯咖啡。”Dean将咖啡递给John，John沉默了一会，接了过来。Dean站得远远的，顾忌着John的存在，“我不知道手术会有多久，还以为要熬夜。”  
Sam点了点头，不再说话了。Sam若有所思地看着他，逼迫他只能继续说话。  
“所以。”Dean不安地动了一下，“手术怎么样？痛吗？”  
“嘿，记得我们说好的？打麻药，怎么可能会痛。”Sam笑起来，“手术很成功，没事的。”  
Dean吞咽了一口，John突然站起来，拍了拍Dean的肩，俯下身来。

 

“我先走了。”John说，Dean瞪大眼睛，不可思议的看着John。  
“现在？”他竟然要离开这样的Sam，他们明明一会就可以回去了。  
John移开目光。“我想让他再观察几天。”Dean抿着嘴唇，点了点头，“这段时间你照顾他吧，我想你也吸取教训了。”  
Dean一时不知该作何反应，他为John的后半句瑟缩，又惊讶于父亲的前半句。他刚才是在暗示他想让Dean和Sam独处，并且由Dean照顾Sam吗？  
“那是你的Omega，Dean，他已经不仅仅是你的弟弟了。”John解释，仿佛读懂了Dean的困惑，“照顾他是你的责任，而你这次将要照顾他一生。”  
Dean点头，他已经知道了自己的重担，他犯了错，他承担后果，就这么简单。  
“别太迟钝，你知道Sam什么性格。”应该说他们一家子都什么性格，Dean暗暗想，“他刚刚失去了孩子，就算他不知道那有多重大的含义，他的激素也会让他多愁善感的。”  
“我明白，sir。”Dean点头，John离开了。  
Dean看向Sam，Sam还在看着他，目光澄澈，仿佛被大雪洗净后的天空，如此纯洁又无辜。

 

Dean削好苹果，递给Sam，这让Sam翻了个白眼，发出一声抱怨接过了它。  
“棒极了，现在我真的觉得自己是个病人了。”  
“你就是。”Dean将刀放好，看着Sam咬下第一口，“一会等牛奶暖和点，也赶快喝掉。”  
Sam撇着嘴，安静地吃了起来。忙了很久的Dean坐在他的旁边，盯着他的一举一动，目光落入了虚无。  
Sam的动作慢了下来。“你….”Sam有些犹豫的开口，“你有看到那个孩子吗？”  
Dean回神，仿佛有人撕扯他的神经，把他硬生生拉了回来。“什么？”Dean立刻变得紧张。  
“你知道，就是那个……孩子，婴儿，不管他叫什么。”Sam耸肩，还在吃自己的苹果，“他是什么样子？他有多大？应该还不大吧。”  
Dean摇头。“我没看到。”Sam撅起嘴，若有所思的点头，“医生大概立刻就扔了吧。”  
“……..确实，很吓人啊。”Sam叹了口气承认，他又不再说话了，他的脸变得毫无表情。  
Dean一直看着他，知道自己的弟弟缩了回去，把自己封闭了起来。他或许真的在抵抗那种乱七八糟的感觉，对消失孩子的惋惜与不舍。  
“我们不会再有孩子了，对吧。”Sam突然问，Dean眨了眨眼睛，那不是个疑问句。  
“对。”Dean立刻答应，他必须对Sam保证自己不会再出错，“以后的发情期，我会把一切都准备好，你不用担心。”  
Sam只是点头，又点头，他咽下苹果，将剩下的放到了一边。


	4. Sam

10

 

父亲终于让Dean回来了，他们似乎变回了正常的节奏。他们一起猎魔，起居，并搬家。Dean有时候跟父亲出门出去猎魔，有时候不会。Sam一直断断续续的上着学，从一个高中，搬到另外一个高中。  
他们仿佛和好了，没事了，表面上确实如此。  
但事实上那些裂痕一直都在，但是Winchester最擅长的就是压抑、忽略，以及当做什么都没有发生。他们说着每天必须说的话，甚至互相问候，然后一起大笑起来，但是裂痕就在那里，谁也修不好，也不想费劲力气去修补。  
父亲不喜欢他们两个都在的时候，Sam知道。父亲可以跟他们任何一个交谈，但不是他们两个人。Sam明白父亲讨厌他们两个人身上混杂的味道，他和Dean仿佛交汇了的两条河流，再也没办法分开他们彼此。  
但是父亲什么也不会说，就像在跟别人介绍的时候，他不再只是John的儿子，偶尔也是他的儿子的Omega。

 

他和Dean逐渐熟悉了对方的双重身份，但是严格来说，他们还是兄弟，只是变得略微疏远。  
他们还跟平常一样，每天继续着不同的活动。每天说着同样的话，同样的表情，上帝，甚至是同样的笑话。Dean甚至也还会拍拍他的头，孩子气的朝他抬眉，Sam也会朝他翻白眼，发出厌烦的嘘声。  
但是有些事情还是变了。Dean变得更加照顾他，却用不易觉察的方式疏远他。那就像Dean给他建造了一座城堡，他曾和Dean一起住在里面。而现在的Dean依旧陪在他的身边，却暗暗搬出了他们共同的家。  
Dean和他疏远了，这才是事实。他们每天玩闹着，但是不再知道对方的心情。Dean尽心尽力的保护他，却在Sam想要靠近的时候退了回去。  
Dean用自己的方式给他们划清了界限，他没有给Sam选择权。

 

他们也学会了在社会上行走的规则。知道自己在外人面前已经没有阐述血缘的资格，他们需要介绍自己是对方的恋人，伴侣，男朋友，甚至是对方的另一半，对方的丈夫。不管是什么，唯独不能再是兄弟。  
然而有的时候还是会犯错。“你好，我是Sam，这位是我的——”猎魔调查的时候，Sam公式的说，服务员从他身边走过，他短暂的分了下神，“——哥哥。”  
对方一下子瞪大眼睛，惊恐的瞪着他们，满脸都是嫌恶，仿佛他们是什么外星生物。  
Sam闭上嘴，清清楚楚看到他们的表情。  
“哈哈！”在气氛还没来得及尴尬之前，Dean推搡一下Sam肩，表情中全是纯粹的欢笑，仿佛毫不愧疚，仿佛出自真心，“我就说别人会误会，你看！”  
没有人反应过来，只听Dean继续说，环住了他的Omega。“抱歉抱歉，你知道，情趣。”Dean靠近他，亲昵的蹭了蹭Sam的头发，让Sam的脊背暗暗颤了一下，“你们没有嘛？不觉得甜心之类的太俗气了吗？”Dean俏皮的眨眼，闪出白牙。  
对方放松下来。“哦，我还以为…..”女生松了口气，恶心的抖动了一下。  
“我懂我懂，你知道，兄弟禁忌。”Dean做鬼脸，一副要吐的表情，“超级恶心的，谁会对自己亲人下手？这个世界有精神病院是有原因的。”对方大笑起来，Dean也笑了，“好了，我们是想问一下…..”  
Sam没在听了，他玩着咖啡的边缘，第一次有些明白Dean一直在痛苦什么。

 

但不管怎么样，生活永远在继续。  
“所以。”Sam整理着资料，在头脑中绕着案件的细节，Dean和父亲在旁边听他讲话，“他最有可能是医院里，三角区域….”Sam想着他的作业，尽可能快的想要完成这个任务自己的部分。Dean和父亲点头。  
Sam还在说着，一直说着，桌子上摊满了各式各样的报告，电脑嗡嗡地在运转。  
Sam突然感到一股战栗，Dean的气息突然离得非常近。这让Sam的肌肉都绷紧了，他的心跳漏了一拍，潜意识的挪开一步，惊讶的看着他的哥哥。  
Dean皱着眉头，凑近他的脖颈，似乎在闻着什么。Sam觉得Dean一直吸鼻子的样子有点好笑，但他却又潜意识的全身紧绷着。  
“怎…..怎么了？”Sam不确定的问，闻了闻自己的衣服。  
John反常地没有阻止Dean，而是皱着眉，在Dean看向他的时候，他又扬起眉。  
无声的交流在他们之间流转，Dean抿起嘴唇，有些犹豫的点了点头。  
Sam一时间没有反应过来，突然，闪电一般的醒悟击中了他，啊，三个月。  
屋子里突然一阵尴尬，Dean撤开目光，而Sam也玩着纸的边角，一言不发。  
“先不想那个。”John做出判决，“案子优先。”

 

那发生在一个下午，不声不响，却又轰轰烈烈。那时已经是盛夏，Sam却觉得自己一瞬间回到了那个寒冬。雪静谧的在车外飘飞着，而Dean的嘴唇火热，他温柔的手指抚摸过他的皮肤，抚平了所有战栗。  
彼时的Sam正将咖啡送向口中，Dean被父亲派出去搜集信息。Sam没有意识到自己看了几遍窗外，树木葱茏，烈日高照。  
那来的毫无预兆，仿佛一场地震，一下子震荡了Sam的灵魂。Sam猛地将腿夹紧，差点打翻了手中的咖啡。他急喘了一口，咬着牙忍受那些开始肆虐的欲望一遍遍冲刷自己的身体，很快他就变得口干舌燥。  
父亲的味道突然变得刺鼻，可怕的Alpha，不是他的Alpha，危险。Omega的本能让Sam马上从桌前跳起来，他急忙退后，将一桌子的资料弃之不顾。  
“Sam？”父亲闻到了。Sam的理智开始垮塌，就像那时一样，他的体内似乎有一头怪物，撕扯着他的神经，一点一点的杀死他，“我马上叫Dean回来。”John放下书。  
可怕的瘙痒漫步到全身，让他想要抓挠，却又不知道从何下手。令人害怕的热量在他的下腹炸开，仿佛在他的体内经历了一场核聚变，让他只能大声呼吸，才不会被燃烧殆尽。  
Dean，Dean。他的大脑里只剩下这个，Dean，Dean，Dean，Dean。

 

父亲靠近了他，Alpha的麝香充斥了Sam，但却不能像初次一般令他着迷。是的，那个时候他对谁的气息都着了迷，即使是那个被Dean赶走的Alpha，他的味道也让Sam发出呻吟。仿佛一个不知羞耻的婊子。  
而此时此刻，父亲的味道却更像警铃，他的身体让他逃跑。Sam只记得一个味道，一个专属于他的味道，其他人已经被全部排除了。Sam跑开了，父亲抓住了他。  
Sam咽下一口尖叫，他呜咽着挣扎。  
“Sam，Sam！冷静一下。”父亲的声音非常模糊，恐惧和焦灼在他的体内翻滚，让Sam大汗淋漓，“我已经给Dean打了电话，行吗？他马上就回来，冷静下来，Sam。”  
Dean，Dean，这个话题里有Dean，这个Alpha刚才说了Dean的名字，Dean怎么了？Dean在哪，Dean为什么不在我身边？Sam将自己蜷缩起来，脑袋里已经不能思考其他任何东西。  
John不再抓着他了。“我现在就离开。”John说，Sam没有听清，“照顾好自己，Sammy，不要给任何人开门。”  
房门合上了，Sam不知道。

 

这就跟第一次一样糟糕，或者更糟糕。在初次的时候，Sam不知道发生了什么，只觉得自己变得不像自己，而他在经历地狱。而现在，他却又要重新经历一回。  
Sam靠着墙，努力克制着自己的颤抖。在他觉得自己撑不住的时候，第一次峰值过去了。他回归了一些理智。争得这么一点时间的Sam惊慌的看着周围，Dean还没有回来。  
他在屋中不安的走动着，身下的滑腻让他恶心，又让他颤抖。他的世界就像凭空凹陷了下去，让他疯狂的想找东西填补它，填补他身体上，心灵上，灵魂上的那个空洞。  
全身滚烫又发痒，Sam支持不住了。他边走边将衣服脱了下来，扔了一地。他走回自己的房间，一边抹着脸上的汗珠一边搜寻着Dean给的包裹，他的喘息清晰可闻，都吓到了他自己。  
Sam拿出Alpha的喷雾，他朝自己喷了几下，又赶快扔走。不是那个Alpha，他的身体朝他尖叫，不是那个Alpha，不是那个Alpha，不是那个Alpha的不可以，不是那个Alpha的不可以，不是Dean的不可以。  
他继续翻找着，找到了玩具。

 

他坐在床上，已经来不及为自己做任何准备，而是急不可耐的坐了下去。玩具的冰冷让Sam发出嘶嘶的声音，但是Sam不在乎。Sam感到恶心，又让他发出兴奋的呻吟。  
Sam大声呼吸，眼前模糊，他沉醉了感官的刺激中，却又没有办法真正满足那些空虚。  
那就像给饿昏了的人一口甜点，他还想要更多，想被那个人抱在怀里，想重新感受那个雪天发生的一切，那只Alpha，Sam的大脑对他低语，那只Alpha在哪？  
根本没有多少用处，Sam发着脾气将玩具扔在一旁。他在屋子里无目的的乱转，感到空虚，他觉得自己再不得到什么，他就要死了。  
“Dean。”Sam轻语，但是没有人听到他，甚至连他都没有听到他自己。

 

Sam还在屋中乱走，激素让他像一只猛兽，一头饿狼，寻找着填补生理需求的粮食。  
很快他找到了，他爬上Dean的床，把脸埋入Dean的睡衣里。那一瞬间仿佛回到了家一般，让Sam不自禁发出一声呻吟。Dean，Sam将衣服抱紧，贪恋上面残存的味道，那是雪天的味道，凛冽的风，可以抵消他身上燥热的味道。  
Dean，Sam藏到Dean的被子里，这里已经没有Dean的温度了，但是还有微微的气息。Sam将自己裹紧。Dean的衣服就在他的鼻子前，他痴迷的嗅着那个味道，张开嘴，禁不住舔了上去。  
猛然发现自己在做什么，Sam全身抖了一下。他又赶快扔下衣服，从床上跳了下来。他看着被自己弄乱的床，以及床单上湿哒哒的，属于自己的印记。  
他感到抱歉，羞愧，却又为自己的行为暗暗感到骄傲。他不知道那种感觉从何而来，但是他想呆在这里，弄乱Dean的东西，在每一个上面都标记上自己的印记，让别人不要靠近Dean，这样谁都不会靠近他的Alpha。  
他是他的，Dean是他的。Sam拉开Dean的衣柜，将所有衣服都一并抱在了怀里。

 

Sam在床上扭动着，他像是筑巢一样，把Dean常用的东西都堆在了床上。他忍不住，也克制不了。他喜欢这些东西，想把他们留在身边，想抱在怀里，想占为己有。  
这些东西有的被他舔舐过，有的被他捅了进去。比如说笔，牙刷，甚至是Dean放在枕头下的手枪，以及那把刀。而他嘴里还含着Dean的小刀，刀刃贴在他的舌头上，冰凉又滚烫。  
他忘记了危险，他只是突然爱这些东西，爱的要了命，想和他们融为一体。因为他们都是他的Alpha的，Dean的，上面都留存着他的味道。那是Sam的抚慰，Sam的解药，Sam不能离开他们，离不开他们。  
Sam的理智陷入了某种虚无，生理上的欲求让他完全迷失了。他忘记了时间，也忘记了自己在哪里，他只记得这个气息，那捧初雪的味道，令人冷得战栗，却又让人痴迷的不想忘记。  
他不知道过去了多久，直到开门声传来。

 

11

 

“Sam？哦天哪。”脚步声跑进了，Dean的声音传来，随之而来的是一声急喘。让Sam的身体一下子燥热起来，气息汹涌，Sam像溺在了里面，他喘息了一口，将小刀吐了出来。  
脚步声越来越近了，他想坐起来去找那股味道，那是他的，那是他的，他的Alpha在这，Sam欣喜若狂，几乎要喜极而泣。  
有手掌压在他的身上，气息翻滚，让Sam将脸埋入了枕头里。“别动，Sammy，别动。”Dean的声音在颤抖，Alpha的声音让他镇静下来，Sam不再动了。  
Sam感觉到东西慢慢从他的身体里取出，一件又一件。  
Sam恢复了一些理智，Alpha的气息让他平复了一些。  
“我做了什么？”Sam颤抖的问，这不是他的房间，“哦上帝啊，我做了什么？”他把Dean的一切东西都毁了，他究竟在想些什么？  
“……你不能再这样做，Sammy。”Dean的声音颤抖的厉害，呼吸凝重，“你不该把那些东西塞进去，太脏了，你会生病的。”  
“我很抱歉。”Sam说，他为自己的失控感到羞耻，“对不起。”

 

“对不起。”Sam一直说，他感觉自己像个小孩子，弄乱了家里的东西，他感觉自己十分脆弱，“对不起，那是你的东西，我不是有意——我——”Sam蜷缩起来，后悔冲刷了他。  
Dean没给他更多继续忏悔的机会。“别说了，来这里，Sam。”Dean说，Sam看向他，Dean的呼吸浓重，瞳孔放大，下唇已经被咬红了。Dean颤抖着张开双臂，Sam看着他，“过来，Sammy。”  
那是信号，不管是他的哥哥，还是他的Alpha都会这么做，从小到大，张开手臂意味着拥抱。Sam连忙坐了起来，陷入了那个怀抱里。Dean的气息淹没了他，他感觉自己那些瘙痒平复了一些。  
“我会照顾你的，没事的。”Dean继续说，Sam在他的脖颈处蹭着，浓郁的香气让Sam舍不得离开，随着那些香气而战栗着，“没事的。”Dean依旧在说。  
渴望再一次宣泄而来，仿佛永远不知餍足的饿鬼。他刚刚得到了一些想要的，就变得更加贪婪，想要的更多，想得到的越多。  
Sam紧紧抱着Dean，咬在了他的脖颈处，然后他去找Dean的嘴唇，被Dean躲了开。

 

接下来的一切如同梦境，又如同碎片，他感觉自己被打破了，又被Dean一针一线的粘合起来，直到补全那个空洞。  
Sam有点忘了他们怎么纠缠在一起，怎么在床上翻滚，怎么啃咬对方，抚摸对方，占有对方的世界。也不记得换了多少个姿势，高潮了多少次。不记得自己呻吟的多大声，又或者多不知羞耻的求饶着，乞求着Dean的阴茎。  
下一秒的记忆开始于睁开双眼，那已经是另一个清晨。他躺在Dean的身边，他们拥抱着彼此，赤裸的身体紧紧贴合着，温馨又让人迷恋。  
Dean还睡着，睡脸沉静又安宁。Sam最近很少在Dean的脸上看到这样的表情了，Dean总是皱着眉头，脸色苍白，或者面无表情。  
Sam呆呆地看着Dean的脸，感到不同于情欲的东西在他的胃中翻滚，那是一种暖洋洋，又让人不想放开的感觉，让人快乐。在朝阳中，Sam靠近了Dean，将头沉入Dean的脖颈，呼吸那令人镇静的气息。  
Sam的移动让Dean醒了，Dean变成了另一个频率。Dean眨着迷离的双眼，看向近在咫尺的Sam，又看向钟表。Dean轻轻动了一下身体。“早安。”Dean嘟囔，Sam微笑了起来。  
“早安。”Sam说，去吻Dean的嘴唇。他倾身靠近他，柔软的嘴唇相碰，仿佛暖流般流入Sam的四肢百骸。Dean没有推开他，也没有迎合他，但Sam沉醉在了这个时刻中，他懒洋洋的吸吮着Dean的下唇。

 

Dean回吻了他，Sam尝试着伸入舌头，却被Dean的牙齿挡在了门外。  
Sam有些困惑，睡眼朦胧的望着他的哥哥。他晃动着Dean，又轻轻吻了上去，想要他张开嘴。这回Dean躲开了，他往后退了一点。  
“Sam。”Dean深吸了一口气，仿佛想要发布长篇大论，胸中充满了万千的话语。Sam奇怪的望着他，让Dean张了几次嘴，都不知道如何出口，“这个。”Dean指向自己，又指向Sam，没有说话。   
“什么？”Sam更加迷惑了，他皱着眉头，但突然明白了过来。Sam僵在了那里，所有困意一扫而光，“……哦。”他发出气声，大大的瞪着眼睛。  
Dean抿了抿嘴唇，寻找着正确的语言，但是他没有说出话来。他咳嗽了一声，有些尴尬的看着Sam。等着Sam的反应。  
“抱歉。”Sam退了回去，他低声说道。Sam突然觉得冰冷，仿佛赤身裸体扔在了雪地里，漫天大雪淹没了他。  
Dean盯着他看，Sam推开了目光，用被子裹紧了自己。尴尬在他们周围流转，他们深陷在那个冬天，谁也没有出来。  
“….抱歉的是我。”Dean低声说，Sam闭上眼睛，他不想再听了，“你值得更好的，Sam。”  
【我知道这对你也很艰难。】父亲的话在Sam的耳边旋转【但是你需要明白，那不是你的意愿，是激素在作祟。】  
【你的本能让你亲近他，但那不是你的意愿。】  
Sam紧紧闭上双眼，感到窒息。

 

“你累坏了。”Dean最后说，他坐了起来，“我去给你拿些吃的。”  
Sam睁开眼睛，他看着Dean离开，等Dean的身影离开，他翻过身，将脸陷入了枕头里。  
他抿着嘴唇，望着地上的杂物，那是Dean的手枪，那是他最喜欢的枪，他一直藏在枕头底下，作为他保命的枪支使用。但也是这同一把枪，Sam把他塞进了体内，用他做了他本不该负责的事。  
对本不该是的人。  
Sam盯着那把枪，然后他转过身，把被子掀起，他蜷缩起来，把自己紧紧裹在了里面。  
被子里的气息浓厚，Sam蹭着被子柔软的边缘。“Sam？”Dean的声音从被子外面传来，听不分明，有碟子放在桌子上的声响，“怎么了？”  
Dean的声音突然像火焰一样，顺着耳道一路燃烧下去。Sam战栗了一下，身体的兴奋再次像海浪拍打而来，他的阴茎也立刻昂扬，等待着他的Alpha的抚慰。  
Sam突然恨极了，他讨厌自己身上发生的一切，讨厌自己的身体，讨厌所有该死的激素与烦人的感情效应。他受够了，他不想要了。他痛恨一切，他痛恨自己的父亲，痛恨Dean，痛恨他自己。  
去他妈的。Sam狠狠的敲打了一下床铺，发出了一声咆哮。


	5. Dean

12

 

【Sam瑟缩在Impala的后座里呜咽着，像一只受伤了的幼兽。他不知道自己会变成一只Omega，他毫无准备，慌乱无比，而现在，他被Dean逮到了。  
Dean看了看四周，黑夜与白雪形成了鲜明的反差，但那不是Dean现在担心的。他情绪激动，内心翻滚，身体的一切都在准备着好好品尝一顿大餐。他磨拳擦踵，舔舐着自己的嘴唇，像是发现了猎物的野兽般盯着自己的弟弟。  
没有人，很好，很好。意味着没有人跟他分享眼前这个发情的Omega。  
Dean兴奋地连呼吸都在颤抖，他立刻爬了进去，将门狠狠扇上，居高临下的看着身下的美餐。  
“Dean…..？”Sam发出虚弱的轻声，在Dean抓住他的衣服扯开时，Sam尖叫起来，“Dean！不！！不！！！”Sam尖叫着，剧烈的挣扎着，“不要！Dean！Dean求你！求求你清醒过来！”  
Dean扇了他的脸，将Sam的头狠狠往下按，逼他露出白皙的脖颈。“闭嘴，你这个欠操的Omega，我现在就来满足你。”

 

“不！！！！”Sam大声尖叫着，捶打着他的哥哥，“不！Dean，不要标记我！不要！！不要！！！！”Sam尖叫的嗓子都哑了，衣服被Dean撕扯的不成样子，他的身上全是Dean的咬痕，他的一切都被Dean占有了，“唔啊啊啊啊！！”  
“对，就是这样，这不是你们Omega想要的吗？婊子。”Sam痛苦地大叫着，而Dean却兴奋的战栗，征服欲让他浴火焚烧，他恶毒的轻语着，“全都接受它，你个淫荡的婊子，把这些都吞进去。你是不是特别喜欢这个？Omega？”  
“Dean，Dean不Dean，求你………”Sam哽咽着，在他的身下无力的扭动着。

 

“瞧瞧你都做了什么好事！”John咆哮着，他的眼中全是失望，Dean被他打得头晕，愧疚在他的心里聚集着，他都做了什么，他都做了什么，天啊。  
“不是你的错，Dean。”Sam向他露出惨白的微笑，既然事已至此，Sam也没什么话可以对他说了，“原谅你自己，好吗。原谅你自己。”  
“你没有强奸我，真的。”Sam笑着说，虽然看着有些无力，“你知道，Alpha和Omega他们离得太近就会这样，这不是你的错，只不过是巧合而已。你没有强奸我，是我自己想要的。”  
“我们是相爱的，我很好，我很幸福。”  
鲜血，都是鲜血，他的手上全是鲜血，那是尸体，残块，他的罪。可是Sam还笑着，Sam还在笑着，他都那么做了，Sam还是原谅他了，哪怕受到伤害的是他，Sam还是安抚他，告诉他没事了。  
“没事的，Dean。反正也不是说我想去哪里。”】  
Dean猛地睁开眼睛，冷汗涔涔。他全身都在发抖，胃里一阵阵因为反胃翻滚着。  
他紧紧的抿着嘴唇，克制着自己疯狂的呼吸。他感觉自己要窒息了，一阵阵寒冷击中了他，让他觉得自己还在雪里，还在那个雪夜。  
Dean捂住自己的双眼，在寂静的夜中发出轻声地呜咽。

 

Sam面无表情地看着他，父亲又出门猎魔了，让Dean在家里待命。Dean瞥了Sam一眼，自从上次发情期之后，他们的关系一直很尴尬，Dean不知道为什么。  
“怎么了？”Dean将注意力从电视上移开，他的弟弟心思太缜密了，Dean只能从链接感受到Sam的烦躁，但是他不知道为什么。  
Sam吸气，又呼气，他依旧面无表情。“我就是在想。”Sam张口，“你最近怎么不出去了？”  
Dean疑惑地抬眉。“去哪？”  
“你知道去哪，酒吧。”Sam瞪他，Dean心里猛地滑过一丝凉意，“你最近一个女朋友也不找，这都快一年了，别说Omega了，你连个Beta都没有碰过。”  
Dean皱起眉头，紧紧盯着Sam看，他有点没法理解Sam的意思。  
“拜托，我从来不认识一个不随便勾搭的哥哥。”Sam翻起白眼，“不用顾忌我，去找些乐子吧，你这个样子看的我替你烦。”  
Dean这回挑起眉来了。

 

Sam深呼吸了一口，最终说道。“好吧，Dean，你看，你是标记了我，我们现在链接了。但那是个意外，对吧？我们这个…..”Sam做着手势，似乎想要说清楚自己的意思，“不是自愿的，所以，他也没有什么唯一性。”  
“你不用顾忌我，我完全没事，你现在天天呆在家里，要不然看电视，要不然工作，让我感觉非常不舒服。”Sam摊手表明立场，“好像我拴住了你什么的。”  
看着Dean沉默。Sam顿了顿，继续说。“我的意思是，好吧，我表明我的立场，我这边没问题的，如果我心情好，或许你跟哪个难缠的家伙分手我还能帮你一把，你知道，演演戏什么的。”Sam干笑一声，“年度劈腿大戏。”  
Dean用舌尖抵住牙齿，思考着Sam的意思，Sam是在说让他出去继续一夜情，就好像他们之间的事从来没发生过？  
“你找到想要在一块的人了？Beta？”可能Sam有了喜欢的人，所以想让Dean也这么做，这样他们谁也不亏欠谁。Dean眨眼问，他不觉得Alpha闻到Sam身上他的气味后还会对他感兴趣，但是Beta不一样，他们什么也闻不出来。  
“什么？不！”Sam坚定地摇头，“我的意思不是说我想——随你便吧。”Sam放弃了，他叹息着转过身离开。

 

Sam其实在某种程度上发现了Dean的状态，虽然这有点违背道德，但是Dean明白，他确实过得很艰难。  
但这不能说Sam拴住了他，其实更明确地说法应该是他犯了错，而现在在接受惩罚。他没办法再自由地拥有那些了，酒吧，调情，一夜欢歌。他最后纾解压力的方式丢失了，是他先犯的错，他没法有怨言。  
他不缺性爱，Sam三个月一次的发情期足够他释放欲望了，但是压力却不行。坦白来说，和Sam做爱只能增加压力。Dean的心里有个弦一直紧紧的绷着，他怕越过它，甚至不敢看它一眼。  
所以，怎么说呢，还是多喝喝酒吧。  
于是Dean在这里，还是听从了Sam的建议跑到了酒吧里，坐在安静的角落里喝着酒，拒绝了所有上来搭讪的男男女女，他把自己灌到醉的不行，直到眼前模糊才离开。

 

Sam那么说，无非是想赶他出来，或许是因为他有了什么人，Sam想把那个人邀请到家里来，但苦于Dean一直在家里晃悠。所以Dean给了他时间，毕竟，Sam总该有自己的感情生活。  
Dean把他不该有的东西侵占了，总不能欺人太甚，对不对？  
Dean这么对自己的激素说，那些该死的Alpha激素永远不肯放过他，它们让他犯了错，现在又来让他嫉妒，让他难过，就仿佛他之前的错误是理所应当的一样。不，他不会再向它们屈服了。  
他又在外面晃了晃，直到零点钟声打响才回去。他的步伐摇摇晃晃，心里带着小小的不安，他不知道如果自己正好撞上Sam和别的人在床上翻滚的样子的话，他会不会失控。  
他强奸了自己的弟弟，他不能再犯错了。Sam会恨他的。

 

“哦上帝。”Sam走了过来，他表情僵硬，“我是让你出去玩，不是让你喝死自己。”  
Dean用自己迷醉的双眼打量着他，又脱着外套摇摇晃晃地看了一眼床，整洁如初，应该是没有人来过。Dean不知道自己该松了一口气，还是为Sam感到遗憾。  
“没有别人。”Sam似乎知道Dean的想法，他冷冰冰地解释，“学习任务很重，我才刚转校来，没人喜欢标记后的未成年Omega，他们把我当成受害者，我不喜欢那个样子。”  
Dean顿在那里。“抱歉。”他低下头，酒精让他不知道此时此刻在发生什么。  
“我不是说那个。”Sam的语气缓和了一点，“事实上，要不是没有你，我都不能去学校，只是Omega一直被当做弱势群体，我讨厌他们看我的目光。”  
Dean不知道再说什么，他当然知道Omega的处境，在Sam出现之前，他也觉得他们很可口，如果某一天能钓上一个心甘情愿的Omega，他会吹嘘很久。虽然那些愿意一夜情的Omega大部分都是对自己的标记很不满意，但是Dean从没想过太多。  
Dean猛地倒在床上，他的脑袋一片混沌，思维终于得到了片刻休息，真正的一片空白。

 

“所以。”Sam坐在对面的床上，Dean从半睡半醒中醒来，想要仔细去听Sam说什么，“今晚运气如何？”  
Dean感觉Sam的语气有些怪异，但是Dean喝得太醉了，没办法处理太多事。  
“哼恩，运气很好，很多人。”Dean已经完全不知道自己在说什么了。  
Sam轻笑一声。“是啊，我闻出来了，你身上带着各个属性的家伙的味道。”酒吧就是这么鱼龙混杂的地方，就算没有，也有大量的人造喷雾，Dean也没有办法，“玩的愉快吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯….”Dean答应着，将脸埋入枕头，他不知道Sam为什么要问这么多事。  
“你有吻她吗，还是他，不管什么？”  
“哼恩….什么？”Dean勉强支撑起身体，迷惑地看着Sam，“你说什么，Sammy？”  
Sam立刻摇了摇头。“没事，我随便问。”他站起来走开了，“你知道，Omega激素，婆婆妈妈的，八卦的厉害。”Sam离开了，去了浴室。  
Dean呆滞了一会，又把头埋入枕头里，他太困了，必须睡了。

 

13

 

Sam的第一次猎魔非常成功，一家三口一齐出动，Sam甚至独自打死了一直雪怪，这让Dean和父亲都非常骄傲。  
他们大吃了一顿，一家人看起来其乐融融，然后一切都被打破了，John表示既然完成了任务，他们是时候离开，去下一个地方了。  
Dean几乎能立刻感受到Sam的怒火从链接处传过来，那非常剧烈，让Dean内在打了个寒颤。他马上看向Sam，Sam紧紧低着头，不再吃手里的东西。  
“我喜欢这个地方。”Sam最后说，声音干巴巴的。他的声线听起来极其勉强。  
John依旧沉浸在喜悦里，没有意识到Sam的改变。“相信我，Sammy，下个地方你会更喜欢的。”John随意地说，大大咬了口食物。  
Sam沉默了一会，将东西扔在了桌子上。“我先回去了。”Sam撤席离开。

 

父子两个人尴尬的沉默了一会，Dean抿了抿嘴唇。“Sam一直想安定下来。”Dean试探的说，等待着父亲的回复。  
“我知道，Omega的天性。”John摇头，也一脸遗憾，“他们想筑巢，建一个漂亮的地方，给自己的Alpha和孩子们一个美好的家。”John顿了顿继续说，“一般二十多岁的时候才会这样想，不过他既然已经孕育过一个孩子，激素一定改变他了。”  
一根针扎在了Dean的胸腔里，让Dean呼吸滞了一秒，只能低着头不停的吃着。  
“你劝劝他吧。”John的语气没有变化，他对他说，“你是他的Alpha，他会听你的话。”  
他不觉得Sam想要安定的想法是因为激素，John不会懂，其实Sam一直都想要这个。  
“我不觉得我能。”Dean轻声说，Sam脾气非常倔强，他觉得这样只会火上浇油。  
“你能，相信我。”John又叹了口气，“如果他真的太……他的本能会让他听你的一切指令。所以你一定要时刻准备着，让他走向正确的方向。”  
“这是你的责任，Dean，作为兄长，作为他的Alpha。”  
Dean闭上眼睛，不知道该怎么告诉他的父亲，他早就迷失在大雪之中了，他又怎么知道正确的方向在哪里呢？

 

Sam全身紧绷着，他看着Dean走进来，似乎在迎接着一场战争。  
Dean本来也是全副武装，他要给Sam好好上一课。关于他们的生活多么艰难，父亲多么努力，还有搬家有多必要，杀死那只恶魔有多重要，以及他虽然了解Sam的想法，但是Sam这种行为有多无礼。他在路上想好了一切，但是刚要张口，熟悉的味道就窜入了他的鼻腔。  
不，不是那种剧烈的，而是那种沁人心脾的甜香，像是夜下将要开放的昙花，清白如雪的香气。这种味道让他的本能一下子知道发生了什么。发情期近了。  
那个味道让他的心稍微柔软了一些，在他意识到之前，Dean的态度缓和了下来。  
“…..Sammy，你发情期近了。”Dean换了话说，他站近了几步，他没有意识到。  
Sam楞了一下，又抿起嘴唇。“哦。”他变得迷惑，扎起的刺全都收了回去，他眨了眨眼睛，低下头，似乎有些羞愧。  
Dean把手放在他的肩头，轻声说。“没事的，Sam。”Dean安抚他，“我会照顾你的。”  
Sam看着他，突然间，所有的问题都消散了。“抱歉麻烦你。”Sam嘟囔，挠了挠自己的脸。Dean突然觉得他可爱，真有趣，他的弟弟已经人高马大的，他还觉得他可爱。  
“嘿，这本来就是我的事。”Dean朝他微笑，没有意识到这是这几个月来他笑的最灿烂的一次，虽然他感到不舒服，因为他又想起了他标记了自己亲弟弟的事实。但是发情期最重要，他不能让他的Omega有任何不安，“我去告诉父亲，再多交几天房租，让他先走。”  
Sam一直盯着他看，然后安静地点了点头。

 

“吸取上次的教训。”John背上了包，叮嘱Dean，“别离他太远，他可能会做出任何事。”  
Dean点了头。“我知道，sir。”Dean郑重地说。  
“东西都准备好了吗？”John盯着他看，Dean明白John的意思。  
“没问题，不会出事的。”他服用着避孕产品，知道从Sam那里避孕的方法都不是百分百保险，只有从源头这里掐掉才最安全。John点了点头，抿起嘴唇。  
“照顾好他。”John拍拍Dean的肩，“结束之后给我打电话，我告诉你该去的地点。”  
“了解。”Dean再次点头，John离开了。  
Dean看着John离去的背影，过了一会，他回了家，关好了房门。天气已经开始转凉了，距离那次错误已经几乎过去了一年，时间总是过得这么快。  
时至今日，Dean对于他和Sam的事还保有着复杂的情绪。一方面，他一直不敢相信自己的所作所为，并厌恶自己，深深的后悔着，为自己感到恶心。而另一个自己却慢慢接受了这个事实，他和Sam深深相连着，他没办法改变这个事实，就要学会适应。  
就像母亲去世了，这个世界有怪物，他们要不停搬家，他没有机会去上大学一样，他没办法改变这些事实，就要学会适应。他犯了错，他去赎罪，他去适应，自怨自艾没有用。  
随着时间的推移，这种想法越来越占据了上风。

 

“Sam？”Dean检查着之后他们的换洗衣物，Sam从沙发上转过头来，“有什么想吃的？我给你去买。”  
Sam翻了白眼。“停止这种行为，我不是被你包养的宠物，不需要你供着我。”Sam嘟囔着。这种话平时一般会激怒Dean，但是那些香气萦绕着他，让他的心柔软着。  
“拜托，只是些吃的。”Dean耸肩，他靠近Sam，在沙发背后面碰Sam的肩，他们很久没有太多肢体接触了，Sam差点跳起来，“别那么敏感，我从小到大没少给你买吃的，快说。”  
即使还带着那些愧疚，但是Dean知道他作为一个Alpha，同时作为一个兄长，都不能再表现出自己那副‘我做错事了我恨死自己了天啊又是Sam的发情期了都是我的错我该死’的德行了。发情期三个月一次，既然木已成舟，那就学会适应，完成任务。  
Sam不舒服地动了动，他最后说。“热量不太高的就行。”  
“不，一定要热量高。”Dean起身，他穿好外套，“你会消耗大量能量，如果你瘦了，爸爸会怪罪我的。”Dean开玩笑着，Sam一脸愕然的眨着眼看他。  
“我很快就回来。”即使在Dean关上门的时候，Sam还在盯着他看。

 

他们一起窝在沙发上看电视，看了一部又一部电影。两个人一起大笑着，朝着对方扔爆米花，他们很久都没有这样了，Dean的心柔软的像是一滩水，让他连笑声都是纯粹的。  
Sam试探性的抓住他的胳膊，Dean看了看他，没有拒绝。他的Omega想要什么都可以，他的大脑对他这么说，所以Dean只是微笑了起来。  
“你似乎…..”Sam斟酌着词汇，对Dean微笑，“….看开了？”  
Dean耸肩。“Well……”即使有一部分的Dean大声对自己吼着，对自己这种态度感到恶心。他是罪人，罪人应该完成任务，接受惩罚，而不是享受。但是Dean不知道为什么，慢慢觉得这些也不重要了。虽然平时的他还会做整夜整夜的噩梦，深陷在那个雪夜里，一遍遍重复自己的罪行。  
但就是突然间，Dean觉得一切没那么重要了，Sam在这，这就让Dean从心里感到开心。这或许就是激素的作用吧，他想。  
“你是我的Omega，我当然要对你好。”最后Dean说，Sam发出抱怨的声音。  
“你说情话烂透了，Dean。”Sam缩了回去，Dean大笑起来。

 

发情期越来越近了，Dean能闻得到。他越来越兴奋，像是个围绕着太阳的行星，每天绕着Sam做着公转。上帝，他简直一秒都没办法离开他，如果不是Dean还剩那么点理智，Dean会以为自己陷入爱河了。  
他爱他，他爱Sam的眼睛，Sam的嘴唇，Sam的头发，Sam的一言一行，Sam的一切在他眼里都是美景，光是看着他都会让Dean感到开心，这是一种从来没有体验过的感觉。他曾经最相似的体验是跟那个叫做Cassie的女孩子，然而最后是以悲剧告终。但是Sam不同，Sam会一直在这，因为他是他的弟弟，他是他的Omega，他们会一直在一起。  
不，Cassie怎么能跟Sam相提并论，一切跟Sam相比都悄然逊色。Dean有时勉强自己回归一些理智时，还不得不自嘲激素这种东西，荷尔蒙快让他爱Sam爱的死去活来了。  
而Sam呢，看起来很不适应。他似乎不太能理解Dean的变化，几乎时时刻刻都大睁着眼睛新奇的望着他的哥哥，那双眼睛太好看了，棕绿色中仿佛带着星光，让Dean的心中一片麻痒，天哪，这个家伙是他的Omega，只属于他一个人。他到底是从哪里得来的福气？  
于是Dean吻了Sam，甜甜的，单纯的吻。

 

“不，Dean。”Sam脸红了，他拼命摇头，把Dean推远，“这不是你想要的，这不是你。”Dean眨着眼睛，有些失望的看着他的Omega。  
“谁说我不想要的？”Dean又去找Sam的嘴唇，Sam只能退后，脸色晕红。  
“你不想要。”Sam说，用手抵着Dean的胸膛，“还记得吗？上次发情期间歇的时候，我吻了你，你把我推开了，还暗示我们不该做这个。”  
Dean皱起眉来，他记得那个，他还记得当时自己觉得那是件无比重要的事，必须要告诉Sam，好像是因为自己觉得那样越界了。但是Dean现在一点也记不得这为什么很重要了。  
“那大概是因为我蠢吧。”Dean胡乱说，说真的，Sam再不让他吻他，他真的会发疯的。  
“不，不，Dean。”Sam又推开他，Dean有些烦躁的抿嘴，“听着，Dean，你一定也看过那本手册对不对？你现在经历的是Omega发情期前那段时间Alpha激素唤醒那个阶段，你感受到的是假的，不是真的。之前那个才是真的你，上次发情期前你一直不在家，所以你的激素没被唤醒，那个时候才是真的你，记得吗？”  
Dean停了下来，有些茫然的看着Sam。他确实读过这个，似乎还有着什么‘Alpha会疯狂的迷恋上自己的Omega，直到Omega发情期真正开始激素达到峰值，随着发情期逐渐递减’之类的玩意。  
他当然知道这些其实只是激素的作用。  
但是Sam脸红的这么可爱，Sam这么好看，Sam这么好，他这么爱他一定不是激素的错，而是平时的他的错，是平时的他太蠢了。

 

Dean沉默了一会，然后张口。“Sammy，这个期间的Alpha激素唤醒，一定是有用的吧？”  
“额，是的，为了让Omega感到被爱，还有什么，提高孕率之类的….”Sam似乎很不喜欢那些词，他快速的说着，舔了舔嘴唇，“总是都是本能的作用。”  
“所以他是发情期的一环，是吗？”  
“是…..”Sam小心的回答，不知道Dean想说什么。  
Dean的逻辑通了。“所以说，这也是我该负责的一部分，对不对？你该感到被我爱着，而我感觉我真的爱着你，这是对的。”他抓住Sam的手。  
“这是假的，Dean！你并不想…..”Sam努力争辩着，“Dean，你必须听我——”  
“你想跟我上床也是假的，Sammy，这一切都是假的。”Dean紧紧握住那只手，不让Sam挣脱，“但事情已经如此了，别再想那么多了。”  
Sam还要张口，Dean打断了他。“或许你想让我离开？让我不要唤醒激素，就像上次一样，让我不停地想要反抗本能，两个人都很痛苦？”Dean反问，Sam沉默了，然后叹了口气。  
Dean看到Sam不挣扎了，便开心的抱住了他的Omega，说真的，他怎么能不爱他呢！虽然Dean知道这是激素的作用，但是这种感觉这么真实，怎么可能是假的呢！这个世界本来就该绕着Sam转，不是吗？

 

Dean不停地吻他，他能感觉到Sam被他都吻软了，因为不谙世事的单纯和青涩。而那副样子让Dean爱得想要生吞活剥了他，他要走在哪里都带着他，让所有人都知道他是他的。  
他缠在Sam身边，手一刻都放不开他。Sam做什么他都跟着去，好几次被Sam拦在了厕所外面。Dean哈哈的笑，感到幸福又快乐，这种轻松的感觉真的好久都没有过了。  
Dean追着他各处乱跑，听Sam说各种事情，Sam说什么他都爱听。Sam跟他说学校的事，朋友的事，还有猎魔之类的。Dean都喜欢听，Dean晃着脚抱着Sam，认真地听着，感到一阵阵暖流在自己胃里旋转。  
Sam有的时候会僵硬着，但是也渐渐软化下来。他对于Dean的拥抱和亲昵适应不良，对那些吻更是感到羞涩了。但是Dean敢确定他是喜欢的，毕竟他们的链接随着发情期越来越深刻，他能感受到Sam的心情。  
然后说不上几天之后，一天夜里，Dean突然睁开了眼睛，感受到了一种召唤感。他侧身看向Sam，Sam在看着他，棕绿色的眸子在暗夜中闪着温软的光芒，仿佛潭水般映着月光。波澜流转。  
Dean朝他微笑，他闻到了那个香气，他的昙花绽放了，只属于他的花朵。  
他爱他，哪怕他之后会后悔，但此时此刻，他爱他。

 

14

 

他爬上Sam床的时候，Sam立刻攀了上来。Dean能够感觉到Sam的保护终于全都放下了，发情期的激素让他完全舒展了他的花瓣，将花蕊展示给了他的Alpha。  
“Dean。”Sam轻声喃，Dean去吻他，两个人口舌交缠，尽力的去感受对方身体的每一个细节。他们的影子在月光下交缠在一起。  
没有什么必要心急，这不是标记，也不是占有，Sam是他的，而他爱他爱得仿佛即将融化的巧克力。  
任何Sam碰触过的地方都仿佛燃烧，但是Dean不想直接就这么粗暴，他缓缓褪下Sam的睡衣，引领Sam也脱下他的衣服，他们用目光描摹对方的身体。  
Dean吻着Sam的下颚，一路吻到脖颈，Sam抬起头，闭着眼睛，每一声都仿佛挠在Dean的心房上。

 

当几次之后，Dean准备换个姿势，他们还有很多次硬仗要打，一直一个姿势未免有些无趣。Dean刚要抬起身体，Sam就抱住了他的脖子，Dean抬起头。  
“别走。”Sam说，带着一丝慌乱。这在之前没遇到过，Dean眨了眨眼，有些不理解Sam在慌乱什么。他明明知道现在就算赶他走他都不会走的。  
“我哪里都不去。”Dean去吻他，对他轻声保证。但是Sam依旧紧紧环着他的脖子，仿佛思绪掉入了另一个世界。这让Dean只能继续去吻他，想要把他唤醒，“Sam？Sammy？”  
Dean最后只能退出，然后听到了Sam一声喘息，如果Dean非要说的话，那几乎带着啜泣的声线。Dean将Sam翻转过来，去吻Sam的后脖颈安抚他。

 

“哪里，哪里都不要去。”Sam轻声说，Dean有些莫名，但是Dean知道那是Omega激素的作用，Sam在激素中迷失了，就像他知道自己也迷失了一般。但是此时此刻他不在乎，应该说，他喜欢Sam的坦白。他的弟弟一直太难懂了，仿佛世上最难解的谜。他最了解他，也最不了解他。他爱他们之间坦诚的感觉。  
Dean的心因为繁花盛开而美丽着，沸腾着，起舞着，又在星光下灿烂着，静谧着，享受着。他爱他们在一起的分分秒秒。  
“哪里都不去。”Dean对他这么说的时候，Sam支撑不住自己的身体，只能让Dean抱着他的腰部，任凭他在余韵中颤抖着享受。

 

他们激烈的接吻，仿佛下一秒就是世界末日。Dean品尝着Sam的味道，专属于Sam的香气，充满了Omega的甜香，却又有他的弟弟的味道。有着从小到大他们一直拥有的味道，枪械，旅馆，穿旧的衬衫，太大的鞋子，偶尔会吃到的冰激凌，不会做的作业。他们一直就在这里，和Sam一起陪他长大了。  
“你是我的。”Sam在他颈间喃着，一遍遍喃着，“你是我的，Dean，你是我的。”  
“陪在我身边。”Dean打赌Sam根本不知道自己在说什么，那些话就那么冒了出来，或许是Sam压抑了很久的心声，或许只是激素的作用，“哪里都不要去。”  
Dean的回应只是更激烈的吻他。“没错，我是你的。”Dean说，Sam捧着他的脸去吻他，谁也不知道过去了多久，他们还剩下多久。

 

Dean将食物递给Sam，Sam伸着懒腰起身，Dean不太记得这是第几次间歇了。总之Sam已经抱怨过很多次汉堡和三明治的事了，而Dean唯一的反应就是，Sam吃三明治的样子真性感。  
刷过牙后正好赶上下一次情潮的袭来，Sam发出抱怨，因为这是次马拉松，不仅是情欲的发泄，更是体力的挑战。Dean笑着揽过Sam，他猜现在Sam的腰应该已经酸痛了。不过，不说别的，他也有点困了，这是第几天了？  
Sam躺好，朝Dean伸出双手，Dean本能的伸手接他。Sam凑上来，嘴唇靠近了他。  
Dean突然全身一颤，他瞪大了眼睛。就好像是那一瞬间，这一切突然都不太对了，Sam是他的弟弟，他们怎么可以接吻？在他意识到之前，他立刻退后，躲过了Sam的吻。  
Sam的脸立刻变得惨白。Sam退后，眨着眼睛端详着他。而Dean则因为突然意识到的记忆而心跳加快。等等，他们是不是亲吻过很多次了？  
哦该死的，他他妈在做什么，他怎么可以一错再错下去！那是他的亲弟弟，他到底是想要他们的关系混乱到什么地步才甘心！Dean为了自己的自制力而叱责着自己。他全身发冷，大雪飘落了下来。  
“发情期快结束了啊。”Sam突然淡淡的说，语气没有任何起伏，只是阐述事实。  
“什么？”Dean猛地回过神来，一时间没明白Sam的话。  
“没什么。”Sam将手放在他的身上，这让Dean战栗了一下，“快点，结束最后几次吧。”

 

【“不要！！”Sam在Impala的后座哭泣着，阻碍着他的侵犯。  
“求你了Dean，不要！不要！！”Sam的衣服全被撕裂了，“啊啊啊啊啊！！”Sam痛苦的尖叫出来。】  
Dean倒吸一口凉气，他睁开眼睛醒来，全身颤抖。  
屋子里很安静，Dean全身僵硬地望着四周，呼吸战栗着。他感觉自己被压在了大雪之下，让他动弹不得，呼吸不能。  
他缓了很久才终于回归正常，他慢慢的撑起身体，自己全身赤裸，但是没有感觉到欲望，也没有闻到太浓的香甜味。是的，Sam的发情期过去了。  
Dean不愿意回想之前的事，他感到难过，也感到耻辱。他竟然在享受自己犯罪后的后果，他真不敢相信自己的人品还能再败坏到什么程度。  
Dean看向床另一边的Sam，Sam背对着他，似乎还睡着。Dean抿紧嘴唇，感到一阵酸楚穿透了自己的心房。Sammy，Dean闭紧眼睛，感到胸闷。  
他是世界上最糟糕的哥哥，他知道。  
Dean试探性的抚弄了一下Sam的头发，将它慢慢理好。有太多沉重又复杂的情感坠在胸前，让他感到痛苦又窒息。  
Dean叹了口深气。

 

Dean把早餐做好的时候，Sam刚好冲完澡出来。Sam系着自己衬衫的扣子，上面的吻痕清晰可见。  
“一会收拾下东西吧。”Dean将手机收好，他刚跟父亲打了电话，“我们该去找爸爸了。”  
“Ugh。”Sam发出厌烦的声音，Dean知道Sam会是这个反应。他讨厌这种漂泊的生活，更讨厌搬来搬去。不过现在这种厌烦中究竟几分是因为搬家，几分是因为Dean，Dean并不清楚。  
Sam沉默地吃着自己的东西，Dean不停地偷瞄他。Sam心情非常不好，Dean不用链接都能够感觉到。Sam散发的气场就像是直截了当的举着‘别他妈跟我说话，我他妈烦得要死’的牌子。所以Dean也就把他想说的话咽了下去，他不想跟他吵架。  
Sam在发情期后总是心情不好，不过Dean能够理解。因为标记而不得不被自己的亲哥哥一遍遍‘强奸’？这种事论谁都心情不会好。况且这次的Dean还在发情期前夕那段时间里…….天哪，他想着就为自己感到恶心。  
Dean看着Sam转身离开，Sam一句话都没有说。

 

Dean开着Impala，不时的观察着Sam的状态。Sam坐在副驾驶里大开着窗户，用冷风一遍遍吹着自己。  
在Dean下一次看向他的时候，Sam突然说。“就随便一说，我很好。”声音干巴巴的。  
“是吗？”Dean抬眉，竭力用轻松地语调说，“不过在我看来，这幅‘就让冷风往我脸上拍’的样子是经典的‘我非常不好’的标志。”  
Sam厌恶的看了一眼Dean，这让Dean立刻闭嘴了。好吧，他现在知道Sam在烦谁了。  
车中又全是沉默，Sam的头发被风吹得起伏，Dean很想跟他说这样对身体非常不好，尤其他才刚刚发情期结束。但是知道这样只会被Sam骂的Dean还是选择了闭嘴。  
车开了不知多久，Sam突然张嘴。“我知道你想说什么。”Sam直视着前方。  
“什么？”Dean抿了抿嘴唇。  
“你害怕我被你发情期时说的话误导，最后真的变成了‘乱伦’什么的。”Sam甚至拿手指划了个双引号，“放心，我还没傻到那个程度。你是受到激素影响，我也是受到激素影响，你也不用道歉，我有心理准备。”  
Dean张嘴，但是又闭上，他不知道说什么，气氛太怪了。  
“……是啊，大哥哥不是什么都要参与的。”Dean只能尽可能的保持轻松，哪怕他的胸膛发紧，因为复杂的事物而生疼着，“吃饭？洗澡？哥哥可以教，但是爱情上的事，恩——”Dean做了个鬼脸，他耸了耸肩，“我最多能给你些意见，这是最多了。”  
“我明白，Dean。”Sam低声说，他的脸冲向另一边，“我明白。”  
Dean将音响的声音拧到了最大。

 

【Sam瑟缩在Impala的后座里呜咽着，他的身体就像是在燃烧。这是他的第一次发情，他不知道自己会变成一只Omega，他毫无准备，慌乱无比，身体就像是在过着电流，他的整个身体仿佛塌陷了一个空洞。他感觉如果没人填满的话，他就会跌落下去。  
“Sammy，再坚持一下，马上就到旅馆了。”他听到Dean气喘吁吁地说，他混乱的心里就像突然点了盏明灯。啊，Dean，哦，天哪，Dean，“我先….我先出去一下。”  
他抓住Dean的手，紧紧的抓着他，仿佛放开他的话，他就会溺水。  
他太难受了，感觉自己就要死在这里了，他似乎在燃烧，他的一切都要干涸了。“Dean。”他晃动的那只手，“Dean，Dean。”他像个要糖的小孩子一样不停晃动着他的哥哥。  
Dean全身都在颤抖，Sam支起身体，朝Dean的方向爬了过去。  
“求你。”Sam轻声说，他想触碰他的哥哥，但被Dean躲了过去。

 

“Sam，不。”Dean的声音非常绝望，“不要这样。”Dean一遍遍往回拽着自己的手，但是Sam紧紧的抓着他不放手，他不愿意让他离开。  
“Dean，求你，Dean。”Sam扭动着自己的身体，他解开自己的衣服，他想不起来任何事了，他要这只Alpha，他现在就要，“求你了。”Sam诱惑着自己的哥哥，他不在乎。  
“哦天啊，Sammy……”Dean的声音颤抖，他僵在了那里，Sam的心跳开始上升，他看到了希望。  
“Alpha，Alpha，求你。”卑鄙的Sam继续说，他磨蹭着身下的皮质座椅，“求你给我，我想要你，我想让你标记我，想要你占有我，求你了。”他一遍遍的说着。  
Dean顿住了，Sam屏气凝神等待着，直到Dean扑了过来，Sam欣喜若狂。  
他们纠缠着，直到Dean开始成结，Dean想要拔出去。可是Sam紧紧夹住了他。  
“Sam….Sam！”Dean尖叫，可是Sam听不进去，他听不进去，“Sam，放开我！我不能标记你！Sam，放开！”Dean推着他，想要退出，但是Sam夹的更紧，他不管不顾，坚持要把Dean紧紧拴在身边。  
“你是我的，Dean。”Sam紧紧抱着他说，Dean成结了，他几乎能听到Dean啜泣的声音，“你是我的，哪里都不要去。”卑鄙的Sam轻声低喃，“哪里都不许去。”

 

“瞧瞧你都做了什么好事！”在洗澡的时候，Sam听到John咆哮道，他听到柜子被撞到的声音，他感觉自己的心被攥紧了。  
“世界上有那么多Omega发情而Alpha抗争本能的故事，可是他不行。”John生气的面色惨白，嘴唇发紫，Sam瑟缩起来，他知道那些Omega一定没有诱惑Alpha。  
真正有罪的他，但是所有人都在怪罪Dean。  
善良又爱着弟弟的Dean，把所有的罪责都揽在了自己身上，哪怕Sam才是那个罪魁祸首，可是Dean爱他，Dean以为是自己的错，Dean小心翼翼地保护着他，让真凶逃之夭夭了。  
Dean不去酒吧了，不去勾搭别人了，甚至连调戏别人的习惯也改了。Sam把Dean拴在了身边，Dean哪里都不去了。  
可是Dean的眼睛里没有光芒了。  
“别担心，Sammy。”善良的Dean却对卑鄙的Sam微笑着，“我会一直照顾你的。”】  
Sam猛地睁开眼睛，他剧烈地呼吸着，胃里一阵阵颤抖冰冷着。  
他慢慢支起身体，看向另一个床上熟睡着的Dean，夜晚照在自己哥哥单薄的身体上。满天的白雪淹没了Sam，他还留在那个雪夜里，冰冷爬上了他的身体。  
Sam用双手盖住自己的脸，双肩不停地抖动着，呜咽在独自一人的深夜中。


	6. Sam

15

 

学校的生活繁缺可陈，老师讲课，学生认真的记笔记。  
Sam珍惜每一秒在学校的时光，那是可以让Sam大脑发空的地方。就像酒吧之于Dean，学校对于Sam就是避难所。在这里，他不仅可以逃避他的未来，也可以逃离他的家人。  
但有时候，避难所也不能给他依靠。“那是新来的小婊子。”经常有人在他背后这么议论。  
Omega数量本来就不多，这个年级被标记的，还来上普通学校的就更少了。他们要不然被送去Omega学校学习，要不然就被保护在家里聘请家教。而那些可怜点的，根本连学都上不了。  
Sam是异类。并不是说他原来不是，只是现在更是。他带着Dean的味道走来走去，被Alpha们嗤笑打趣，甚至是骚扰。这些没有Omega可标记的Alpha，总是品质堪忧。  
Beta们的态度一般比较适中，但所有人都知道，Sam是弱小的那个，而他已经被从里到外的占有过了。

 

“问你个问题哦Sammy。”Alpha发出贱贱的声响，Sam嫌恶的瞥了一眼，“你是怎么被标记的？你还不到十八岁吧？”Alpha们一起发出讽刺地笑，“你的家人是不是还没抓住那个罪犯？”  
“会不会是在商场发的情？”Sam低着头不理他们，，“在大厅的地板上，哦，Jack，你前几天给我发的那个片….”Alpha又一起低低笑了起来。  
Sam站起来准备离开。  
有人抓住他的胳膊，把他往后扯。“嘿别这么不识趣啊Omega。”肮脏的声调传来，“我们真的是纯属好奇，你说你们Omega究竟为什么会这么渴求那个，你知道，把那玩意把你们的嘴里或者某些地方插？”Sam抬起眼睛，看向那双眼睛，成群结伙的Alpha们笑了起来。  
“放开他。”有Beta扯过Sam，明显要保护他的姿态，“再这样我叫老师了。”Beta发出嘶嘶的威胁声，Alpha们笑得更大声了。

 

Sam能打过他们，Sam能确定这点。John是一个出色的猎人，他把他的孩子训练的无坚不摧。这么几只Alpha不在话下，这些家伙空有蛮力，没什么脑子。  
虽然Alpha的激素让Sam本能有些退缩，但是大部分的Sam还是冷静的，他只是被他们的话搞得很不舒服。不，他不仅不舒服Alpha看他的目光，也不舒服Beta把他保护在身后的姿态。  
他不是弱者，他比他们都要强壮，他描摹着他们的身体，无意识的计算着怎么击打他们才最快，最有效。Sam眯起眼睛，越过Beta的目光看着那一张张嘴脸，感觉作呕。  
他不会那么做的，他从不惹是生非。  
“行了。”有性格好的Alpha皱着眉过来，拍着他们兄弟的肩，“别玩了，比赛马上开始了。”  
Alpha们笑着离开了，有的甚至还给他抛了个媚眼。“甜心，我们放学再来找你玩。”  
真恶心。

 

Sam往回扯自己的手，他紧紧咬着自己的下唇，害怕自己大声吼回去。  
“来嘛，告诉我们。”刚比完赛的Alpha们汗津津的，拉着Sam的书包，扯着Sam的胳膊，将Sam几乎围成一圈，“你请假的那几天是不是一直在家玩自己？”Alpha们咯咯的笑着，“如果你需要我们，我们可以帮忙啊，免费的。”他们哈哈大笑。  
Sam知道他们不是针对他，因为Sam在学校就像一只幽灵。只是因为他是Omega，而他们是焦虑的青春期Alpha，而Alpha一向喜欢挑逗Omega，就像是他们的本能。  
而这么一堆？他们简直没道理不去骚扰Omega了。Sam安慰着自己，忍住往他们脸上揍的欲望，心里因为恶心一遍遍翻滚着。这么多Alpha的气息，他快被熏的发晕了。  
“嘿，兄弟，他真的香的要命啊。”有一只Alpha说，在他的颈间轻嗅。Sam立刻躲开。  
“离我远点。”Sam本能性的低声威胁到，换来了Alpha们的一阵大笑。  
“哦，美人开口了！”这让他们更兴奋了，“再说一句，再说一句！”Alpha们对他戳来戳去，就像他是一只宠物或者玩偶，“再来一句嘛！高个子美人？”  
Sam紧紧抿着下嘴唇，上帝，他想往这些家伙脸上淬上一口。

 

在这么一堆味道中，突然一阵熟悉的味道窜入他的鼻腔。他的大脑立刻认出了那个味道，有那么一刻他感到欣喜，但是在下一秒却像一碗凉水从头将他淋到了底。  
不，他不需要Dean做任何事。Sam立刻在人群中找到了那个味道的源泉，他紧紧地盯着他。他不明白自己哥哥为什么决定今天来接他。他忧虑着，生怕他的哥哥做出什么来。他的哥哥本就不是耐心的人，再加上Alpha的本能？上帝。  
Dean也立刻闻到他了，他看到Dean立刻紧紧皱着眉头，肩头绷紧。他本来闲适的靠着Impala，但是这时却直起身来。他把自己的味道打开了，绿色的目光骇人地瞪着这边的所有人，牙齿被紧紧陷入了下唇里。  
Dean猛地把车门关上走了过来，那声音发出了一声巨响，让周遭的人都吓了一跳。Dean三步并作两步走了过来，很快就到了他们面前。  
Alpha们闻到他了，他们慢慢松开了Sam，把手放在胸前，似乎想要做个缓冲。

 

“嘿，兄弟，没别的意思。”为首的Alpha对攻击欲极强的Dean开口，Dean瞪着那个人，像是在犹豫该怎么打断他的骨头才最痛，“只是护送一下你的Omega出校门。”  
谁都知道那是一句谎言。“Dean。”Sam低声警告，他不想自己的哥哥惹出任何事来。  
Dean的目光看着这些人，面色因为愤怒而绷紧着。没有Alpha敢动一步，害怕吸引Dean的注意力。Sam的心乱跳着，坠满了不安，他走近Dean。  
“Dean。”Sam继续开口，他必须拉住他的哥哥，Dean带枪了。Sam抓住他的胳膊。  
“你还好吗？”Dean问，声线让Sam几乎认不出来。  
Sam摇头。“我没事。”Sam继续往后扯Dean，“如果有事，我自己能解决，你知道？”  
Dean看向Sam，似乎在分析其中的可信度。而Sam坚定的目光最终让Dean选择相信。Dean把嘴唇咬得惨白，思考着自己该如何反应。Sam能看出来他在爆发和忍耐之间犹豫着。  
Dean深吸了一口气，侧过身来。“我们该离开这里了。”Dean低声说，还在观察着那一行面面相觑的人，“爸爸已经帮你办了离校手续，如果你在考虑后果的话…..”  
Sam屏住呼吸，又是这样，父亲总是决定了一切，这次甚至都懒得告诉他。  
愤怒冲刷了他，眼前的一切突然都不重要了。

 

Sam僵住了，他至少僵了有一分钟，才甩开Dean。“随你便吧。”他头也不回的走开了。  
“Sam？”Dean在身后喊他，Sam非常烦躁，胜过刚才Alpha围着他时好几倍，“Sam！”  
他听到脚步声，Dean跑了过来，他放过了那些人。  
Sam大声的把Impala的门摔上，Dean随即也坐了进来。Sam缩在了座椅里，目光直直的盯着前方，他除了愤怒之外一瞬间没办法想起任何事。  
Dean盯着他看，他还皱着眉头，或许是在为Sam身上其他Alpha的味道感到心烦，但是Dean知道现在这个已经不是重点了。Dean启动了车子。  
Impala行进着。Sam生了很久的闷气，终于张口。“为什么他每次都这样？”Sam紧紧咬着牙，气得颤抖。  
“你知道，Sammy…..”Dean耸肩，他叹了口气，“这里也不是什么好地方，没什么可留恋的。”Dean尝试着安抚他，“下个地方会更好的。”

 

“他凭什么觉得自己有权利决定我想去哪里？”Sam的声音变高，完全没把Dean的安慰听进耳中，“甚至都没有问过我的意见？”Sam发出愤怒地抱怨声。  
“你知道，他是爸爸，他知道什么是更好的。”  
“你怎么知道的？！”Sam愤怒的反诘，这已经不是第一次了，这也不会是最后一次。Sam向往学校生活，他也有很多Beta的好友，上帝，甚至有些跟他同样的Omega也愿意跟他交谈。他们聊着天气，新闻，路边的花草，那一切都那么惬意，“他的眼里明明只有猎魔和复仇，根本就没有我们，完全没有想过我们怎么想！”Sam越说越生气，愤怒在他的胸里燃烧着，“他根本就是陷在复仇里了而已！”  
“你知道，我们自然要给母亲报仇，爸爸已经尽力了…….”Dean耸肩。  
“哦，所以就要赔上三个人的一生，是吗？”Sam向Dean攻击，“就算是小学生，也知道这是个不等式吧？”  
根本就不值得！Sam在潜台词里大声说。  
Dean抿紧嘴唇，不再说话了。

 

车里沉默了一会，Sam气得看向窗外，什么都没有看进去。  
“你根本不知道外面的现状。”Dean开口，下颚紧绷，“我相信你可以徒手打败刚才的那群Alpha，你这么强壮，你以为那是谁的功劳？”Dean瞥向他，注意着路况，“刚才的那些只是这个世界的一角，你还不明白吗？”  
“我经常熬夜查资料，每次都险些被撕裂胸膛，有着生命危险，那也是他的功劳。”Sam回嘴，“我相信比起生命危险，偶尔被几个Alpha围着可远远不算什么。”  
“不算什么？”Dean的声音也提高了，“你仔细去看看Omega的自杀率，你就知道那算什么了！要是没有爸爸，你就被送去Omega学校了，或许你想告诉我，你更愿意学习怎么收拾家里，照顾孩子？”  
Sam冷哼一声。“所以你的意思是，我作为一个Omega，反正不是生儿育女受尽社会歧视，就是冒着生命危险游离在法律之外，怎么样都没有好结果。”  
“你既然生为Omega，你就要学会接受。”Dean冷声说道，“我们没有一个人想要到这一步，但是既然已经发生了，你就要学会接受，并且努力生活下去。”  
Sam磨着后牙，他讨厌Dean的所有理论，也讨厌Dean的逆来顺受。“你真是爸爸的好儿子，是不是？”

 

John先开口。“怎么回事？”John将包背了起来，他皱着眉头，闻到了Sam身上许多其他Alpha的味道。  
“没事了，爸爸。”Dean回答，Sam转身离开，去收拾自己的东西，“有些Alpha找死。”  
“照顾好你的弟弟，Dean。”John回答，如今连他的声音都让Sam愤怒。  
在等待John退房的时候，Dean和Sam站在屋外，他们离得远远的，彼此之间还因为刚才的争吵而尴尬。  
就在突然，Sam闻到了Omega的气息，随即是什么撞在腿上的触感。  
“Papa！”孩子的声音，Sam心里一缩，他震惊的往下看去，小孩子还站不稳，对他笑着。  
“对不起对不起。”Dean也转头看来，年轻的Omega忙弯下腰，把孩子抱了起来。孩子还不停‘Papa’的喊着，“他——”Omega回过身，他的Alpha在喊他，“那我们先走了，抱歉。”Omega欠身微笑，然后带着笑容跑向了他的Alpha，一家人其乐融融地走远了。  
Sam面无表情地看着他们走远，心里一片空白。  
那孩子如果还活着的话，或许现在已经会爬了吧。Sam的大脑突然自己说。

 

16

 

Sam在脑子里给自己列了清单，很粗略的清单，也很简单，便于时刻回忆。  
最重要的一条便是，激素的意愿并不是他自己的意愿。  
那下面有着很多的分支，都是关于激素的。比如说，有时会嗜睡，情绪不稳，激素意愿；身体变软，容易累，激素意愿；讨厌陌生Alpha，对Omega天生亲近，激素意愿。  
总是想在某个地方安定下来，收拾家里，激素意愿；总是想着家庭和孩子，激素意愿。  
太在意Dean的一切事，激素意愿。  
跟着这一条的清单是，别再向激素屈服。  
Sam一刀砍下去，溅起来的血洒在了他的脸上，他的眼中有狼的凶狠与狼的孤僻。他咬着牙将头直接砍断，随着刀划过去的轨迹，怪物的脑袋落地。  
父亲在身后鼓掌，Sam大声喘息着。“做得好，Sam。”父亲夸赞，Sam没费神回头，而是看着尸体，抹着自己脸上的血。  
接下来的一条是：你的家人都尽力了，所以别再抱怨了。  
Sam抬头，看向黑夜的星星，依旧平复着呼吸。

 

Dean带着陌生Omega甜腻的气息回来，这让Sam的内在立刻翻滚了一下。  
“搞定。”Dean将外套扔到一边，父亲点头，“那巫师就是在这周围，如今连Omega嘴都这么严了。”Dean带着外面的寒风进来，Sam抿紧了嘴唇，Dean身上的味道让他想吐。  
“这跟是不是Omega没有关系。”Sam冷冷的回答，Dean看向他，意识到自己说错话了。所以他抿紧嘴唇。John看了Sam一眼，又看了Dean一眼。  
“Dean，去洗澡，喷点Alpha喷雾。”John指示，又暗示般的看了Dean一眼，“这种事以后最好记住了。”John皱着眉头，他不喜欢此时的话题。  
Dean明白了过来。“好，我现在就去。”Dean看了Sam一眼，这一切都让Sam感到厌烦。  
“不用。”Sam抓住半道上的Dean，看着自己的父亲，“我没事，别浪费这个时间，今天晚上很可能还需要再洗一次。”  
“你确定？”John上下观察着Sam，而这让Sam更加烦躁了。  
“爸爸。”Sam抱怨，放开了Dean。John思考了一会，还是妥协了，让Dean留了下来。  
Sam想着Dean和另外一个人调情的样子，紧紧咬紧了下唇。

 

今天的猎魔因为Dean而格外顺利。Dean洗了澡，身上还是喷了Alpha喷雾，去掩盖另一个Omega的味道。他坐在了另一张床上。  
John去了洗漱间，沉默了一会，Dean突然开口。“事实上，我可以一晚上洗两次澡的，我很能理解这个。”Sam看书的目光停住了，“激素的麻烦，不需要硬压抑它。”  
Sam咬紧嘴唇，想着为什么Omega这种生物还没有灭绝，如果他们对自己的Alpha拥有着简直病态的占有欲以及注意力的话。不夸张的讲，Sam觉得Dean身体旁边仿佛有着一圈光环，让他从人群中脱颖而出。  
虽然不是说原来就不突出了，他是他的哥哥，当然一直是Sam特殊的存在。  
而相反的，Sam只是抬起眉来，没有看向Dean。“其实，如果你今天不是因为案件的话，我会更开心一点。”Sam翻了一页书，“你已经快一年没出去找乐子了。”  
Dean沉默了一会。“是吗？”随意的语调，但Sam当然知道Dean压抑的有多辛苦。  
“是的。”Sam点头，看向自己的哥哥，“别在意我，行吗。我知道分寸。”  
John从洗漱室走了出来，Sam放下书走向它，感受Dean的目光一直在自己身上。

 

Sam有了新的学校，状况照旧，哪里的Alpha都有着相似的共同点，尤其是转校第一天。  
转校第二天，Sam意外的发现Impala停在门口，不要告诉他又要搬家，他才刚上学一天。  
“Sammy！”Dean带着大大的笑容打开门迎接他，Sam疑惑的抬起眉来，“嘿！”  
“嘿…..”Sam上下看着他，Dean在演戏，但为了什么？有危险？  
“我好想你。”Dean伸出双手，Sam停在了半路上，Dean的笑容太明亮了，“来这边，甜心。”Dean开放了自己的Alpha气场，路边有放学的学生停下来看向他们。  
“Dean…..？”Sam狐疑的看着他，他四下看了看，不知道此时此刻发生了什么。他犹豫的往前走去，Dean把他紧紧抱在了怀里。  
Dean的味道和体温让Sam立刻紧张起来，他的心跳加快，感觉滚烫的血液往自己的脸上涌。“今天怎么样？”Dean问着他，Sam说不出话来，“还习惯吗？”  
Dean没有等Sam回应，而是在Sam的额头印上一吻，他们几乎一样高了。  
“回家吧。”Dean的目光是一摊温柔的水，Sam的心跳漏了一拍。

 

“什么鬼？Dean？”Sam关上车门，看了一圈之后厉声问道，如果他不给他一个好理由，他身上的银饰已经准备好按在他身上了。  
Dean耸肩，已经回到了日常的状态，他发动了发动机。“只是采购路过，觉得我有义务做些事情。”Dean示意门口的学生，有些人还在看着他们，“以防某些混蛋再往你身上凑。”  
Sam的身体靠在了椅背上。“你不必…..”  
“我知道，下次我会跟你先商量。”Dean一脸无所谓的说，他将车倒出停车位，“要是学校里有你喜欢的什么人，那我可就是在帮倒忙了。”  
“谁都知道我是有伴侣的，Dean。”Sam叹口气回答，Dean看了一眼他，“就算闻不出来的Beta也是。”  
“…….大家也都知道Omega不是总对标记满意，应该说绝大部分都不满意。”Dean微笑起来耸肩，“耐心点，Sam，总会有人因为你是谁而爱上你的。”  
Sam感觉有一把剑插在他的心里，流出汩汩鲜血。  
“到时候我要做第一道关卡，要是我看不上眼，那家伙最好知道怎么滚。”  
“如果这是一个隐藏的关于‘我是女孩子’的笑话，我现在就揍在你的脸上。”Sam凶神恶煞地说，Dean仰头大笑起来。  
心还在痛，Sam把自己缩起来，在余下的车程中都目无表情的盯着前方。

 

Dean剧烈的呼吸吵醒了Sam，今天的John不在家里过夜，Sam忙微微起身，观察Dean的情况。  
Dean在床上翻滚着，痛苦的呻吟着，脚在床单上扑腾着。“对不起。”Dean轻喃，几乎带着泪腔。  
“对不起。”Dean不停地在说，Sam不知道该不该叫醒他，“对不起，对不起。”  
“对不起，Sam。”  
Sam的呼吸顿住了，他痛苦的闭上眼睛，大雪淹没了他，他冷得发抖。  
他想摇醒他，对他大吼大叫，告诉他不是他的错，告诉他这一切不能避免，告诉他这只是巧合。告诉他原谅自己，告诉他去继续新的生活，告诉他不要活在过去的阴影里。就像他有时想要摇醒他的父亲一样，不要再活在母亲死亡的阴影里。  
可是他又有什么资格去说他呢，当Dean倒吸一口气醒来时，Sam已经背对着他假装熟睡了。他们貌合神离的维持着兄弟关系，但Sam知道他们从内部分崩离析着。  
Dean平复着自己的呼吸，呼吸间带着喘息的啜泣。等到他完全平静下来的时候，Dean下了床，走到了Sam的床边。  
Sam的心跳上升了，不知道Dean会做什么。而Dean只是静静地站在那里，可能在看着他，可能没有。  
最后Dean叹了口深深的气，他离开了，走向了浴室。

 

Sam又和父亲大吵了一架，起因在于Sam的考试成绩好到老师给John打电话夸奖他，而John则对这样认真学习的Sam感到忧虑。  
Sam狠狠甩上门，在街上横冲直撞着，他什么都不在乎，他只是想发泄自己的愤怒。  
他在冬夜的街上漫无目的的乱转着，给每一个看向他的人都予以白眼。在看到别人惊恐的目光时，Sam总是想冷冷地发出嘲讽的笑容。Omega的愤怒在他们看来就应该是泪水和歇斯底里是不是？真是抱歉扫了他们的兴。  
他转到了不知名的地方，突然一只手抓住了他。  
“滚开。”Sam根本不愿意和陌生的人纠缠，虽然他闻不出他的属性，但是他现在没兴趣跟任何人说话，更别说直接抓住他胳膊制止他的人。  
“你对你的标记不满意。”  
Sam停下来，瞪着那个人看。“什么？”Sam厉声问。  
“你对你的标记不满意。”陌生人穿着西服，满脸惨白，“所以你这么生气，你和你的Alpha合不来。”  
Sam笑出声来，大错特错。

 

“不。”Sam甩开陌生人，瞪着他看，“事实上，那跟你一点关系都没有。”Sam发出嘶嘶的威胁声，警告对方离他远点。  
陌生人丝毫不为所动。“我可以帮你洗掉标记。”陌生人几乎是在面无表情的说。  
“哦是吗，我该给你多少钱呢。”Sam冷哼着摇头，他转身离开，“抱歉，我不相信这套，你该找个好骗的Omega。”  
“别这么生气，我或许可以改变你的一生。”骗子紧追不舍，“是的，或许现代医学做不到这个。”Sam几乎厌烦的发出咆哮，那人紧紧跟着他，“但是巫术可以。”  
“人类已经好几千年了，年轻人。”骗子继续说着，Sam已经想一拳打过去了，“像你一样不满意标记的Omega有成千上万，那些有智慧的Omega最终想出了洗掉标记的方法，只要你选择相信我，我可——”  
Sam转过身来，狐狸般的棕绿色目光让人不寒而栗。“或许你可以选择先相信我，我现在心情很不好，而我的腰间有一把枪，如果你想这么解决这件事的话，你就继续跟着我。”  
骗子不为所动，直到Sam抽出枪来。骗子的脸色变得惨白，匆匆离去。

 

Dean最终找到了他，他气坏了，Alpha的气场全部开放着，让Sam潜意识里颤抖了一下。  
但是他不怕他，他也就开着自己Omega的气场和他相撞，仿佛要跟Dean一决高下。  
“你不能就这么跑出来！”Dean仿佛没有收到他的气场影响，而是喊道，他抓住Sam的胳膊，“不跟我们任何人说去哪，还这么久不回来！”  
“你该问问他，他到底欢不欢迎我回去！”Sam说话间吐出一口白气，他已经冻得发僵了。  
Dean叹气，他拉扯着往前走的Sam。“事情不需要这样，Sam。”Dean还在说着，Sam想甩开他，“爸爸只是担心你，你知道，他没有想控制你或者怎么样，他想保证你的安全。你跟着我们是安全的——”  
“哦是吗，Dean，我跟着你们是安全的？”Sam重新被激起了怒火，他怒吼到，“那可真是安全！上次我身上的抓痕或许是我自己摔倒造成的，我都没有发现，真是抱歉！”  
“别这么不可理喻，你知道那种事情没人能够控制！”Dean还在扯着Sam，Sam气得面色惨白，“你要理解爸爸，爸爸不是——”  
Dean的话突然顿住了，他皱起眉来看着Sam，Dean凑前轻轻嗅了嗅。

 

Sam往后退了一步，几乎能感知到Dean脑袋后面的齿轮在旋转，Dean眨了眨眼睛，意识到了情况，然后，几乎就在一刹那——是的，就是一刹那——Dean的态度软化下来了。  
Dean的软化是一个可见的过程，从态度，到表情，再到他的气场，以及动作。他仿佛在一瞬间变成了另一个人，再次开口的时候，甚至声音都放低了，仿佛大声会吓到Sam。  
Dean轻声叹息了一口。他抓着Sam的力道也变轻了。“走吧。”Dean说，“外面太冷了。”  
Sam这次没有被压下怒火，而是相反的，他感到愤怒继续扩大了。“别这样对我，Dean，我不需要你宠着我，就像宠着个孩子，或者一个宠物！”Sam继续大吼，他没有感觉到任何事，发情期对他来说还有几天，而对Dean来说已经开始了，“你不能在平时那个样子，而到发情期的时候——”  
“嘘，嘘，我知道。”Dean安抚他，他抚摸着Sam的胳膊，抿着嘴唇。已经有很多人对他们指指点点了，“我没有这么想过你，而是你发情期到了，身体会变弱，快跟我回去，你会生病——”  
Sam对他大喊大叫，Dean照单全收，再也没有生过气，完全被激素影响了。Dean甚至想把他抱在怀里安抚他，轻声说不要生气了，都是我的错，所以你不要再生气了。  
Sam感到可悲，他闭着眼睛嘴唇颤抖，感觉大雪完全冻僵了他，他再也挣脱不了了。

 

17

 

Dean是个残忍的人。  
Sam禁不住这么想，当他看着Dean挥别父亲，关上了所有门窗，再把所有保暖措施都给了Sam之后，他不停的这么想。  
Dean是个残忍的人，他是个残忍的哥哥，也是个残忍的Alpha，他的Alpha。  
Sam知道，不是Dean本身想要变得这么残忍，如果Dean完全由自己控制，这一切从开始就不会发生，如果Dean可以控制哪怕一点，他也不会把自己硬生生拆成两个人的模样。一个他拼命拉开他们的距离，一个他又疯狂地把那部分的距离弥补回来。  
Dean太贪心了，不，Dean和他的激素都太贪心了，Dean想做他的哥哥，Dean的激素却想做他的Alpha。两个身份一直角力着，平时哥哥胜了，而在发情期的时候，激素却胜了。  
“还冷吗？”Dean担心的问他，手放在他的肩上。经历过上次的Sam已经知道这意味着什么，意味着他的哥哥在慢慢消失了，而Alpha在慢慢苏醒，而首先开始的，就是触碰。  
小小的动作变化，站近几步，一些温柔的触碰，说话的表情与语调，Dean就这么慢慢的，从他的哥哥变成了他的Alpha。

 

Sam就那么一分一秒，亲眼见证Dean慢慢地爱上他。  
那不让Sam快乐，是的，Sam不快乐。因为Sam知道那是激素的影响，真正的Dean会觉得痛苦，会愧疚，会在夜中做噩梦，甚至是，觉得恶心。爱上自己亲兄弟这种事，Dean会觉得这是世界上最荒谬的事。  
但是Sam又不愿打扰这样的Dean，因为Sam喜欢看到Dean开心的样子。Dean真的很开心，链接的那边都能感到Dean快乐的心情。平常的Dean再也没有这样纯粹的感觉了，哥哥Dean的心情总是灰暗的，只是有时轻，有时重。而当Dean露出这种纯粹快乐的表情时，Sam只觉得有肿块堵在他的喉咙处，让他说不出话。  
“说说你的事吧。”Sam躺在Dean的怀里，Dean正吃着买来的零食，他喂给了Sam一块，“最近你怎么样？”Sam声音平静。  
Dean眨着眼睛，笑着看Sam。“我怎么样？我很好。”Dean快乐地发出轻哼声，跟着电影的音乐慢慢摇摆着手指，“不能更好了。”Dean说。  
“不，我不是说发情期这几天。”Sam换了个姿势，张开嘴又吃了口Dean喂得零食，“而是不在发情期的那段时间。”  
Dean撅起嘴，拍着手上的零食碎屑，似乎在认真思考。

 

“猎魔？查资料？想你？”Dean最后回答，Sam发出一声抱怨，“抱歉Sammy，我真是不记得了，我现在满脑子都是你。”Dean蹭蹭Sam，嗤嗤地傻笑着。  
Sam翻了白眼，并不相信满嘴谎话的Dean。“真的，如果你能进入我的脑子里，你会发现里面全是你。”Dean吻着Sam的耳垂，让Sam一阵战栗，“讲真的，Sammy？我平时竟然没有时时刻刻想要扑到你身上，我觉得这真是个奇迹。”  
Sam闭上眼睛，这太多了，他承受不住。  
“……你知道的，你不爱我，Dean。”Sam静静地说，希望自己的声线没有颤抖，“你不爱我，这是激素的影响。”  
“恩。”Dean抚摸着Sam的头发，眼中翻着闪烁而又幸福的光芒，“我知道。”  
Sam的声音更加颤抖了。“你有没有想过，你这么做。”Sam想到平时的Dean，想到他撤开的双手，因为愤怒而挑起的眉毛，毕恭毕敬的距离，“当你不爱我的时候。”Sam咬紧下唇，他说不下去了。

 

Dean还在玩着他的头发。“Sammy，再过几天，你会想跟我上床，想得要命。”Dean的手指摸向他的脸，在他的脸上抚摸着，Dean的手指有着薄薄的茧，“但是我知道，你平时的时候，不会想跟我做爱，这是一样的道理。”  
“我很抱歉把你扯到这里面来，这都是我的错。”Dean的声音带上怜惜和痛苦，他抚摸着Sam的眼睑，声音轻柔，“但是Sammy，你一定要分开，哪个是真的，哪个是假的。”  
残忍的Dean，残酷的造物主。  
“你享受吗？”Sam睁开眼睛，他拿开Dean的手问，“你享受吗，当你爱我，却知道不是真的爱我的时候？”Sam认真的看着Dean，“你会不会难过？”  
Dean笑起来，真实又漂亮的笑容。“现在不，现在我觉得一切都无所谓，因为我爱你。”Dean的手指在Sam抓着他的手上抚摸着，“但是我知道我之后会很难过，真的很难过，像死了一样痛苦。”Dean还在笑着，声音轻柔，“但是我的错误，我就要接受惩罚。”  
Sam明白了，Sam明白了。Sam抿紧嘴唇，尽力做出笑容。“这不是你的错，Dean。”  
这是他的错误，他就要接受惩罚，Sam明白了。

 

Dean把他裹的像个棉球，Sam抱怨着被Dean裹的更紧。  
“嘿嘿。”Dean拍了拍棉球Sam，“可不能让别人看到我漂亮的Sammy。”  
Sam翻着白眼，对于Dean这些傻乎乎的调情手段感到厌烦，真的，Omega喜欢这些东西吗？有没有太矫情了一点？  
Dean把Sam的帽子扣紧，拿围巾裹紧Sam的脸，最后检查了一遍，拍了拍Sam的脸。“好啦！”Dean眼睛发着光，里面带着溢满了感情，“现在你不会被冻感冒了。”  
“我还是觉得这不是个好主意….”Sam叹息着被Dean拉上最后一层衣服，话还没有说完，就被Dean拉着离开了家。  
Dean在家呆烦了，想出去转一转，而Sam讨厌这种不安全感——谁知道发情期开始于哪一分钟那一秒——但是Dean则对他保证他们就在周边转转，他都快无聊的生锈了。  
Dean拉着Sam的手，两个人在两旁的商店里乱逛，一起对小时候玩的玩具小兵指指点点。还在武器店唏嘘了半天天价的好枪，Sam还停留在了书店挑选书，平时早就嚷嚷着无聊的Dean也没嫌烦，就一直看着Sam选购着书籍，眼中都是幸福。  
Sam心情变得很不错，他甚至被Dean逗笑了几次。

 

“我昨天做了个梦。”有孩子从他们身边跑过，他们开始回程了，Dean的眼睛带着笑意，“梦见我们教我们的孩子用枪，有个小女孩打了10环，哇哦。”Dean感叹。  
Sam的心中颤了一下，他的笑容立刻落了下去，他张口。“Dean…..”  
“我知道，我知道。”Dean看向别处，他看着笑着跑动的孩子，“我们不能有孩子，但是我觉得，其实也可以有啊。又不是所有的孩子都会有问题，你想想看，那个孩子可能有我的发色，你的眼睛….”Dean幻想着说，Sam只觉得一针针扎入他的胸腔。  
Sam沉默，他不知道说什么。  
“…..抱歉。”Dean叹了口气，揽过Sam，“我不该说这些事，但是我控制不住。”Dean抿紧嘴唇，目光悲伤地看着Sam，“….我忍不住想着很多未来的事情，这感觉很新奇，原来从来没有多想过。”Dean抿了抿嘴唇，“我不停地在想我做什么工作会比较合适，你做什么工作合适。我或许是维修工，你呢，图书管理员。然后我们会有一个房子，不会太大，我需要学会管理资金，还要会修家具，如果有游泳池的话…..”  
Sam的心在瑟缩着，为了这些妄想而颤抖。“哦天哪，Dean你再说，我就要哭了。”Sam干笑着打断他，内心在不停翻滚着，他们永远不会有的未来。  
Dean只是继续笑着。“走吧，咱们回家。”

 

当发情期真的开始的时候，Sam感受到那种真实的空虚感。他在坠落，而Dean轻轻接住了他，他们接吻，轻柔又让人心驰向往的吻。  
Sam感受到Dean轻柔的抚摸着他，像是他的珍宝，像是这个世界上只有他一个人。Dean从下颚吻到他的肩胛，又吻到胸前。  
他的世界坍塌了，只剩下了Dean一个人。他的身体在发烫，像是一瞬间烧干了他所有的理智，崩裂了他所有的自尊。  
他或许会摇尾乞怜。就像是第一次情热那天，那天他死死的拽着Dean，忘记了所有自尊，只想占有这只Alpha，只想拥有他。  
那时他舔着Dean的手指，一遍遍的说，求你，求你，Dean。  
像个十足的婊子，他为了它把他们都毁了。  
把Dean完全毁了。  
Sam流下泪来，他在发情时思路总是乱撞，而不能专注于此时此刻，他忘记了上一次他想到了什么，但是他流下泪来了。  
“对不起。”他啜泣着说，“Dean，对不起。”

 

Dean舔下他的眼泪，细嫩的触感让Sam留下更多的眼泪，他像是一朵花，或是被攻城略地的失败者，而他的内心完全展露给Dean看了。只要Dean想，他可以让Sam说出任何话，吐露任何真相，告诉他任何他心中所想。  
“你没做错任何事。”Dean说，逐渐加速着，Sam不自主想要更多属于Dean的温度。  
“不。”Sam哽咽着，被Dean完全打乱了节奏。Dean将手放在Sam的脑袋上，害怕他磕到床头，“不。”Sam的世界混乱了，激素让他支离破碎，他找不到方法把自己拼起来，“不，Dean，对不起。”  
“嘘。”Dean轻声抚慰他，吻他的脸颊，“没事的，Sammy，我会照顾你的。”  
而这只让Sam哭的更凶，他受不了了，他承受不住了。  
Dean耐心地吻他，安抚他，吻下他的眼泪。直到Sam再也没办法继续坚持，他尖叫着，紧紧锁紧自己的双脚。

 

Sam的记忆时断时续，偶尔又会特别清晰。  
Sam忘情的吮吸着Dean的手指，直到放开时还去追寻，津液落在了他的身上，泛着甜蜜的水色。  
“我受不了了。”Sam不知道自己为什么这么说，那些话就自己说出来了，他的秘密，他最深处的秘密，“不想，猎魔，Dean。”或许他已经说了很多话，而他才突然有了记忆。  
Dean没有停止，他抚摸着Sam的腰腹。“恩。”Dean轻哼。  
Sam眨了眨眼睛，有眼泪掉了下来。“正常的，生活，Dean，拜托。”他的话语凌乱，他想没人能懂他的意思，“拜托。”  
“好。”Dean安抚他，他用手去抹Sam的眼泪，“好，一切都。”太破碎了，没有人明白Dean在说什么，这很好，Sam用尽一切吻他的哥哥，他们在夜晚坠落着。  
“我做修理工，你做图书管理员。”Dean摸着他的脸轻声说，那时已是夜晚，月光洒在Dean的脸上，“孩子的发色是我的，眼睛是你的。”  
Sam破涕而笑，他不知道这里现在发生了什么，他完全被封闭住了，他不知道现在坐在这里破涕为笑的人是谁，抱着他的这个人是谁。  
“名字的中间名一个叫John，一个叫Mary。”他抱着Dean的头在Dean耳边轻声说，月光洒在他们身上，一片白色。

 

在不知道第几次之后，几次间歇之后，他发现Dean在流眼泪，一滴滴的落在他的身上。  
Sam的眼泪已经流干了，他只是舔着自己的哥哥，自己的Alpha，就像之前Dean在做的那样，这么安抚他。  
“全都是血，Sammy….”Dean啜泣着说，没人能听懂他在说什么，他颤抖着，声音战栗，“白色的肉块，它，他，那个，心脏不会跳动了，Sam，我们不能。”Dean一次又一次融入他的身体，他的眼泪洒在他的身上，“我们不能再。”  
“你很危险，不要再闹了Sammy，你会很危险….”Dean碎语着，他躲开了Sam的亲吻，一遍遍地说，“Alpha太危险了，你不能…..”Dean哽噎了，他啃咬住Sam的脖颈，“你要听爸爸的话….”  
“雪太大了，我找不到路……..”  
Sam没有听懂，Sam听懂了，Sam不知道。

 

Sam再一次醒来时，他眨了眨双眼，感受到了极端的疲惫。他试探性地动了动自己的身体，没有任何除了疲惫以外的感觉，发情期已经过了。  
他躺在床上，不想起来。Dean已经起了，他听到客厅里忙来忙去的声音，Dean煮了咖啡。  
Sam又睡了一觉，直到有人拍了拍床，他被惊醒，习惯性去拿枕头底下的枪。“Sam？”  
他放松下来，揉着眼睛往后看去，Dean面无表情地看着他，目光暗淡。  
“你还好吗？”Dean问，当Sam坐起来的时候，他立刻别开了目光。  
“额，还好。”Sam揉着头说，他有点头疼，并且不太记得发生什么了。或许是太过劳累的缘故，他感觉自己整个人都被榨干了。  
Dean点了点头，走开了。“早餐在桌子上，我出去了。”Dean声音平淡，没有任何起伏，他的哥哥，“爸爸叫我去查些事，你可以再睡会。”  
Sam眨了眨眼睛。“恩。”Sam梳理着自己的头发，脑袋里一片空白。  
Dean出了卧室，又在关门的时候回过身来，若有所思的看着他。

 

“所以，我们都该知道。”Dean开口，Sam立刻全身紧绷起来，他知道这个语气，这个该死的语气，“一些基本规则，是吧？”  
Sam立刻瞪向他，他知道Dean在担心什么。Dean总是担心太多事情，又畏畏缩缩，跟在父亲的后面，像是个自己没有脑子的小士兵。Sam在心里暗骂。  
“放心，大哥哥。”Sam特意这么说，满意的看到Dean的身体一缩，“我们是兄弟，我们犯了错误，我们都在受激素影响。”Sam棕绿色的眸子充满了戏谑和抵抗，哪怕他的内在已经缩做了一团。  
我不会把任何话当真，我当然不会。  
Dean抿了抿嘴唇，点了点头，似乎满意于Sam的这个答案。  
“再睡会吧，Sam，爸爸明天回来。”Dean说道，然后转身离开了。  
Sam听到Dean关上房门的声音，他躺了回去，用被子将自己裹紧，闭上了眼睛，他实在太累了，他不想再想任何事了。  
他亲眼见证Dean一点点爱上他，又眼睁睁看着那段爱情毁灭，化作灰烬。  
他伤心吗？让Sam惊讶的是，他不伤心，连他的激素都没有让他伤心。  
他只是什么都没有感觉到。


	7. Dean

18

 

【“瞧瞧你都做了什么好事！”  
Dean猛地睁开眼睛，他跪在父亲的面前，漫天大雪作为父亲的陪衬，Dean感觉格外的冷。  
他才发现自己赤身裸体，像个婴儿暴露在父亲面前。这让Dean赶快抱紧了自己，不停地瑟缩着，他害怕父亲的目光。  
父亲抓住他的头发，不停地拽着，大吼着。“瞧瞧你都做了什么好事！”父亲吼着。  
有冰冷地液体从他的头顶缓缓地倒下，Dean全身僵住了。他满眼含泪的看着父亲，张开嘴，嘴唇哆嗦着，却一句话也说不出来。  
他突然意识到自己满身鲜血，就像是从屠杀中经过，他的脸狰狞可怖，身上鲜血淋漓。那些血泛着深重地腥味，肉在血块中夹杂着，白色的肉，带着冰冷的心脏。  
Dean捂住双耳，失声尖叫。

 

他感到恐惧，感到绝望，感到任何时刻都可能失去意识的冰冷。他尖叫着，大哭着，漫天白雪静谧的下着，仿佛丝毫没有听到他的脆弱。  
就在泪眼朦胧中，他突然看到另一边的Sam。Sam还穿着那一天的衣服，低着头啜泣着。他的身下绽放了一朵血色的花朵，红色蔓延开来，带着令人窒息的美。  
“Sam……”Dean颤抖着轻喃，身下是冰冷的雪。  
“哦是吗，Dean，我跟着你们是安全的吗？”Sam突然说，他看向他，表情愤怒又痛苦，泪水洗刷过Sam的脸，他的眼睛通红着，“哦，那我真的是太安全了，谢谢你啊！”  
“拜托，Sam，对不起…..”Dean瑟缩着，颤抖着，泪流成河的眼泪滴落在泥泞地雪地上。他不知道自己在向Sam乞求着什么，“不……”  
Sam站了起来，他在流着鲜血，他居高临下地看着Dean。  
“别再说了，Dean。”Sam低声说，他棕绿色的眸子没有光彩，“再说我就要哭了。”  
Sam转身，头也不回的离去。】

 

Dean猛地睁开眼睛，他剧烈呼吸着。月色洒在他的被子上，拧成可怕的阴影。  
又一个噩梦，Dean目光空洞地看着天花板，等待着自己的心跳和呼吸一起平息下来。  
身上全是冷汗，Dean习惯性地缓缓抬起身来，想要去一趟卫生间整理一下自己，或许在路过的时候还可以再看一眼Sam的情况，这几乎成了Dean晚上的必备节目。  
Dean没想到Sam坐在那里，这吓了Dean一跳。  
“……嘿。”Sam在盯着他看，夜中的眸子像是狼，这让Dean小心翼翼地打招呼，他的嗓音几乎不像自己的，“Sam，你吓死我了。”Dean调整了一下自己，然后带着玩笑的口气说，“睡不着吗？需要哥哥的抱抱安慰吗？”  
Sam翻了个白眼，Dean的心脏稍微快乐了一点。“你在做噩梦。”Sam说，语气僵硬。  
“…….怎么说，猎魔生涯。”Dean呻吟着下床，他全身的肌肉都是僵硬的，“杀怪物也是有压力的，Sammy girl。”Dean俏皮的眨眼，不知道自己的脸有多惨白。

 

Sam一直盯着他看，然后叹了口气。  
“我在想我的Omega气息能不能抚慰你。”Sam开口，Dean立刻紧绷了起来，他讨厌他们的话题中牵扯到任何关于这个的事，“….但感觉你的噩梦更剧烈了。”  
“关心你自己就好了。”Dean起身，他路过Sam对他说，“哥哥之所以被称为哥哥是有原因的，不是吗？我没事。”那太像那么回事了，连Dean自己都快相信了。  
Sam突然抓住他的胳膊，这让Dean几乎缩做一团，他差点强硬地把自己的胳膊拽回来。  
Dean没意识到自己深吸了一口气。“怎么了？”Dean回头，他直视Sam的目光。  
Sam望着他，那目光让他想起梦中的他，漫天白雪，红了的眼眶，以及充满绝望的目光。  
他们对视着，僵持了很久，直到Sam把手放下，垂下了目光。  
“没什么。”Sam最后说，Dean紧绷的肩也放下了，“我困了，先睡了。”  
Dean看着Sam躺下的身影，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“晚安，Sam。”

 

Dean不想这样，但是他不得不承认，随着日子的推移，他越来越向往Sam的发情期。  
不，不是说他想和Sam上床，虽然他确实需要抒发一些肉体欲望，但是这绝不是他向往原因中的任何一点。坦白说，那是发情期内他最不喜欢的一部分。  
他最向往的那一部分在最开始——当他的激素开始上升时，他就像是终于有了借口放下负担，可以说一些不该说的话，做一些不该做的事而不感到愧疚，不感到压力。他可以感到纯粹的快乐，在那种时候，即便知道之后会很痛苦，他仍在所不惜。  
那真的是一种很神奇的感受。他一旦闻到了那个味道，那种淡淡的香气，他立刻就会放松下来。那快的都让Dean不禁有些怀疑，激素能不能这么快的影响一个人。  
但是那是真的。“香喷喷的Sammy。”某次发情期开始时，Dean在Sam颈间轻嗅着，满意的看到自己的弟弟发出一股战栗。  
那就像是有人给你找好了借口，让你抛弃成长的一切负担，任凭自己将孩子的一面放出，然后单纯，专注又执着的爱着你所爱的东西。

 

Dean可以意识到，除却刚开始，Sam也开始适应了这种可怕的态度转折。  
甚至有的时候，Dean阴暗地想，Sam或许也开始享受这些了。  
“还回来，Dean！”  
Dean笑着，开心地看着Sam愠怒的脸，将Sam的蔬菜沙拉拿得远远的。他知道他的弟弟已经比他高了，但是想要从他那抢到东西？他还差上整整四年。  
“不。”Dean笑着撅起嘴来，Sam站起来去抓Dean手里自己的午餐，Dean没让他得逞，“我要一个吻。”Dean眨着眼睛放肆地说，看到Sam的脸红了。  
Sam剧烈地叹气，他看着周围。“Dean，我们在餐厅里！”Sam低声咆哮，让Dean几乎尖叫起来，天哪，他的Sammy，实在是太可爱了。  
“我没看出来这有什么问题？”Dean抬眉，Sam翻着白眼撑起了脸，“来嘛，Sammy，别那么害羞，只是一个吻。”  
“服务员——”Sam抬手，被Dean拍了下去，他才不要别人来打扰他们。

 

Sam几乎是气鼓鼓的，Dean快被Sam的样子可爱到昏厥过去。“你知道我完全可以不吃午饭，对吧？一顿午饭而已，没什么大不了的。”  
Dean咬了一口自己的汉堡，乐呵呵地说。“恩，对，没什么大不了的。”Dean将蔬菜沙拉放到Sam够不到的地方。“那我就继续吃了，不许抱怨，Sammy。”Dean俏皮的眨眼。  
Sam发出叹息，仿佛在嘲笑Dean的幼稚。Dean知道自己很幼稚，但是Dean开心，只要跟Sam在一起，逗逗Sammy，怎么样都开心。  
两个人沉默了一会，Sam突然直起身去抢那份蔬菜沙拉，被Dean眼疾手快抢了先。  
“嘿，不行，Sammy。”Sam发出挫败的声音，Dean摇头晃脑，“你必须吻我才行。”  
Sam脸涨红起来，他看了看周围，有人看着他们，但是Dean一点都不介意，怎么样？他就是要全世界都知道Sam是他的，而他爱他。闪死他们的眼睛才好。  
周围发出窸窸窣窣的声音，Sam看起来有点不自在了，他红着脸瞪着Dean，上帝啊，他的Sammy可爱的让他想把他生吞活剥了。  
“就这一次。”Sam暗暗警告，然后他站起身去吻Dean，Dean的心跳加快了，脸上汇聚着傻乎乎的笑容，等着Sam嘴唇的温度贴在自己的脸上——  
Sam抢走了蔬菜沙拉，立刻坐了回去，根本没有吻到Dean。  
“哈哈，别把事情想的那么容易，Jerk。”Sam抬眉得意地笑，Dean发出咆哮。  
于是Dean强硬地吻了他，他才不管自己会不会挨揍，他的Sammy就是欠他一个吻。

 

他们在床上翻滚着，发出嬉笑声和喘息，Dean充满欲望和占有欲地摸过Sam的全身，他的，全都是他的。别人谁都拿不走，看不到Sammy这个样子。Dean带着这样的想法在Sam身体里成结，满意的听到Sam的尖叫。  
“我希望，你能，开心。”Sam轻声说，Dean分神去听，Sam在发情期的时候总会说一些乱七八糟地事，但是Dean会去听的。  
Dean用尽所有力气去吻他，Sam紧紧抓着他的脖子。他深入了他世界的最内部，这种想法让Dean全身战栗，一遍遍地舔舐着自己Omega的脸颊。  
“真的开心。”Sam在他耳边说，很显然他也不知道自己在说什么。Sam的声音很快就被Dean打乱了，汗珠微微将发梢濡湿。  
“我很开心。”Dean回应。  
“不。”Sam流下眼泪，他整个瑟缩起来，“不。”  
“你在哭。”Sam抱着头时断时续地说，Dean去吻他的泪珠，“你在梦里，不停地哭。”  
Dean不明白Sam怎么会知道他的梦，不过话说回来，他也不记得那些梦了。

 

他不记得那些梦了，就像当他再次感到清醒时，他也不记得在发情期时说过的那些话。  
Dean迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，过了一会才恢复视线。他揉揉眼睛，不记得发生了什么。  
他感到舒适与温暖，直到他意识到眼前是谁之前。  
Dean几乎是急喘了一口，Sam离他太近了，他吓得心跳都顿了一秒。  
“早安。”Sam一直盯着他看，这个时候他垂下目光说，声音没有起伏。  
“…….早。”Dean上下看了看Sam，他能感到他们的下半身还折叠在一起，两双腿缠绕着，此刻滚烫的仿佛要烧灼起来。这让Dean有些尴尬，他抿了抿嘴唇靠近嗅了嗅，还有气息，发情期还没有结束。  
不过也该是最后一次了。“早餐想吃什么？”Dean想要起身，被Sam拉住了胳膊，Sam的触碰仿佛火烧了过去，修长又苍白的手指挂在他的胳膊上，让Dean有一阵失神。  
“我不饿。”Sam又把他拉下来，Dean只能重新躺回来。  
他们的双腿环绕着，仿佛根茎缠绕。

 

“我刚才在想。”Sam突然开口，声音平和，Dean身体紧绷起来，“咱们现在这个尴尬的动作似乎以前做过，你还记得吗？小时候。”Dean眨眨眼睛，防御慢慢降了下去。  
“……….”Dean皱起眉思考着，然后恍然大悟，“你是说你发烧那次吗？”  
“没错。”Sam轻声笑了起来，Dean的心仿佛海绵，被紧紧攥紧了，“我非要出去玩，哦，什么来着？总之我非要出去，然后你就把我压在床上，但我坚决抵抗，誓死不从。”  
Dean想起那段回忆，故意摆出生气的脸。“现在你知道了吧，你从小就非常难办。”Sam笑得更剧烈了，“我压住你的手让你躺下，你尖叫着双脚乱踹，让我只能爬上床用腿把你的腿缠住，你这个贱人。”  
Sam动了动自己的腿，温暖的碰触，Dean第一次在清醒的情况下没想退开。“不过我把感冒也传给了你，咱们就算扯平了。”  
“这算什么扯平了？”Dean气愤地反问，Sam哈哈大笑，这让Dean装模作样的揍了他几拳，Sam笑得更剧烈了。整个肩膀都笑得抖动。  
Dean的内在变得温暖，仿佛朝阳，暖洋洋地照耀进了屋子里。

 

“你做爱的时候不停地哭。”Dean反击，他们聊了好一阵了，“哭得我全身就是，说真的，就不能控制一下吗？”  
Sam冷哼，翻了个白眼。“别说的只有我一个人一样。”Sam不满意的说，“你哭得更厉害，眼泪噼里啪啦地往下掉，嘴里不停的唠叨着，我都忘了你在唠叨什么。”  
Dean很惊讶的眨眼，Sam说的跟真的一样。“什么？我也哭吗？”这太令人震惊了，“这不可能！我才不会哭，我从来没在做爱的时候哭过。”  
“看来我下次需要给你录下来。”Sam发出抱怨，“你哭的如同小河流水，不能比那更怂了。”  
Dean目瞪口呆，他竟然会哭的那么剧烈？他竟然一点记忆都没有。激素真是神奇的东西，他竟然可以让一个人失控成这样，真是太可怕了。  
“所以总结起来，咱们两个人都是做爱时爱哭的婊子。”Dean失望地叹气，Sam笑起来，“咱们谁也别笑话谁。”Dean生着闷气，Sam笑得整个人都在抖。  
然后Sam的笑容立刻僵住了，Dean也立刻明白了原因，他闻到了Omega发情时的甜气。

 

Sam的目光退了回去，刚才的气氛一扫而光，他的脸开始变得通红。  
Dean抿起嘴唇，他觉得自己该做些什么，微薄之力做些微小的弥补。“谈话愉快。”Dean翻身过来，压在Sam的身上“我想我们有进展了。”  
“什么进展？”Sam问，Dean抚上Sam的腿，将它抬高。  
“让我想想，那个词叫什么？”Dean思考着， “啊，情感与欲望分割，是这么说吗？现在的年轻人。”就好像他很老一样，Dean老气横秋的说，感到自己的内在破碎了一点。  
Sam没有说话，所以Dean继续说，他不得不说。“或许再过上几年，我们可以在发情期的时候边上床边谈论案件。”Dean打趣道，Sam干笑出声。  
“死尸？女鬼？撬棺材？”Sam有点发抖，“非常有创意。”  
“是啊，这个主意怎么样？”Dean的内在紧紧揪着，而Sam只是笑，不停地笑着。  
Sam很久没有说话。“好。”Sam说，两个人轻轻磨蹭着对方，“很好。”  
Dean知道Sam不是真心的，就像他不是真心的一样。但他强迫自己微笑，他必须是微笑的那个，必须是那个承受更多的那个。  
“乖男孩。”Dean轻声说，俯下身，他看了眼Sam的嘴唇，Sam在看着他。  
Dean闭上眼，吻在了Sam的发间。

 

19

 

后来的Dean慢慢也就习惯了，随着时间的推移，他们经历了很多个发情期，很多个耳鬓厮磨的瞬间，从万花盛开的春天，到白雪皑皑的盛冬。  
什么事情都是习惯成自然的，经历了最开始的纠结和痛苦之后，Dean也就接受了此时此刻他们的状态（Dean总是在接受，不是吗？只要不抵抗就好了，这很简单）。他是Sam的哥哥，也是他的Alpha，以两种身份在他身边存在着。  
在平时做好一个哥哥，在发情期时做好一个Alpha，不管是哪一个，最重要的事都是照顾好Sammy，就像父亲一直教导的那样，照顾好他，不仅因为他是哥哥，更因为他要赎罪。  
只要接受，一切都会变得容易了。只要制定规则了，一切都会顺理成章的。他什么时候可以说什么样的话，只要明白了，就可以一直做下去。  
把感情和欲望分开就好了。  
然后Dean想，暗暗地想着，期望着。这样做Sam会更开心，这样做Sam会很舒服，Sam会跟得上他们的步伐，他们一家人就可以一直在一起。杀掉那个该死的恶魔，然后继续猎杀怪物，救助他人，过着辛苦却又快乐简单的生活。  
但就像Dean所有的愿望一样，这个愿望也最终化作灰烬了。

 

他或许一直都知道，他预见到了，只是Dean一直不敢承认。  
Dean站在那里，他的父亲大发雷霆。  
“所以这就是你一直在做的？！”John提高声调，Alpha气场全开，让Dean都有些发抖，“离开我们，去要什么‘你想要’的生活，丢下我们离开？”  
桌上放着斯坦福的申请书，父亲从Sam的桌子上发现了他，Dean一直盯着那张纸看。“不要说的就好像我才是错的那个！”Sam毫不退缩地大吼回去，Omega的气场从来没有压迫感，但是Sam本人有，“你才是那个经常离开我们的那一个，从小到大，我们究竟有多少天是和你一起度过的，而你现在却来质问我！”  
Dean的大脑在旋转着，他看着自己弟弟的表情，心里五味杂陈。  
“不要用这种语气跟我说话！”John拍着桌子，发出厉响，他的声音低沉，几近咆哮，“我那是在为你们的母亲报仇！而你却在耍小孩子脾气，像个青春期的孩子一样想要反叛家庭，这有着本质性的区别！”  
“本质性的区别？不！”Sam歇斯底里，他们朝着对方吼着，Dean站在中间，他一句话也说不出来，“你一直按你的想法行动，Dean愿意跟随你，那是你们的决定，我无权干涉，可那不是我的！”Sam指着自己，气得脸色泛红，“我已经成年了，你不能绑架我做我不想做的事，还用着所谓道德的名义！”

 

“杀了那个恶魔又能怎么样？妈妈又不会回来！”Sam继续说，John被气得脸色发白，“杀了那个恶魔之后，我们能去哪里？我们还能做什么！”  
“我是你的儿子，但那不意味着我属于你，一切听从你的行动！”Sam愤怒地扇上了门，Dean和父亲站在客厅里，Dean不知道该做什么。  
过了很久，父亲一遍遍捋过自己的头发。“我怎么养出这么个孩子？”John生气地低语，Dean的内在瑟缩成一团，“从来只知道顾忌他自己。”John一遍遍地深呼吸着，他克制着冲进门和Sam继续大吼的想法。  
Dean感觉自己冰冻成一团，他望着那封申请书，Sam一定已经策划了很久。从考那场试，到搜集档案，再到寄出。Sam一定想了很久，筹划了很久。  
Sam已经准备好离开他们了，Dean却还在做着白日梦，。  
Dean垂下眼睛。“我去找他一趟。”

 

他进门的时候，Sam正在装着行李，看那个情况，远不像刚刚才开始准备的样子。  
“你在做什么？”痛苦让Dean的内在开始燃烧，Dean不喜欢这种感觉，所以愤怒成了最好的替代品，他突然感到怒火中烧，仿佛终于从刚刚的震惊中回过神来。  
Dean甩上门，Sam回过头来，棕绿色的眸子因为愤怒几乎完全被棕色占满了。“自己看。”Sam将箱子狠狠压了几下，拉上了拉链。  
“所以这是真的了？你真的要走？”Dean明明知道，但是他还是不愿意承认这个事实，“你不好好锻炼，不好好猎魔，查找资料，却把所有精力放在了离开我们身上。”  
Sam回头瞪着他看，他已经比他高了。“如果你是来为爸爸说话的，那你就从我的房间滚出去。”  
“这是爸爸租来的屋子，所以理论来说根本没有所谓‘你的房间’。”Dean反唇相讥，他太痛苦了，必须找到发泄口才行，“所有东西是爸爸的钱买的，所有学校也是爸爸给你报的名，你获得的东西都是因为爸爸的努力而得到的。”Dean站进一步喊道，“你呢，就回报给他这个？”  
Sam紧紧绷着下颚，他抿着嘴唇看着Dean，眼中闪着怒火。

 

“我会还他的。”Sam最后冷冷地说，他在屋里走来走去，收拾着东西，“我也会还你的。”  
“爸爸难道需要你还他什么？”Dean站进一步喊道，Sam手里没有停止，“他需要的是我们站在他身边支持他，他已经够辛苦的了，你不能像个小孩子一样，Sam！”  
Sam不再说话了，仿佛懒得再多跟他浪费口舌。他低着头收拾东西，Dean屏住呼吸，怒火在他的肺中翻江倒海。  
Sam撞开他，背上了包，拉着自己的箱子往门外走去。  
“Sam！”John在屋子里大喊，Dean追了出去，他的胸口好痛，仿佛要流出血了。  
Dean拉住Sam的包往回扯，他的大脑非常混乱，哪怕他知道他的弟弟不止一次说他想离开猎魔生活，不止一次说想要一直呆在某一个地方生活，想要安全的生活，但是他还是不敢相信这一天真的到来了。“Sam，我让你停下！”  
他还一直以为，如果Sam真的有一天获得那种生活，那也是他们一起，而不是一个人离开。  
Sam扯回自己的包，头也不回的往门外走着。  
“Sam，你不能这么自私！”Dean大吼，Sam顿住了。

 

Sam回过头来，Dean才发现他眼睛通红，带着泪光。  
“我自私吗？你叫这自私吗？”Sam的声音全是颤抖，他嘴唇抖动的厉害，全身都僵直着，“我想要我自己的生活，这就是错的吗？”  
“你不能只想着自己的事，爸爸需要我们。”Dean靠近他说，John在远处观察着他们。Dean抓住Sam的箱子，他几乎带着乞求看着他的弟弟，“我们只要努力为母亲复仇，我们就可以尽快得到你想要的生活了，那个时候你想要什么——”  
“不！现在是你自私的要求我做不想做的事，爸爸在自私的想要完全自己复仇的愿望。放到在你们身上就叫做正义，放在我身上就叫做自私了吗？”Sam激动地大吼，他甩开Dean，Dean紧紧压着牙关退后几步。  
“又不是我要求让他把我生下来！现在却让我偿还他硬给我的一切，若我不想要，自私的那个人又是我！”Sam几近失控了，他对他大声吼叫着。  
“我警告你，Sam•Winchester….”John走近了，他的声音充满危险，被Sam完全惹急了。

 

“爸爸已经尽力了，Sam！”Dean把John拦住，他知道如果这事由John解决的话，最后的结果会更糟，“是恶魔改变了我们的生活，不是爸爸！爸爸已经付出一切去保障我们的生活了，Sam，你知道那些东西有多困难，爸爸一个人摸索——”  
“所以为什么不能就抛弃这个继续向前看！”Sam已经看向John了，John拨开了Dean，“妈咪想看到我们这个样子吗？想看到你这样子每日奔波，在酒吧里买醉吗？妈咪想看到自己的孩子居无定所，无所依靠，惶惶不可终日吗？”  
“她想看到你为她复仇吗？”  
John把Sam整个扇到墙上，Dean把手拦到了他们之间。“爸爸！”Dean喊道。  
“我不许再这么提到你的母亲，你听到了吗？”John的声音在发抖，他拽着Sam的衣领把他压紧，Sam抵抗地看着他。John的眼睛气的发红，他抬起手，Dean忙抓住John的胳膊，“你听到了吗？！”  
Sam想要挣脱，但是John紧紧抓着他，所以气急了的Sam打了出去，捶到了John的胸口，把父亲打退了几步。他抓住了自己的行李，打开了门。  
“如果你出了那扇门，就永远都别回来！”John捂着胸口咆哮，Sam的身体顿住了。  
Sam狠狠甩上了门。

 

Dean打开门追了出去。  
Sam的身影在背后看起来非常单薄，Dean抓住了他，两个兄弟拉拉扯扯着，让很多路人侧目而来，对他们指指点点。  
“爸爸不是真心的，回去吧Sam。”Dean的愤怒变成了恐慌，Sam头也不回的往前走着，坚决而又残忍，Sam总是这么残忍，用刀切割着Dean的内心，“我们能想出办法的，只要我们一家人在一起，就总能想出办法的。”  
Sam停了下来。“Dean。”Sam回头看他，目光悲凉，“你自己都不相信自己的话。”  
Dean还想说话，但是他看到了自己弟弟的眼睛。Dean望着自己弟弟的目光，然后，突然地，他感到了力不从心。  
他突然意识到他不可能把他劝回去，他的弟弟从小就想要这些，而这是必然的结果，所有都指向了现在的一切，只是Dean太软弱了，一直捂着眼睛不看，就以为不会发生。。  
“…….那你的发情期怎么办。”Dean最后只能说，这是他最后的努力，他感到全身发冷。  
Sam深深的望着他，Dean没有看见过那样的表情，那样复杂的神情。“照顾好自己，Dean。”Sam最后只是轻声说。  
Sam转身离开了，Dean没再费神去拉，而是闭上了双眼。  
他失去他了，他知道。

 

20

 

在那之后，和父亲在一起的时间变得更加难熬。  
猎魔从来不是轻松地工作，那是紧张又充满压力的活动，加上父亲的身上永远压着为母亲复仇的重担，而此时此刻的Sam更是增添了John的压力，让John气急败坏，如同一只因为受伤而歇斯底里的困兽。  
Sam成为了家里的禁词，John时而愤怒，时而悲伤，时而又面无表情。家中的气氛非常压抑，Dean一直苦苦维持的家，最终也如此瓦解了。  
可Dean没有时间为此哀伤，他的心经历着比John更疼痛的过程，那仿佛一种戒断反应，而Sam是他的毒品。他几乎看到什么都会想到他的弟弟，这让他痛苦，胸中仿佛被镶入了钉子翻搅。  
Dean感到愤怒，感到痛苦，感到苦闷，感到冰冷，感到绝望，感到无所适从。他像被抛下了，他努力地想要维持一切，他努力地想要照顾好他的弟弟，可是到头来却被他抛下了。  
然后，就像注定的一样，John也离开了。  
“现在就剩我们啦。”当门关上时，Dean拨动着胸前的护身符，露出一个小小地苦笑。

 

第一个发情期来临的时候，Dean没有联系Sam。  
即使刻意不想计算Sam的发情期，但似乎他无法避免自己的执着。他出神的在日期上勾勾画画，思考着此时Sam的情况，担心他的安危。  
Sam有没有找到解决的方法，有没有愿意照顾他的Alpha或者Beta出现，有没有遇到他爱或者爱他的人，有没有因为离开而感到自由，感到快乐。  
Dean一千万次诅咒自己对Sam的标记，如果他不那么做，Sam至少会有自己的选择。  
现在他出门了，见到真正世界的样子了。Dean转着手中的笔，在寂静地旅馆中静静地哀悼着。他知道了这个世界有多残酷和美丽，而Sam最珍贵的东西却在这之前就已被摘下了。  
就算Sam之前不懂，现在他也会恨他了。  
带着这样思考的Dean趴在了桌前，他面无表情的玩着自己的笔，任凭自己地思绪跑到了其他地方。今天看的电视剧，晚上的案件，别人提供的线索。  
他太忙了，所以没有时间去像其他事，尤其是Sam的事。他这么欺骗他自己。

 

第二次发情期的时候，Dean给Sam发了第一条短信。  
他去了大学调查案件，学院的女生告诉他现在是考试周，于是他想到了他的弟弟。想起那头在早上总会乱蓬蓬地棕发，和他伏案努力学习的样子。  
Dean冰冷地内在稍微温暖了一点，经过了几乎半年之后，Sam的存在更像是某个在遥远的安慰，像是Dean的一场梦，一个牵挂。  
所以他看着自己的手机。【你还好吗？】他问他，他原以为自己发送第一条短信时会有着诸如‘痛苦像雷电穿过身体’之类的效应，但令他惊讶的是，他的内在一片平静。  
他已经不会痛了，或许已经麻木了，或许只是再次接受了现实。Sam去追逐了自己想要的生活，把他抛在了身后的现实。  
他不怪他，他知道Sam一直想要这样的生活，但他的家人给不了他这些，Dean给不了他这些。  
Dean抚摸着手机冰冷地表面，Sam没有回信。

 

“所以说？”面前的Omega已经有些醉了，Dean干了一杯酒，微笑着听着，“你的Omega一脚踹了你，去追寻什么…..额，真爱？”  
Dean差点把酒喷了出来。夜晚的酒吧灯红酒绿，Dean的大脑短暂变得一片空白。“是，你可以这么说。”Dean笑起来，他喜欢跟陌生人聊天，那没有压力，他们无法解决你的问题，但说出这些话又没有任何影响，他们只是一些话罢了，“我是不是个特别逊的Alpha？”  
“对，没错。”Omega煞有其事的点头，Dean大笑起来，他欣赏这种直白，“太怂了。你不会用吗？那种Alpha腔调，我的Alpha就是，不管我做什么，他用那个声音一命令，老娘地脑子就跟空白了一样，说起来特别让人生气。”  
Dean摇头，又喝起下一杯。“我的Omega可不会这样。”女人大笑，重重拍着Dean的肩。  
“所以说你太怂了。”Omega朝他眨眼，Dean发出假装地抱怨，逗得女人咯咯直笑。  
酒过半寻之后，女人的手抚摸上来。“Dean，你看。”女人舔着嘴唇，Dean已经知道她想说什么，“既然我的Alpha是个混球，你的Omega也是个蠢货，那要不然…..”Dean抬起眉，“至少寻欢作乐一下？”女人的眼睛闪着光。  
Dean思考了起来，他看着眼前Omega的笑脸，几乎想要答应她了。他已经有半年没有和别人上过床了，只是偶尔自慰，可那种快乐微乎其微。  
Dean刚要说话，Sam的脸便跳在了他的眼前。不是微笑的，而是哭泣的脸，在白雪中如同盛开的花朵，血炸开在他的身下，一片殷红。  
他仰起头把酒喝尽，将杯子重重摔在桌上。“不了。”Dean微笑，“我还有事。”

 

Sam终于回了信，在第三次还是第四次发情期的间歇里，Dean已经停止去数了。  
Dean抿着嘴唇打开他，里面有一张照片。里面有他的弟弟，还有一个女生。那个女生有着金色的头发，和笑容一样闪闪发着光。  
【和女朋友的合影，Jessica，Beta。】  
Sam除此之外什么也没有说。  
Dean盯着那个照片盯了很久，Sam瘦了，但是眼睛在发着光，熠熠生辉着，带着Dean许久未曾见过的灿烂。  
Dean不知道自己该是什么心情。他的内在立刻翻滚起来，激素让他妒火升腾，但他又不禁感到开心与放松，却又在同时感到悲凉和痛苦从心脏底部拍打上来，让他几乎眼眶湿润，喉咙肿胀。  
他感到冷，感到快乐，感到春天的繁花种在满是雪的冬天，感觉自己在闷热时洗了个冷水澡，却用冬天的寒风将自己吹干。感觉自己在饥肠辘辘时狼吞虎咽了各种食物，却又在之后感到沉甸甸地痛，几近炸裂。  
但Dean最终只是微笑，他放下手上的东西，将要说的话修改了很多回。  
【她真漂亮，老弟，你可真幸运。】

 

已经过了太久了，久到Dean身上再没了Sam的气味，没人知道他曾属于过谁。  
Dean有时在想，这真是不公平。Alpha可以任凭时间抹除那个气味，Sam却要一直带着他的味道度过余生。  
不知道Sam现在怎么样了。  
“所以。”棕色长发地Omega对他眨着眼睛，挑逗式的摩擦Dean的大腿内侧，“今天晚上有空么？我有好东西给你看。”Omega眨着眼睛。  
Dean望着她，分析着此时的情况。他有过很多次这样的机会了，他都拒绝了他们，但是做出选择依旧很艰难。  
“我有一只Omega。”他说，Omega的手立刻收了回来，皱起眉来，“他离开很久了。”  
Omega的表情放松下来，环过他的肩膀，香味漫到Dean的鼻腔里。“哦？他为什么离开？你们…不相配？因为激素？”  
“不….怎么说呢。”Dean耸肩，内里一片空白，“他有想要的东西，他不得不去找。”  
“现在他有新的伴侣了。”Dean没有必要地继续说，想起那张照片，他仰头灌下一杯酒，“志同道合，或许终于会开心了吧。”Dean喃喃自语，不是说他想跟谁分享他的秘密。  
“哦，所以呢？”Omega双手环过他轻声说，Dean看向他，那是一双绿色的眼睛。  
“………所以我一定要看看你的好东西是什么。”Dean话锋一转，露出坏气的笑容。他抚过Omega的臀部，调皮的眨眼。Omega小声尖叫起来，轻轻推了一下Dean的肩膀。  
当晚他沉入了另一个怀抱中，一夜无梦。

 

Dean有时还会去斯坦福去找自己的弟弟，他知道他的爸爸也会。  
他们不会介入Sam的生活，但他们想确保他的安全。所以Dean总会藏到不起眼的车中，在人来人往中寻找自己的弟弟。  
他有时看到Sam在打工，有时看到他低头快速走着，有时看到Sam拿着一堆纸张和别人讨论。Dean刻意抹去了自己的气息，令他惊讶的是，他竟然也没有闻到Sam的味道。  
后来他才发现，他的弟弟闻起来已不再是个Omega，而是一个平庸的Beta，和校园中的大部分人一样，默默无闻着，过着普通的生活。  
“一杯曼蓝，带走。”Dean倚在学校的咖啡厅里说，他看到角落里擦着桌子的Sam，对着眼前地服务生说。  
他一直看着他的弟弟，他的弟弟看起来有些苍白，或许是总在工作的原因。Dean知道他很忙，他当然调出了他的学习资料，也了解了他日常行踪。他和父亲一样，不可能真的放得下Sam。  
但是他看起来很安定，很祥和，很…..放松。那种感觉像是有虫子爬过了Dean的内心，又酸又痒，他却无法缓解。

 

Sam走了回来，Dean的心跳开始加速，他想要Sam认出他，又不想。  
“Sam！”Sam在半路上被人叫住了，他棕绿色的眸子里看过去，眼中已不再是警惕。  
“Jess！你怎么过来了。”Sam说，他的声音在人群中脱颖而出，“实习怎么样？”  
“您的咖啡。”Dean看得入神，突然有人喊他。Dean回过头去，露出微笑。  
“嘿。”Dean笑着拿出钱来，放到桌上，“帮我个忙，把这个小费给那边那个服务生怎么样？对，就是那边那个个子最高的，这个钱是你的。”服务员瞪大眼睛，Dean笑着说，“不要告诉他是谁给的。”Dean神秘地眨眼。  
Sam弯着腰，和Jessica——或许吧，Dean不知道——说着话，女孩子抱住Sam的脸吻他，Sam笑了起来，没有拒绝。  
Dean喝着咖啡，与Sam擦肩而过。  
走出店外的时候，阳光正好，校园中充满着学生。他们脸上飞扬着笑容与活泼，如同神之宠儿，金色的阳光给他们镶起了边缘，仿佛称赞他们此时此刻无与伦比的美。  
Dean回头又望了一眼，玻璃门内外仿佛两个世界，他看着自己的弟弟，感到放松，感到释然，感到太阳照着自己身上，火辣辣的痛。  
Dean微笑，他转身，消失在人山人海之中。  
该是向前看的时候了（Time to move on）。


	8. Sam

21

 

Jessica死的第二天，Sam转身时习惯性的去搂身边的人，却搂了个空。  
Sam抿着嘴唇看着自己的身边，床又小又窄，装不下另一个人。  
Sam又抬起目光，肮脏的旅馆，破旧的小电视，加上那扇怎么也关不上的窗户，洗手间发出霉味，混在Sam梦中残存的燕麦粥香气里，那个味道让他想吐。  
但然后，他就又闻到其他味道了，那让他身体战栗，立刻清醒。就像那个味道在四年后第一次出现在他家时，他也是这样猛地瞪大眼睛，在床上僵直了身体。  
Dean。  
他缓缓转过头去，他的哥哥叼着巧克力棒，坐在床上翻动着报纸，发出沙沙的声响。那是这个屋子中唯一的声音，其他的一切都静的可怕，让Sam能听见自己的心跳。  
Sam看着他，恍惚觉得这四年只是他的一场梦。  
他离开，又回来，四年过去，一事无成。

 

“醒了就赶快收拾。”Dean翻动舌头，将巧克力棒整个咬进嘴里，Sam回过神来，眨着眼睛看自己的哥哥，四年了，他的哥哥眼睛还是同样的绿色。  
但很快Sam的注意力就从Dean的身上移开了，因为他想到了Jessica，温柔又活泼的Jessica，如同太阳般的Jessica，笑容灿烂又漂亮的Jessica，救星一般的Jessica。  
一场火，烧得干净。  
他变得愤怒，这让他脸色立刻沉重，他冷着脸起床穿戴，洗漱收拾，Dean舔着手指上的巧克力碎屑，一直看着他来来回回。  
“走。”Sam收拾完了，他说道。Dean从床上跳了起来。  
最后，Sam拿出药盒微微摇了摇，还可以吃两个月的份量。Sam在心里随意估量着，便倒出两片，一口气倒在嘴里。  
Dean盯着那个药盒，抬了抬眉，没说什么。

 

“所以，这就是这样，哈？”车行进着，Dean突然问，Sam眨眼，从地图中回过神来。  
“什么这样？”Sam皱起眉来，语气带着一些不耐烦。  
“你的属性。”Dean几乎随意的问道，Sam没什么好气的翻过父亲的日记，“你现在闻起来一点Omega的味道都没有，像个十足的Beta，就是靠那些药片。”  
“发情期一针抑制剂，平时每天吃激素药调节，喷些Beta喷雾。”Sam简短的说。其实比那复杂的多，比如说喷雾那部分，就需要自己配比，因为市面上卖的就那么几种，大部分人一闻就知道是假的。  
“啊哈。”Dean撅起嘴点头，似乎有些尴尬。Sam又重新沉浸在了日记中。  
过了一会，Dean又开口。“这个。”Dean指指Sam，没什么特殊的含义，“有什么副作用？”  
Sam翻了个白眼，非常不耐烦的瞪向自己的哥哥，他这已经是第几次打断他思考了？  
“好，好，你的事，我不管。”Dean立刻抬手投降，把手放回了自己的方向盘上，车上又回归了绝对的沉默。

 

Sam和Dean在各个有怪物的地方周旋着，他腾不出时间和精力给他的哥哥，他满脑子都是给Jess复仇的事，几乎把Dean当成了个旅途伙伴，仿佛他们根本不是同一个终点。  
或者说，他不愿意想他和自己哥哥的那些事。  
时间容易改变很多事情。四年了，他和Dean有四年没有见面了。他长高了，变得又高又瘦，需要低头才能看到自己的哥哥，他的肩膀也变宽了，看起来很有威胁力。  
他再也不需要Dean的保护和照顾，甚至在外人看来，Dean才是需要被他照顾的那一个。  
四年了，Sam有时候会去想，当Dean跟餐厅的女服务生挤眉弄眼的时候，他总会想到，四年了，一切都已经变了。  
他和Dean的那件事（说仔细了Sam甚至会觉得羞耻），就像是被搁置了的争议，在时间中被碎在了风里，就好像谁都忘记了的琐碎小事。  
物是人非。

 

他很久没有做过有关Dean的梦了。  
这跟他离开时不一样，刚到学校的那段时间里，他的梦中总有Dean的目光，失望又伤心的目光，而Sam在他的身上起伏着，每一晚每一晚，每天都经历着第一次发情期的折磨。  
Dean会抚摸他的脸，目光痛苦的望着他。  
“说些什么。”Sam气喘吁吁，大雪铺天盖地，“Dean，说些什么。”  
Dean不说话，而是垂下了目光，他摸着他脸的手垂了下去，就像是那天一般，Dean不再看他了，而是放开了自己的手，放他离开。  
“说些什么，Dean！”Sam摇晃着Dean，他大汗淋漓，全身颤抖，“你说话啊！”  
但是Dean从来都，一直都，什么都不说。  
有的时候Sam会流泪，有的时候他会愤怒，大吼大叫，有的时候只是接受了这个现实，眼神空洞的感受着这种麻木，这种绝望。  
Dean根本无话可说。

 

而有一次，他清醒过来，却还在做梦。Sam知道这只是场梦，因为他已经离开了那场大雪，离开了他的家，离开了Dean。  
Sam看着眼前自己的哥哥，感受到了想念的滋味，哪怕只是这双充满失望的眼睛，哪怕只有抚摸着他的脸的温度，他也如此想念着。  
于是鬼使神差的，Sam将头抵在Dean的额头上，轻轻闭上了眼睛。  
Sam哽噎着，他的声音那么轻。“跟我一起走吧，Dean。”他听见自己说。  
哪怕只是场梦，哪怕没有人能听到，他也不敢大声说出自己的感受。他的声音气若游丝，连尾音都在颤抖，又觉得恐惧和愧疚如同大浪，将他完全卷过。  
“告诉我。”Sam感觉眼角发烫，喉咙发涩，他在颤抖，“告诉我你愿意。”  
他知道这个梦的结局，他当然知道。“…..你说话啊。”但他还是轻声说。  
Dean只是低着头，他从来都一句话都没说过，他真的无话可说。

 

Sam很久没有做过有关Dean的梦了，他的梦里却没有Jessica。  
他爱Jessica，真的爱。她的出现仿佛一盏灯，让他的心温暖起来。她的吻也让他匆忙又愤怒的心平和下来，融化了一些寒冰，让他的生活不再只充满了蓝色和黑色，而是渗入了鲜活。  
爱分很多种，不是说他自私，好吧，或许他就是自私。他爱着Jessica，需要Jessica，Jessica让他有了活着的感觉，但是Dean却一直在那里，远远的在他脑袋里的某一个角落里，从未被谁抹去过。  
或许爱可以变为一座金字塔，Jessica是他可以幸福生存下去的全部所需，而那塔尖上却站着他的哥哥，遥远又不可企及。  
不是说他的Alpha冷漠，他的哥哥从不冷漠，Dean一直是一个温暖又安全的存在。只是他住在塔顶，而Sam住在塔的脚下，Sam没有去他那里的方法，Sam也知道，Dean也没有来他这里的方法。  
而且也不是说他真的想要Dean，Sam有时盯着天花板暗暗的想，那只是激素的错误，而现在是克服他的时候了。  
他紧紧咬着下唇，闭上了眼睛。

 

他的梦里终于有了Jessica，但都是噩梦，他没有当真，直到噩梦真的降临。  
Sam敲打着针管，棕绿色的眸子端详着里面的液体，以及那细细的针头。  
然后他反转它，在脖颈处摸索了一下，将针刺入，将抑制剂推挤了进去，微微发凉。  
“干什么？”Dean一直看着他，所以Sam抬眉，像是赌气一样问。他当然知道自己的哥哥在想什么。  
“没什么。”Dean立刻撤开了目光，耸了耸肩，面无表情。Sam眯起眼睛看着他，“只是在想。”Dean放下报纸，一脸认真的看着Sam，“….你总该给自己找点乐子了。”  
Sam翻了个白眼，刚要张嘴，Dean就继续说。“我知道，我知道，你心里只想着Jess的事。说实话，我也想着，我们都想搞死那只恶魔。但是，拜托，Sam？”Dean的语调是典型的哥哥语调，带着一些玩世不恭，“你需要出去找些什么，放松一下！”  
一阵愤怒冲过Sam的下腹，虽然他不知道自己在为何而生气。“我没你那么精神旺盛，管好你自己的事。”Sam不耐烦的将针管放回去，把盒子扔进包里。  
Dean叹气。“Sam——”  
“我好得很。”Sam站起来走去浴室，将门狠狠关上。

 

22

 

Sam一直觉得心里堵着什么，仿佛打翻了一个五味瓶，他没办法吐出来，又咽不下去。  
那种感觉很痛苦，像踩在云朵里，又像紧紧绷着身体，仿佛随时随地都会被折断。  
他的梦里充满喧嚣，火舌滚烫，或有大雪漫天，他冷得彻骨，又烧得滚烫，Jessica在他耳边尖叫，而Dean只是望着他，露出失望的目光。  
明明什么都没有发生，一天又一天，Sam却累的仿佛跑了几千几百公里，他感觉自己要到极限了。但不知道是什么在折磨他，他只想再快一点，再努力一点的奔跑，逃离那些噩梦，追赶那些痛苦，那些过去，杀死那只该死的恶魔，杀死这一切该死的感受。  
“都是你的错。”血腥玛丽对他喃喃细语，血从Sam的眼睛里流了下来，“都是你的错，Jessica的死都是你的错。”  
Sam呻吟着，他感觉自己的头颅要被吸干了，这让他痛的眼花。  
“全都是你的错。”血腥玛丽恶狠狠的说，他仿佛被她掐着喉咙，被她捅进眼眶，血流不止，“全都是你，Dean才会那么痛苦，你这个自私的可怜虫。”  
“你把一切都毁了。”  
Sam跪了下来，他目光无神的盯着眼前自己的倒影，那个自己面容扭曲，仿佛厉鬼。  
Dean把镜子狠狠敲碎。

 

Sam缩在副驾驶里，车行驶着，发出轻声的重低音，这一切让Sam有些昏昏欲睡。  
“你想谈谈吗？”Dean说，他们正在驶离小镇，还没有目的地。  
“我很好。”Sam说，他在报纸上画着圆圈，一个解决了，就去下一个。  
车里安静了很久，直到Dean再次开口。“你知道。”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，似乎特别犹豫，“这些事其实都不是你的错，对吧。”  
“你不明白。”Sam开口，他和Dean又这么匆匆交谈几句，他看到Jessica的身影看着他，但是当他回过头去，但是她又无影无踪，仿佛从未存在过。  
Dean又沉默了一会。“就算是那件事。”说出这些话仿佛花费了Dean很多勇气，“你知道…我们的那件事。”Dean继续说，他深吸一口气，“那也不是你的错。我的意思是，你根本一点错都没有。”  
“Dean。”Sam轻声警告，他不想谈这件事，尤其不是现在。  
“我知道是有种东西叫什么，啊，斯德哥尔摩之类的玩意，但是Sam，你要知道。”Dean不依不饶，仿佛这是件很重要的事，“这件事和你没有关系，你也不用有负担，还有愧疚之类的也不要有，你懂了吗？根本不是你的错。”  
瞧，这就是他的哥哥，他善良又爱着弟弟的哥哥。  
Sam撑起了头看向窗外，什么都没有说。

 

后来这些事就变成了隐痛，随着时间的推移，Jessica化为了时光中的粒子，在Sam心中络下伤疤，却又只能带着它们继续前行。  
他们判了很多案子，三个月，又三个月，在各地奔波，一切如同以往。  
但生活总有着各种意外，即使是对他们来说。  
“你是个Omega吧？”面前的女人抬眉问。  
Sam的身体微微绷紧，此时此刻他们在酒吧里，为了一个案子。他和Dean分开了，去套不同人的情报，Sam没想到她会这么回答他的问题。  
Sam尴尬的笑笑。“抱歉，什么？”Sam知道自己的笑容没有破绽，他应急能力很强。  
“别装了，你就是个Omega。”女人点了烟，她也是一位Omega，带着漂亮的眼线，“我这套见得多了，3#Beta混合的5#Beta，还混了点10#Alpha，我说的没错吧？”  
Sam的表情这下彻底冷了，确实，这就是他喷雾的配料。  
“哇，那可真是厉害。”所以他换了策略，女人得意的哼声，“很多人都像你一样吗？”  
“哼恩，不。”Omega摇手，烟袅袅升起，“你调的很好，绝大多数人都瞒得过去。但是我不同。”女人点了点自己的鼻子，微微笑着，“失意的Omega，身上总有着相同的味道。”  
Sam嗤笑了一声。“哈。”他不带什么兴趣的说，开始他的信息搜集问题。  
女人只是磕了磕烟灰，特别感兴趣的看着他。“你的Alpha也不要你了？”  
Sam停了手。

 

“Alpha。”女人看着自己的烟，语气仿佛饱经风霜，“喜新厌旧，又自以为傲。如果不紧紧的管着，就会是这个下场。”女人点点Sam的胸口，笑了几声。  
Sam的嘴唇扭曲了一下。“我还是想问一下关于——”Sam身体退后，躲开了女人的碰触。  
“别掩饰了。”Omega棕色的眸子戏弄的看着他，“如果那个混球还在，你根本就不用装成Beta，你也不用做这些，你是什么来着？啊，记者。”女人尖尖的指甲玩着Sam的录音笔。  
现在Sam开始不喜欢她了。  
“装成Beta的Omega，要不然是不经世事，要不然是走投无路。”女人说，声音像是踩在云里，“而你，显然是属于后种。”  
Sam微微勾起嘴角。“谢谢你的关心。”Sam的目光转冷，“但是说真的——这真的跟你没什么关系。”Sam尽力保持着客气。  
“哈，小家伙，你是第一次来这种地方吧？”女人笑着，“就算来过，也绝不是为了寻欢。”  
女人抓住Sam的胳膊，一路往上摸去。“你可真是强壮，很少见到你这样的Omega….”女人声音微微沙哑，带着挑逗。  
Sam放开了手。“我还有工作，抱歉。”Sam点头，尴尬的微笑。

 

“傻乎乎的小家伙。”女人喷出烟，烟喷在他的脸上，“别总想着自己标记的事了，不在发情期，我们有的是方法寻欢作乐。”  
“抱歉，不是你想的那样。”Sam点头，他想离开了。  
“那又是怎样？你真的是来询问问题，还只是个幌子？”Omega拉住Sam的手，磨蹭着，“不用害羞，这里没有人指责你的所作所为。”女人闪烁着眸子，“让那群Alpha都去操他们自己吧，我们不需要他们。”  
Sam有些手足无措，他很会拒绝暴力，但对这种诱惑却有些茫然。“你不是真的想这样。”Sam故作镇定，反抓住女人的手，缓缓推了回去，“你有了一只Alpha，你就会爱他，就像他会在发情期爱你。”Sam微笑，“别跟自己的内心过不去。”  
激素作用会让Omega爱上他们的Alpha，不是吗？这就是Sam一直在受的折磨。  
女人仰头大笑了起来，声音尖锐。  
“我爱我的Alpha？天哪！”女人笑得大声，很多人都侧头看了过来，“他在学校里强奸了我，我却还要去爱他，太可笑了！”  
“不！Omega不爱Alpha。”女人说，她附身过来，Sam连忙退后，“我们确实会在发情期需要他们，好吧，或许有时会有强烈的嫉妒心，但是除此之外？不，要不然你以为为什么酒吧里有这么多Omega，如果他们爱他们的Alpha？”  
Sam的身体完全僵住了。

 

Sam不再说话，他感觉自己的身体战栗着，有热流穿过身体，却又一瞬间全都结成寒冰。  
他的内在缩成一团，让他几乎无法理解现状。“但我不是这么感觉到的。”他几乎是喃喃地说，没有意识到自己在说什么，他完全处于震惊之中了。  
女人看着他，看着他棕绿色的眸子，看着那双被酒吧的灯光搅的光怪陆离的眸子。  
女人的语气软化了下来，她几乎算是同情的望着他。“哦，天啊，甜心。”女人几乎怜惜的说，摸上他的脸，“你爱上他了，自己却不知道，以为是激素在作祟。”  
Omega继续说，Sam的内在翻腾着，他没办法承受了，“我可以确定的告诉你，如果你时时刻刻的想着他，会有心跳的感觉，会想靠近他，那么不，那不是Omega激素在影响你，那是你的内心。”女人轻声说。  
这个太多了，让Sam四年而来的防御几乎瞬间垮塌，他那一瞬间没有控制住自己，他无措的瞥向一边，他看着Dean在和另外一个人调笑着，笑容漂亮。  
然后他看到Dean将手举起来，摸上对方的大腿。

 

Sam舔了舔嘴唇，又将目光收了回来，给了对方一个羸弱的微笑，摆正了身体。  
但已经晚了，女人顺着Sam的目光看了过去，她皱起眉来凑近Sam，在Sam的脖颈处仔细闻了闻，又站了起来，朝着Dean走去。  
“嘿，等——”Sam不知道这个Omega要做什么，但他从刚才的谈话里觉得她有仇Alpha心理，Sam此时的心跳剧烈，他忙追了上去，生怕这个女人做什么。  
女人还没有靠近Dean眼神就变了，她变得暴怒，三两下冲到Dean的面前，将Dean放在那个人身上的手狠狠拽了下来。  
Dean吃惊的抬起眉毛，然后展开客套的笑脸。“嘿！这是从哪里来的——”  
那几乎就是一瞬间，女人的脸就朝他的脸扇了过去。Dean的一只手拿着酒杯，另一只手揽着另一个女人的腰，他虽然侧脸躲了过去，但是那女人紧追不舍，反手又扇了过去。  
Dean抓住了那只手，力气大到他的关节都在发白。  
Sam瞪大眼睛，愣在了那里。

 

“你这个混账！”Dean瞪大眼睛，还没有回过神来，他不可思议的望着眼前这只Omega，“我他妈从来没有见过你这种不要脸的东西，你到底有没有良心？”  
“你是谁啊！”Dean的女伴尖声说，所有有属性的都能闻出来这个女人并不是Dean的Omega，侍者忙跑过来劝说。  
“滚远点你这个婊子。”Omega对那个女人骂，Dean有些奇怪的看向跑过来的Sam，又看着眼前几乎歇斯底里的女人，“你难道看不出来吗？你难道闻不出来？？”Omega拉过Dean的衣服撕扯，“他他妈有Omega！他是个有Omega的Alpha，谁允许你在这的？！”  
“女士，我觉得这里是不是有点误会——”Dean说，但是被Omega打断了。  
“你的Omega就在那里，而你却在这里偷情！”Omega指向Sam，Sam看到Dean的身体立刻僵直了，“你们Alpha究竟哪里才是放荡的底线？把自己的Omega装成Beta当成陌生人，却来这里调戏别的Omega？”  
“败类！人渣！畜生！”Omega尖叫着，有人往回拉着她，“你们他妈没办法负责，当初就别标记！你们这些乘人之危的寄生虫，就该被剁碎了喂狗，灵魂下地狱，经历永远的折磨！”  
Dean的嘴唇抖动着，Sam的心在一滴滴往下滴血。

 

“不是这样的，你别——”Sam看不下去了，但是他的声音被淹没在了人群中。  
“那是你的Omega？”Dean的女伴拉着Dean问，声音变得愤怒，“你的Omega在这？”  
女人大哭起来，仿佛即将崩溃，Dean放开她的手，脸色惨白。  
事态失控了，酒吧里的Omega愤怒的开始指责Dean，连那些Beta也开始怒吼着让Dean滚出去，Alpha们端详着形式，没人为Dean说一句话。  
“你的孩子一定会记住这个事实！”他们大喊着，乌央央的骂成一片，“他的父亲是强奸犯，他们将以你为耻！”  
“你们只知道拿下半身思考，野蛮无礼，又令人作呕。把自己的Omega带来酒吧，让他看着你调情，亏你他妈的想得出来——”  
“Alpha就是这样！我真是受够了，本来工作和生活里遇到Alpha也就够了，到酒吧里还有人来恶心我——”  
“滚出去！”  
一杯香槟泼在了Dean的脸上。

 

Dean和Sam逃了出来，准确的说，是Dean逃了出来。  
Sam跟在Dean的身后，他什么都不敢说。月光洒在Dean湿漉漉的头发，有着可怕的寒光。  
Dean的衣服几乎全都湿透了，他不知道被那群Omega淋了多少杯酒，身上甚至还有哪些人的抓挠。这些Omega把平日里从Alpha受得气全都发泄出来。一股脑全撒在了Dean的身上。  
Dean一言不发，他根本是面无表情坐进Impala里，拿着纸巾擦着脸上的痕迹。  
Sam连呼吸都不敢发的太大声。  
他们一直沉默着，车开到了旅馆门口。Sam沉默的将更多的纸递给Dean，Dean接了过去。  
Sam的心在为Dean滴着血，他感到窒息，感到苦痛，他想安慰他，想告诉他他们说的都不是Dean，而那些事都不是Dean的错，他们只是把Dean当成了Alpha这个群体的代名词，Dean不该受到这样的侮辱。  
抵抗啊，Dean，你为什么不抵抗，为什么不反驳？  
Sam闭上眼睛，他感到冷，感到痛苦，他再也找不到更多的词来阐述自己的感受。

 

Dean进了屋，向浴室走去，静静关上了门。  
Sam完全没有睡意，他听着花洒被打开，又听着花洒被关上。听到Dean打开门，又关上门，静静走过来的声音。  
Sam提起一口气，他必须说些什么。“抱歉。”Sam看着Dean擦着头发，白色的毛巾在黑夜中几乎让人眼睛发痛，“我没想到那个女人……”  
“没事。”Dean简短地回答，声音僵硬，就像回到了那一天，他第一次发情期结束时的那天早上……  
“这不是你的错，一切都不是。”Sam看着Dean讲浴巾放在一边，拉开被子，“他们只是对他们自己的Alpha有怨言，你又不反抗，他们就把你当成了沙包，这不是你的——”  
“我说过我没事了，Sam。”  
Sam沉默了，Dean躺了下来，屋子里一片死寂。  
不知过了多久，Dean才说出下一句话。“Sam。”Dean的声音还紧绷着，“你要是对我有什么怨言，你可以直接跟我说，我不会怎么样你，你知道？”  
Sam屏住呼吸。“不是我——”  
Dean背对过Sam，用被子盖住了自己的耳朵。

 

23

 

第二天的Dean恢复了原状，仿佛昨夜的一切从未发生，或者说发生不发生都无所谓，他们的关系早就到了这个地步，仿佛没有再糟糕的可能。  
这种貌合神离，这种隔阂，他们坐在同一辆车里，运气好的话甚至能擦到对方的肩膀。但就是那个微弱的距离，缩短起来却仿佛中间隔着一片汪洋，一座高山，一个大洲。  
像是Sam怎么努力，怎么争取都无法挽回的一个戏剧，一次注定以悲剧收场的错误。  
因为他从开头就错了。  
Sam早忘了当年自己的心情，在他成为Dean的Omega之前自己的心情。他对自己的哥哥到底拥有着怎样的情感，那些悸动和心跳是否源自于那些时刻，Sam根本不知道。  
他只知道Dean是他世界的中心，Dean住在他的金字塔的顶端，Dean是太阳，是宇宙，是整个世界，是从小到大Sam的天神。  
可是他找不到去Dean那里的路。  
所以Sam只能小心翼翼的捧着自己的感情，他没办法再骗自己那是激素的影响，他看着自己手上纯净的那些真心，只能咬紧牙关，把他们抛弃在某个角落里。  
从一开始就错了。

 

他又梦到了Jess，但不是噩梦，他不记得是什么样的梦了，只是醒来的时候没有感觉，只有一片平静，如同空白。  
这样Sam不禁想他还需要多久，才能这样梦到Dean，再面无表情的醒来。  
他和Dean大吵了一架，内容自然还是包括父亲和家庭，以及Sam是否自私的问题。Sam离开，又回来，生活依旧照旧，拯救人们，猎杀怪物，家族事业。  
他们去了太多地方，遇到太多人。Dean停止了自己的猎艳行动，回归了每日蹲守电视节目。Dean说自己有一只Omega，却还叫着Sam他的弟弟。  
就仿佛Jessica见到Dean的时候，他在介绍Dean时有着一秒犹豫，而Dean却大大方方的微笑着说，他是他的哥哥，他叫Dean•Winchester。  
他是他的哥哥，Dean在说这句话时，语气中全是骄傲。  
一切都这样平淡的过着，仿佛永远一般。直到那一天Sam感到疲倦，他比Dean提前离开了酒吧，却在走向自己车的时候被拖下了车底，打晕了过去。

 

Sam醒来的时候在笼子里，在另一个笼子里发现了一直在找的被害人。Sam搜索着笼子，找不到逃脱的方法。  
他在里面呆了一夜，他累的睡着了，感到全身乏力，第二天早上起来时，有人给他们送来了食物。Sam嫌弃的皱紧了眉。  
面目狰狞的人突然扶上了栏杆，他不停的嗅闻着。Sam才想起来他没有吃调理剂，也没有办法使用喷雾。“Omega。”屠夫勾起了笑容，露出铁锈般的牙齿，Sam全身绷紧了，“你是一个Omega，好，好。”  
“放我们出去。”Sam发出嘶嘶的威胁声，“如果你还想要自己那一口牙的话。”  
“哦，伶牙俐齿。”屠夫肮脏的手在栏杆上以非常恶心的方式抚摸着，“不觉得那张嘴有更好的用处么？”Sam眯起眼睛，死死的瞪着对方。  
“我要告诉哥哥和爸爸。”屠夫起身离开，“我们有一只Omega了。”

 

在第三个晚上，Sam开始坐立不安。  
他知道自己疲惫和无力的原因，他的发情期要到了，他需要抑制剂。但是这个情况下他什么都得不到，唯一有的只有危险，Sam一边希望Dean能快点找到他，一边找寻着出去的办法。  
但是这越来越困难了，寒冷和饥饿让他的身体混沌，而激素失衡却让他开始发晕。他知道这是什么的预兆，所以他惊恐万分，觉得自己每一分每一秒都有可能崩溃。  
房门又打开了，这让他全身紧绷，缩在了笼子的角落里，而闻到那股味道时，他又一下子放松了下来。  
“哦上帝。”Dean的身影出现在笼子前，Sam也赶快上前，焦急的看着自己的哥哥，“再看到你真好——等等。”Dean的身体僵住了，“Sam，你是不是…..？”  
“你带了吗？我的东西。”Dean一定闻到了，他快要发情了，Dean当然会知道。  
“我只给你带了每天的激素药，该死，我早就不再数你发情的日子了。”Dean有些颤抖的说，Sam忙接了过来，吞了几片进去，“再忍耐一下，我该怎么放你出去？”  
Sam指向外面的开关，打开需要一串钥匙。

 

有一个Alpha走了进来，不是Dean。  
Sam全身都在颤抖，他紧紧抓着那一盒子激素药，情急之下不知道吞了多少颗进去。他决不能现在发情，后果不堪设想，他决不能，Dean。Sam一遍遍的想着，等待着。  
“Omega。”那人走过来，完全被Sam的味道吸引了，“Omega，Omega，你要发情了吗？”狰狞的脸看着他，仿佛对他垂涎三尺，“你会生很多孩子对不对？”  
Sam急中生智，他把自己蜷缩成一团。“我好难受，Alpha….”他装模作样的说，拨弄着自己的双脚，他听到Alpha的呼吸开始攀升，“好难受…..”  
Alpha急不可耐的用钥匙打开了笼门，就在Alpha将要扑过来的一刻，Sam回过身去，用肘部狠狠顶了过去，再一脚将对方踹出了笼外。  
Sam跑了出来，他和Alpha缠斗着，很快得到了对方的枪，结束了对方的生命。  
看着对方下身的凸起，Sam恶心的淬了一口，举着枪打开了另一个笼子。

 

Alpha女警官和他一起解决了这些人间魔鬼，Dean迟迟跑了回来，身上全是被捆绑的痕迹。  
“哦上帝。”Dean松了口气，忙上下端详Sam的情况。而女警官只是冷着脸看着他们，将双臂交叉在胸前。  
“我记得你告诉我，他是你的弟弟。”警官冷声说，两兄弟的身体都僵住了，他们警惕的望着警官的表情，“可以解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”  
Dean扶住Sam，Sam有些站不稳了，他的眼前全是色块，Dean的味道让他全身发热，这让他低下头，心脏轰鸣。  
“我骗了你很多次。”Dean说，Sam别着头不说话，“所以我说我们是兄弟，也是在骗你。”  
女警官看了看Dean，又看了看Sam，没有再说什么。  
“我曾经遇到过太多对Alpha和Omega，他们充满了纠纷。”女警官和兄弟们往外走着，她开口，“有你们这么深爱着对方的已经很少了。”  
Dean低下头，他抓着Sam衣服的手变紧了。  
“别再弄丢他了。”女警官最后对Dean说，然后她笑了笑，上车离开。

 

“坚持住，Sammy，坚持住。”Dean的声音时断时续，Sam大口呼吸着，他知道马上就要开始了，发情期终于还是找上他了。大滴的冷汗从Sam的额头留下，从胸口到腹部的生疼几乎就像有人把刀戳入了他的体内，用力翻搅。  
Dean揽着Sam往宾馆里带，Sam能感觉到自己被扔到床上，Dean离开又回来，将抑制剂拿了出来，Sam看到针尖冒出的水滴。  
Sam被Dean按住肩膀，抑制剂被注射了进去。“成功率是多少？”Dean担忧的问，回答只有Sam因为疼痛而发出的闷哼声。  
抑制剂，顾名思义，就是抑制Omega发情时的激素暴动。  
这些暴动很多程度上会移到平日里，所以Sam又使用了激素药调节，但是这都没有用，因为理论上Omega发情时的激素数量是非常可怕的，所以一般来说，只要用了一次抑制剂，就必须用下一次，再下一次。  
抑制剂是危险的，因为一旦停用，那就像是过紧的弹簧，会加倍的打回来，一次发情期爆发的数量或许是一般的三倍、四倍，甚至十倍，这取决于抑制了多久，一般来说，两年就已经是极限，如果超过两年，一旦停用抑制剂的Omega就会极其危险。  
而上一次和Dean在一起，已经过去了整整五年。

 

Dean一直坐在Sam身旁，Sam知道他能受到Sam激素的影响，但是Sam不知道这种混乱狂暴的Omega激素会给Dean什么样的影响。他还会爱上他吗？ Sam混乱的大脑想着，一阵阵痉挛穿过他的身体。  
抑制剂并没有作用，激素唤醒已经太多了，抑制剂已经压不住火山的爆发。Sam即将成为地震的震中，灾难即将降临，作为对Sam的天谴，Sam即将受到审判。  
Sam在床上翻滚，蜷缩，他抖动着，嘴唇惨白，他倒抽着一阵阵的冷气，全身颤抖，Dean的味道太强烈了，又太渺小了，Sam恨不得把他生吞活剥，整个塞在体内。  
“Sam！Sam，坚持住，草！”Sam感觉到Dean抓住他的双手，Dean上了床，Sam能感受到Dean在对他大喊，“Sam，醒醒！”  
Sam无神的看着Dean焦急的目光，感觉自己仿佛掉入了另一个时空。Sam坠落着，腾空着，又落地生根，狠狠的在内里被紧紧揪着。  
“Sam，Sammy！”  
Sam瞪大眼睛，他看到Dean，他闻到他的味道，初雪的松针，第一次吃到的糖果，第一个笑容，第一个会念的词汇，第一个晴天，第一个雨天，第一个紧紧相拥的夜晚。  
Sam猛地伸出手去，将Dean抱入了怀中，他们嘴唇相碰，几乎撞出血来。

 

“Sam！Sammy，你会伤到你自己——”Dean的抗议被过滤了出去。Sam啃咬着Dean的嘴唇，整个人跨坐了Dean的身上，激烈的去解Dean的皮带，Sam把Dean的衣服撕裂了，一遍遍的咬着Dean的脖颈。  
“给我。”Sam捧着Dean的脸吻他，一遍遍的说，“给我，Dean，给我。”  
Sam手忙脚乱的褪下自己的裤子，立刻坐了下去。  
Dean和Sam几乎一起发出吼叫，那种冲击力对他们都无法承受。但是Sam管不了那么多了，激素让他晕头转向，但是这种感觉仿佛才是对的，这种熟悉的感觉，这种回到Dean的怀里的感觉——Sam根本不在乎自己叫得有多大声，他完全被动物性所占有了，就像个野兽一样在Dean身上一遍遍的运作着。  
“慢点！Sam，慢——”Dean气喘吁吁的拉住Sam，但是Sam根本听不到，他的目光茫然，每一口呼吸都是结合的气息，但是那根本不够，不够抚平那些横冲直撞的激素，所以Sam只能更快，更快，可是那还是不够，没办法满足他，他还要更多，更多…….  
Sam呜咽着，扬起脖颈，眼泪倾盆而下，他痛苦地尖叫起来。

 

【“孩子的发色是我的，眼睛是你的”Alpha对他笑着说，声音宠溺，那时候下着缓缓的雪，极其温馨，“名字的中间名一个叫John，一个叫Mary。”  
“很多很多孩子，怎么样？”Alpha勾着他的鼻子说，然后因为Omega的红脸微笑起来，“看看你筑巢的样子。我想想，你来做图书管理员，我是维修工。我们的家建在海边…..树林里怎么样？不，还是海边。到夏天的时候，我们就拉着他们一起出去….”  
“女孩子扛在咱们肩上，男孩子的话，让他胡乱的跑。”Alpha在Omega轻声说，满意的看到Omega咯咯笑了起来，“中午饭的话，你觉得吹哨子怎么样？让他们排排站，洗好手做好，我们把一碟子一碟子饭分给他——”  
“——我们不会有孩子的。”Dean的声音就像一把剑，狠狠的插了进来。】  
Sam猛地瞪大眼睛，幻觉破灭了，他就像是垂死的鱼般望着天花板。  
【“我们必须让他消失，他不该出生在这个世上。”Dean对Sam说，“这是第一个，也是最后一个，之后我们也不会有孩子，这是错误的，他们会是畸形儿。”  
“你为什么杀了我？”孩子有着Dean的发色，Sam的眼睛，他被带走了，逐渐塌陷成了黑洞，“我做错什么了吗？”孩子眨着他棕绿色的眼睛，大大的眼睛留下了泪水。】

 

【“还给我！”Omega大叫着，咆哮着，歇斯底里的抓挠着，他对着眼前的Alpha尖叫，“把我的孩子还给我！把他还给我！”  
“你凭什么杀了他！凭什么你们觉得有权利杀了他！”Omega抓着自己的头发尖叫着，“那是我的！那是我的！把他还给我！”】  
“Sam！”Dean的声音非常模糊，Sam的意识完全崩溃了，他在半睡半醒之间挣扎着，激素把他的自我意识完全摧毁，压抑的本能全部都释放出来，如同山崩，如同海啸。  
【“这只Alpha是我的！”Omega宣扬，把那个金色头发，有着初雪味道的Alpha抱在怀里，“他是我的，他的一切都是我的，他的东西也全都是我的，谁都不许靠近他！”  
“Alpha，Alpha，我的Alpha…..”Omega摸着Alpha的脸，无法停止对Alpha的爱，无法停止这份热烈，“我们会有很多孩子，我们会有一个幸福的家，一代一代延续下去…..”Omega轻声说，“你哪里都不许去，留在我身边，我一个人的Alpha…..”  
“我是那么爱你….”Omega抱紧Alpha说，声音哽咽，“你不知道我有多爱你，你永远都不会知道。因为……..因为……….”  
“因为你不爱我。”Sam轻声说，Dean在他的怀里，眼神空洞，如同木偶。】

 

【“你凭什么不爱我！！”Omega尖叫着，他捂住耳朵大叫着，眼泪哭成了血色，尖叫到嗓子都发哑了，“我把一切都给了你，我把我的一切都献给了你，你为什么不爱我！！”  
“你必须爱我，你必须爱我。”Omega摇晃着Alpha喃喃自语着，一遍遍的说着，“我是你的Omega，你甩不开我，丢不掉我，你舍弃不了我，你标记了我，你必须爱我！”  
“爱我，爱我，好不好？”Omega露出狰狞又可怜的笑容，眼泪聚集而下，“跟我一起离开，去谁也不认识我们的地方，好不好。”  
Sam一拳打在了Omega的胸口，他眼眶通红，全身抖动，眼泪冷冷的流着，在脸颊上挂着清冷的痕迹。】  
Sam捧住Dean的脸，眼泪模糊了他的眼睛，他的四肢已经麻木了，身体仿佛已经不属于自己，他不知道自己是谁，自己在做什么，以及该做什么。  
【“自私。龌龊。卑鄙。无耻。”Sam将Omega捆紧，Omega尖叫着，扭曲着，但是Sam完全不为所动，“我绝对不能允许你继续肆意妄为。”  
Sam的声音颤抖，他的手在发颤。“你毁的人是我的哥哥！”Sam恶狠狠地大吼，Omega咬了过来，狠狠咬在了他的手臂上，疼的发紫。】

 

【“你凭什么让他爱你？”Sam蹲下来，对Omega厉声说，他们有着同样的脸，同样的面貌。Sam的眼泪悄声无息的流着，“你究竟做了什么，可以让他爱你？”  
“你毁了他。”Omega呜咽着，像是一头猛兽，“你诱惑他，让他标记你。把他捆在身边，用标记想要留住他。”  
“你想要孩子，想要美满的生活，想要离开猎魔，可是你根本就不顾忌Dean的想法，你根本就这个自私的！卑鄙的！肮脏的可怜虫！”Sam对Omega大吼，眼泪从眼眶冲刷而下，让Sam的声音哽咽着，“到头来，你不还是什么都做不好！你没办法保护Jessica，你没办法保护Dean，你没办法逃离猎魔，你根本一无是处！”  
“他根本不爱你！”Sam猛地站起来吼道，Omega蜷缩在一起，有着Sam面容的Omega大声哭泣着，“那是他作为哥哥的责任，那是他的愧疚，那是他的Alpha激素作用，你知道吗。”Sam又猛地跪下去，激烈地晃动着Omega的双肩，“其实他在内心里是恨你的，他恨你的存在，恨你捆住他，恨自己没办法洗掉标记，恨不得赶快离开你。”  
“你拿什么乞求他的爱。”Sam轻声说，Omega不说话了，“你拿什么让他爱你？”】

 

【Sam跪在Alpha的面前，有着Dean面容的Alpha无神的看着他，脸上是Omega的抓痕。  
大雪淹没了他们， Sam坐在Dean的身上，还是那个大雪的夜晚，还是那第一个发情的夜晚，Sam泪流满面。  
Sam在Dean的身上运作着，Dean一动不动，只是Sam的玩偶。  
“说些什么，Dean。”Sam轻声说，Dean一言不发，Dean只是什么都不说，“什么都好，说些什么，Dean。”  
Dean眼神空洞，表情麻木，他的眼神无光，就像死在了这场雪里。  
Sam闭上眼睛，他停止了自己的动作，而是从Dean的身上滑了下来，在成结之前，在标记之前。】  
“喂911吗，我需要你们的帮助——”  
【Dean回过头来，带着疑问看向离开的Sam，漫天大雪，痛彻心扉的冷。  
“如果你想离开的话。”Sam微微笑着说，笑容惨淡，“就走吧。”  
身边的Omega哭嚎起来，但是Sam紧紧抓住了它，不让它说出一句话。  
Dean瞪着Sam的脸，然后他低下眼眉，有那么一刻，Sam几乎燃起希望——】

 

【Dean穿戴好了自己，最后瞥了一眼等待着的Sam，头也不回的离开了。  
“不！！！”Omega大哭着，“不！Alpha你回来！Dean你回来！！”  
Sam看着Dean走远，腰里搂着不知名的人，幸福地微笑着，笑得露出了牙齿。看着Dean金色的头发灿烂，在阳光中闪闪发亮。看着Dean的眸子绿的仿佛容纳下整个春天，充满了纯粹的希冀和爱意。  
Sam强迫自己微笑起来，哪怕他的嘴角在抖动，哪怕呜咽让他全身颤抖，哪怕他整张脸已经全都是泪水。  
“对.....”Sam捂住脸，这么窒息的微笑着哭泣，“这就对了..........”】  
“Sam！Sammy，再坚持一下，马上救护车就来了！Sam！”  
【我拿什么乞求你的爱，我拿什么让你爱我。】  
“Sam！不要睡！Sam！！Sam！！！”  
Sam闭上眼睛，任凭自己沉入了永夜一般的黑暗。


	9. Dean

24

 

【“Dean，你看！”  
听到Sam的声音，Dean回过神来，他抬头看去，树林中的繁星清晰可见，而他们却掩了面，为此时此刻而褪去了颜色。  
烟火绽放了，Sam在火花中奔跑着，他笑着尖叫，像个孩子一样的在他周围转着。Dean很少能够看到这样子快乐的Sam了，所以他目不转睛的盯着他看。  
他看到烟花的颜色落入Sam的眼中，火一般的红，海一般的蓝，以及春天一般的绿色。他看到Sam的身影在黑夜中像是精灵，仿佛披着月光赐予他的斗篷，让他在月下舞蹈。  
他听到Sam的笑声，纯粹的快乐又兴奋。Dean呆呆的看着Sam的样子，感觉自己的心脏加速，迸出痒麻又散发热流的温度。  
最后Sam停下来了，他喘息着停在Dean身边。Dean看着他的笑容，自己也微微抬起微笑。  
“谢谢你，Dean。”Sam说，然后撞入他的怀里。  
Dean再不能奢求的更多，烟火落入他的心房，绽放出花火。Dean的笑容扩大了，他想要去回抱他的弟弟，回馈Sam给的暖意。】  
——不，你不配。  
Dean全身震颤，猛地睁大眼睛。

 

“16岁堕胎，18岁开始服用抑制剂，一直到现在。”社工面无表情的阅读着档案，Dean感觉自己的心被握紧了，社工看了他一眼，“你知道Omega使用抑制剂的上限是两年，对吧。”  
“我——”不，他不知道。他的生活注定了他没办法参加Alpha培训课程。而必须的Alpha预科则被他荒废的高中生涯逃过了，鉴于他的生活，他从没觉得自己会有一个Omega。  
全是借口。  
“好。”社工继续记录着，Dean本来可以说很多谎言，他很擅长这个，但此时此刻却像个做错事的孩子一样只会低着头，哪怕对方的声音中满是冷漠，“那么，Sweet先生，基于你的情况，我草拟了您可能受到的惩罚条例，您随时可以聘请律师。首先，你需要为Omega家庭赔款至少10万美——”  
“那都无所谓。”Dean不想听，这些法律的制裁从来不在他们的范围之内，就像他还没把自己折磨死，“我什么时候能见他？”Sam被保护起来了，他一直没有见到他，这种分离让他不安。  
社工看了他一眼，仿佛才终于愿意正视他。“直到您的Omega同意为止。”而Sam还没有苏醒，“您确定您没有Omega家属的联系方式吗？”  
“他……”Dean再次低下头去。他给父亲留了言，但就像其他任何留言一般，他们就像投入了无底洞，完全没有音信。

 

Sam还没有醒。  
Dean缩在医院的座位里，人群来来回回，他们说着不同的话，讨论着不同的事，但又仿佛是剪影，只有人影晃动，没有留下痕迹。  
他坐在那里，两眼无神的望着眼前，白色，黑色，杂音，忙音，什么都没有留下。  
Dean起初觉得这会是一个好时间来整理自己的情绪，但事实却是，Dean不知道自己在想什么。时间过的又快又慢，他只是缩在医院的长椅上，他哪里也不想去，什么都不愿想。  
他甚至不想闭上眼睛，因为他眼睛背后只有一系列图片，而那些图片惨不忍睹，痛彻心扉。  
Sam在尖叫，在凄厉的尖叫，仿佛有人要割断他的喉咙。他拼了命的抓住他，双眼血红，面色惨白，抖得像筛子一样，眼泪像是倾盆大雨砸落下来，全都落在Dean的脸上。  
【还给我，把我的孩子还给我。】Sam对他怒吼。  
Dean的喉咙中不自禁发出一声啜泣，不，他不要想这些事，他不要再想了，他不能再想了。  
他捂住自己的脸，进而抱住自己的头，他的全身都在微微抖动，让他觉得自己再一味的纠结这些事的话，他就撑不住了。  
Dean想融入空气，融入人群，融成一个点，任何人都找不到他，任何事都找不到他。

 

他不想一个人。  
时间到了深夜，医院里的人群沉寂了，护士开始赶人。Dean没有理由留在医院里，所以他走了出来，跌跌撞撞的打开Impala，他不知道自己怎么回的旅馆。  
床单已经被换了，味道都被清除了，Dean慢慢推开了门，打开了灯，屋内依旧一片祥和，仿佛什么都没有发生过。  
但现在这一切都在挑战Dean的神经，Dean知道他不能停下来，他不能在这么安静的地方呆着。噪音是他的遮掩，图像是他的逃避。这样他就看不见Sam的样子，听不到Sam的声音。  
【我把一切都给了你，我把我的一切都献给了你，你为什么不爱我！！？】  
过堂风Dean打了个战栗，他的内在瑟缩起来，有个小男孩在他的身体里大哭着，年幼的他撕心裂肺的哭着，眼泪穿过化作了鲜血，他感觉自己正趟在自己的血里奄奄一息。  
“不是这样的，不是这样的….”那个小男孩抹着眼泪，一遍又一遍的说着，他脆弱又懵懂，又对一切无能为力，“上帝啊，我爱你，我是那么爱你…”小男孩跪下来，将脸埋在了手里。  
Dean倒吸了一口凉气，他猛地扇上门往外走去，他不能，他受不了了。  
他不能一个人。

 

Dean喝着闷酒，却冲刷不掉心里的堵塞，他一杯杯的灌着自己，酒吧里音响震耳欲聋，终于淹没了Sam尖叫的声音。  
“烦心事吗？”吧台的女郎擦着杯子搭讪，Dean无神的看向她，他没有看清她的样貌，也没有闻清她的味道。  
“…..”Dean又灌下一杯酒，“我的弟弟。”Dean轻声说，“他在医院里，不省人事。”  
女服务生的笑脸立刻跌了下去，她知道这不是好的调情对象了。“哦。”对方最后只能这么说，给他默默的续了一杯，Dean又喝了下去，“病的很严重吗？”  
Dean有些醉了。“可能醒不过来了。”Dean嘟囔着，然后咯咯的轻笑了起来。  
“上帝啊。”服务生皱起眉来感叹，Dean还在笑，但又觉得酒的后味苦的要命，“出什么事了？车祸吗？还是——”  
“他用了五年的抑制剂，激素爆发了。”Dean砸吧着嘴，有些麻木的说。  
“天啊，Omega？”服务生瞪大眼睛，然后紧紧皱起眉来，“那他的Alpha真是畜生，你们抓到那个家伙了吗？”  
Dean露出一个大大的微笑，灯红酒绿。  
“那家伙就在你面前呢，小姐。”

 

女服务生目瞪口呆的样子逗乐了Dean，他喝了太多酒了，这让他大笑起来，声音尖锐。  
Dean把玻璃酒杯扔在地上，发出可怕的声响。“没错，就是我！”酒吧里有些人安静下来，他们看着他，酒精让他看不分明，那就像一只只鬼，一个个恶魔，“我强奸了我的亲弟弟，没错！”Dean大笑着说，世界都在旋转。  
或许有人往他的脸上泼了香槟，他不知道，他的记忆和现实和混淆了。  
会不会也有一群Omega跳出来对他怒吼，会不会也有一些Beta伸张正义，会不会也有一些Alpha冷眼旁观，事不关己。  
会不会Sam也站在人群中看着他，装作很愧疚的样子，但其实心里却感到极其爽快呢。  
没有人知道他是他的Omega，没有人知道，他涂着Beta喷雾，还吃着抑制剂，如果不是Sam说，没有人会知道，没有人会知道Sam是Omega，没有人知道Sam是Dean的Omega。  
会不会分开行动也是Sam的计谋，Sam是不是早就想羞辱他，早就恨他了？  
【你们这些乘人之危的寄生虫，就该被剁碎了喂狗，灵魂下地狱，经历永远的折磨！】  
【你甩不开我，丢不掉我，你舍弃不了我，你标记了我，你必须爱我！】  
“报警吧。”Dean对不知是谁的地方说，Dean对自己说，“快报警！让他们抓走我！执行死刑！把我登在报纸的头条上，所有人都唾弃我！”  
Sam的眼泪一颗颗的流下来，打在他的脸上，火辣辣的痛。

 

我可以做个小孩子吗？Dean在或醒或睡的某些时刻想着，我可以只是个孩子吗？  
我可以做错事情之后哭着朝妈妈撒娇，朝爸爸道歉，你们就可以原谅我了吗？  
我可以就像是不小心踩到了你的脚，不小心碰倒了你的牛奶，不小心弄坏了你的玩具一样，我只要说对不起，说很多次对不起，你就可以原谅我了，我们还是原来的我们，这样好吗，Sammy？  
可不可以跟我说没关系的，只要我尽力去弥补了就会没问题了，可不可以告诉我，只要我努力去做了就一定会有好结果的。  
可不可以我很努力了，就让时间倒流了呢，天父啊，我牺牲什么都可以，把我的命都给你，你可不可以让时光倒流，我发誓我不会再做错了，我发誓我会一直保护Sam不受伤害，所以，求求你……..  
求求你……….  
【我告诉你不要让Sammy离开你的视线！我告诉你不要离开他！】  
【看看你都做了些什么好事！我让你照顾他，这就是你的结果吗？！】  
Dean从垃圾堆里睁开双眼，太阳升起了，又是一成不变的一天。

 

25

 

路人看他的表情很异样，这让Dean很是不舒服，虽然他已经整理好自己了，但是那种肮脏的感觉却怎么也洗不干净。  
他正在赶去医院的路上，父亲的电话打了来。  
宿醉的感觉还在。“……..爸爸。” Dean深吸了一口气，都有些不敢相信那是自己的声音。  
他感觉恐惧，又感到心安，觉得自己像是自首了的罪犯，他得到了心灵的平静，却连想象自己结局的勇气都没有。  
这让Dean仿佛回到了那个雪夜，他颤抖着给他几近昏迷的弟弟穿好衣服，仿佛那些青紫和啃咬这样就不会存在，他就没有犯过错误，仿佛大雪之下什么都没有掩埋。  
John没有说话。  
“………爸爸？”Dean又喊了一次，那声音带着乞求。他的胃里在燃烧，在疼痛，喉咙中似乎被灌入了太多的乙醚，他不能呼吸了。  
他不知道自己还能说什么，父亲的沉默就像是最沉重的审判，那让Dean承受不起，让他即使因为宿醉晕眩，也禁不住眼眶湿润。  
拜托，爸爸，拜托。Dean的大脑一遍遍重复着，哪怕他不知道自己在祈求什么。  
John没有回答。

 

Dean听到父亲深深叹了口气，他都能想象到父亲此时此刻脸上的表情，失望，沮丧，又充满愤怒的火焰，在他的目光中燃烧。  
“Sam情况怎么样？”最后，父亲说道，声音带着沙哑。  
Dean用双手抓住手机，他在人群中仿若无形。“我不知道….我还没有去见他。”Dean忙说，他有太多话想跟父亲说，又战战兢兢的说不出口，他不知道该怎么告诉父亲他完全迷失了的现实。  
“他大概需要住院三个月才可以完全调养过来，他压抑的太久了，我一直没有发现他的变化，我保证我会一直守在他身——”  
“你一直没有发现他的异样？”  
这就是他的审判了。Dean从头到脚打了个激灵，审判之剑一直悬在他的头顶，说不上哪个时刻就会把他贯穿。  
“我……”Dean感到头脑发木，他最近在做什么？他和Sam最近怎么了？他发现了吗？还是没有发现？  
Dean想不起来了，他的记忆就像是被阻隔了，仿佛他再也想不出更多的方法保护自己。  
“……..我不知道，Sir。”

 

父亲又沉默了太久，Dean感觉自己没在呼吸了，他害怕自己呼吸的声音都会让John更加恼火。  
人群不停推搡着Dean的肩膀，让Dean觉得自己正在逆流的河水中。  
“……Dean，你知道我们没有时间再节外生枝了。”父亲最后说道，“这种事情一次就够了，你不能让我在同一件事上不停的操心。”  
“我知道。”Dean点头，气息清浅，他的思维一片空白。  
“整理好自己的思绪，也整理好Sam的，我们有更重要的事要做。”父亲的声音像是刀，像是铁，又凉又利，“不要一直在原地打转，Dean。”  
无声的叱责就在那里，盘旋在Dean的脑海里，他们那么大声，让Dean想捂住耳朵。  
“是的，Sir。”Dean机械的回答，在父亲面前他永远只有这一种回答。  
是啊，父亲不会有答案。后知后觉的Dean咬住自己颤抖的嘴唇，  
迷失在大雪中的人是他，John从头到尾都不在那场大雪中。除了他和Sam，其他人根本没有没办法理解那场雪有多大，有多冷。  
除了他自己，谁也救不了他们。

 

“你刚才说Sam多久时间能好？”父亲这时好心的换了话题，Dean由衷的感激这个。  
Dean抹了抹自己的眼眶，没有眼泪，但是烧得滚烫。“大概三个月左右吧。”他都快不认识自己了，他总是在这件事上这么脆弱。  
“那你在这段时间打算做些什么？”  
“我…..”他没有思考过这个，事实上，他连去见Sam后他们之间能说什么都拒绝去想，他的身体和大脑都筋疲力尽了，把整件事当成了禁区，在大脑里围成了栅栏，“我不知道，社保那边让我参加Alpha课程，或许我能给Sam帮些忙，可能也可以独自猎几次魔。”  
John犹豫了，这让Dean开始奇怪起来，他不知道父亲究竟想说什么。  
“所以说，他在那里很安全，基本上不需要你帮忙，我可以这么理解？”  
Dean瞪大眼睛，呼吸顿了一秒。他的大脑开始疯狂运转起来。如果父亲开始谈论安全的话题，那从来都不意味着有好事发生，这让他心里的痛苦迅速转化成了慌乱。  
“是的…..我猜是。”Dean的语气变得小心翼翼起来，他不知道等待他们的是什么。  
John又沉吟了一会。“好。”父亲简短的说，“那你收拾一下，尽快到我这边来。”

 

Dean本来在行走，这下子完全停住了。  
“我拿到了Colt，可以杀死恶魔的枪。”父亲向他解释，Dean不停地眨着眼睛，企图跟上事情的发展，“我也发现了黄眼恶魔的行动轨迹，但是我在剿灭吸血鬼的时候出了些差错。”  
理智慢慢爬上了Dean醉酒的大脑，是啊，他怎么能忘了，他和Sam的这件事从来不是他们生活中的主题。  
这个世界在他迷失的时候，也会一刻不停的向前运转。  
“现在正是重要的时刻，我信不过别人。”John继续说，Dean的心变得坚硬起来，“所以你越快到越好，儿子。”  
“好。”Dean立刻点头，他的父亲需要他，这就是他从小到大的箴言。  
但他又禁不住想到了医院中的Sam。Sam的激素爆发才刚结束，他还非常虚弱，如果Dean不在身边……Dean有些犹豫的磨蹭着自己的脸，他还没有做好准备和自己的弟弟再次分离。  
“那Sam就留在这边？”所以Dean问，毫无意义的确认。  
“Dean，他还在生病，医院对他来说是最安全的，他不会受到二次伤害。”  
这次的行动非常危险，Dean准确的抓住了父亲的潜台词，而这让他的忧虑立刻一扫而光。  
“好。”Dean再次点头，他从哥哥转换成了一名士兵，“我尽快就到。”

 

Dean在医院中走的飞快，父亲的需要让他可以继续抬头往前走，而不是在角落里瑟瑟缩缩。  
这或许是最好的解决办法，对他和Sam来说都是。当Dean和医生与护士说明情况之后，他想着。现在他们谁都没有准备好面对对方。  
他们都需要一些时间去思考，去平衡激素与本心之间的界限。Sam很显然已经陷得太深了，Omega激素把他完全扰乱了，虽然Dean也没有什么资格说他。  
Dean边走边看着笔记本上的坐标，深深叹了一口气。虽然这么说可能很不人道，但是在他得知他必须离开的时候，他在感到焦虑的同时，也感到了一阵罪过的放松。  
Sam在他耳边的声音终于不再凄厉的可怖，而是变成了遥远的回音，像是水流般一下下轻轻拍打着他的心，催促他前行。  
【你不能做先崩溃的那一个。你还要保护我，做我的依靠，让我不受伤害。】  
所以Dean开始前行，将那些他承受不了，也不想思考的东西抛到了身后。  
猎魔是他唯一擅长的，也是唯一他能做好的事了。

 

Sam住的不是单人病房，这让Dean扫视了一圈，才看到了靠窗的弟弟。  
Sam的脸色惨白，阳光的照射让他看起来像是Dean梦境中那只雪精灵，透明又晶莹，仿佛即将融化在空气中的轻盈。  
再次见到Sam让Dean的心又狂跳起来。Sam崩溃的回忆又撞入了他的脑海，但又被他强压了回去。他的心理在这件事情上达到阈值了，他必须成为一张白纸，才能够无坚不摧。  
将心理完全压制的Dean两三步走到了Sam的床前，Sam抬头来看他。  
Sam的目光在太阳下开始变得闪闪发光，他的嘴唇开始卷曲起来，Dean知道那会成为一个竭尽全力的微笑，而他不想看到这个。  
所以他将它打断了。“我要走了。”Dean直截了当的说，Sam的笑容僵在了嘴角。  
Sam抿起嘴唇，过了一会后，他点了点头。Sam掀开了自己的被子，开始拆手上的点滴，“等我收拾一下，我马上就好。”Sam低下了头。  
“不。”Dean按住了他的手。“你留在这里。”

 

Sam的脸本来就已经像一张白纸，而此刻却可以更加惨白。  
在Sam想要反驳之前，Dean快速的解释起来。“父亲有黄眼恶魔的消息了，他一个人会很危险。”Dean弯下身低声说道，Sam有些惊讶的瞪大眼睛。  
“我也可以一起——”  
“不，Sam，你必须先养好自己的身体，激素的爆发把你的身体损耗的非常严重，你去的话会很危险。”Dean没有给Sam任何说话的时间，没有给Sam任何选择权，“你就呆在医院里好好养病，大概三个月就能出院，到时候我再来接你。”  
Sam瞪着大大的眼睛，那个表情就像是要被抛弃的小狗，那双棕绿色的眸子中带着茫然，更带着惊讶。就像他想了太多种结果，却没有预料到Dean会如此抉择。  
“如果有什么事情立刻给我打电话。”Dean站直了身体最后说道，“那我先走了。”  
“现在？”Sam的声音摇晃了，那个声音恍惚让Dean仿佛回到了多少年前，他咬着牙跟着父亲离开猎魔，把Sam一个人留在了宾馆或者是某个连锁快餐店里，让Sam看着他们头也不回的离去。

 

“爸爸需要我，你知道。”Dean开口，Sam张开嘴，但是Dean没让Sam说话，他不敢听Sam的话，“不用担心，不会有事的。”  
“你不能这样做！”Sam的声音变高了，愤怒让他的脸终于有了一些血色，“你不能就这样决定了一切，还用这幅理所当然的腔——”  
“这也是爸爸的命令。”Dean拿出了最后的底牌，其他的病人好奇的朝这边看来，“你也知道这不是个随便的决定、”  
Sam的目光移到了自己的病床上，他似乎完全不能理解此时此刻的现状，一瞬间不知该做出如何的反应。Dean知道他必须利用这段时间尽快离开，要不然Sam不会善罢甘休的。  
Dean拍了拍Sam的肩，走向了房门，Dean的心绷得紧紧的，他一直不喜欢这种感觉，将Sam留在身后的感觉。但只有这样才是对的，Sam才是安全的。  
当他拉住门把手的时候，情不自禁的回头再望了一眼Sam，他不知道还需要多久才能再见到自己的弟弟，见到这个他用尽一生保护又爱惜的孩子。  
Sam在看着他，那是双多么纯洁又剔透的眸子，仿佛一块绿色的水晶，藏满了只属于他和Dean孩童年代的记忆与秘密。  
【跟我一起离开，去谁也不认识我们的地方，好不好？】  
Dean逼迫自己向他微笑，然后转身离开。

 

26

 

之后的故事没什么好说的，他和父亲碰面，猎魔，见到更多的猎人，搜集信息。Dean穿着廉价的西服神采奕奕着，干练的仿佛内心从来没有过黑暗。他在白天与黑夜间穿梭着，像是父亲的影子。  
他的梦里依旧有着他的弟弟，不，应该说，他的梦里只有他的弟弟。那场崩溃不出所料给他带来了更多的心理创伤。那些大雪中的场景太真实了，时至今日，Dean已经分不清哪些是真实的记忆，哪些又只是他的梦。  
那天Sam有哭吗？  
但这都不重要了，这从来都不重要，他和Sam之间在这个故事中从来没有立足之地。他们合好或者决裂，现实的走向都不会有任何区别，痛还是在痛，血依旧是血。  
Dean就带着这样的想法把那一切忘在了脑后，专注于从小到大一直专注的事实上，就让那些记忆和痛苦都压抑在内心的最深处，让他们在噩梦中喧嚣。  
事情已经如此了，Dean不知道怎么做才是对的，所以他就去做他知道是对的事。  
毕竟，不过是一些噩梦而已，没什么大不了的，不是么？

 

突然响彻的铃声将Dean从浅眠中拉了回来，他的心率还因为刚才的噩梦不齐着，那种无力和无序感从血液传递到了四肢百骸，让他全身无力。  
该死的，他竟然睡着了。  
他第一件事是去看今晚即将罹难的家庭情况。确认过没事之后，Dean才深深吐了口气放松下来，他将头靠上了冰凉的车窗，车窗因为他的呼吸而蒙起一层雾气。  
他又梦到Sam了，这不是什么稀奇的事。Sam尖叫着，哭泣着，手指紧紧攥着他的衣服，声音因为哭泣而变得沙哑，仿佛变成了杜鹃的啼鸣。  
这就和Sam去斯坦福那段时间一样，他的身体似乎学会了自己去思念他，但是却用着这种扭曲的方式。Dean闭上眼睛，任凭自己的呼吸平息下来，让自己逃离那场大雪。  
但这段时间和斯坦福还是有不同的，他和Sam并没有断通讯。他和父亲追踪着黄眼恶魔的踪迹，偶尔会去主治医师问他的情况，Sam也会跟他们通话，即使内容十分简短。  
这次找到黄眼恶魔的踪迹，还多亏了Sam的幻视。  
电话还在响着，这让Dean的思绪回归了理智，他忙去接听电话，并在心中祈祷这是来自于父亲的消息，通报自己平安的电话。  
因为那个叫做Meg的婊子支开了父亲，Dean现在很担心。

 

但事情从来不会如Dean所愿。  
“您好，请问是Dean•Sweet先生吗？”对面的声音很焦急，这让Dean顿住了身体。Dean•Sweet，那是Dean留给Sam医院自己的名字。  
Dean看了一眼车上的时间，午夜两点，这个时间的电话太不寻常了。Sam出什么事了？这让Dean的心完全悬了起来。  
“您的Omega需要您。”护士说，背景音里一片混乱，“请您尽快过来，他的身体状况不允许我们使用抑制性产品。”  
Dean瞪大眼睛，一时间没有理解护士的意思。当他明白过来的时候，一刹那仿佛有一块块碎冰堕入了他的五脏六腑，钝痛无比。  
他握紧了手机，这一切都太超现实了，他的大脑有些无法处理了。  
“不….这不可能。”Dean有些无措的说，“才一个半月，医生，他不可能——”  
“他的激素已经紊乱了，先生。”护士向他解释，这让Dean想起医生说过的那些话，关于发情期不再稳定的那些话，“理论上说任何时间都是有可能的，所以请您尽快赶来，您的Omega现在情况很不好。”  
右手攥着的Colt火辣辣的冷，沉甸甸的痛。

 

他们一直以来所耗费的所有努力与痛苦，都在今晚的瞬息之间。  
在John离开前，他把郑重的将Colt交到了Dean的手里，Dean握住了枪，那感觉就像是把自己的前半生都捧在了手心上。  
他为了这件事已经熬了几个通宵，而此时此刻的Dean孤身一人，在万籁沉寂的夜晚与路灯一起度过漫漫长夜。他藏在树丛的罅隙中，像是蛰伏在暗夜中的狼，静静的等候着时机到来的那一刻。等待着那一刻。  
无数的人因此而死，母亲和Jessica卷进了火焰中，烧成了一团灰烬。而父亲为了这一刻，拿着一把假的Colt去与恶魔对峙，生死未卜。  
Dean将头再次抵到冰凉的车窗上。他闭上眼睛，感觉自己的头在被往不同的方向拉扯着，他的思维飞到了Sam所在的地方，他可以轻易的想象出Sam因为发情期而辗转的样子。  
但Dean不得不成为那个该死的Alpha，不，Dean本来就是个该死的Alpha，一无是处的Alpha。“……他可以撑过一个晚上吗？”Dean的声线在颤抖，“我现在不在本州，应该赶不回去。”

 

“能请您给他提供安全屋么？您知道……”Dean说道，他感觉有人在一下下拉扯他的头，或者是有人将石头从他的喉咙坠下，撞碎他的所有内脏。  
“我们正在做。”护士走动的声音传来，Dean无意识的瞥了一眼今晚即将遇难的家庭，依旧没有任何动静，“他的气息已经开始影响医院中的Alpha，他变得很不稳定，我还是强烈建议您——”  
哪怕电话那边没有传来任何清晰的声音，但是Dean还是能听到Sam哭泣尖叫的声音，那就像是源代码一般编入了Dean的脑海，哪怕过去了五年，他也根本删不干净。  
“请您帮我照顾他，不要让他咬自己的嘴唇。”Dean的内心里坠满了担忧，让他根本意识不到他的语气中有多少情感，“他难受的时候就会咬嘴唇，会咬出血；还请您把他的床移到边角里去，他在热期的时候喜欢角落，空旷的地方会让他不舒服；还有，这几天的食物的话不要有汤类的东西，他在热期间隔非常容易呛到他自己，他喜欢吃蔬菜，在间隔的时候如果吃其他的可能会发脾气；他会缩在被子里，还请您把他拉出来，他会体温过高……”  
我没办法在你身边，Sammy，我没办法在你身边。到后来，Dean都不知道自己在说什么，他的内心里全是这句话，不停旋转着，让他的心一片片的碎裂开来。

 

护士沉默了很久，直到Dean终于发现了异样而停了下来。他满心都是Sam的情况，Sam激素爆发时崩溃的样子还在他的脑袋里那么鲜活，那么鲜血淋淋。  
“您好？现在情况怎么样？”Dean不自禁问道。  
护士终于开口，她的声音很低。“您是一位好Alpha。”背景音里还传来窸窸窣窣的声音，Dean愣了一下，但是护士没有给Dean更多思考的机会，她的声音回归了原本的声线，“已经全都准备好了，先生。刚才您说的我们会尽量满足，有什么情况我们再跟您联系。”  
“不，等一下。”刚以为要挂电话的Dean听到了护士的声音，似乎突然改变了主意，“您现在忙吗，先生？我假设他会愿意和您通话。”  
Dean的心跳开始加速。“那请您把电话给他，谢谢。”Dean紧张的吞咽了一口。  
传来了各种声音，说话的声响，床滚动的声音，以及门关上的声音，Dean的心跳不知道为什么非常快速，他焦急的想要知道Sam的情况，想要听到自己弟弟的声音。  
“Dean？”当Sam的声音响起时，有那么一刻，Dean竟然觉得他就在他的身边。

 

“Sammy。”Dean轻声说，仿佛害怕吵醒他般试探着。  
“Sammy，你还好吗？”背景里只有一阵阵颤抖的，几不可闻的呻吟。那个声音让他的心狠狠颤抖了一下，Dean忙问道。  
“Dean。”Sam的声音再次传来，已经不像是前几天那种冷静，几乎可以说是冷漠的声音了。而是饱含着各样感情的语调，爱意，痛苦，痴迷，又充满悲伤，“Dean，Dean。”  
周遭那么寂静，仿佛整个世间只有一个Dean，和一个Sam。  
“…..嘿。”哪怕Sam看不见，Dean还是微笑了起来，Sam的声音让他稍稍感到安心了一些，“我就在这，Sammy。”  
Dean的声音似乎能给Sam直接的影响，Dean听到Sam一声哽咽呛到了喉咙里。Sam闷哼的声音传到了他的脑海，这让Dean不自主的后脑发麻。  
“Dean。”Sam只是这么说，仿佛他的世界里已经装不下更多的东西，“Dean。”

 

Dean舔了舔嘴唇。不得不说这很尴尬，如果他在Sam身边的话，他的身体还会被气息迷惑，而现在的Dean什么都没有，唯一有的就是理智，而那让Dean脸上发热。“抱歉，Sammy。”Dean道歉到，他又望向窗外，“你可能只能听到我的声音了，我的味道传不到你那里。”  
“你在哪里，Dean？”Sam的呼吸声很剧烈，他似乎没有听到Dean的任何话，而是自顾自的说着，像是溺水的幼兽，而Dean是他唯一的浮木，“你在哪里？”  
Sam的声音很可怜，那让Dean的心几乎皱在了一起。  
“我在没办法到你那里去的地方。”Dean解释道，Sam的呼吸声让他一阵阵的发麻，他的眼前几乎就是他赤身裸体在床上翻滚的弟弟，“或许什么时候也会突然离开，Sam，你一定要坚持住。”  
“恩……..”Sam的声音闷闷的，Dean听到衣服磨蹭的声音，那让他将脸紧紧贴着冰凉的车窗，“Dean。”Sam还只是说，就仿佛在祈祷，而Dean是他唯一的救赎。  
Dean感觉自己的脸热的发烫，让自己像个青春期的小鬼头。但同时又有愧疚坠在他的心里，他一直在让Sam受伤，但是到头来，Sam还是被紧紧拴在了他的身边，就像是个天大的讽刺。

 

“下回我应该多准备些我的Alpha信息素。”Dean说道，在心里做好了规划，他的心里缀满了担心，他恨不得立刻到达Sam的身边，“如果还有这种情况发生，你就不会这么难受了。”  
他们还会经历多少次猎魔，多少次危险，多少次分离与担心。Sam即将成为定时炸弹，那会让Dean不停的为他担心，他不可能寸步不离的跟在他身边，他不可能。  
这个世界这么危险，如果Sam激素爆发的时候Dean没有救到他怎么办？如果他突然遭遇发情期而他联系不上他该怎么办？如果恶魔或者怪物利用这一点，折磨Sam或者Dean该怎么办？  
Sam不会折磨他自己吗？第二次发情的时候，他把Dean的枪捅了进去，用舌头舔舐着刀刃就好像他不知道那有多危险。如果他不在的话，Sam不会伤到他自己吗？  
抑制剂已经不能用了，已经不能再用抑制剂了。  
“Alpha？不，我不要Alpha。”Sam的声音仿佛踩在云里，Dean知道Sam根本没有听懂他在说什么，“我要你，Dean，我只要你。”  
Dean不知道自己是什么感受，他焦急又忧愁，脸却又烧得滚烫。

 

“拜托，Dean，拜托。”Sam的声音又传来了，带着泪意与颤抖，他的弟弟正在经历地狱，“哪里都没有……”  
可是Dean什么也做不了，他只能听着Sam痛苦而毫无办法，Dean张开嘴，又闭上，上帝啊，他能说些什么，他做什么Sam能感觉好受？  
Dean非常着急，却又没有办法。Omega的发情需要Alpha的抚慰——这是文雅一点的说法——而标记过的Omega则有了唯一性，不是对Alpha，而是对Alpha的信息素与生殖系统。所以坦白来说，他的声音对Sam没什么实质性帮助。  
不是他就好了，如果标记Sam的不是他就好了。另外一个人就可以呆在他的身边，而不是非要继续这种扭曲的生活，Sam就不会再经历这该死的一切。  
Sam就不会流血，不会哭泣，不会一个人孤零零的经历发情期，还要强忍着痛苦对他露出微笑。  
“Sam，Sammy，再忍耐一下。”Dean紧紧握着手中的枪，关节被握的发白，“就一个晚上，就忍这一个晚上，我很快就会回去……”  
Sam的呼吸声像针，又像羽毛，让Dean的心又痛又痒。

 

“今天晚上我就可以杀死黄眼恶魔。”Dean对Sam说道，哪怕现在Sam根本无法理解，但这是如今的Dean唯一的慰藉，“父亲也不会出事，我们就可以报仇了。”  
电话那边的Sam翻滚着，发出求饶般的呜咽，他似乎在啜泣，又似乎只是痛苦。  
“然后….然后你就可以继续上大学。”Dean紧紧握着手机，他不知道这些话是不是可以传递到Sam那里，Sam的理智完全崩塌了，他知道这个时候的Sam，完全动物性的Sam，“我可以跟你一起离开，去你想去的任何地方。”  
“你可以做…..该死，当时我们说的什么来着？图书管理员，不，或许是律师，哈哈，Sammy成为了大律师，而我，我什么都不会，大概也就是汽修技工。”Dean不知道在对谁说着，不知道在回答谁，但是他觉得他必须说出这些，“然后……”  
Dean吞咽了一口，他闭上了眼睛。“然后我们去谁也不认识我们的地方，Sammy，我们可以养育孩子，教他们保护好自己，我们会为我们的第一个孩子树立坟墓，种上鲜花，永远的怀念他。”  
“我一直爱你，Sammy。”Dean没有意识到自己的声线在颤抖，“所以别再说那样的话了。”  
从把小小的你抱在怀里的那一刻，我就一直那么深爱着你。

 

“一切都会好起来的，Sammy，一切马上就要好起来了。”Dean一遍遍的朝Sam保证，Sam的呻吟断断续续，Dean知道Sam忍受的很辛苦，“你只要再忍耐一晚上，就再一个晚上。”  
Sam发出一声湿淋淋的呜咽，Dean又看了一眼窗外，他多希望尽快完成那些任务，这样就可以回到他的弟弟身边，  
时间似乎又过去了很久，Sam的声音从尖锐落回了平静，又重新变得蒸腾。Dean心里滚烫的发痛，无数的虫子在他的心中爬过，他的眼前一遍遍闪现Sam赤身裸体，因为情欲而全身发红的模样，那个样子让Dean颤抖，又让他忧虑。  
“别走。”Sam呜咽着说，声音里是泪意，一定有许多生理性的泪水从他的脸颊上滑过。  
“我哪里都不去。”Dean静静的保证，哪怕他自己都不信这句空洞的保证。  
Sam翻滚了一下，语气中全是颤抖。“带我一起。”Sam的声音又远又模糊，手机一定不小心滑下了他的手，而Sam没有发觉，“带我一起走。”  
“对不起。”Dean完全僵住了，而Sam的声音那么缥缈，鼻音太重了，一定有不停的泪水滑下他的脸颊，把他心里那些被重重包裹的伤口都暴露出来，让他说给Dean听，不管Dean有没有接受好去听，“对不起，所以。”Sam已经在呢喃了，“所以带我一起。”  
Dean的心狠狠战栗了一下，他听懂了，他没有，他不知道。

 

“再忍耐一下，医生给你了吗？那些玩具。”Dean急喘了一口，他不想知道Sam在说什么，那些熟悉的压力又痛苦的感觉又来了，其间的感情太复杂了，让Dean拼命的跑也找不到出口，拼命的理也找不到头绪，“我也给你准备过玩具，你找医生要了吗？”  
“对不起。”Sam只是说，他的呼吸吊在线上，声音越来越急促，声线一会很近，一会又非常远，“让你难过。”  
Sam哽咽着吞下一口尖叫，Dean不知道Sam在做什么，却又清楚的知道Sam在对自己做什么。可是Dean从来不知道这会这么痛苦，在他记忆里，情欲从来不会让人痛苦，哪怕不能带来快感，也不会这么痛苦。  
曾经的发情期Sam哭过吗？Sam说Dean会哭，所以他们就是这样哭泣着蜷缩在一起吗。  
Dean不记得，Dean什么都不记得了。  
“那从来不是你的错，不要对我道歉。”Dean说，Dean永远都会这么说，因为那本来都是他的错，是他引起的这一切，是他的错误引起了这一系列的后果，这些把他们两个人都要逼疯了的后果，“不要再痛苦了，Sammy，你从来没有错过。”  
但是Sam却还在说，Dean才意识到Sam或许听不见他说话了，手机滑到了某个地方，Sam没在听了。

 

“不是我。”Sam呢喃着，又那么大声，震耳欲聋。Dean只能紧紧咬着牙关，大雪在记忆中落了下来，将Impala整个埋没了。  
“孩子的事。”Dean的心狠狠颤抖了一下，似乎被人从里面剖开，“不是我。”  
记忆中的Sam在尖叫，在对他咆哮，血带着泪水顺颊而下，他摇晃着他，歇斯底里的大哭着，他癫痫了，身体不停的抽搐着，他窒息了，脸色完全铁青着。  
Sam呛了一口，Dean眼眶火辣辣的痛，他真想就在Sam的身边，告诉Sam这一切都不是他的错，Sam不应该自责，他真想把他的弟弟抱在怀里，抹净他每一滴泪水。  
“全都是骗你的。”Sam的声音失真了，完全失去了他本来的声线，他哽咽着，语气中带着可怕的乞求，“所以，能不能？”  
“能不能？”  
Dean拼命压下自己压在喉咙处的苦涩。他不知道说什么，他不知道怎么做才能找到正确的路，带领他们离开这片让他们越陷越深的泥沼，他不知道，他从来都不知道。  
上帝啊，那是我的错，所以求你别再惩罚Sam了好吗，那都是我的错啊。  
Dean紧紧抵着玻璃，喉咙间逃出了一声啜泣。

 

“我会找到好方法的，Sammy。”Dean最后只能说，他必须是他们两个人中坚强的那一个，他是哥哥，他是Alpha，他必须要屹立不倒，他不能带着Sam一起坠入深渊，哪怕Sam根本听不到这些，“我一定能找到方法，这一切都会过去的，只是，给我一些时间。”  
“我们不会再重蹈覆辙了。”Dean抹了抹自己的眼睛，他要无坚不摧，他会努力前行，因为在那场大雪里的不止他一个人，Sam值得更美好的未来。  
Sam安静了，只有呼吸的声音一遍遍回响着，这又让Dean觉得他可以听见他的声音。  
“等我这次杀死了黄眼恶魔，爸爸回来之后，一切都会好起来的。”Dean向他保证，“我会找到方法，我不会再让你这么痛苦了，Sammy。”  
Dean听到Sam又翻滚了一下，然后声音完全消失了。Dean只能听到Sam的吸气声，因为泪水而变得喧嚣，湿淋淋的呼吸声。  
“只要再坚持一个晚上就好了。”Dean轻声说，Colt被他握的发痛，“一切都会好起来的。”  
Sam发出了几声接近啜泣与呻吟之间的声音，他的声调又再次拔高，Dean知道那意味着什么。

 

“不要走。”Sam一直这么说，手机把耳廓烧的发烫。  
“我不走，我会陪着你。”Dean便这么回答，哪怕他知道他们之间的时间越来越短了。  
“你不走。”Sam低声说，然后发出了几声低低的，餍足的轻哼。  
Sam又嘟囔了几句，便沉入了Dean听不懂的呢喃里。他偶尔会发出各式各样奇怪的声音，有时很高，有时又很低。他会难受的不停深呼吸，会一阵阵的哽咽，Dean就一直安静的听着，不知道他这种无声的陪伴有没有安慰到Sam哪怕一丝。  
他不禁想起了小时候Sam发烧时的样子，咳嗽的满眼都是泪花，脸红彤彤的叼着温度计。那时的Sam紧紧抓着他的手指，连睡着都不放开，因为他想醒来第一眼就见到他的哥哥。  
那时的Dean会给他讲故事，或者是哼歌。Dean不会哼什么摇篮曲，母亲的记忆随着时间模糊的只剩了影子，所以Dean就哼一些爱听的摇滚乐，哪怕那些歌曲并不适合睡前去听。  
这让Dean也轻轻哼起了歌，那些他们年少时一起听过的歌曲，那时候他们青春年少，什么都不懂，以为父亲无所不能，而自己会成为超人和蝙蝠侠，拯救世界。  
他们训练，也不是因为他们必须做什么，而是因为他们想做什么。  
Sam嗤嗤的笑了起来，那声音就像是笑话Dean，那个声音让一阵暖流穿过了Dean的内心，那竟然让Dean有那么一瞬间产生了错觉，他们所身处的人生其实也没有那么糟糕。  
但那种感觉还没有点燃，就被彻底按灭了，Dean瞪大了眼睛。  
女人拍打着窗户向他求救，恶魔到了。

 

“我必须走了。”Dean立刻采取行动，哪怕他知道总会有这么一秒他要把Sam丢弃在这里，但是真的发生时，他还是慌乱了，“Sam，我——我必须走了。”  
“………”Sam没有回话，或许他说了，但是Dean没有认真再听了。  
Dean匆忙打开车门，他知道时不待人。“照顾好自己，Sammy，对不起。”他对Sam说完，便将手机扔在了车座上。  
“Dean？”那是Dean最后听到的的声音。Sam的声音那么茫然，让Dean想起那些他转身而去的日子，想起Sam一直爬在窗户前等待他们回来时的样子，想起他拽着衣袖不让他离开的样子。  
想起那天在医院时Sam那双剔透的棕绿色双眸，那是如何的天赐之物，降临到了人间，却被自私的Dean折弯了翅膀，Sam再也回不去他该在的地方。  
所以Dean拼尽了自己的全力，毕竟这是他唯一擅长的，他唯一知道对错的事了。  
等这些都结束的时候，一切就会好起来了。  
手上的Colt冷冷的上了膛，Dean义无反顾的冲进了那场注定燃尽了一切的大火中。


	10. Sam

27

 

再剧烈的痛，如果总是重复的话，都会让人听烦的。  
就像那场大雪那般，如果Sam有机会，有资格跟任何人诉说的话，如果Sam有一个要好的朋友，依赖的同伴，置身事外的家人的话，一直说到现在，大概也会烦躁的不会听下去了。  
他有多少次自己都想放弃了，就这么放纵下去算了。把自己沉在一个名为爱的自私中，不管不顾的做个受害者，不是所有人都这么想的么，他是受害者。那他就做一个伤害者，享受别人的安慰和赎罪。  
他好累，哪里都好累，他不想再想了，不想再为这些事费尽心神了。  
事实上，Sam自己也烦了。  
可是痛就是痛，所以每当他的梦境中降临大雪时，他的哥哥无神的望着他时，他还是会感到难过，但时过多年，那已经不是剧烈的痛楚，而是一阵阵低沉的隐痛，仿佛无法治愈的伤口，在阴雨天让他步履蹒跚。  
他们究竟是谁错了，已经无所谓了。

 

Sam烦了。  
他真的烦透了，愤怒到没有力气愤怒，每天和自己抗拒真是一件费时费力的事，而那从来不会有什么好结果，就像他们的猎魔生活一样，疯了一样的努力，到头来，从来没有什么好结果。  
距离父亲去世，已经过去了半年。  
医生看完了眼前的档案，然后抬眉看他，Sam不知道自己是什么表情，但是他之前瞥了一眼镜子，那是一张完全空白的脸，没有悲伤，没有痛苦，同样也没有希望。  
“所以，你的Alpha…..？”  
“16岁的时候他强奸的我，然后跑了，我不知道那是谁。”Sam冷漠地答，声音没有起伏。  
“那，你的家属呢？这种事不能由你一个人——”  
“我的母亲早亡，父亲知道了这事之后大发雷霆，觉得我是家里的耻辱，把我赶出了家门，我们有七八年没有联系过了。”  
可能以前的他，或者，就算是一年前的他，看到自己的这副模样，也会不赞同的皱起眉头。鄙夷的叱责吧。

 

“额…..”医生被噎住了，他又看了看档案，又抬眼看Sam，“所以….你用了，五年的抑制剂？上帝，那可真是很长的一段时间，然后——？”  
“计算错误，激素爆发，被轮奸了，最后被扔在了某个不知名的酒吧后面。”Sam的声音太可怕了，不是说他在抖动，而是毫无变化，这才是真正的可怕，“差点就死在那。”  
医生倒吸了一口凉气，他又抬了抬眼镜，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“恩，所以之后，自残——？”  
“怎么，我不能用抑制剂，你想让我发情期怎么样，在家里跳华尔兹享受生活吗？”Sam非常犀利的反问道，声音变得极其不耐烦。  
医生眨了眨眼睛，继续往下看着那份答案，刚要开口。“然后…？”  
“你怎么那么多问题。”Sam的目光是一把寒剑，“我来你这种地方而不是任何公立医院就是因为我觉得你们话能少一点。”  
医生立刻闭了嘴，Sam非常不耐烦的陷进椅子里，他都不知道自己多少是在表演，多少又是在遵循最真实的那部分自己。

 

医生将眼镜放在了手里，拿布轻轻磨蹭着。  
“我知道，这对于你们Omega来说很辛苦，尤其是你们这些…..命途多舛的。”医生声音又低又慢，又来了，Sam不耐烦的看向别处，“可是——”  
“多少钱。”Sam直接问道，像一把剑切断了话题。  
“这不是钱的问题，这种方式——”  
“我把钱直接给你，不需要走医院程序。”Sam继续说道，这不是他来的第一家医院，上帝，应该都不是第十家了，他从策划这件事开始起已经好几个月了，他们总有各种各样的理由拒绝他，各种各样的理由，“你要多少，我有的是。”  
Sam把信用卡一张张摔在桌子上，发出脆响。  
“你到底做，还是不做？”Sam噌的一下站了起来，他知道他的身高优势非常吓人，他能感觉医生直接往后缩去。  
桌子上，放着一张申请单，那上面写着几个大字，Omega器官切除。

 

“不要这么做。”医生轻声说，声音悲哀，“那会要了你的命的。”  
“哦是吗，你最后的论点就是这个？”Sam冷笑了一声。很好，他又被拒绝了，但是没关系，他总会找到黑心的医生，找到只要给钱就会办事的医生，哪怕冒着触犯法律的危险。  
“那再见，我们没什么可谈的了。”  
Sam把自己的东西迅速收了起来，转身离开。  
“你会激素混乱的，孩子！你会内分泌失调，你会把自己害死的！”医生高声说道，Sam往室外走着，“不要这么做，生活里总有希望的，一定会有人来救你的。只要再等一下，再忍耐一下——”  
“哦是吗。”Sam转身，棕绿色的眸子像剑，像刀，把整个室内都带的阴森森的冰冷，阳光仿佛都是苍白的，“那你怎么不救我呢？”  
医生瞪着眼睛不说话了，Sam抬起眉，他知道他在演戏，但是他忍不住去说，反正已经什么都无所谓了。  
Sam冷笑了一声，然后便推开了门，往外走去。

 

他的步伐顿在了那里，他看到了一双瑧绿色的双眸。  
Dean就站在门外，此时此刻环着胸，看到他的时候，Dean挑起一边的眉毛。  
该死。Sam潜意识的把档案往身后藏了去，就跟小孩子时一样。  
Dean竟然涂了Beta信息素！Sam一直害怕被Dean发现，所以非常注意周围气味的变化，他还以为只要没有那个独特的气息，他就是安全的——  
Sam本来一直充满戾气的气场一下子就变了。他瞪大眼睛，有些不可置信的看着他的哥哥。  
Dean本来靠着墙，看到他出来，Dean就走了过来。“所以。”Sam往后退了一步，“这就是所谓的调查，哈？”  
Sam敏锐的察觉到Dean的语气不善，他终究没有逃过Dean的眼睛，但是Dean了解到哪一步，Sam还不了解，这是Sam现下唯一的希望。  
“真奇怪，咱们的案子是吸血鬼吧，你来医院做什么？”Dean的语气很怪，让Sam想起了小时候看到的那些电视剧，阴阳顿挫的声音，怪里怪气的腔调，“怎么连FBI那一身衣服都没穿？”  
那是一个人盛怒时的表现。

 

“那是什么？”Dean在逼近他，Sam全身的警报都响了起来，他往回退着，几乎撞到刚出来的门，“介意给我看看吗？”Dean微笑起来，目光中燃烧着火焰。  
Sam把档案完全藏在身后去了，他知道自己像是个孩子，但是他心脏狂跳，感觉自己脆弱又茫然。Dean本来不该发现的，Dean不应该知道的，他为什么会知道？  
“给我。”Dean的声音沉下去了，Sam闻到了Alpha的气息，那是Dean的气息，穿透了Beta的信息素，就像撕破空气了一般直直朝Sam冲来，几乎让Sam呛了一口。  
Sam的全身有些战栗，从小到大，哪怕是他去斯坦福，Dean都没有这么生气过。  
“我叫你给我，Sam•Winchester。”  
他一定是知道了，要不然他不会是这样的反应，他一定是知道了。恐惧如同波纹一般在他的下腹里荡漾，Sam觉得自己像被抓住的鹿，比那一天雪夜时还要无助。  
“别再让我说第三遍。”Dean的眸子在发着可怕的光芒，Alpha腔调和气场完全炸开，作为哥哥的权威性也发挥了出来，不管是Omega，还是Sam，全都害怕了。  
Sam僵住了，Dean微微伸手，将档案抽了出去。

 

不，不行，他不能让Dean看到。  
他为了通过申请，让医生实施手术，不仅侮辱了Dean，也侮辱了父亲。他知道Dean不会对自己的那部分太过在意，但是父亲不行，尤其是John已经去世了的现在。  
Dean一直对整件事都非常敏感，甚至他们只要提到父亲，Dean的态度都会一下子骤变。哪怕他们已经有过很多次这样的对话，Sam还是无法让Dean完全放手。  
Dean又一次觉得是因为他，全是因为他，父亲才签了那个契约。  
而没有父亲的Dean和有父亲的Dean完全是两个人，Sam从小时候就知道，现在更是体会的淋漓尽致。  
所以Sam做了非常大胆的举动，他在Dean有可能看清之前猛地伸出手抢了出去，他知道他短时间撕不碎这么多东西，所以他不管不顾，朝着开着的窗户就把档案扔了出去。  
四散的纸在空中飞舞，那或许在某些人来看，那就像是一场雪，一场循环的大雪。  
多少年了，他们分分合合，而现在，他们又回到了这里。

 

28

 

Sam从来没有见过Dean这么生气过。  
Dean一言不发的看着前方，全是都在紧绷着。他一路踩着油门踩到最底，不管不顾的往前开着，好几次都几乎发生车祸，才快速的拐了弯。  
Alpha气场一直开着，而这让Sam体内的Omega瑟缩，有一个他躲在角落里颤抖着，害怕的不知所措。但更多的他则在短暂的恐慌中陷入了空白，他知道他或早或晚总会面临着一切，只是这次太早了，他还没来得及做什么。  
Dean猛地关上旅馆的房门，发出巨响。  
Sam低着头将外套脱了下来，他不知道接下来他面临的会是什么，一场争吵，一场恶战，还是就装作什么都没有发生过，就像那个在酒吧的夜晚，或者是他激素的爆发，崩溃。  
不，后者Dean没有装作没有发生过，只是那之后很多事都接连发生，再反应过来时他们就成为了名副其实的孤儿，火焰喧嚣，落在他们两个人的眼眶里。他哭了，Dean没有。  
Dean在打一场关于自己的战争，他连自己都破碎了，哪有精力再去管Sam的难过。  
但是偶尔，也就是偶尔，在Sam发情期即将来临的时候，Dean会趴在床上玩弄Sam柔软的发丝，那个静谧的表情每次都让Sam再多破碎一点。

 

他的心情，他的感情，还有他那个该死的属性，在这个故事中，真的什么用处都没有。  
哪怕他有着金子一般的心，纯洁到如同钻石的感情，哪怕只是Dean的一个笑容就能让他的心里发痒起来，Dean的微微碰触都会让他的耳廓发红，心跳剧烈。  
哪怕他要的不多，连Dean的回应都不要，他只要Dean能够开心，但是连这个小小的要求，也没有人愿意帮他完成。  
这个故事从来不是为此写就的，从来不是。  
他知道不管他爱Dean的方式是因为弟弟的爱，还是以一种恋人的爱，他都不可能抹平Dean失去父亲的伤口。他知道不管他们是兄弟，还是一对幸福的恋人，剧情都不会有多大改变。  
而现在，他的那个属性就不能再烦人了。Omega的天性是为了孕育，为了抚养，Omega一次次经历发情期，是为了有一个孩子，一个温馨的家，一个幸福的生活，而那他妈的，天杀的，该死的，烦人。  
试问他一次次经历发情期，一次次和Dean经历那段禁忌的错误，有的时候还会爆发的很不是时候，把他们都陷入危险之中，究竟有什么意义？  
他要这个Omega属性，究竟有什么意义？

 

抹除它就好了，一切都会更简单一点，不会再给他们的生活平添更多的挫折。  
摘除Omega器官，那群酿成他发情期的激素，让他有可能孕育的腺体，全都拆个干净，就留下一个干干净净的他，这有多好，多么让人舒心。  
那场大雪从此一笔勾销，Dean不会愧疚，Sam就也不会痛苦，他也再没有定时炸弹一般的发情期，他们之间就可以重新回到了从前。Dean可以继续做他的大哥哥，浪荡的英雄，在酒吧和美女间徜徉，欢歌笑语，短暂的忘记这个沉重的世界。  
而Sam，Sam可以抱着那颗简简单单的真心，他可以让他碎在风里，让他化在雪里，让他作为一种少年时美好而又终究不会有结局的初恋，让他回忆时不会感到难过，而是因为那些再也不会在别人身上体会过的感情而露出微笑。  
多么美好的结局。  
但是不管是哪个医生，哪所医院，还是当局政府，既定法律，都不允许这些的发生。  
【那会要了你的命的】  
嘿，他是个猎人，他的母亲死于大火，他的父亲死于恶魔之手，他们每天都可能曝尸街头几百次，麻烦你再说一遍？

 

Dean瞪着他，把外套扔了出去。  
“永远都那么有主意，永远什么事都自己决定。”Dean气得发抖，他看起来想把他好好的揍一顿，“摘除器官？你可真是本事大了，如果我再不管着你，再过几年，你是不是就该把你自己当个乐高玩具一样拆了？”  
Sam节节败退着。“Dean——”  
“这是第几次了，Sam•Winchester？这他妈是第几次了！”Dean气急了，有那么一瞬间Sam真的觉得他要揍他了，所以Sam闭上了眼睛。  
“你先冷静下来，听我解释——”  
“我对你的解释不感兴趣。”Dean气得脸色发白，连嘴唇都是白的，毫无血色。  
“Dean，你听我说，这件事只要做成了，就会对所有人都好，我们可以专心去猎魔，还有找黄眼恶魔，还有对付我那些幻视的问题——”  
“上次你这么想的时候，你他妈在医院里躺了三个月！”Dean几乎是在咆哮了，Sam能看出来他拼命的压制着自己的怒气，而Dean那种歇斯底里的声音让Sam一阵阵瑟缩着，“而你显然还没吸取教训，你是真的想弄死自己才够是不是？”  
“这是唯一的办法了！”Sam的声音也提高了，他开始反击。  
这是放开我们彼此，让我们不再互相折磨，唯一的方法了。

 

“谁说这是唯一的方法？该死的，这里面他妈的到底有什么问题需要‘办法’来解决了？”  
“我们要做的是猎魔，是复仇，我们需要的是一名战士！而不是什么，哭哭啼啼，软软绵绵，张口闭口孩子和家庭的Omega！”Sam知道开始了，他和Dean的战争，“Omega属性没有一点用处！他只会拴着我们，让我们就像是哈巴狗一样，围着那个愚蠢的标记不停地转！”  
Dean的表情动了一下，他没有说话，但是也没有被说服。  
“我们一起经历发情期，天天痛苦着什么错误标记的问题，去他的，还要天天害怕我这个定时炸弹在某次猎魔的时候就爆炸了，他给我们带来了那么多痛苦，却什么都没有带来，根本没有一点意义！”Sam鼻翼嗡动着，他的大脑疯狂的转着，缕清自己的逻辑。  
“但是你知道你这样做会死吗？”  
“我们每天做的事也是会死人的，Dean！”Sam将手指向一旁，手枪，刀，子弹，“我们每一天都可能死，但那是我们必须做的，但这个不是！”  
“让我切除它，Dean，否则等我们死的那一天，留下的记忆只有痛不欲生的。”Sam说，“想让我们彼此都放松一些，这是唯一的办法了。”

 

Dean一直瞪着他看，呼吸极其不顺，Sam希望他能理解，这是为他们好，为Dean好。  
确实，他会内分泌失调，会身体机能不平衡，论概率来讲，还有可能发疯，得各种奇怪的怪病，但是Sam从来没觉得自己能活到那么长，长到会面临那一切的那一天。  
Sam真的希望Dean能懂，能懂得这种牺牲是值得的，把Dean的自由还来，这是值得的。  
Dean咬住了下唇，把目光沉了下去，Sam知道他在思考了，所以他充满期望的盯着他看。  
Sam不知道等了多久，那仿佛有几个世纪，他就看着Dean的身体颤抖着，仿佛他现在就站在隆冬的雪中，狂风把他吹来吹去。  
但是最终，Sam没有等来他想要的答案。“不。”这是Dean最后的裁决。  
Sam刚要说话，只听Dean继续说。“不。”Dean看向他，目光坚定，“这不是唯一的办法。”  
那让Sam迷惑了一秒，但当Dean看向他的眼睛，试探的走近他的时候，那仿佛是心有灵犀一般，Sam一瞬间就明白了Dean做出了什么决定。这让他的脸立刻被烧得通红，他害怕了，以另一种方式，这让他仓惶后退。  
“不，Dean——”  
“闭嘴，你不觉得这比摘除器官更简单又更高效吗？”Dean把他堵到了床尾，不愿意放开对视的热度。  
Dean的眸子那么绿，那里仿佛有着另一个世界，晶莹的让Sam想要溺在其中，再也不愿醒来。

 

他给他的爱那么纯粹，那不是从情欲中发芽，也不是因激素而源起。那是年少时一幕幕仿佛烟火般的快乐坠落在他的心里，炽热到他自己都不敢触摸。  
或许没有那次意外，他会永远把它当做亲情的一种形式。如果不是那个酒吧里的女人，他会永远把他当做激素的罪过。然而Sam那么幸运，那么不幸，他有足够的时间去思考，去评判，去考量自己的内心。而他得出的结论那么美好，又那么悲伤。  
不，他不需要Dean回应他，那就像将孩童的喜爱之情无限放大，那些完全想让对方开心的心理占满了Sam的内心，他可以为这个做任何事。  
他只希望Dean能开心，这对他来说就足够了，Sam一直这么想。  
可他或许错了，或许那对他来说根本不足够，要不然此时此刻，他为什么会心脏轰鸣，脸色发红呢？  
Dean还在逼近他，Sam腿软了，他跌坐在了床沿上，没办法撤回自己的目光。  
他们额头相抵，Sam闭上了眼睛。

 

他们那么静静呆了很久，Sam的血液贲张，感觉自己马上就要因为这种感受血压过高而脑溢血了。  
Dean终究是先开口的那个。“其实你开口了。”Dean说，Sam不敢睁开眼睛，“那天你激素爆发的时候，你说了很多话。”  
Sam咬紧下唇，他的大脑里一片乱麻，不敢相信这个事实，Dean真的想要回应他的事实。  
“我想问你，有多少话是激素的影响？”Dean的声音放轻了，或许是因为Sam在颤抖。  
“又有多少话是真心话？”  
他说过什么？什么激素爆发？Sam的脑袋完全乱了，他完全僵住了，脑袋里乱成一片。  
Dean的手放到他的面颊上，描摹着Sam面颊的轮廓，梳理着Sam的头发，这让Sam全身发烫，不停颤抖。  
“……..”Sam努力从他的混乱中找到一丝理智，“是我的发情期要到了吗？”Sam嗫嚅着问，他不知道自己听起来有多无辜，多纯洁。  
这让Dean笑出声来。

 

“我们只剩下彼此了，Sammy。”Dean扣住他的脸，Sam还是不敢睁开眼睛，不知道Dean是什么表情。  
“我要保证你的安全，保证你不受伤，这是爸爸嘱托我的，也是我从小一直在做的。”Dean继续说着，Sam感受到Dean在摩挲他的脸颊，“你不能出任何事。”  
“别再说什么伤害自己的话了。”Dean说，“你可以来找我，我们是命运共同体，别再自己去决定任何事了。”  
“如果你觉得痛苦。”Dean还在继续，Sam依偎在这种感觉里了，Dean的亲密，让Sam完全忘记了任何理智，他想让这一刻永远延长，哪怕只是这一秒，Dean这么碰触他的这一秒，他的气息喷在他脸上的这一秒，“我们可以像你那天说的那样。”  
“咱们走吧，去谁也不认识我们的地方。”  
【“跟我一起走吧，Dean。”他听见自己说。  
“告诉我。”Sam感觉眼角发烫，喉咙发涩，他在颤抖，“告诉我你愿意。”】  
Sam猛地瞪大眼睛，这才看清了Dean的表情。

 

碎冰炸裂在了他的脑海里，让他的肾上腺素立刻降温，潮红褪下了他的脸。  
Dean因为他的注视而微微笑了起来，可那不是一个微笑，而是僵硬的提了提嘴角。他看起来那么难过，仿佛刚才的愤怒换了一种方式浮现了出来，“你觉得这样怎么样？喜欢吗？”Dean又摸了摸Sam的脸，温柔又小心。  
不对。  
Sam心里的警铃大声尖叫起来，不对，这不平常了，有那么几秒钟，Sam甚至想过了眼前的人是恶魔，是变形怪，而不是他的哥哥。  
他的哥哥不会说这种话，他可能有那么一点可能会选择回应Sam的感情，但是不给爸爸报仇？那绝对不是他的哥哥说出来的话。  
“那给爸爸报仇的事怎么办？”那给妈妈报仇的事怎么办？那给Jessica报仇的事怎么办。  
Dean撤开了目光，Sam紧紧盯着他看。  
“我们只剩彼此了。”Dean继续说，声音那么悲凉，“我不想看到你也出事。”  
不对，不对，这一切都不对，Sam急速的思考着，究竟是什么能让Dean的思想到这个地步，脱离了所有他的常规反应，让他这么想要躲避。

 

Sam想到了Dean刚才的话，仿佛一阵雷击中了他的脑海。  
在Dean推开之前，Sam猛地抓住他的胳膊，他看着Dean。“爸爸说什么了。”  
“什么？”  
“你刚才说，爸爸嘱咐你的，但是你跟我说过，爸爸没有遗言。”Sam的心开始加速，却是为了另一件事，“爸爸跟你嘱咐什么了？”  
Dean猛地瞪大眼睛，哪怕只是那么一瞬的悲伤，Sam也看的清清楚楚，Sam知道发生什么了，才会有今天的这一切。Dean的大发雷霆，Dean的选择接受，Dean的想要逃离。  
“告诉我。”Sam紧紧抓着他，像个小孩子，焦急的孩子，“Dean，告诉我。”  
Dean的目光看回Sam，他抿紧嘴唇，表情中装着如此多的不舍。  
当真相揭开时，Sam感觉自己的一切被捧到空中，却又砸到地上，支离破碎。  
就像他说的，不管他们是什么身份，兄弟或是恋人，他们的剧情就像写好了一般。  
结局照常运转。

 

29

 

或许他真的是受诅咒了吧。  
仔细想想确实是这样的。为什么他原来没有发现？一直是他的身边在出问题。母亲去世，去世，父亲也去世了。他的父亲是Alpha，母亲是Beta，而他却是Omega，标记他的还是他的亲哥哥。  
他能看见未来，他凭空推开桌椅，还会一次一次的把事情搞砸。  
原来都是他的错，一切确实都是他的错。  
Sam不知道当他知道这个消息之后是怎么继续活下去的，他想找个地方躲避起来，这样就不用面对Dean的目光，他的Alpha的目光，他最爱的人的目光。  
他感觉自己好恨，痛恨一切，有的时候又极度惊恐，让他害怕自己，害怕自己会伤害别人。  
他的梦里又有了新的题材。那些梦里，他长了恐怖的角，尖锐的牙齿，他的眼睛里冒出了血，指甲有几米长。他想发出求救的声音，又只能发出咆哮，所有见到他的人都开始尖叫，然后拼命的逃跑。  
【如果我没办法救你的话，我就只能杀了你】  
然后他抱着头哽咽着把自己藏了起来，他孤零零一个人，从始至终，Dean从没有来过。

 

又是一个发情期，结束的那一天，Sam缩在被子里，根本不想出来。  
他的喉咙完全哑了，这让Sam咳嗽都能尝出血的味道，这让他又禁不住咳嗽了几声。  
“还好吗，Sammy？”Dean端着盘子走了进来，他还在大嚼着面包，时到今日，他们在发情期之后已经没什么波澜，生活照旧，仿佛什么都没有发生过，“我觉得有必要之后给你配一个口塞。”Dean坐在Sam旁边，Sam沉默着拿过食物，在床上吃了起来，“你又尖叫又哭，邻居投诉了五次。”  
Sam白了一眼Dean，这让他的哥哥笑了笑。Sam没什么心情和他胡闹，他艰难的吞咽着食物，喉咙生痛。  
“Ash给我们了新动向，要看看吗？”Dean将档案递给Sam，一切如常。  
Sam很感激Dean在那之后没再说过什么，只要Sam不再考虑切除器官的事，Dean的心情就一直还算平静。不过也因为他比Sam知道这个消息早太多了，他已经有足够多的时间消化，而Sam那段时间还在为Dean的状态担着心。  
Sam匆匆扫了几眼档案，他没怎么仔细看，他的心情很糟糕，需要一个案件分散注意力。  
“走。”Sam咳嗽一声说道，他站了起来，身上全是Dean的吻痕，深深浅浅。

 

接下来一切又如同剪影，生活那么长，事情那么多，每一个细节都可以去诉说，但真的说起来，又似乎没有什么好提。  
他们找到了和Sam一样的孩子，思考了离开的可能性，也染上过可怕的病毒。有的人死了，有的人活着，Dean和Sam还一直在路上。  
Sam选择留下来，因为他知道，如果他不主动出击，对方也总会有一天找上门来。这是Sam从小和Dean的打击训练中就一直明白的。  
哪怕一部分的他还贪恋着那个想法，和Dean一起离开，经过基因筛选生一些可爱的孩子，组成一个快乐的家庭。孩子们会追着他们跑，而Dean大笑起来时金色的边框让Sam可以去爱一辈子。  
但是Sam知道那只能是个空想了，一个空荡荡的祈愿，一个夹带着激素和自私的愿望。所以Sam只是微微笑着把那些想法收了起来，放在了自己的小盒子里，带着它前行。  
但是或许有那么一天，最软弱的那个Sam想着，如果他一直许愿的话，一直在心里坚持着的话，或许真的有那么一天，或许真的可以有那么一天。  
这个时候Sam就会去看他的哥哥，Dean的侧脸有着漂亮的棱角，让Sam胸中带着肿胀又瑟缩的情绪，微微发抖。

 

但是那又是会在多久之后呢？又有多大的可能性呢？  
他们可以杀掉黄眼恶魔吗？可以去了解Sam的那些秘密吗？他可以克服自己不变成邪恶的怪兽，而是完全被净化吗？  
Dean会愿意要那样的生活吗，会想要孩子吗，会爱上他吗？  
那种即使没有激素，也会不停渴望着，心理悸动着的感觉，那种只要他笑了世界就在发着光的感觉，那种只要靠近一点就会面色发红，只要目光停留长一些就会开始感觉自己笨拙无比的感觉。  
Dean会那么爱上他吗？爱上这个卑鄙的，把他的自由不由分说的夺走了的Sam吗？  
“一旦我有一点点变得邪恶的感觉。”Sam醉了，他带着恳求看着自己的哥哥，“你一定不要犹豫，直接杀了我。”  
Dean撤开了目光，Sam又把那张脸搬了过来，Dean离他那么近，让他不停失神着。  
酒精让Sam变得大胆起来，他突然想吻他，所以他又靠近了点，但最后一条线却还不敢逾越，他只能感受着Dean的呼吸，在心里嗤嗤的笑了起来。  
如果他们没有经历那场大雪，Dean会爱上什么样的人呢？Sam的脑袋乱转着，嘴里发出嘟哝，等待着Dean的回答。  
“好，好。”Dean的脸色变得惨白，毫无血色。

 

Sam笑了，翻身摔在自己的床上，不停在枕头上选择舒服的位置。  
Dean还在那里，Sam不知道Dean在做什么，他可能在看着他，也可能没有，Sam不知道。   
Sam的大脑还在乱转着，他想到父亲，母亲，大火，Jessica，又想到怪物，恶魔，发情期，抑制剂，太多的东西在他的脑袋里旋转着，又似乎都不重要了。  
这或许就是酒精的魔力？怪不得Dean喜欢去酒吧了，这种不管发生什么，都会感到无所谓，甚至去往好处想的感觉。  
说不定，所以Sam的大脑突然说，说出那些平时的他连想都不敢想的，阴暗的愿望。  
说不定Dean会爱上我。  
因为他就在这里，他一直在他身边，猎魔让他们居无定所，所有女人都没办法长久，但只有他，他一直在他身边，所以说不定Dean就会爱上他，如果没有标记，没有那场大雪，Dean最后就会将目光落在他身上。  
这种感觉让Sam傻乎乎的笑起来，他快乐，他腾升，他的世界在跳着交际舞。  
白日梦总是这么美好与幸福。

 

白日梦总是那么美好与幸福。  
Dean还坐在那里，Sam开始哼起了轻歌，那是小时候Dean给他唱的歌曲，不难的调子，朗朗上口，所以他也教给他的孩子们唱，他们会很聪明，一学就会。  
Sam还会给他们讲法理学的知识，他是上过大学的那一个，所以智慧就由他来说了算。Dean的话，就教他们练枪，他们需要会保护自己，要教给他们恶魔和鬼怪的知识。他也在旁边指点他们。  
说不定他们还可以一起去猎魔，家族事业，但那是副业，不是他们生活的全部，他们会安定下来，会有普通人的生活，说不定还可以去拜访父亲和母亲….  
“哒….哒啦….啦……”  
Sam伴着歌声入睡，他的嘴角带着微笑，没有看到Dean最后防御崩溃的样子。  
他们究竟是谁错了，已经无所谓了。  
他睡着了，那天晚上他没有做梦，Dean，Jessica，大雪，大火，什么都没有，一片空白。

 

2007年4月29日，Sam•Winchester死在了冷杉镇的一片泥泞里，没来得及看上自己哥哥一眼。


	11. Dean

30

 

刚开始的时候，只有一点点的痛，和一丝丝的冷。  
那时的Dean坐在白雪中，他靠着Impala的车轮，让身下的冷度平复他的心跳和脉搏。有清香的气息在他的鼻尖缭绕。那气息像是诱惑，回转在他的鼻翼间，让他移不开视线，听不见声响，想不起任何事。  
Dean疲惫的眨着自己的眼睛，他紧紧捂着自己的鼻子，但感觉那些味道却不放过他，仿佛把自己一瞬间拽入了满是花朵的温室，那味道醉人，却又有点让人刹那间无法接受。  
Dean的思维混沌，他忘了时间，忘了自己是谁，忘了自己为何在这里。但是他的本能却还告诉着他另外一些事，他的思绪乱作一团。  
他知道他的弟弟就在车里，这是他的第一次发情期，他们没有任何保护措施，而他是他最可怕的敌人。他不能犯错误，他不能再犯错了。  
他不知道自己的逻辑有多糟糕，但那一切都只是本能，毫无逻辑可言。他坐在雪中，目光无神的看着地上车轮滚过后留下的车辙印，和白雪混在一起，浑浊的令人恶心。  
Dean不知道自己的心痛感从何而来，但是他难过又冰冷，那种感觉仿佛在他的灵魂深处生根发芽，让Dean几乎哽咽，巨大的抗拒感让Dean想要逃跑，但是他又不知道该去哪里。  
他的弟弟在经历发情期，而他不能帮他，不该帮他。

 

“拜托，拜托。”他的弟弟从车里跌跌撞撞的摔了出来，味道立刻近了，那让Dean猛的一颤。他瞪大眼睛看了过来，Sam从车里爬了出来，抖动的像个筛子。  
Sam的眼睛哭得通红，不停有眼泪流了下来，让他的眼睛像是个兔子。而Sam现在本身就是个温顺的兔子，他在Dean反应过来之前朝他扑了过来，几乎取暖一般的缩在他的胸前，蹭来蹭去。  
Dean觉得自己要吐了。  
“求你，求你，Alpha，求你。”Sam的嘴唇上全是水光，他的声线沙哑又带着哭腔，但是他的身躯又非常的滑，让Dean感觉他是条鱼，而Dean抓不住他。  
Dean完全僵在那里了，Sam颤巍巍的凑上前来，解开了衬衫的前两个扣子，白皙又充满甜香的脖颈露了出来。Dean移开了目光。  
Sam又凑近，全身都因为渴望而颤抖着，他的呼吸扑在Dean的下颚上，红辣辣的烧痛。  
“求你，Alpha，我是你的，我的一切都是你的。”Sam哆哆嗦嗦的说，Dean闭上了眼睛。  
太冷了，Dean感觉自己在打战，抗拒感在腹部蒸腾，拍着泡沫翻打上来。

 

这不是他的弟弟。  
Dean找回了一点理智，他拼命的摇着头，将眼前的幻觉赶走。他不知道他的弟弟为什么会在此时此刻在他的眼前，声音仿佛鬼魅一般缭绕在他的耳边。  
再睁开眼时眼前就已经是陌生的Omega，Dean和她对视了好久，他混沌的大脑才想起来她是谁，本次猎魔的主人公之一。  
Dean再眨了几次眼睛，理智回到了他的大脑，这让他抓住了Omega在他身上乱摸的手，一下子把她从他身上拽了起来，他也一起站了起来。  
“谁让你过来的。”Dean的声音很沙哑，他也不想这样，未标记Omega发情期的味道实在是太浓重了，让他的身体本能的做出反应，“回你的地方去。”Dean命令她。  
“不，不Alpha，Alpha我好难受…..Alpha，拜托。”Omega扭曲着身体想靠近Dean，全身都因为情欲而泛着粉红，“Alpha……”Omega的眼泪滑了下来，打湿了她的前杉。  
Dean把她摔到床上，Omega尖叫起来。“呆在这别动，听明白了吗？”Dean指着她说，Omega又要爬下来朝Dean扑去，“我说了别动！”Dean对她怒吼出声。  
“求你……….求你…………..”少女哭的缩成了一团，用手指紧紧抓着床单。

 

那些该死的吸血鬼，把他们困在这种地方。  
Dean忍住本能的叫嚣——他的阴茎跟个棍子一样戳在那里，紧绷的他难受——他继续在四处摸索着，寻找着可能的出口，实在没有，通风口也行。未被标记过的Omega真的是魔鬼，他不知道自己什么时候就会又陷入幻想中去了。  
“别脱衣服！”Dean朝那只Omega怒吼，他真的很没有耐心，天杀的没有耐心。这种感觉非常奇特——他的身体想要那个味道的属于者，但是他的心却毫无动摇，像是块磐石，或者说是，有些痛有些冷的磐石，那种感觉让他知道自己不会失控，但是却让他极端的烦躁。  
Omega大声的啜泣着，全身都在抖动。“求求你，Alpha，我好难受，就一下就好，就一下子就好…….”她的衣服就像是挂在身上，就像下一秒就要掉下去一般。  
Dean瞥了她一眼，然后继续在四处摸索着，又拿出自己的手机，没有信号。  
Dean最后一次呵斥了可怜的少女，便又再次坐在了房间的角落处，靠着又冷又冰的墙壁，尽可能的将距离拉大。

 

又不知道过了多久，Omega的状况时好时坏，有的时候会安静的缩在床上啜泣，有的时候却会不顾一切的朝他扑来，不管他怎么训斥他。最终Dean只能把她用自己的外套绑在了床上，听她不停地尖叫。  
“你之后会感谢我的。”Omega哭的就像下一秒就会死去，Dean把自己的外套打成结，拴住Omega的双脚。  
“我不会后悔的，求你。”少女在床上滚来滚去，难受的就像有人在内部折磨着她，“我不会后悔的，求求你，上我吧，求你了。”  
Dean看着这个可怜的女孩，他想起他第一次发情的弟弟。他的弟弟比她坚强的多，他一直一声未吭，而且在他失去理智的时候Sam也保持着清醒，哪怕那种清醒却让Sam遍体鳞伤。  
Dean记不起细节了，但是Sam的尖叫和扑打却很真实，Sam或许还咬了他，紧紧咬在肉里，在他身上留下各种抓痕，就为了防止他的入侵。  
Dean的目光暗了下去。  
“你会的。”Dean轻声说，对着此时还在痛苦轻哼的女孩说，“相信我，你会后悔的要死的。”

 

最后他还是短期标记了那个女孩，没有别的原因，因为她看起来太难受了，仿佛马上就要痉挛了似的。他可不能好不容易把她从吸血鬼口里救出来，又让她被自己的信息素呛死。  
他将她的头发拨到一边，尽量克制着自己的本能，然后他低下头去，咬破了脖颈，灌进去了自己的信息素。  
这能让Omega稍微舒服一些，也可以让他们清醒。女孩眨着自己小鹿斑比似的眼睛，颤抖的嘴唇似乎想说什么，又什么都没有说出来。  
Dean几乎可以算是冷漠的退了开，陌生的Omega真的没有什么特别的吸引力，尤其是这种不是酒吧可以求欢的，不管话说回来，Dean也几乎忘了酒吧调情是怎么样的事了。  
“谢谢你。”Omega的声音还在颤抖，但是她听起来很真诚。  
Dean没有回答她，因为这让他感到难过。他终于成为了父亲口中意志力坚强的Alpha，和发情的Omega关在一起却毫不动摇，救了不知名的Omega的一生。  
可是他却没能救他自己的弟弟。

 

如果当时的他也有着这种定力该多好。  
Dean缩在角落里，不停用手磨蹭着自己的裸露的胳膊，地下室里有些冷，他的下身仿佛在燃烧，但是上半身却冷得让他觉得自己仿佛置身雪夜。  
如果的他当时也可以这样，身体上不自主的想要迎合，但在心灵上的抗拒感之下却仿佛不值一提。如果当时的他也是这样该是多好。  
Dean已经想过各种各样的如果了，那是他痛苦时最爱想的东西，如果当时他这么做，如果当时他那么做，Dean总是会不由自主的想，即使这样毫无意义。  
如果当时他知道彼此的如今与可能的以后，如果他能知道后果有多严重。  
Dean闭上眼睛，他看到大雪，看到Sam的满身伤痕，看到Sam的眼泪与紧紧咬着的下唇。  
但然后，他却又看到Sam的笑容，有年少时的，也有发情期的。他看到Bobby的小房子，看到公路，看到自己在某个发情期的夜晚与Sam额头相抵，月光勾勒着他发丝的轮廓。  
Dean终于觉得自己有了会笑的能力，他低头去找脖颈间的护身符，感觉自己的心又冷又痛，又带着一丝丝扭曲的温暖。  
他出神地描摹着护身符上细腻的纹路。  
——如果他可以没有任何顾虑的离开，如果Sam可以跨过他的尸体走向光明的未来。

 

31

 

少女的家属见到她的时候几乎欣喜若狂，母亲疯狂的冲下地下室的阶梯，朝自己未成年的女儿奔来，却在途中顿住了。  
“怎么了？”女孩的父亲看着她的母亲问，父亲是Beta，而Omega的母亲则将女儿紧紧抱在怀里，全身都紧绷着望着Dean，仿佛这个男人是要把女儿生吞活剥的野兽。  
Dean举起手来。“什么都没发生。”Dean解释，他当然知道他需要解释，毕竟Alpha和还未标记的发情Omega独处一室没有第二种可能，“事实上，您的女儿才是更可怕的那个，把我吓得满屋子跑。”Dean干笑几声，把自己的外套从女孩脚上解了下来，他刚穿上，便看到同样走了下来的Sam。  
Dean的心开始狂跳，哪怕他什么都没做，但他却感觉自己做错了什么。Sam几乎是立刻皱起眉来，他的瞳孔放大又缩小，有一瞬间就只是盯着他的哥哥看。  
但是Sam什么都没说。“一切都还好吗？”Sam越过了他，去慰问了Omega的家属。  
Dean就远远看着Sam和他们聊着，Sam还满身鲜血，右手拿着不停滴血的砍刀。

 

“你跟你说，我这辈子再也不办未成年人的案子了。”Dean拉上车门，他觉得自己一身甜腻，仿佛在糖水里泡了很久，“一个个都是定时炸弹，说不定就，砰！直接把人炸飞了。”  
Sam也关上车门，从车门的声响来看心情不是很好，不过Dean非常理解。该死的，要是Sam哪天身上一堆Alpha的味道，他真的会想把那群Alpha的肺都拽下来。这让Dean想起来那些曾经找Sam茬的高中生们，时过多年，他还是想一个个把他们都弄死。  
Dean闻了闻自己的外套，然后果断的打开了发动机，在车开始行驶的时候，他把外套从车窗扔了出去，任凭它在空中飞舞，直到不知所踪。  
车里很长时间没有人说话，Sam打开电脑，检查着自己的手机短讯。  
“Bobby似乎出事了。”Sam说，奇怪的是，语气竟然没有听起来很生气，“他不省人事，睡了可能有一周的时间了，咱们需要去一趟。”  
“好。”Dean皱起眉来，他同意到，他瞥了一眼Sam，Sam没有什么表情，“所以，你还好吗？”Dean小心翼翼的问。  
“你想看我对着你大吼大叫还是歇斯底里还是怎么样？”Sam立刻回复，仿佛知道Dean要问什么，Dean撇了撇嘴，“咱们现在可没有这样的时间，车开快点。”  
Dean叹了一口气，然后加大了油门。“好。”Dean顿了顿，“好。”  
接下来的旅途中，车中陷入了一片死寂。

 

他们去探视了熟睡的Bobby，以及Bobby呆过的那个旅馆。不得不说，那个旅馆花哨的厉害，让Dean想到了会在夏威夷穿的那种沙滩短裤。  
“Bobby也在查这个案子。”Sam用手指轻点着藏在衣橱中的猎魔信息，声音平静，Dean偷偷瞥了一眼他，Sam依旧面无表情，“睡梦杀人…….印度的草药………..”  
Dean的思维飞到别处去了，他看着自己弟弟棱角分明的下颚和宽实的肩膀，又用目光一路逡巡到Sam的棕绿色双眼里去，Sam的睫毛在近距离看的时候显得很长，在谈话间一下下的扇动着，像是蝴蝶的羽翼般轻轻抚动着Dean的心房。  
Sam还在说话，他皱着眉头读着Bobby留下的讯息，鬼使神差的，Dean低下头去，潜意识的想去闻Sam的气息，闻到的却是Beta的味道。  
Dean皱起眉头。  
“你用抑制剂用了多久了？”Dean突然问，沉浸在案件中的Sam一下子没有反应过来。  
“什么？”  
“你用抑制剂多久了，你是不是又加剂量了？”Dean不满地说，他不喜欢自己弟弟身上Beta的味道，不仅因为那个味道很陌生，更因为Dean觉得那很刺鼻，他不知道为什么。

 

“Dean，我们谈论过这个了。”Sam声音低了几层，听起来有些不耐烦，“你怎么又想起来这件事了？”Sam拉开了他们的距离，继续去看Bobby留下的资料。  
“是的，我们谈论过，但是我可从来没有同意这个。”Dean不依不饶，Sam激素爆发而崩溃的样子给他带来了心理阴影，他必须要杜绝那个，“什么时候你能尝试着别害死你自己？”  
“我死了吗？”Sam马上攻击回来，“一年后要死的人是我吗？”  
Dean不说话了。  
“那你就闭嘴然后赶快把Bobby救出来，我们的时间不多了。”Sam气冲冲地说，他白了一眼Dean，随即沉浸在了调查中，他拿着本子速记着，手腕动得飞快。  
Sam真是变了。只能看着Sam忙碌的Dean暗暗想着。或许死亡真的可以改变一个人，但是Dean不知道这种转变是好是坏，Sam终于不像前段时间那样死气沉沉了，但是此时此刻的他却更像是在歇斯底里。  
Sam在燃烧自己的生命发着光，灼烧着灵魂催促着自己前行，Sam疯狂的奔跑，仿佛晚了一秒世界就会毁灭。  
Dean短暂地垂下眸子，便看向Sam不停研究着的案子。  
他根本不值得他这么做，Sam什么时候才能明白这一点呢？

 

“是啊，你根本不值得他这么做。”  
Dean僵直了，眼前是跟他模样如出一辙的恶魔，恶魔笑得让他头皮发麻。这是一场梦，Dean抓紧枪对自己说，这是梦，如果不小心的话，他就会死在这里。  
墙壁上全是扭曲的花纹，Dean和自己的投影在屋子里转着圈。Dean不知道Sam去了哪里，而他眼下也没有时间应付那个。恶魔勾着浅浅的轻笑，吐出可怕的轻语，声音像是一条毒蛇般，将绝望撒入人的四肢百骸。  
“仔细想想看，你的一切根本就是父亲的，衣服，喜欢听的歌，车子，全是父亲的。”恶魔用枪点了点自己的头，Dean的头，“Dean•Winchester，究竟有什么是你自己的？”他看到他自己眯起眼睛，声音击中了他的脾肺。  
他克制着，但是他失控了。“他照顾不好他的家庭是他的错，不是我！”Dean朝恶魔咆哮，他踹在了他的腹部上，恶魔呜咽着撞在了书桌上，“是谁在照顾Sammy？一直是我！我根本不该被这么对待！”  
“我根本就不该死！”Dean上了膛，将枪瞄准了恶魔的胸膛。  
恶魔咳嗽着笑起来，他笑得越发狂放，让Dean想把他的每颗牙都打下来，再让他吞下去。  
“那他呢？”  
Dean惊恐地睁大眼睛，他的身后瞬间成为了一场铺天盖地的白雪。

 

Dean战战兢兢的往后看去，他的瞳孔放大了，他看到了他的噩梦，他最深刻的恐惧。  
恶魔就站在Impala的旁边，风雪交加的寒风吹拂着他的外套，他翘着嘴角看着Dean，Dean几乎能从他的眸子中看到惊慌的自己，仿佛被抓住了尾巴的老鼠。  
“不。”Dean摇着头，他不知道自己在拒绝什么，或许是在拒绝一切。  
“唉，Sammy可真可怜。”恶魔蹲了下来，Dean双腿都在颤抖，他不自主顺着恶魔的动作看去，他看到躺在雪地上的Sam，曾经那么年幼又稚嫩的Sam，他的身下开放一朵鲜艳的红玫瑰。  
Dean迷失了，他总会在这个梦境中迷失，他退后了几步，又疯狂的跑了过来。他扔了抢，跪在了他弟弟尸体的旁边，他无法呼吸了，哽咽着看着弟弟再也无法聚焦的眸瞳。  
“你把他的一切都夺走了。”恶魔在他耳边低语，而Dean什么也想不起来，惊恐掌控了他的身体。他完全僵住了，看着那些血，那张惨白的脸，以及无神的目光，“你让他活的生不如死，你几次差点都把他害死。”  
“是的，那一切可能都是父亲的错，可是这一个。”恶魔抚摸上Sam的头发，恶毒的低语，“是谁的错？Dean，是谁的错？”

 

Dean将他年幼的弟弟撑起来，紧紧抱在怀里，Sam的身体已经完全冰冷了。  
他说不出话来，眼泪在眼眶中旋转着，让他的眼睛火辣的痛。他的呼吸破碎着，仿佛啜泣着将头沉入弟弟的脖颈处，已经没有Sam的味道了，哪里都没有他弟弟的味道。  
“对不起，我真的…..我真的很抱歉，Sammy…….”Dean闭上眼睛，他闻到鲜血的味道，听到尖叫和哭声，看到永不停歇的大雪，以及尖叫扭曲着自己的Sam，大哭不止的Sam，以及死在自己怀里的弟弟。  
Dean感觉自己要哭出来了。  
“我真的，我没有想过，我从来….我。”Dean抱着自己弟弟瘦弱的身躯，那时候Sam才那么小，个子可能还没有他高，他那么小，被他压在身下的时候一定会痛的，痛的像窒息一般。  
Dean全身都在颤抖，他对弟弟无休无止的道歉，就像每一个曾经的梦境一般。哪怕过了多少年，依旧鲜明而又痛苦的梦境。  
“我，我不是…..”Dean断断续续的说，声音全是哭腔，“我不是故意的….”  
“——你就是故意的。”  
Dean瞪大眼睛，眼泪流了出来。

 

“你以为自己有多冠冕堂皇吗？你只是因为激素犯了个错误，如果那个时候不是Sam，而是随便的什么人，你也会标记他，你以为是这样的吗？”恶魔的声音就在他的旁边，不停地继续说着。  
“看看你前几天和那个发情的Omega？什么都没有发生。”恶魔扯起Dean的头发，强迫Dean看向他，看向他自己的脸，“别拿激素做借口了，你这个用心险恶的伪善者，这一切你早就计划好了，你早就想这么做了。”  
Dean瞪大眼睛，他不停地摇头。“不是这样….我没有……”  
“你早就觊觎自己的弟弟，想要得到他，想要完完整整的拥有他。”恶魔对他说，Dean什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁的听他说出那些话，“不要再装了，你不止一次的想，如果他是个Omega该多好，不停地看自己16岁弟弟的双腿和腰部，甚至是的臀部，不停的想要Sam的身体接触，你想要占有他，哪怕你还在外面操着其他女人——”  
“我没有！”Dean咆哮道，他怎么可能，他怎么会对自己的弟弟有这样子的想法！“我没有这么想过，我从来没有这么——！”  
“那这是怎么回事！！”恶魔同样大吼道，他指着Sam的尸体说道。

 

“不，不。”Dean全身都在颤，他觉得自己要昏迷了，血压冲上他的耳膜，耳鸣不停作响，“不是这样的，我从来没有那么想过，他是我的弟弟，他才16岁，我不会——”  
“那你为什么标记他？为什么把他变成你的东西？为什么占有他？”  
“那只是个巧合！那是个意外！”Dean尖叫，因为那就是事实，那就是所有的事实。  
“说谎！”恶魔扯过他的头，向着地狠狠砸去，“你记得爸爸说过什么吗？爸爸说，这个！世界上！根本！没有！巧合！”恶魔一下下的撞着他的头，Dean没办法反抗，他在地上缩成了一个球，眼泪不停地流着，像个小孩子一样脆弱。  
“你就是想标记他！你策划好久了，就算他不是那天发情，就算他不是Omega，你也依旧会把他占为己有！”恶魔坐在他身上，一拳拳地打在了肉里，“这个计划从小就开始了！从他还是个孩子的时候就开始了！你只是一直在等待机会罢了！”  
“你真的愧疚吗？你真的后悔吗？你根本不！”Dean整个缩成一团，恶魔的声音就像刀一样从耳廓戳进去，戳破了他所有的保护，他感觉自己要聋了，“你心里面其实沾沾自喜，要不然你为什么那么享受他的发情期？为什么你不去问他抑制剂的事？为什么不哪怕尝试一下看看有没有方法解开他的标记？”  
Dean紧紧闭上眼睛，感觉心被剜出了一个洞，从中涌出了太多污泥般的黑泥，他就是这么肮脏无比。

 

“你就是个人渣，你知道为什么吗Dean•Winchester。”恶魔提起他的衣领唾弃道，Dean捂住脸，作为最后脆弱的保护层，“不是因为你强奸了你的亲弟弟，也不是因为你让他堕胎而你丝毫不关心，更不是因为你忽视抑制剂问题一遍遍让他陷入困境，而是哪怕你做了，你这么想了，你都不敢承认！”  
“我就问你，像你这样的懦夫，人渣，恋童癖，强奸犯，以及恶心的败类，从内心腐烂到没救了的变态。”恶魔把他甩开，Dean把嘴唇咬破了。  
“——你怎么还不去死？！”  
Dean蜷缩在一起，无助的吞咽着自己的泪水。他躺在雪天中看向旁边的弟弟。Sam的表情停顿在临死前那一秒，那是一个惊恐的表情。Dean可以轻易想到那双眸子全是泪水的样子，Sam尖叫着，咆哮着，扑打着阻止他的暴行，眼泪从眼角流下来的样子。  
或许恶魔是对的。Dean缩得更紧了，眼泪滴在了地上，温度融化了一片水渍。  
或许他就是该死去，该提前下地狱，该把Sam解放才好。如果他一天不死，Sam一天就会沉浸在痛苦之中。  
或许恶魔是对的，这一切都不是巧合，是他故意的，在他的内心的某个深处，是他故意做出这一切的。  
他不关心Sam，只是自私的想把他的弟弟留在身边。

 

Dean哽咽着，颤抖着去够地上的枪。  
恶魔说的没有错，是他需要Sam，而不是Sam需要他。  
他是个胆小鬼，是个自私的罪犯。他用最无耻的方法让Sam不要离开他，是他放不开他，是他害怕失去他，是他害怕Sam离开。  
是他不停幻想着一家人一直在一起的样子，是他紧紧拽着Sam不松手，是他故意忽视Sam的异样，为了给Sam教训，让Sam知道他需要他，他不能离开Dean。  
没有他，Sam可以去斯坦福，Sam可以娶Jessica，Sam可以拥有一个美好的家庭，而自私的Dean，卑鄙的Dean，无耻的Dean，他太害怕孤独了，他太怕离开他了，所以他绑住他，永永远远绑住他，这样Sam哪里都去不了了。  
Sam明明已经离开了，但他经过四年又去斯坦福，求Sam和他离开，哪怕一次也好。  
恶魔说的没有错，都没有错。  
错的人一直是Dean，只是Dean不敢承认罢了，他把所有问题都推给激素，这样Dean就可以为自己的道德审判推脱了，可以不面对自己的灵魂其实是从源头上的卑劣无耻。  
Dean将枪口对准自己的嘴，他闭上了眼睛打开了保险，眼泪顺着脸颊滴落了下来。

 

“——不！”  
在他开枪前最后一秒，有人突然阻止了他，Dean吓了一跳，他睁开了自己瑧绿色的眸子。  
他眼前是他本应已经死去的弟弟，那个年幼的Sam。他和当年雪夜的Sam一模一样，时光没有折磨他，他还如曾经般年轻。  
恶魔也瞪大了眼睛，他似乎不知道他为什么会在这里，这让恶魔后退了一步。  
年轻的Sam就像发着光，柔和又让人安心。他的身上没有血，也没有伤痕。暴风雪霎那变得温和了。咆哮的风声噤了声，疯狂的大雪掩了面，这个世界突然只剩下一个清冷的夜晚，和在街道边停靠着的Impala。  
Dean瞪大着眼睛看着他的弟弟，在他的梦里，Sam从来没有这样过，Sam从来没有这么平静过，仿佛守护天使般降临在他的身边，这让Dean呆呆的望着他。  
“不是这样的，不要听他胡说。”Sam将枪拿走了，Dean任由着他，他目不转睛的盯着他看。Sam轻声说，“不要被他误导了，事实不是这样的。”  
Sam的声音那么静，他跨坐在Dean身上，那让Dean几乎跳起来后退，Sam按住了他的手。

 

“你不是强奸犯，你不是他们嘴里的任何一个样子。”Sam抓起Dean的手，低着头出神的轻轻抚摸着。  
“如果你不相信的话，那让我告诉你原因。”Sam朝他微笑着，Dean的思维完全静止了，他任由Sam把玩着他的手，温暖又平滑的感觉从手心传来，“因为没有一个强奸犯从小用尽全力去抚养另一个人，没有一个强奸犯会用自己也还是孩子的肩膀去承担一切责任，没有一个强奸犯会不要命的给另一个最好的，最安全的，以及最快乐的童年。”  
“你总是在自责。”Sam摊开Dean的手心，一朵白色的花凭空出现的，在白雪中晶莹剔透的美丽着，“你自责你摘下了这朵花，你为此痛苦后悔，备受煎熬。可是你有没有想过。”  
Sam又合上了Dean的手，仿佛将花朵握入了Dean的手中。  
“那朵花，或许本来就是为你绽放的。”  
Dean瞪大眼睛，Sam温和的笑着，像是一个幻境，一个美好的梦。  
“因为是你在为它浇水，在守护它，在呵护它成长，所以它爱你，它的绽放都是为了你。”Sam用手紧紧握住Dean的手，他的表情有些伤感，却又温柔的让Dean心颤，“是的，你或许太心急了，你没等它完全伸展开枝叶，没等它把最美的样子呈现给你就摘下它了，但是。”  
他们额头相抵，Dean反射性的闭上眼睛，但是他能感受到Sam的靠近。  
“它一直都是心甘情愿的。”Sam的气息就在唇边，然后他吻了他，仿佛天使的羽翼般刷过Dean的唇畔。  
恶魔尖叫着消失，一切黑暗咆哮着被赶了出去，Dean感到温暖又平和，像是十几年来终于拥有了平静的梦境。

 

“你是世界上最棒的哥哥，世界上最棒的Alpha。”Sam分开了吻，对他笑着低声说。  
Dean怅然若失的望着他，他感到手足无措，但是他宁愿停在这一刻，再也不醒过来了。  
“我们还有很多事没有做，很多地方没有去。”他们靠的那么近，近到Dean可以看到Sam眸瞳中自己的倒影。Sam微笑着，轻抚着Dean的面颊，“我们还有很多灿烂的未来。”  
Dean说不出话来。  
Sam深情地望着他，棕绿色的眸子仿佛将Dean整个吸了进去。“不要死。”Sam说，“不要放弃，不要就这么死去。”Sam抿着嘴唇，带着乞求般的语气说。  
“我们一起打破契约。”Sam继续说，抓住了Dean的手，“拜托了，Dean。”  
“……”他怎么可能说不？Dean闭了闭眼睛，竭力露出一个笑容，“好。”Dean呛了一口，仿佛他有几百年没说出话来了，“好。”Dean真心实意的看着Sam说，“谢谢你，Sammy。”  
Sam笑了，慢慢化作了光粒，他在夜风中逐渐散去了，Dean没有去追他离开的幻影。  
他望着那只曾经被Sam紧握的手，滚烫的热泪滴在了手心上，带着丝丝的痛。  
Dean看了很久，然后紧紧将手攥成了拳。

 

“我在想。”等他们一起坐在车上时，Dean突然提起话头，对着他皱着眉头的弟弟说，“…..我还是不太想死。”  
Sam的表情一下子亮了起来，他看起来非常无辜。“是什么让你改变了主意？”  
Dean观察着Sam的表情，Sam似乎完全不知道发生了什么。不过确实，据Sam的话说，在Dean离开的那段时间里，他一直在跟罪犯纠缠。  
那个光芒一般的Sam，或者说是Sammy，是谁呢？  
那一定不会是来自于他自己的心灵，Dean发动着车子想着，他的心灵是恶魔，是阴暗的聚合体，他的心里不可能有那么纯净的存在，那么美好的光芒，纯粹温暖的存在。  
所以那来自于Sam，或许是Sam都没有意识到的某个部分。Dean看向了自己的弟弟，Sam还在继续研究着电脑，心情明显因为Dean的配合而好了很多。  
你是这么想的吗，Sam？这是你的真实所想吗？是激素吗？是最快乐的你吗？还是你为了保护我而潜意识建造出的假象？  
Dean管不了这么多了，事到如今，他只能紧紧依靠着这种感觉才能存活。  
Dean微笑起来，他看向前方，两个人向着下一个目标前进。

 

32

 

“把那东西给我，Sam。”Dean勾了勾食指，装作毫不在意的样子啃着最廉价的汉堡。  
Sam的手顿住了，他有些不可置信的看过来。“什么？”Sam皱起眉来。  
“你是丧失理解能力了么？我说把那东西给大哥哥。”Dean嘴里吃的鼓鼓的，Sam的表情极其警惕，“小孩子不要碰那么危险的东西。”  
“Dean。”Sam没有把那东西给Dean，但暂时收了回来，那是一个针管，里面是完全无色的液体，“我们谈论过这个了，事实上，很多次了。”Sam叹了口气，“你还要跟我争辩吗？”  
“恩…..不。”Dean给了他一个典型的“Dean•Winchester”笑容，然后走过去将针管抢了过来，“我认为已经没什么可争辩的了。”他又咬了一口汉堡。  
“还给——嘿！你今天什么毛病？”Sam坐在沙发上往上看去，他瞪着自己的哥哥。  
Dean砸吧着嘴，把药剂都推挤进垃圾桶里，然后随手将针管毁尸灭迹。

 

“你用抑制剂都快一年了。”Dean抹了抹嘴，还是装作轻松的样子，他知道和Sam正面交涉这条路已经不行了，他失败很多次了，“我可不能看着你继续找死。”  
“你——马上你的契约就到期了！”Sam摊开手，仿佛Dean做的一切都不合逻辑，“等把你的契约解除了，你让我用也不会用了，都跟你说了多少次了。”  
“恩，是这样没错，但是你想想看。”Dean擦干净了手，一下子坐到沙发上，紧紧靠着Sam，Sam的身体一下子绷紧了，“Lilth掌握着我的契约，而Ruby那个婊子在帮我们找，对吧？一个恶魔的效率可比我们快多了，所以其实现阶段我们没什么事。”  
“我们可以为战争做好准备！”Sam指着桌子上的古籍，很显然因为Dean的靠近而非常不适，他往旁边移了移，Dean又马上凑了过来，“我们可以多背点魔咒，说不定哪个就能——”  
Dean将胳膊环过Sam，将Sam往自己这边靠了靠，他充分的知道自己在干什么，所以当Sam吓得几乎跳起来时候，Dean暗暗翘起了嘴角。“但是我觉得啊，站前最后的准备，是放松啊。”Dean朝Sam眨眼，“你想想看，你要是一直压抑着，回来恶魔拿这个对付我们，那可怎么办？”

 

“还是说Sammy害羞了，不敢让哥哥宠你了。”Dean知道自己在作弊，他离Sam离得非常近，他们四目相对，他能看到Sam的脸立刻红了，好看的像是苹果，Dean的心化成了一滩水，让他觉得自己在发光，“哦哦哦哦哦哦，你真的害羞了，女孩子Sammy。”  
“去你的，你这个蠢货。”Sam瞪了他一眼，试探着要挣扎，但Dean知道他不是真心的。因为当Dean靠的更近时，Sam红的已经像是玫瑰了，“如果…..如果正是发情期的时候，Ruby发现Lilth的行踪怎么办。”  
Dean耸了耸肩。“那就认命吧，要是运气真那么糟，咱们办什么都是徒劳的了。”  
Sam沉默着，像是个被抓住的猎物般警惕的望着Dean。明白马上成功的Dean最后推了一把。“所以你究竟是同意还是不同意，Sammy？”Dean更加凑近Sam，近到他的嘴唇几乎贴上了Sam的面颊。  
“你这是作弊，Dean………”Sam的抗拒快听不见了，Dean笑了起来。  
“我可不知道你在说什么。”Dean轻轻吻了一下Sam的面颊，然后跳了起来，“那就….额….不知道什么时候见？”  
Sam低着头不说话，Dean笑着走开，走到浴室时回头望了一眼还在脸红的弟弟。  
他垂下目光，笑容带了一丝伤感的弧度。

 

在午夜里，Dean睁开了眼睛。  
他缓缓坐了起来，他看向对面床上熟睡的弟弟。Sam即使在睡梦中也皱着眉头。  
Dean出神地望了一阵他，便站了起来朝浴室走去。当他回来的时候，他小心的坐在了Sam的床边，他坐的不近，因为他知道Sam的猎人本性，所以他只是远远坐在那里，心里仿佛打了五味瓶一般，他分不清自己的情绪。  
借着透过窗帘罅隙的浅浅月光，Dean将拿来的盒子打开，他看到两个透明的针管。  
【“没有非常理想的方法，先生，我们能够提供的只有一些相应的纾缓措施。恕我直言，或许孩子是最好的方法，他们可以将Omega的激素水平永久性降低，让发情期没有Alpha也不会难以为继。”  
“不。”Dean皱着眉摇头，对面前的医生说，“我不能这样对他。”】  
Dean将稀释过的Alpha抑制剂拿起，他端详了一阵，便把针向着自己的脖颈扎去，推挤进去了液体。  
【“事实上，那是一种不负责任，Alpha。”医生皱起眉头，“如果你真的得了绝症，那你必须留下些什么给你的Omega，你最好和他商量好这里面的利弊。”  
“他不会同意的。”Dean静静地说，“而且我也不能这么做，我不能为他做决定。”】  
Dean拿起另一个针管，他看向了床上的弟弟。

 

【你知道失去自己Alpha的Omega会怎么样。你知道的，我们一起看过那些电影，那个Omega自杀时你还唏嘘着，记得吗？】  
“Sam。”Dean轻声呼唤，他爬上了床，“Sammy，醒醒。”  
Sam眨了眨眼睛，一瞬间没有反应过来，他倒吸了一口凉气，身体立刻做出反应。“Dean？！”  
看着Sam瞪大的眼睛，Dean轻笑了一声。“哦哦，放轻松，小老虎，是你的老哥。”  
“Dean，你跑我床上来干什么。”Sam拉了拉自己的被子，睡眼朦胧的揉着眼睛，“你差点吓死我你知道吗？”  
“怎么说，惊喜呀。”Dean干干的笑了笑，然后立刻嘴角落了回来。他看了看手上的针管。  
“那是什么？”Sam的身体紧绷了，他往后退了一步。  
“你看，我们只剩下一个月了。”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，紧张的笑了一下，“等你的发情期到，是不是有点太不靠谱了？所以我在想…….”  
Dean拿在手里的，是一管催情剂。

 

Sam一直盯着他看。“你策划很久了。”那是一个陈述句。  
“恩….怎么说。确实，我确实策划一段时间了。”Dean承认，Sam懊恼的看向一旁，“你也知道，你的发情期是不可避免的，你也和我永久链接了，如果我回不来…”  
“你不许这么说。”Sam立刻蹙起眉来。  
【“我前段时间确实见过Omega和Beta结合的事例，所以那个孩子。”Dean顿了顿，想起来前段时间从吸血鬼手里拯救的小Omega，“她其实属于一个Alpha，不是Omega和Beta的孩子。”  
“正如您说的那样。”】  
“不管怎么样。”Dean换上他浪荡的嘴脸，晃了晃针管，“我们不能让你的发情期不定时，对吧？要是你在和Lilth决战前一天突然进入发情期呢，你说那天带不带你？”  
【“…..”Dean垂下目光，最后说道，“我知道我该怎么做了，谢谢您，医生。”】

 

Sam沉默了很久，他接过了针管，反转后抵在了他的脖颈上。“大概什么时候会开始？”正说着，他将液体推了进去，目光一直黏着在Dean的身上。  
“很快。”Dean也在望着他，“可能不会对我有很高的唤起，但是那没什么所谓了。”  
Sam瑟缩了一下，Dean能感受到Sam不喜欢这个局面，事实上，他也不喜欢。他也想感受那种纯粹火热的爱意，现在这样不管怎么样都有些尴尬的，但是他们没有办法。  
但Dean不觉得抗拒，相反，他对这个很泰然，仿佛理所当然。他和Sam静止了，Sam一直看着别处，而Dean一直盯着他看，他们一起等待着那一刻的到来。  
直到他们到了这一刻，Dean闻到了属于Sam的花香气息，这让Dean想起那个天使一般的Sammy，把他从悬崖拯救回来的光芒，这让Dean的心变得温暖。  
Dean被唤起的不多，但是他有冲动想要去看Sam的脸。所以他爬的更近了，盘旋在Sam的身体上方。Sam抬头去看他。  
四目交叠的一刹那，Sam从头到脚打了个激灵，铺天盖地的甜香散布开来，如果有成千上万的花朵绽放在了白雪的午夜。

 

这是他们的开始，或许是他们的终结。  
他们在床上翻滚着，渺小的汽车旅馆中充满了各式各样声音。呻吟，喘息，呜咽，他们美好又丑恶，痛苦又快乐，他们一同从高空坠落。  
又过了一段时间之后，Dean把Sam整个抱了起来，骑在了自己的身上。压抑了很久的激素让Sam晕头转向，他看起来完全失控了，甚至流出了鼻血，但看起来没有大碍。  
“Sam？Sam。”Dean比较清醒——好吧，在这种情况来说，算是比较清醒了，“Sammy，看着我，听我说话。”Dean拍了拍Sam的脸，轻声呼唤道。  
Sam目光无神的看着Dean，便要冲过来吻他的哥哥，被Dean躲了开，他需要让Sam听他说话。“Sam，听我说，集中注意力，听我说。”Dean再次尝试。  
“我没有吃避孕产品很久了。”Dean抿了抿嘴唇，看向他的弟弟，“你想要孩子吗？”

 

Sam瞪大眼睛，似乎没有理解Dean的意思。  
“如果我们这次成功了，我觉得几率非常大，然后我们就带着他去做检查，然后离开猎魔。”虽然Dean的重点在后面，“但是如果，就只是如果，我没有回来。”Dean抿了抿嘴唇，捧住了Sam的脸，“这个孩子可以救你的命，Sammy。”  
他知道他在利用Sam的发情期，利用他的感情，利用他在理智下绝对不会做出的决定。他到底在骗谁呢？Dean不知道，他知道自己已经足够无耻了。  
“Jessica，Kate，Cassie，Tom，Jack，我不在乎。”Dean继续说，他感觉自己必须一口气说完，要不然他就再也说不下去了，“你可以跟任何你爱的Beta在一起，只要有这个孩子，你就可以安稳幸福的活下去。”  
“你想要吗Sammy？”Dean吻Sam的脖颈，Sam的手在颤，“你想要对不对？”  
“你可以过你想要的平静又美满的生活了，接受吧Sammy，接受吧。”Dean不知道他说出口时，心里面究竟是想让Sam拒绝还是答应。

 

Sam不说话，生理性的泪水一遍遍的从脸颊上冲刷下来，晶莹剔透，让Dean想要把他吻下来。  
“去哪里？”Sam颤巍巍的问，Dean不知道他在说什么，所以他只是一遍遍的吻他。  
“答应我。”ean抓住了Sam不让他乱动，他知道若是不小心，Sam不同意他的身体也会为他做出选择，“Sammy，答应我。”  
“带我一起去。”Sam挣扎着想动，有汗水沾湿了头发，黏在了他的前额和脸颊上。  
Dean紧紧抓着他。“我不能带你一起去。”Dean轻声说，他知道Sam现在没有理智，他需要慢慢来。  
“不要去。”  
“我不得不走，Sam，我不得不去。”Dean抚摸着Sam的后背。  
Sam不说话了，泪水一遍遍浸湿他的脸颊，把他的胸口打得一片湿润。

 

让Dean没预料到的是，Sam开始打他。  
起先第一拳的时候，Dean没有反应过来，当他被狠狠按倒的时候，Dean才反应过来Sam在做什么。狠狠的一拳揍在了他的胸口，让Dean呜咽了一声。  
Sam的泪水没有停，但是他也没有说话，他揍得很用力，但是Sam似乎不太在意，他不停的打着Dean，而Dean什么都不说，只是任由Sam发泄自己的怒火。  
“你为什么这么做！”Sam朝他咆哮，他的眼神是无神的，什么都没有，纯粹的本能。  
“为了你的未来。”Dean的嘴唇被打破了，他轻喃。  
Sam又是一拳，打在了他的肋骨上。“让我死！”Sam对他尖叫，Dean蜷缩起来。  
“我做不到。”Dean还是轻轻的说，他感觉自己的眼眶也要湿润了。  
“你为什么这么残忍？！”Sam哽咽了，Dean分不清他是回复了意识，还是这些话已经在他的脑海里说了无数遍。  
“因为我自私又愚蠢，你值得更好的人生，而我给不了你。”Dean轻声回应，他不在乎Sam是否能明白这些，他只是觉得现在说是对的，现在说是安全的。  
“而不管是哪一种，还是混合的一种，或者是更复杂的哪种。”Dean盯着天花板轻声喃到，闭上了眼睛，“我一直都那么深爱着你。”

 

Dean在发情期之间又提了几次这件事，但是Sam不是沉默，就是疯狂的开始攻击他。  
但是当发情期即将结束的时候，当他们依偎在一起，一起望着不知第几个黎明，Dean怀里的Sam终于开了口。“如果你想这么做。”Sam轻声说，Dean看向他，“那你就这么做吧。”  
“这是你的生活。”Dean有点震惊Sam竟然可以这么理智，或许这是过渡时期，仿佛刚刚睡醒的一刹那，那时人们记得所有的梦境，却过了一会又忘得一干二净，“必须由你来做决定。”  
“没有你我没有生活。”Sam静静地说，语气完全是不容置疑的。  
“但你必须学会在没有我的日子生活，就像我们告别父亲。”Dean吻了吻Sam的额头说。  
“我已经跟你告别过六个月了。”Sam看着窗外的阳光，“我学不会那个。”  
Dean垂下眼帘，他知道Sam在说什么，是他毫无记忆的那六个月，那些循环的星期二，听说那是调皮鬼的阴谋，让Dean死了六个月而不自知。  
“有了孩子的话。”Dean抚摸着Sam的头发，他的心因为这些问题又热又痛，像是点燃了烟花，却又被烟火烫伤了手，“你会安定下来么？”  
“我会杀了Lilth。”Sam冷冷地回答，Dean没有去看Sam的表情。  
Dean闭了闭眼睛，轻声说。“那别无选择了。”Dean孩子气的笑了，“我看来是死不成啦。”

 

但是Dean终究是要离开的，终究是要离开Sam的。  
发情期过后他们没再有过更多的谈论，他们变成了两个士兵，坚忍不拔，冷酷无情，又铁血铮铮，没有时间再为更多的事伤感。  
他们唱着歌迎向了末日，嘶吼着的金属摇滚将整个画面渲染的悲壮又充满朝气，男人的战斗不需要眼泪，也不需要在战前充满提心吊胆的假设，赢了就是赢了，输了就是输了，至少他们拼命过，他们不后悔。  
至少在那发生之前，Sam是这么想的。  
但在那之后就不是这样了，在他依旧没有勇气烧掉Dean的尸体——鲜血淋漓，为他的梦境增添了更新的素材——他找寻了所有救Dean的方法，他酗酒，发疯，因为思念和Omega的激素而歇斯底里时，Sam就觉得自己根本就不够努力，不够拼命。  
要不然不要去，要不然带我走。  
Sam成为了活在过去的幽灵，他不能想任何事情，因为他的一切都与Dean有所联系，而那联系如今必须切断了。

 

而在他终于有勇气打开Dean最后给他留的纸条时，那里只有简单的一串数字，地址。  
Sam寻着地址走了过去，那是一个硕大的冷库，千回百转后，Sam瞪大眼睛，那是几排架子那么多的白试管，他凑近去看，透明色的液体上面无一例外写着“Alpha激素”的字样。  
Dean在那一年究竟抽干了自己多少次，Sam永远都不会知道了。  
Sam抿着嘴唇，用手指轻轻抚摸过Dean写的文字，竟然连那都感觉是在抚摸荆棘。Dean已经为他划分好了用量，划分好了使用年数，根据Dean的估算，这些激素可以供Sam使用20年。  
在Sam拼命救助Dean的时候，Dean也在准备着一场盛大的告别。Sam眼含泪水，紧紧咬着嘴唇从头走到了尾，手指从未曾Dean写就的标签上离开过。  
走到最后，Sam发现了Dean最后的一封信。  
Sam猜测Dean会说什么，他有没有准备好去看。但他最后还是看了，毕竟那是他的哥哥最后留给他的东西。  
“Bitch. :) ”  
Sam再也承受不了了，他在冰冷的冷柜中泣不成声。


	12. Sam

33

 

在最后的时候，Sam想，他的前半生，或者说他得以存在的所有意义，都是为了这一刻。  
当他出生于那个看似平凡的家庭，当他被抱出火海，当他听着John和Dean哽咽的泪水。  
当他颠沛流离又渴望平凡，当他歇斯底里又踽踽独行，当他高声大笑，放声大哭，失声尖叫，掩声呜咽，当他如此这般从一个男孩变成一个男人。  
当枪弹擦着他的脸飞过，当血液喷在他的脸上，当火焰烧过爱过的与恨过的人的尸体，当大雪淹没过的他所有的过往与现实。  
当他缩在他的身后，当他揽过他的肩头，当他蜷缩在他的怀里，当他接受他的吻，当他们四肢纠缠，共同坠落，当那个名为‘Sam的世界’一遍遍崩塌，而他又这么无能为力。  
当世界那么小，只有他、哥哥和爸爸，当世界变得广阔，有着天使、恶魔与数不尽的麻烦。  
是的，一切都是为了这一刻。  
Sam努力瞪大眼睛，强笑着将眼前雾蒙蒙的泪花咽了回去，风声在他的耳边嗡嗡作响。  
你一定要幸福啊，Dean。  
他听到了恶魔的咆哮，Sam大笑起来，因为只有这样才能不让他哽咽。  
当余下地狱的第一次疼痛袭来时，Sam还在笑，他缩在笼子的边角，止不住的笑得颤抖。  
——你一定要幸福啊，Dean。

 

时间往前拨去，Sam不知道从哪开始讲起，一年前？一年半前？他真的忘了，自从Dean死去之后，他就丢失了时间的轨迹。  
丧失心智的人不过如此，那个时候的他就像是护食的狮子一样不让任何人靠近Dean的尸体，他是野兽，他疯了，他发出咆哮与尖叫，只有当所有人都离开时，他才会缩在哥哥的身边啜泣，像是在雨中走丢了的小狗。  
Dean死了，他们的链接断了，他再也闻不到他的气息，他的哥哥，他的伴侣，他的太阳，他的神祇，他的世界，他拼命为之奋斗又竭力不止的全部意义，死去了。  
在此之前，他从来不知道他竟连时间都是以Dean为基准的，要不然为什么失去了他之后，他为什么连白天黑夜的交替都感知不到，为什么连一天什么时候开始，什么时候结束都思考不出来？  
他为什么不再努力一点？他为什么就不能在那一年再努力一点？？？  
“你们兄弟俩真是一模一样。”Bobby的声音如同背景音响起，“你死的时候，他的反应也就是这个样子。”  
而那激起了Sam的又一阵歇斯底里，他把所有东西都扔了出去，砸在地上，撕成碎片。  
为什么？为什么死的人不是他？为什么Dean一定要让他回来，承受这一切？！

 

Lilth（莉莉丝）, lilth，LILTH。  
LILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTH  
LILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTHLILTH  
欠我的，让我失去的，成就此时此刻的我的，我会让你加倍的还给我。

 

“哇哦。”Ruby抬起眉来，Sam紧紧攥着双拳，尝到了因为紧紧咬着牙而泛起的血腥味，“你看起来糟透了，Sam，你几天没睡觉了？宿醉了多少次？”  
“我答应你。”Sam说，他不在乎任何事了，十字路口恶魔不让他交换Dean，任何的魔咒都没有办法唤回Dean，所有他帮助过的人都没有一点回音，当他需要他们的时候一个个都是废物，全、部、都、是、废、物，“你想怎么做就怎么做，现在就开始。”  
Ruby都没有想到这个态度，瞪大了眸子。  
“我要Lilth的项上人头。”Sam疯了，他不在乎，他就是疯了，他们夺走了他的一切，还要因为他是否疯狂而指指点点吗，“我要把她的五脏六腑一片片的撕下来，我要扒了她的皮，喝干她的每一滴血，活生生的抽掉她每一根骨头，我要毁掉她的一切，让她后悔出生，并卑微的恳求我，只为了快点死成一团没人在乎的灰烬。”  
“哦上帝，你先冷静下来。”Ruby被吓得忙后退一步，面色惨白。  
而Sam根本不想冷静，他冷静了太久了，冷静能解决什么事？冷静给他带来了快乐吗？给他带来了想要的生活吗？带来了哪怕一点希冀的事情吗？他为什么要冷静，当冷静只是让他被动的承受所有别人的任性，忍气吞声的咽下别人给予的伤痛？  
整个世界都终结了才好，当他们需要他的时候他总是在那里，而当他需要他们的时候，他们又在哪里？

 

“你现在是什么阶段？”在第一次亲密接触之后，Ruby说，恶魔血的味道还在Sam的舌尖流转，“你知道我在问什么，Omega麻烦就在这里，尤其是被标记过的又死了Alpha的。”  
那让Sam的胃又一阵翻滚，不知是因为那些恶魔血，还是因为她触碰了他敏感的神经。  
“不用你担心，Dean留给我很多东西。”Sam冷漠的回答，而这让他的心脏又一遍遍拉扯，他不愿意去回忆，回忆起自己颤巍巍的从冷库里提取出一管信息素，混合在水中，再打入自己的腺体之中。  
他不愿意去回忆那个气息，曾经每时每刻都在他的身边，此时此刻却只能躺在冷柜的气息。  
“复活到帮助了你不少，哈？”Ruby靠着门框抬眉，Sam怒视她，“不仅可以重新使用抑制剂，还能这么度过发情期，要不然这些年折腾死你几回都不够。”  
“我本来就已经死了。”Sam冷声反驳，他知道信息素不可能让他完全逃过发情，抑制剂也是必须同步跟上的。Dean在死前帮他释放出去了前一年积累的，所以一切可以重新计算。  
Dean预备了20年的信息素，抑制剂如果不使用大剂量的话，他可以在一直用药的情况下再无危险的度过10年，如果运气不好中途中断，能被救活的最大可能用量或许是5年。  
五年，足够了，Sam没打算活那么长。

 

他的生活又变得充实起来，练习，鲜血，以及这个叫做Ruby的女人。恶魔是一群没有属性的怪物，附身了人也一样，所以当Sam与她在床上翻滚时，他没有欲望，也没有觉得恶心，一片空白。  
他在各州之间驰骋，开着那辆如今已经属于他的Impala，用新式方法猎杀恶魔。Ruby是个不烦人的旅伴，情商一直颇高的她没有引起Sam的厌烦，这是这场旅途中Sam唯一欣慰的。  
但他总是等不及，等不及想要和Lilth决一死战，但是Ruby总是让他慢下来，跟他说他的力量根本不够，他不知道多少力量才够，他还要喝多少血，和一个恶魔厮混多久，这让他每日都心情焦躁，任何事情都无法提起他的兴趣。  
Sam此时此刻才真的理解父亲，曾经的他总是埋怨为什么父亲一直那么冷漠与烦躁，就像他不会微笑，不会温柔，不会欣赏这个世界上还有那么多美好与值得品味之物。  
为什么一定要追着黄眼恶魔不放？搭上三个人的生活值得吗？妈妈想看到我们这样吗？  
Sam终于明白了，不管父亲曾经是谁，他那颗跳动的心都已随着那夜的母亲一直烧成灰烬了。那捧灰烬里没有藏着浴火重生的凤凰，就只是一抔黑硬又麻木的死灰。  
他明白了这种恨意，这种冷漠不会像什么小说里那样随着时间尘埃落定。因为时间能够抹平的只有伤口，而不会让碎裂的镜子重圆，永远都不会。  
他的父亲早就死了，所以他不在乎任何事，任何人；就像如今的Sam充其量是具因为执念所以会活动的尸体，像他们这样的人，只有死亡才能换得他们最终的安息。  
将一个个曾经束缚他的准则打碎吧，或许这样，他就能与Dean再次在地狱相遇了。

 

但与父亲不同的是，Sam没有两个孩子在家里等着他回来，没有两双稚嫩的双眼等待着他的养育，没有可爱的小短腿扑向他，奶声奶气的喊他父亲，并乖乖听他的话完成训练。  
没有一个会被告知许多准则的大儿子，和一个傻傻的什么都不知道的小儿子；没有一个听话的大儿子，和一个总是叛逆的小儿子；没有一个迈入青春期便拈花惹草，却在关键时刻可靠的大儿子，也没有一个看起来安安静静，但从青春期开始便无时无刻不在惹麻烦的小儿子。  
这个时候Sam总会欣慰，他们没有让第一个孩子出生，也没有让第二个有机会出现，不管他们是什么性别，他也只会变成另一个父亲，而没有一个孩子该被那样对待。  
但没有诸多生活上的麻烦，便也没有了脆弱时最后的避风港。  
Sam坐在冷柜的旁边（是的，他又回到了这里，他总会回到这里），小心翼翼的捧着针管，贪婪的闻着针头上的香气，过一会便挤出一点抹在手背上，躁动的心便终于回到了正轨上，跳动着悲伤而又脆弱的节奏。  
这个时候他就会又想要了，说不上是Omega激素作祟，还是纯粹的软弱。他想要那些孩子存在，就像是Dean和Sam存在于这个世界上。他想抱着他们，揉他们的头发，看着他们和Dean有着类似的眼睛和嘴唇，然后看他们一天天的长大。  
想教他们念字，想要让他们学会照顾自己，保护好自己，想给他们讲很多很多关于Dean的故事，想要让这个世界上不止他一个人知道Dean是多么伟大又壮丽的存在。  
上帝啊，请原谅他小小的自私吧。Sam将手背抵在自己哽咽的唇边，便又再一次这样红了眼眶。

 

34

 

不知道多少次的轮回之后，当他再一次回到原点时（是的，父亲以他们为原点生活着，而他以Dean的墓为原点生活着），Ruby依旧什么都没有说。他去了冷柜又回来，麻木的与Ruby纠缠，然后洗澡。  
然后命运便再一次给他开了玩笑。  
他闻到了他，上帝，这让他几乎没有时间穿好衣服。他赤着脚跑出来，循着那个雪一般的味道冲了过去。天啊，太相似了，相似到他分辨不出来的地步。如果是另外一个人，如果是另一个人巧合也有这样的味道，他会为了一切而得到他（她），就为了那个气息。  
但怎么会是另外一个人呢，他的激素怎么会错呢。  
“你好呀，Sammy。”那双瑧绿色的眸子就在盯着他看，眼中充满着期待与快乐。Sam不知道该用什么反应来形容此时此刻，他的胸腔中似乎膨胀起来一个气球，瞬间吸走了他所有的空气。  
Bobby的声音紧接着传来。“就是他本人。”Sam呼吸不稳的盯着Dean看，依旧没有反应过来。Dean朝他几乎算是调皮的摆了摆手，“我检查过了，没问题。”  
他没有哭泣真是奇迹，他上前疯狂的拥抱上他的哥哥，把Dean撞退了好几步。  
他把脸埋入了Dean的颈窝处，疯狂的呼吸着他的味道，感受着他们链接的缝合。Sam就这么简单的活过来了，他的世界生机盎然，郁郁葱葱。

 

Ruby不知道在什么时候溜走了，Sam没有注意，也不在乎。  
“是不是该闲人退散了。”Bobby遥远的声音想起，Sam才想起来自己可能和他拥抱了很久，这让Sam尴尬的松开了Dean，大脑才终于开始正常运行起来，“我可不想因为看到什么而戳瞎自己的双眼。”  
“去你的Bobby，你知道那只是个意外。”Sam遥远的听到Dean反驳，才意识到自己又走神了。他的整个系统都似乎死机了几个月，现在才终于开始强迫重启，“平时我们不那样的。”  
“哦饶了我吧，别告诉我更多了，我一点都不想知道其中的细节。”Bobby玩乐的捂上双耳。  
Sam终于有些反应过来了，他皱起眉来。“你怎么…..你做了什么？你为什么活过来了？”  
“我还想问你呢！你做了什么？”Dean便立刻担忧地说，几乎是训斥道，“跟你说什么都不要做了，你怎么就是不听话，这回又付出了什么代价？”  
“什么？不！”Sam瞪大眼睛，“相信我，Dean，我尝试了各种方法，但是没有人愿意救回你来！不是我做的！”  
这让Dean皱起了眉头，眼睛不停四下看着，因为这个信息而不安着。“也不是你….？”Dean疑惑的皱着眉看他，“是我的错觉吗，那你的味道怎么变淡了？”  
该死，恶魔血，Sam瞪大眼睛，猛地意识到了这个问题。

 

但幸好Dean没有多追究什么（Sam找了良好的理由，因为他刚从冷柜回来，刚注射完Dean的信息素），他的注意力移到别处去了。他和Bobby都皱着眉头，思考着自己的复生会是谁的所作所为，不管是谁，都似乎让Dean感到极其的忧虑。  
但Sam此时此刻还顾不上那么多，他的整颗心还都在为Dean跳动着。他在Dean和Bobby交谈时缩到一旁，目光几乎移不开Dean身上一分一秒。  
真是不敢相信，就在几个小时之前，他还在冷柜里通红的眼眶思考着余下的人生，回忆着Dean，以及如何更解恨的杀死Lilth，而一切的缘由此时此刻就站在他的面前了。  
不要怪他没有反应过来，而是这一年的度日如年让Dean的出现更像是他在做梦而不是真实存在，让Sam都不敢眨眼睛，害怕下一秒Dean就消失在了他的眼前，也不敢想得太多，害怕让自己意识到这真的是场梦。  
如果可以，他真想让自己的手这辈子都不离开Dean的身体，这样才能给他安全感。  
“Sam？Sam！”Dean打了下响指，Sam眨了眨眼睛，“哦天哪，我弟弟傻了。”Dean笑了起来，而那笑容几乎杀了Sam。  
“别说他了，我现在都有点晕乎乎的，觉得自己处于幻觉之中呢。”Bobby说道，Sam摇了摇头，不敢看Dean，“这对我们来说都不是好过的一年，Dean。”  
Dean的视线聚焦在Sam的身上。“我知道。”Dean微笑，声音带着听不分明的情绪。

 

Bobby离开的时候，室内只剩下他们两个人。这让Sam的心跳突然急速攀升，似乎期待着什么事情的发生。  
Dean因为‘究竟是谁救得他’这件事而焦头烂额，但是此时此刻似乎终于不愿意再继续纠结下去了，他看向Sam。上帝啊，那双眼睛，Sam可以付出一切只为此时此刻。  
“上帝，你要抱到什么时候？Sammy girl？”当Sam再一次忍不住给了他的哥哥一个紧紧地拥抱时，他听到Dean有些气急败坏地说。但是Sam知道Dean是喜欢的，所以Sam更是紧抱着不放手了，“好了好了，我知道你想我了，快放手。”  
“不你不知道。”Sam固执地说，那感觉就好像一年来佯装的坚强一刹那支离破碎，他又变成了那个小时候因为乱跑而找不到家的孩子，Dean的到来和训斥让小男孩抱着他的哥哥不停大哭。那就是现在的Sam了，他咬着下唇，唯恐自己露出一声呜咽。  
调皮鬼让他的哥哥凭空死了6个月，那让Sam紧紧抓着好不容易回来的Dean就像是抓着浮木，他又有什么理由不在Dean死了一年之后不紧紧抱着他，就像只考拉一样？

 

Dean尴尬的坐在沙发的边缘，而Sam因为自己订了一个双人床房间而感到羞愧。  
“你倒是挺风流的，哈？”Dean调笑道，Sam只能红着脸不停收拾，Ruby那个婊子从来不知道收拾床，每次完事之后都会懒洋洋地躺在那里，今天订的还是外卖，“还玩了鲜血play？”Dean看着床上的血惊讶的说，这让Sam的热度终于下降了。  
“不是你想的那样。”去他的，还不如是Dean想的那样。  
“兄弟，不是我说，如果你跟我说你搞了一个处女的话……”  
“哦你快闭嘴。”Sam嫌恶的皱起鼻子，而那让Dean拍手狂笑。他的哥哥还是这么混蛋，那他就放心了，Sam翻了个白眼，边做着‘bitch face’边抑制不住嘴角的微笑。  
这才是对的，这才是家。  
“恩，额….”Sam收拾完了之后，有些尴尬的挠着后脑勺，他看向Dean，“需要我去，恩….再订一个房间？”事实上Sam还是很期待和Dean一起睡的，他现在一点都不想和Dean分开，但是一起睡觉有些太过分了——太暧昧了——Dean会感觉不舒服。  
又或许，Dean也会同样因为太久不见而网开一面，或许Dean的那个界限也会因此模糊，Sam心里有小小的声音说，那些期待的泡沫拍打上来，催促着他的心跳上升。  
他的哥哥，他的Alpha。

 

Dean瞪大眼睛。“什么？”他看起来很惊讶，“你的意思是，你今天晚上还准备睡觉？”  
“什么？”Sam楞了一下，他看了一眼表，还不晚。Dean是什么意思？一下子想到了最污秽不堪的那一种的Sam自己先脸红了，但看起来Dean的表情并不是那种，“为什么不睡觉？”  
“不准备跟我讲讲？”Dean勾了勾手掌，歪过了头，“兄弟，我下线都一年了，你不准备向我更新一下情况？”Sam坐在了床上，谨慎的望着Dean，“比如说，你这一年都在干什么？”  
“额，恩……..我在追踪Lilth。”Sam思考了一下，便从冰箱里拿出来两瓶啤酒，强迫自己回到兄弟状态，哪怕他现在脑袋里乱成一团，有一个Omega怪物因为闻到了自己的伴侣而几乎发狂。  
Dean抬起眉来，上下看了看Sam。“哈。”  
Sam被看得难受，立刻咳嗽了一声回问。“那你呢？你这一年怎么样？地狱是什么样子？”  
“老实说，Sam，我一点都不记得。”Dean叹息了一口耸起了肩，Dean的样子太真诚了，让Sam不得不相信，“把我拉上来那个人一定做了什么。”  
“…..哦。”Sam不知道该怎么回答这句话，所以他只是喝了口啤酒。  
然后屋子里突然只剩下沉默。

 

“…..所以。”Dean又开口，“这一年，你就。”Dean朝Sam伸出手，意有所指的说，“我的激素，加抑制剂？”  
Sam耸了耸肩。“我还有别的选择吗？”Sam就是这么做的，所以Sam如实回答。  
“所以…..你……没有…….”Dean斟酌着自己的词汇，被自己的话绊到了。Dean抿了抿嘴唇看着他，“没有特别难受，对吧？”  
“…差不多？”Sam不知道Dean想听什么样的答案，所以他只是做出尴尬的表情。事实上，身体上的痛楚来说已经不算什么了，最重要的是那种心灵的痛苦，让他觉得自己每天清醒过来，意识到Dean已经死了的时候都碎裂了一次，又不得不在泪水中把自己拼回来。  
“兄弟，我知道那个感受，就是那个链接断了的时候。”Dean严肃的说，Sam紧张了起来，“那疼得要死，就像是活生生把灵魂撕了皮下去，加之，额，没有冒犯的意思，Omega的激素波动比Alpha明显很多。”看到Sam开始不安的样子，Dean立刻说，“我的意思是，你没有又做什么傻事吧。”  
“Dean。”永远都在担心他的所作所为，哪怕是从地狱第一天出来开始，他的哥哥。Sam叹了一口深气。  
“不，我认真的，Sam，你没有做傻事，对吧。”Dean的眼中充满了担忧。  
“没有。”Sam不舒服的动了一下，不知道Dean如果知道他喝了恶魔血的话，会有什么反应。

 

Dean点了点头，皱着眉看向了一旁，一会便站了起来，走向了Sam。  
Sam的心立刻跳得飞快，感觉自己像个初恋的小女生一样手足无措，脸上发烫，又被Dean越来越接近的气息而迷醉。他不知道自己在期盼什么，但似乎又明明白白的知道。  
Dean俯下身去，Sam颤了一下，全身僵住了。任由Dean在他颈间嗅了嗅，又嗅了嗅。  
“味道真的淡了。”Dean下了结论，也坐在了床上，“还有一种….说不出的怪。你确定你今天刚去注射了我的信息素？”  
“说不定是哪个Beta或者Alpha咬下去的时候遗留下来的。”Sam不知道为什么他要撒谎，但他的身体似乎想要这么做，看Dean做出反应，或者说，在激怒Dean，让Dean去…..气泡在胸腔里打的更激烈了。  
别傻了，不在发情期Dean什么都不会做的。他的身体似乎过了这一年，忘了这个最重要的大前提。  
但Dean确实一瞬间的眯起了眼睛，那一闪而过的不满让Sam小小快乐了起来。“我还是更倾向于信息素这种东西保质期不长，即使放在冷库里。”Dean有些不开心的说，而就是那简单的话语也让Sam终于学会了笑容，“赶快扔掉，都变质了。”  
有的时候就算你每天被人教导着珍惜的含义，却不得不在失而复得之后，才能真正了解到那些话语之后的确切意义。

 

“不过可能也算是一件好事。”Dean话锋一转，Sam立刻意识到接下来Dean要说什么，“所以，有什么Beta，Alpha需要让我认识一下？”  
Sam发出一声抱怨，他的哥哥在某些事情上出了奇的固执。“真的吗，Dean？你死了，而我寻找到了另一半，这就是你在想的？”  
Dean转了转眼睛，耸起了肩。“差不多吧，有什么问题吗？”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，“你知道，如果我没有回来，你总是需要继续生活下去——”  
“我不要一回来就跟你进行这个话题。”仿佛那是Dean的全部所想，仿佛‘Sam没有做傻事，Sam找到了心仪的人选’是Dean的全部人生目标，让他即使死而复生后的最初谈话也在问着这些问题，这让Sam烦躁的站了起来，走了开去。  
Dean沉默了一会。“行吧，让我去洗个澡。”Dean呻吟着站起来，舒展着身体，“我闻起来像是挖了一天的墓，哦对哦，我就是躺在墓里呢，哈哈。”Dean为自己的笑话笑了起来，看着Sam翻着白眼瞪他的表情，又自讨无趣的瘪了瘪嘴。  
看着Dean离开的背影，让Sam咽下了那些到嘴边的话，Dean的味道从来不是任何其他的味道，而是一抔带着松针的初雪，宁静、冷冽，又晶莹剔透，Sam愿意付出所有换回的气息。

 

他们最终还是睡在了一张床上，这说起来真的很尴尬。但幸亏那床足够的大，可以让两个成年人睡在两边而完全不用碰到彼此。  
而Sam期望的那些泡沫也平息下来了，似乎他终于想起了哥哥Dean和Alpha Dean的区别。这让Sam无来由的去期待下一个发情期，或许那个时候，他便可以真正享受到那些亲昵。  
曾经的那些纠结和苦涩都一刹那不再重要，只要Dean还存在于这里，只要他会笑会闹，会大嚼着薯片高谈阔论，会救助他人并因为伤口而呜咽，只要Sam能听到他的心跳，能听到他的呼吸声，他又有什么理由不快乐呢？  
他不像我爱他那般爱着我，又究竟有什么所谓？  
想到这里，Sam满足的在床铺下动了动身体，感觉自己活着的世界不能再幸福与快乐。这个世界不再是黑白色的默片，而是奏着欢乐节奏的五彩斑斓，只是因为此时此刻Dean回到了他的身边，而他就睡在他的旁边。  
“你就像个不停乱动的小狗一样。”在Sam不知道动了几次之后，Dean突然抱怨着说，声音中没有一点睡意，还带着宠溺的笑声。  
“咬我啊。”Sam自动回复，他真的不知道自己还能笑得这么灿烂。

 

“跟你说了今天晚上睡不着觉的。”  
两兄弟躺在床上面对着天花板，祥和又快乐的气氛环绕着。即使明天世界风雨飘摇，也破坏不了此时此刻重逢的喜悦。  
“哦上帝，我们真像两个期待明天野营的小学生。”Sam摇头微笑，Dean的气息那么近，雪一样的清新，又带着雪一般的温柔。  
“还不如说是从恶犬嘴里抢回了芭比娃娃的小女孩。”Dean这么回应，而Sam配合的笑起来。曾经习惯到熟视无睹的每一个小细节都让人感到快乐，真不敢相信他们竟然吵架过。  
“兄弟，你刚刚把自己比喻成了芭比娃娃。”Sam侧过脸去看Dean，Dean耸了耸肩。  
“Well，只要成功把你比喻成了女孩，把我比喻成脱衣舞娘都没问题。”  
那让Sam大笑起来，笑得差点喘息不得，两兄弟在床上孩子一样的又捶又打了一阵，又兴奋的窝在一起，那可能很不得体，外人看来还很奇怪，但是去他的，谁会在意别人的想法？  
不知道过了多久之后，久到Sam终于有了困意，睡意朦胧的他依照本能蹭了过去，离Dean近了一些，找到了舒服的姿势。  
Dean也没说什么，他揉了揉Sam的头发，Sam就这么几乎睡着了。安心的力度一下子太猛烈，让一年来的疲惫席卷而来，他觉得自己很久没有这么困过了。  
“再见到你真好，Sammy。”  
而那就像是Sam梦境里的一句话，在Sam意识到之前，他掉入了旖旎的梦境中。  
那场多年而来的噩梦终于噤声了，那场大雪中的他不再哭泣，Dean也没有无神的望着他，而是朝着他微笑，他们微笑着额头相抵，挽着手一起享受着大雪落入凡间，仿佛精灵一般妆点着山川大地。

 

35

 

那一晚的Sam睡得很熟，心情是多年来最好的一次。好到Sam后来有时会想，如果这一切就停留在那一天该多好。如果就在那一天发生了一场意外，让同床共枕的两兄弟双双失去呼吸，如果那天有一场地震，或者是刚巧钢筋突然摔了下来，那该有多好。  
因为如果那个样子，Sam就不会回忆起来这个故事，这个人生被最初写就的原因。也不会面临之后所经历的种种，他和Dean的感情也会停在那一刻：重逢的喜悦，单纯的依恋，与毫不需回报的真心。  
但感情之所以如同咖啡甜苦交杂，往往不是因为感情本身，而是因为太多太多生活的是非。平常人暂且如此，对于兄弟两人来说，那更是乘了几倍的复杂。  
天使，恶魔，血瘾，莉莉丝，各种各样想也不敢想的词汇压在他们身上，让他喘不上气来。  
天使没有漂亮的羽翅，而是上帝的杀戮机器，他们给予命令，又不告知相应的原因。依靠着人类对他们天生的信任而随意控制，并将反对他们的人类全部都判为反对神祇的异教徒。  
Sam不知道从什么开始，即使每日都并肩行走，他和Dean就这样走上了两条完全不同的道路，在反应过来的时候，两个人之间的鸿沟已经无法弥补。说不上为什么，他们无法理解对方的想法，无法认同对方的做法，无法接受对方的帮助，并认为那是一种侮辱，一种伤害。  
Sam真的不明白，为什么就不能是他呢？为什么不能是他来保护Dean，为什么不能是他受到别人的瞩目，为什么不能是他成为强者，而不是缩在哥哥身后的小弟弟？哪怕一次也不行吗，Dean连这样的机会也不愿意给他吗？  
哈，当然了，Dean当然不愿意给他了，因为“你是个怪物，自私的怪物，你冠冕堂皇的绑住了我，又以自己的属性屡次的装可怜，所有人都恨我你才满意了对吧？”  
Sam绝望的挂上了电话，晚风吹的他发冷，他闭上闭眼睛，坚定的和Ruby进入了教堂。  
他就这样背对着月光，走向了无尽的黑暗之中。

 

Sam后来有时会想，如果这一切就停留在那一天。他和Dean之间的感情就不会有波折，那时的他们还很单纯，即使分为亲情和爱情，那也是对等的爱意，不掺杂任何杂质。  
但一切都为时已晚了，当时间的车轮从他的身体上滚过，命运大笑着将事实扔在他的脸上。不管他有多少借口也不会有人愿意听了，因为错误就是错误，最重要的是结果，不是过程。  
而他是Omega的事实似乎招来了更多的气愤。“就是Winchester家的那个婊子！”正在喝着咖啡的Sam一下子噎住了，听着猎人议论着他，“你说一个Omega不生孩子也就算了，想当猎人也就算了，你好歹不要惹麻烦啊，他们家人也不知道怎么想的，为什么不把他扔Omega学校去？”  
“可能根本不舍得吧，你听说了嘛，这个婊子的标记是他哥的，说不定Winchester喜欢固定的娼妓，你知道，大概就是被家里人把脑子操了出去才能做出蠢事让世界开始天启。”  
“你是说，John….？不可能吧，我跟他共事过，很正派的一个人，他会朝自己的孩子下手？”  
“孩子？什么孩子，那就是个Omega！谁愿意承认自己家里出了个Omega，估计留在身边就是为了玩的开心，我也愿意要个听话的小母狗，只要拍拍腿就会凑过来的那种….”  
上帝，他要吐了。所有的恶意一刹那水涨船高，那些或被Sam忽视，或被Dean和父亲阻拦在外的恶意瞬间倾倒了出来，Sam真想挖个洞跳下去。  
“嘿！再让我听到这种肮脏的词，就从我的酒吧里滚出去！”Ellen挥着擦桌子的抹布大喊。  
Dean瞥了Sam一眼，平常一定会大发雷霆的Dean表情麻木，而那宣判了Sam心的死刑。

 

“我撒谎了，Sam。”Dean叹了口气，看向别处，而Sam不想让他说出接下来的话，但是Sam再也没有选择权了，“我真的有点没办法跟你呆在同一个地方，我当时候那么劝阻你，跟你说…….”Dean及时制止住了自己，因为那已经没有意义了，任何训斥和咒骂，就算拉着Sam的头发把他往死里打，都没有意义了。  
Sam抿紧嘴唇，内心在一滴滴的往下滴血，没有比那更痛的了。即使全世界的人都来攻击他的所作所为都不会比这更痛。  
Dean对他失望了。  
从小到大一直照顾着他，一直守护着他；即使他和爸爸吵翻了天，也总会为难的选择他的阵营；即使连他都对自己丧失希望了，也会站在他身边成为他的力量的Dean，对他失望了。  
Dean深吸了一口气，Sam只能一直低着头，他不能够再懊悔了，再愧疚了。  
“这件事情如果能过去，Sam。”Dean最终说，“我就不欠你什么了。”  
Sam猛地抬起头来，大睁着眼睛看着Dean。而那句话后面的含义让Sam觉得自己还不如就死在这里。“你从来没有欠过我任何东西。”Sam控制不住自己的颤抖。  
Dean只是看了他一眼，坐进了车里。Sam便也滑入了副驾驶，空气里是死一般的寂静。  
【如果你想离开的话，就走吧。】  
Sam闭上眼睛，嘲笑着自己的懦弱，因为他根本没有勇气开口说出这句话，不敢承担这句话之后的后果，不敢看着Dean真的漠然的望着他，然后转身离开。

 

事态还在进一步的恶化，哪怕Sam竭尽全力想要弥补，但是一切似乎已经无法挽回了。  
“你知道你为什么是Omega吗，Sam？”路西法抚摸着他的脸，Sam紧紧咬着后牙，路西法在他的耳边轻喃，“因为你生来就是为了做我的婊子，Sam。”  
“Dean的血液中留着圣人的血。”天使狞笑着说，Sam看不清Dean的表情，“哥哥最终是要打败弟弟的，创世纪上就是这么说的，谁也无法违抗。”  
“这就是你的天堂，Sam？”Dean摇着头，眼中充满失望，“根本没有我们的天堂？”  
太多了，多到Sam根本回忆不全，也说不完。被丢弃的护身符，死亡的友人，路西法的微笑，与天使的冷漠。太沉重了，重到每一天都如同永冬那么漫长，却又太短了，短到他们焦头烂额，也找不到阻止天启的方法。  
太痛了，痛到Dean不愿意回望他的眸子，不愿意与他说任何工作之外的话，不愿意再次与他同行，不愿意将自己的内心——哪怕是一角——暴露给Sam看。  
而让Sam绝望的是，哪怕每次都感觉自己不能承受更多痛楚了，却总能每次再痛一点，再痛一点。“….”Dean皱起眉来，凑近Sam嗅了嗅，Sam颤了一下。  
“你这个发情期真的是没完没了。”Dean不悦的说，Sam只能咬紧嘴唇，“抑制剂还有吗？”  
“有的。”Sam细若游丝地说，无意识地玩着手里的东西。  
“很好。”Dean说，扭头离开。

 

所以Sam想，至少，至少他也要弥补这个，哪怕付出他拥有的所有。  
Dean错了，他从来没有欠过他任何东西，相反，Sam欠过Dean的东西太多太多了，从小到大Dean给的照顾，Dean给的爱，Dean为此放弃的一切。而Sam是那样一个麻烦鬼，他肆意妄为，他固执叛逆，他又自私可耻。  
他欠哥哥Dean太多了，他欠Alpha Dean同样太多了。他必须还给他，用他微薄的力量，用他仅剩之物还给他，弥补给他。  
他欠Dean太多幸福了。  
“就这样做吧。”听出Dean和Bobby没有说出口的话时，Sam赶忙插嘴道，这绝对是最好的方式，一切由他开始，一切由他结束，“我觉得这是个好主意。”  
Dean不停地摇头。“你可要知道，Sam，那样子你就回不来了。”Dean的绿色眸子中全是忧虑，“这可不是什么简单的十字路口交易，那是路西法都无法打破的笼子。”Dean抿了抿嘴唇，“就算成功了，你也永远陷在那里了。”  
“拜托，Dean，你还能想出更好的方法吗？”Sam攥起拳头，他争辩道，“没有比我更合适的人选了，我会拯救这个世界，你要说70亿人的生命都不如我重要吗？”  
“虽然我不想承认，但是Sam说的没错。”Bobby叹了口气，说道。

 

在紧张的准备中，自由意志小组不停商量着各式各样的计划，让Sam有错觉之后面临的只是一场小小的猎魔，而不是会要了他的命的天启。  
他和Dean无数次擦肩而过，但Sam一直在想着Dean。这两年来，Dean消瘦了，也憔悴了。无数的事情让Dean再也无法神采奕奕。当你此时此刻盯着Dean时，你会看到一摊绿色的死水，而不是从前那个活灵活现的绿精灵。  
忙里偷闲的时候，Sam抿着自己的嘴唇，出神的看着Dean忙来忙去的背影，他再次看到了那些枷锁，拴在Dean身上的，名为Sam•Winchester的枷锁。  
而现在，不管他舍不舍得，他都是时候放他自由了。  
Sam以为自己会心痛，就像早些年那样因为自己的感情或者激素而痛苦，希望又害怕Dean的离开。但让他惊讶的是，此时此刻的他是那么欣慰与轻松，Dean终于可以追求自己的生活，他的生命中再也不是恶魔横行，怪物暴走，而是娶妻生子，每天朝九晚五，为了房贷和经济走势而忧虑的，美满幸福的平凡生活。  
哪怕最初的梦里，Sam本来应该是那种生活的另一个主人公。微风吹过Sam的衣服，Sam微笑起来，挽过耳边的碎发，朝着远处的蓝天与白云望去。  
我没办法跟你一起去了，Dean，所以希望你可以代替我的那一份一起，在下半生加倍的幸福回来。

 

“答应我一件事情。”在某时某刻，Sam对Dean说，Dean抬头去看他，“….不管发生什么，都不要再来找我。”  
Dean张开嘴，声音死在了喉咙里，Dean咬紧下唇，又低下头去做自己手里的东西。  
“我说真的，Dean。”Sam真诚的对他说，“忘了我，然后开始自己的新生活。你不总是希望我这样吗？那你也知道这是我的希望，我希望你能完成我最后的这个恳求，幸福的过完下半生，永远都不要动来找我的念头。”  
Dean的嘴唇在微微的颤动，Sam也不得不因为眼睛发酸而往那万里无云的天空看去，他知道这就是永别了，他知道这个冒险故事，属于他们兄弟俩的冒险故事，即将到达尾章了。  
“你知道，Dean。”Sam望着天空说，突然所幸Dean没有看着他，而他也不需要面对Dean的表情，“其实怎么说，你也是更容易做到这点的，Omega是没法离开标记的Alpha的，但是反过来不一样，过不了多久，你身上我的味道就会消失。”  
到那个时候，我就会彻底退出你的生活了。  
“然后你就去找Lisa。”Sam希望他的声音没有颤抖，希望他没有让离别太过于伤感，该死的，哭哭啼啼的更像是女孩子做的事，或者是一个Omega，“然后过上那种，苹果派生活。”  
Dean很久没有说话，Sam也便只能微笑着，他不知道为什么，他只是觉得如果他不笑的话，他就会哭出来了。

 

“你们随便找个什么地方去呆几天。”临行前几天，Dean对Castiel和Bobby说，晃着手里的针管，“我和Sam把这个问题解决了，咱们就上路。”  
Sam双臂后撑坐在床上，出神的望着阳光从门缝中漏进来的光影，又在那些光因为Dean的锁门而消泯时回过神来，Dean走了过来，他们凝视着彼此，Sam弯起了自己的腿。  
“可不能让路西法利用了这个。”Dean说道，Sam歪过了脖子，液体冰凉的注入他的脖颈。  
情欲是接踵而至的事，只是这一次，Sam却觉得自己破天荒的清醒。仿佛硬生生撕下自己的一半去观察所有的细节，或许他的身体也知道，这是最后一次了。  
没什么特别的事情发生，无非是那些事情，亲吻，抚摸，以及纠缠。只是当他们发出呜咽，流出泪水，又或者紧紧抓住对方，会让人分不清楚究竟是因为欲望，还是因为他们沦落到这个境地而悲切。  
这是最后一次了。  
若白雪是他们的开端，那这个黑暗的小房间便是他们的最终。就如同年少时的纯洁慢慢走入了黑夜，所幸的是他们有一个正式的结束，虽然他们都没有说，但是那些话就在那里，不需要言明，彼此就已经明了。  
我希望你幸福，我希望你快乐，我希望你自由，我希望在没有我存在的世界里，你会像雄鹰一般在天空翱翔，锐利，坚韧，无拘无束。  
Dean把Sam的脖子咬破，他把信息素一直一直的灌下去，直到他再也没有东西可以给Sam。然后他把Sam紧紧抱在怀里，温暖、亲切，又带着不顾一切的歇斯底里。  
“记住我的话，不管会发生什么。”掉落在他后背上的是热泪吗？Sam再也不会知晓了，“我去过地狱，我知道什么样的事能给人力量。”  
“你要记住，我永远都在想着你，都在为你祈愿。不管他们说什么，你都要相信我。”  
“即使我不在那里，我都一直与你同在。”

 

于是，在此时此刻，Sam想，他的前半生，或者说他存在的所有意义，都是为了这一刻。  
当他颠沛流离又渴望平凡，当他歇斯底里又踽踽独行，当他高声大笑，放声大哭，失声尖叫，掩声呜咽，当他如此这般从一个男孩变成一个男人。  
当世界那么小，只有他、哥哥和爸爸，当世界变得广阔，有着天使、恶魔与数不尽的麻烦。  
“再见，Dean。”  
是的，一切都是为了这一刻。  
Sam努力瞪大眼睛，想要看Dean最后一眼，风声在他的耳边嗡嗡作响。  
他看见了他们的曾经，小小的兵人，父亲大大的背影，各式各样的怪物，互相的扶持，笑脸，泪水，打闹，与日常的揶揄。  
他看见了Dean，雪夜中抱着他的Dean，发情期里爱着他的Dean，畅聊着孩子和未来的他们。他看了Dean的满眼星光，Dean的高声大笑，也看到了Dean的吻，Dean的拥抱，与在暗夜中专属于他们的舞蹈。  
然后，他便再也看不到他了，黑暗包裹了一切，Sam微笑着，泪水顺着风的方向向上飘去。  
过了这么多年之后，他突然庆幸自己当年犯了这个错。谢天谢地他拥有这个美好的失误，因为那让他和Dean多了这么多独属的回忆，让他回忆也回忆不完。Sam坚信，哪怕这个世界都抛弃了他，那些回忆也足够撑起他的蓝天。

 

而相对于那片蓝天来说，这个笼子的一切就太灰暗了。  
“Sam•Winchester！！！！我要让你付出代价！”他听到了路西法的咆哮，Sam大笑起来，笑到发抖。他非常畅快，又非常舒爽，他还清了，他于心无愧，坦坦荡荡。  
米迦勒气急败坏，Adam吓得不停哆嗦，而Sam就站在那里大笑，嘲笑恶魔的气急败坏。  
他战胜了命运！拯救了世界！赎清了罪过！他让这个从他出生开始就笼罩在生命中的恶魔失败的彻底，他让骄傲跋扈的天使尝到了苦果，他让Dean得到了幸福！Sam不知道还有什么能比这个还能叫做完美结局。  
“来吧！把你的怒火都撒在我的身上，但是你永远都出不去了，你的那些从创世纪就谋划的计划失败了，并且再也不可能成功了！”  
第一次疼痛袭来时，他撞到笼子的边角，止不住的笑得颤抖。Sam被提起来，甩下去，手被掰断了，腿碎成了几段，五脏六腑被倾倒了下来，再被毫无规则的缝好，只为了再一次、无止境的继续折磨。  
说不忐忑是骗人的，不感到痛苦是骗人的，他在这些神祇面前本来就像是个孩子，孩子的年龄，孩子的身体，孩子的不堪一击。他是一个人被贩卖到了地下卖场的孩童，能够做到的事情只有默默的承受。  
是的，他是一个手无寸铁的孩子，但他不是一个人。Sam闭上眼睛，Dean的气息就在那里，在他的脖颈里，标记里，血脉里，在神魔也无法夺走的链接里。那捧雪从始至终就在那里，清冷又抚慰人的气息，从第一日起便笼罩着Sam，昭示着它的存在，给予Sam安心的慰藉。  
不止是气息，在Sam的心里，有一个孩子一样的Dean微笑着。高高的Dean拉着他的手，拍拍他的头，抱着哭泣的他，就像每个日日夜夜一般陪伴着他度过所有的痛苦与绝望。  
【即使我不在那里，我都一直与你同在。】  
Sam将鼻尖埋到肩旁，白雪的气息让他在汩汩鲜血中带着泪与血微笑起来。  
没事的，你就在这里，我不害怕。


	13. Dean

36

 

就像他的世界里不再存在那个人了一般，Dean也不再提起那个名字了。  
他一心一意的照顾起Lisa和Ben，每天过着千篇一律又没什么营养的生活。上班下班，打扫做饭，啃着苹果和妻子一起看着超级碗，便又昭示着一个周末的结束。  
其实说是妻子也不对，他和Lisa没办法结婚。John当年用Dean的真名将Sam登记在案（Sam自然不是真的姓氏了），而Dean又找不到任何合适的理由给Sam开死亡证明，法律对于Alpha的限制让他和Lisa只能算是同居，Dean只能庆幸Lisa并不嫌弃这样的他，这样完全被击碎了的他。  
链接断了，气味消散了，Impala也落了灰，慢慢的，连记忆都有些模糊了。  
偶尔，也只是偶尔，当走过街道时，擦肩而过的Omega散发着哪怕有一点相似的气息，或者根本就不相似，只是剪着一样的头型，甚至是一个颜色的头发，都会让Dean转过头去，久久的望着那个远去的背影。  
所有的魔咒都没有用，也没有人敢冒放出路西法的风险，Dean自己也知道他能救回Sam的几率微乎其微，但是他总有小小的企愿，或许某一天，Sam就会从哪里从天而降，重新回到他的生活里。  
到后来，这个小小的火苗也被风吹灭了。

 

Dean依旧会做噩梦，过去的，现在的，未来的。  
关于John，关于Sam，关于地狱，关于天启。黑夜，白雪，火焰，单调的翻来覆去。  
有的时候，那个梦境会重复最初的那些内容：他的罪。小小的Sam被他压在身下无助的啜泣，血顺着大腿不停的滑下来，他的身上全是Dean的咬痕。  
Dean会愧疚，Dean还是会愧疚的，但过了这么久之后，太多的故事发生之后，这么错误就显得有些不痛不痒。Dean出神的望着Sam哭泣的容颜，那时候Sam那么小，头发还像是个小蘑菇，乖乖的包裹着头，让他的弟弟显得像个娃娃，可爱又精致。  
“你现在还好吗？”Dean轻声问，他自然知道这是梦了，因为事到如今，他已经清晰的了解到Sam已经离开这一事实，他能见到他的地方只有为数不多的照片，和自己的回忆，“抱歉，蠢问题。”Dean自己又苦笑了一声，他一遍遍摸着Sam的头发，迟钝的触感，但是Dean已经满足了。  
Dean咽下了‘我很想你’那句话，而只是出神地望着Sam，妄图记清他的每一个细节，再任凭着噩梦的景象慢慢消失。  
Sammy，Sammy，如今即使说出这个单词，也变得生疏无比了。

 

但Dean是要幸福的，是要快乐的活下去的，他不能自暴自弃，再次陷入那种Winchester特有循环中，他要每日神采奕奕，作最佳爸爸，最佳老公，以及最佳员工，最佳邻居。  
因为幸福是他的义务。  
所以他尽力了，他用力的大笑，用力的拥抱所爱的人，用力的杜绝所有关于猎魔的消息，哪怕Bobby的信息也有选择性的屏蔽。  
用力阻止每次坐上车之后，习惯性往副驾驶去看的那个冲动。  
这就是Dean的长处，Dean有时候会自嘲，他最擅长的从来都不是猎魔，或者是压制脾气，保持礼貌，或者是和人友好的相处。Dean•Winchester最大的长处是逆来顺受，接受生活给的一切，并想法设法让自己快乐的活下去。  
只是时间问题，不是吗？也许明天，也许后天，他就真的接受了，真的忘记了。  
也许就在哪一天，他胸口一直存在的空洞就被填满了，那种空虚也消泯了。那些该死的落寞感让他哪怕他大笑的时候，心底也是一场大雪，空灵又寂静，仿佛踏入了无人之境。  
或许哪一天，他就成功了呢。

 

“所以？”酒过三巡，Dean的同事已经有些醉了。他们在酒吧里胡扯着一些Dean转身就忘得东西，或许是哪场球赛，哪个明星，亦或是哪个政治纠纷。经历了太多的生死之后，都这一切变得平淡，如同白水，“所以你就跟，Lisa在一起了？”  
Dean咯咯笑着，他喝得正舒服着，一周以来被无聊重复的工作压抑的压力终于舒缓了一点。“闭嘴，Lisa是完美的。”Dean酒气熏熏地说，同事仰头大笑，“亏得她我才安定下来。”  
“老兄，我跟你说，你可亏大了。”同事摇头晃脑，“丢下Omega，找了个Beta？兄弟，我不是Alpha，但是我要是，不找个Omega，我这辈子活得都冤枉。”  
通常Dean不是一个多话的人，尤其在于他真正在乎的那些事上。他心灵的大门总是紧紧的关着的，连他自己都不敢窥探。但说不上为什么，可能是因为酒精和压抑太久的缘故，他今天突然就是特别想表达。  
或许这就是一个人不敢开口诉说的缘故吧，因为他们一旦开口了，他们就没办法停下来了。  
“去你的，你把我的话听到哪里去了？谁丢下了？你是听不懂委婉词吗？你是需要我说的更直白点？”Dean猛推了同事一把，酒吧里乌泱泱的，人们的谈话声吵成一团。  
同事收敛了他的表情，拍了拍Dean的肩。“我的错，节哀，兄弟。”  
Dean小小露出微笑，他闭上双眼，那场大雪依旧在那里，连绵无期，经年不绝。

 

Dean编了个半真半假的故事，因为他早知道了一些准则，比如说没人会相信猎魔这回事，没人会认为他们是英雄，以及血缘乱伦对无论是谁都是件恶心的事情。  
“你知道，我那时每天就在想，如果我能放他走。”Dean醉了，他说话变得断断续续，“或者是时光倒流，我他妈那天晚上打死我我都不出门。”  
同事也醉了，他躺在吧台前嘟囔着，Dean把他拉起来，他又摔了下去，打起了呼噜。  
“更气人的是，那个激素效应啊，你们Beta根本不知道我们活的有多累。”Dean又仰头一口酒灌下胃中，火辣辣的烧灼着，“Omega因为那个激素，特别喜欢那个Alpha，而Alpha呢，只有发情期那么一会。你知道那有多尴尬吗？”  
他不觉得自己是在跟任何人诉说了，他只是自言自语着，或者是嘟囔着，应该都不会有人能听懂他在说什么。  
“但不是说我不喜欢他，上帝在上，他是……我最好的朋友，我能为他而死。”Dean撑起脸碎碎念着，不管有没有人在听了，“但是，怎么说，太尴尬了，后来又有各种各样的事情，意识过来的时候已经太晚了。”  
“我有时候真的很累，就觉得这么放弃算了，跟他在一起就完了，反正我们也分不开了。只要分开我就是人渣，虽然我本来就是一个吧。但是那种罪恶感，那种你做错了事，最后却因此获得了什么的感觉，你知道？”Dean捂上脸嘟囔，世界天旋地转，“有种…..要是我又再次回应了激素，我就又输了的感觉。”  
“后来事情太多忙着忙着就忘了，最后就这样了………他就这么走了。”Dean吸了吸鼻子，同事的呼噜打的震天响，他还不停不停的唠叨着，眼睛毫无聚焦，“命运真的是不公平的一件事，有些人一生幸福无忧，而有些人一生坎坷，最后死都得不了安宁。”  
“如果我早知道会这样，我会让他走得开心点的。”Dean也趴了下来说，人影攒动，背景音乐如同妖魔，咿咿呀呀，“而不是总是责备他，他确实是做错事情了，没错，我也很生气很失望，但是他尽力去弥补了，最后他也…..成功了。”  
“我呢……我………尽力了…..吗…….”Dean闭上了眼睛，掉进了云雾里。

 

不过是在逃避，在转移话题，在用各式各样的事情遮盖他，仿佛那样这件事就不存在，就不重要，就不值得一提了。  
不过确实，在天启开始的那段时间里，Dean真的觉得那没有什么重要的了。但是事后想来，他觉得不重要的事情或许才是最重要的，那双愧疚的眼眉，那刻意保持的距离，那落寞的表情，那每当他用尽方法发泄愤怒，拒绝他，斥责他，讽刺他时，那垂下的目光。  
以前从来没有注意过的细节，却在失去的越久之后越发鲜明起来。认真判案时微微晃动的发梢，留在衣领处的斑斑血迹，争吵时胀得通红的脸，缠绵时紧紧抿着的嘴唇，还没有长大时毛茸茸的头发…..  
太多了，太多了而那就像才涌入Dean的脑海，让Dean不管在干什么，看到什么，他总能看到Sam的影子，想得出来如果Sam在这里的话他会说什么话，做出什么样的表情。  
而最让Dean印象深刻的是那双有时会静静望着他的棕绿双眸，那双眸子中饱含的感情那个时候会让Dean不舒服，但是如今想来，其实那双眸子那么无害，没有任何请求回应的意愿，只不过是那样默默的爱着他，即便是因为激素影响，那也是赤裸裸的无法认错的爱意。  
不需要回应的感情，甚至会因为他的回应而措手不及的感情，Dean一直不愿意去接受他，因为那是错的，那不是真的，就像他在发情期时那种炽热的感情。  
但是……………

 

“那现在你是怎么想的？”  
Dean睁开眼睛，他迷迷糊糊的看了看他的同事，又奇怪的看向发声源。女酒保眨着眼睛看他，很明显被他的话吸引了。真稀奇，她一直在这里，Dean竟然一直没有注意到她，他曾经可是号称美女雷达的男人。  
Dean的眼睛几乎没办法聚焦，灯光太亮了。“…….抱歉，什么？”Dean露出一个微笑。  
“如果你能回去的话，你会跟他在一起吗？”年轻的女酒保擦着杯子问，Dean瞪大了眼睛，瞬间清醒了许多，“即使你有罪恶感，即使那只是激素作用？”  
“….拜托，现在说这些还有意义吗？”Dean又笑了笑，女酒保抬了抬眉，点起了头，似乎同意Dean的说辞，“你不是个称职的酒保，勾起我不好的回忆，今天晚上没小费。”Dean噘着嘴戏弄道，酒保哈哈大笑起来。  
他扛起了自己的同事，两个人在小道上晃来晃去，吹着有些凉的夜风，向着家的方向走去。  
有个时间里，在同事终于忍受不了去倒光胃里的东西时，Dean抬起头去看天空，痴迷的看着天上闪烁的星辰，突然想起他和Sam也这样仰望天空，从小时的叽叽喳喳，到长大后的闲适时光。  
【你一定要幸福啊，Dean。】  
那双他曾熟视无睹，此时又追悔莫及的棕绿双眸。  
所以Dean便又微笑起来，因为微笑是他的义务，也是他的责任。他笑着闭上眼睛，任凭无尽的大雪就这样再次将他吞噬。

 

37

 

Dean一直是那种“接受现实”的类型，从小到大他接受了无数无可奈何的事实，让他一度认为只要给自己时间，他什么都可以接受，不管出了什么样的事情，他都可以继续向前。  
是的，他知道，如果他不得不接受命运时，他都会感到空虚。但那都是一闪而过的感受，过不了多少时间，说不定就在下一分下一秒，那些感觉就会因为眼前发生的事情而烟消云散。  
但是这一次，为什么他就是放不下了呢？  
Dean忧伤的眯着眼睛，看着那场同样的大雪中Sam的身影。梦中年轻Sam的身影那么单薄，仿佛随时会被吹散在风中。他背对着他，背景是无尽的黑暗与深渊。  
【它爱你，它的绽放都是为了你。它一直都是心甘情愿的。】  
Sam转过脸来，风吹起了他的头发，他捧着一朵花朵，美丽清纯，未曾涉世的纯白色。  
他走到他的面前，Dean便低下头去看他，出神的望着年少的Sam拨弄着花瓣，他闻到花香。静谧又甜美，让Dean身上的每一寸都终于放松下来。  
Sam伸出手去，把花放到了Dean的眼前。  
他垂下眼眉，看着那朵还未开放的花朵，又看向Sam，Sam微微笑了起来。  
Dean便也笑了，片刻的犹豫之后，他接过花，一刹那大雪飞舞，整个梦境便这么迷离在了Dean闭上眼睛的那一分一秒。

 

“——Dean，醒醒！”  
Dean吓了一跳，立刻醒了过来。他连忙抬起头来。Bobby表情有些复杂，这也难怪，没有魂魄的Sam差点杀了他，论谁也不会有什么好脸色。  
“怎么样？”Dean担心地站起来，他昨天晚上太担心了，没有睡上多久。  
没有魂魄的Sam真的太棘手了，让Dean全身都在抗拒他，即使是在发情期期间（上帝，那个时候他甚至还不知道自己的弟弟没了灵魂）。虽然Sam回来是件好事，给他短暂的苹果派生活画上了句号（他一点都不怀念，真的），但是没有灵魂的Sam？拜托。  
所以又是一阵周折，终于恳求死神拿回了Sam的灵魂，虽然是破碎的。但是只要不动那堵墙就没事了，不是吗？他会尽力保证这点的。  
“他醒了吗？”Dean再次问，Bobby便歪了歪头，Dean朝着Bobby示意的方向看去，还没看清任何东西便被撞了个满怀，熟悉的味道便攀上了他的鼻腔。  
啊，是的，这个味道才对。这才是Sammy啊。Dean那一刹那百感交集，唯一能做到的只有紧紧的回抱他的弟弟，他能感受到Sam也慢慢饱吸了一口，他终于听到了链接另一边的回音，而不是无魂Sam存在时的一片寂静。  
“等等等等，你做了什么？”Sam又赶忙分开了这个怀抱，他棕绿色的眸子终于不再是冰冷镇静的令人恐惧，而是充满了鲜活的色彩，“我跟你说过不要来找我吧，你都做了什么？”  
哦上帝，Dean要想死他了，Dean一直在想的就是这个他。

 

“所以说，有一个没有灵魂版本的我。”Sam捋着自己的头发叹息着，Dean靠在桌子前，该死的呆萌天使，从来都是大嘴巴，“还做尽了各式各样的坏事。”  
“那不是你的错，Sam，你得知道。你不需要为此负责的，那不是你。”Dean忙说，但那只让Sam又叹了口深气，“嘿，兄弟，不要烦心好吗，我敢确定你没有做过什么非常过分的事，毕竟超人版本的你做的事还是猎魔，而不是杀人。”  
Sam不再说话了，这让Dean知道他又开始烦心了。他的弟弟总是忧虑太多的事情，把太多的压力压在自己身上，虽然Dean也没有什么资格说他就对了。  
但是他们总该互相扶持的，这不就是家人的意义？所以Dean俯下身去，刚要拍着Sam的背说些安慰的话，一阵熟悉的香气便蹿上他的鼻腔，这让他的心里不知为何一阵欣喜，在Dean意识到之前，他就已经提高了嘴角。  
“先别想那个了，大哲学家。”Dean立刻换了对话，他揽过自己弟弟的脖子，“你又变得香喷喷的啦。”  
Sam瞪大眼睛，有些没跟上情况。“…可是我才醒过来没几天？”Sam一脸不可置信。  
激素被唤醒了，而那个感受让Dean心酸又快乐，他抛下了所有的疑虑，打算堂堂正正的享受一把。  
“怎么说，你的身体也想加入庆祝大军？”Dean可以清楚的意识到Sam的身体绷紧了，而那让Dean想更多的戏弄他，更多的爱他。

 

事实上Dean是知道的，很早之前就知道了，他们之间已经不是亲情了。应该说他早就忘了他们之间只是单纯的亲情时是什么样子。  
“别对我的房间做出任何奇怪的事来！”Bobby在离开前挥着手臂说道，Dean笑嘻嘻的看着他，“要是让我看到任何恶心人的东西——”  
“知道知道Bobby，我们会在地下室里解决的！”Dean说道，得到了Sam一个肘击。  
但那又不是爱情，Dean清楚的明白那种感受，那种感情他可以立刻清晰明了的分辨出来。他不仅在青少年情窦初开时体会过这种感受，在Sam这里也是感受过的。那是一种炙热又单纯的情感，整个世界缩小到只有Sam一个人，让他的一举一动都让Dean快乐和幸福。  
但Dean对Sam的感受不是那样的，他不知道那是什么。因为每当Dean想起Sam时，看着Sam时，触摸Sam时，那感觉就像是打翻了一个五味瓶，他尝到了甜的同时也尝到了苦，咽下了许许多多酸涩和辛辣，却又同时有醇香萦绕在唇间。  
那或许是爱，但也或许不是。  
但是不是现在。现在的Dean整个世界里都装着满满的Sam，盛满他心脏的每一个空间，让他觉得一切都不再重要，而那种感觉一直在上升，让Dean感觉自己要爆炸了。“想做些什么？”当他听到关门声时，他转身看向Sam。  
Sam微微脸红了起来，他盯了他一会，便叹了口气。“其实我还想问问你和Lisa的事….但是看起来我现在问不出来什么。”Sam不舒服的抚弄着自己的手臂。  
“别担心，我最爱的人永远是你。”Dean非常严肃的点头，他心里也是这么想的。  
Sam翻了个白眼。“上帝。”

 

“Be my valentine？”Dean顺手拿过花店的花对Sam说，Sam叹了口气，撇着嘴看着他，这让Dean又快乐地笑了起来，把花重新放了回去。  
啊，他的生活真是太幸福了。天启被解决了，Sam回到了他的身边，现在也有了灵魂，他还散发出这么香的气味。Dean哼着不成调的歌，跟在Sam后面，看他在超市里置办接下来几天的食物——“我才不要吃你买的垃圾食品”——心情好到了一个无人能及的境界。  
“！”Sam几乎跳了起来，脸涨得通红瞪向自己的哥哥，他的目光往旁边看了安，“你做什么？”Sam低下声嘶嘶的威胁到，Dean的心里绽放了大大的向日葵。  
Dean无辜的眨了眨眼睛，不知道自己脸上全是狐狸的笑容。“说起来你可能不相信，是你的屁股有磁力，我的手是被吸过去的。”  
Sam给了他一个‘bitch face’，便又扁着嘴弯腰去拿低处的商品，Dean便再次趁机摸了上去，这次狠狠的摸了一把，这让Sam又再次惊讶的蹦了起来。头抬起来的时候Dean便又还保持着那个表情，一脸无辜。  
“离我远点，Dean！”Sam把超市推车推的飞快，气得（羞得）就像要冒起烟了，Dean的心情更好了，才不管周围有多少人看他们在调情。怎么样，他的Omega，而他爱他，羡慕死你们才好。  
Dean露出自己年少时最拿手的腔调，他好久都没有这样过了，而他快乐的如同一个孩子。“那可不行啊，Sammy，你现在这么危险，我可要紧紧跟着你才行，万一被人拐走了，我的眼泪会流成另一个密西西比河的。”

 

“你在我发情期的时候就是个变态。”Sam低下声厉声说，那让Dean嗤嗤的笑了起来。  
“而你爱我。”Dean摇头晃脑，Sam发出挫败的声音，把东西扔到了Impala的后座，便缩到了副驾驶里，“你可要爱死我了，我都知道。”Dean乘胜追击，也关上了车门。  
Sam没同意，也没反驳，他扁了扁嘴，便想去调乐台转换话题。  
“没事，Sam，你不用害羞，我也爱你，我们是天生一对。”Dean启动了车子。  
“我给你一个发情期的时间好好思考这句话，然后你再决定自己是不是真心的。”  
“怎么了？我才不会变卦。”Dean撅起嘴，因为音乐而打着节拍，“就算你不是发情期我也会这么说，我也爱你，我们一辈子都要在一起。”  
Sam目视着前方。“……你知道这是假的吧，Dean。”Sam有些不悦的说，Dean抬起了眉，看了Sam一眼，“你原来就知道，这种感觉是假的。何况我做过那么多……”Sam抿起了嘴唇，“你真的不该这么做。”  
“那你的感情又有多真呢？”被激素唤起的Dean才没有Sam那么多愁善感，“你觉得我的是假的，你不也是激素的唤起。”  
Sam又不说话了，他看向窗外，彻底陷入了沉默。  
但只要Dean是这个状态，气氛就不会被搞砸。“嘿！但你猜怎么着，好消息就是，我们这辈子就只能这样啦！”Dean狠狠拍了一下Sam的胸，趁机抓了一把，Sam又几乎跳起来，“好好享受才是重点。”Dean朝Sam眨了下眼。

 

是的，好好享受才是最重要的。  
当Sam发情期真正来到的时候，他便变得温顺很多，会像猫一样整个人攀在Dean的身上，渴求的去寻找Dean的气息。  
就在他们纠缠的这个时候，天堂还在战争，Castiel还在浴血奋战；就在他们翻滚的时候，万物之母还在建造新的怪物，从炼狱放出更多的怪兽；就在他们亲吻的时候，有很多人因为鬼魅而死，因为恶魔而死，因为怪物而死。  
是的，对他们来说，说不上哪个时候就又要生离死别。他们可能死得很简单，一次猎魔的失误就足以要了他们的命；或者死的隆重点，再平息个天启，搞死个黄眼恶魔，谁知道呢。  
所以说，为什么要在生活已经这么困难的时候继续难为彼此呢？为什么还要在意那么多？他们已经分不开了，不是吗？他们想分开都分不开，所以那是激素还是真心，又有什么好值得在意的呢。  
我爱你，你爱我，享受每一天同行的时光，不就够了吗？

 

如果Sam的离开让Dean悟出了什么，那这就是了。  
所以，当他在某个早上睁开眼睛时，Sam的发情期已经结束了。Dean慵懒又闲适的眨了眨眼睛，便看向了自己弟弟近在咫尺的脸，一阵阵温暖在他的胃里旋转着。  
熟悉的感觉又来了，那种复杂又让人迷茫的感受。Dean望着那张睡脸，心中划过了许多想法，但却又很快平静了下来，他打了个哈欠，离Sam近了些，他们的双腿纠缠在一起。  
这个动作让Sam醒了，Dean一直看着他，看着Sam从茫然一点点转为清醒，理解自己周遭发生的一切。“早安。”Sam喃喃着说，他的声音里还带着一丝困意，这让Dean微笑起来。  
“早安。”Dean回答，然后便倾身靠前，将吻附在了Sam的唇上。  
撬开Sam的唇很简单，Dean很简单就把Sam洗劫一空了。Sam刚开始没有反应过来，很自然的回吻了回去，但等他反应过来的时候，他全身一下子都绷紧了。等Dean结束了这个吻，懒洋洋的蹭起了枕头时，Sam的表情真的是无价之宝。  
“………….我的发情期，已经结束了。”Sam舔了舔嘴唇，有些小心翼翼的说。  
“恩。”Dean用鼻音回答他，声音因为刚清醒而模糊着，“我知道。”  
Sam整个人似乎有些错乱了，但是他的脸却在变红，“所以……”Sam看着自己的哥哥。  
“跟你说我不会变卦的。”Dean微笑起来，他轻声说。  
他真喜欢Sam这一刹那的表情，那是任何言语都无法形容的神态。里面包含了太多东西，同时也只包含了一种东西，那就是感情。这让Dean又凑前去吻他了，恩，感觉不错。  
【如果你能回去的话，你会跟他在一起吗？即使你有罪恶感，即使那只是激素作用？】  
Dean抱住他的弟弟，便闭上眼睛，那场旷日持久的空虚感，自此终于尘埃落定。  
——我会的，我当然会。

 

38

 

“你真的确定？”  
Dean刚开始没有反应过来Sam在问什么，因为他已经快被Castiel搞得焦头烂额了。真的吗？Cass，打开炼狱之门，和拉斐尔决一死战，成为新的上帝？Dean不知道自己是不是有什么特殊体质，他身边的人总是会不定时智商下线，还是他怎么拉还拉不回来的程度。  
“什么？”Dean皱起眉来，感觉他和Sam的对话脱节了。他们不是还在谈论那个和Crowley搅成一团的小混蛋天使么。这让Dean侧过头去，去看Sam近在咫尺的脸。  
Sam的脸微微红着，他咳嗽了一声。“我是说，你真的确定你愿意这样…..？”Sam眼睛上下看了看，示意着他们的距离，Dean还在趴在他的肩膀上。这让Dean发出一声抱怨。  
“Sam！你到底让我说多少遍？”Dean推开Sam烦躁的揉着自己的头发，真不知道是该感慨他弟弟真的是女孩子还是真的是个Omega，或者两个都是，“我确定！我特别特别确定！可以了吗？”  
Sam抿了抿嘴唇，他低下头思考了一会。当Dean又再次沉浸在猎魔资料里时，Sam突然又开口。“你真的确定不是因为我刚回来，所以你把激动错认成了什么？”  
哦我的上帝老天爷，Dean用手盖住了自己的脸，他头疼。

 

“兄弟，我知道我听起来有点矫情，但问题就在于你这个时间点，太让人起疑了。”Sam继续说，Dean发出一声暴躁的声音，走到旅馆的一旁去倒咖啡，“你知道在我看来，你的态度就像是在一夜之内变化的一样，到处都是漏洞。”  
“你需要清醒的意识到对我来说，你离开的时间是差不多两年。”Dean嘟囔着喝起咖啡。  
“正是这样！两年时间不短，你可能会很想我，鉴于咱们一直在一起，你还会不习惯。你还可能非常后悔，后悔我走之前没有好好补偿我，我知道你是什么样的人，Dean。”Sam非常激动的比划着手势，想要表示清楚自己的意思，“你必须要明白，你不需要补偿我任何东西，你不用逼迫你自己，以及你要认识到激动、兴奋和感情是两种不同的东西。”  
Dean狠狠的把咖啡杯扔在桌子上，他讨厌自己弟弟对他心态的这种洞悉感。不过对他来说也是一样的，Dean清楚的理解Sam就是这么一种人。“怎么就不能是我突然意识到，哇，我的弟弟这么香喷喷的，有这么漂亮的脸，这么长的腿，还有着一个好胸，我原来真是眼睛瞎了？”Dean耸起肩来。  
Sam因为这些话而脸红起来，他瞪了一会自己的哥哥。“不能。”Sam倔强地说，像个孩子。  
“所以你到底想怎么样？”Dean被问的有些烦了，说真的，被人刨根问底的问很多东西真的是件让人烦躁的事，“我不喜欢你，我不把你放在眼里，我出去随便乱搞，把这件事真的当成意外管都不管，你就满意了？”  
这回Sam咬起下唇了。

 

“我不想让你因为我逼迫你自己。”Sam最后说，声音还是倔强的。  
Dean拍了一下手站了起来。“好了，问题解决了，我没逼迫我自己，我是自愿的。”但Sam还是一脸没被说服的表情，Dean叹了一口重气，“我要怎么说你才能相信我？”  
Sam折磨着自己的嘴唇，他紧紧皱着眉头，似乎陷入了天人交战中。Dean只能坐回到自己弟弟身边，真的，他们总是考虑太多了，这才是他们总是陷入僵局的原因。  
“好吧，咱们来解决这个问题。”Dean撑起头来，把Castiel和天使武器库的资料和电脑推到一旁。“不要想别的，就单纯回答这个问题，你跟我在一块你开心吗。”Dean问。  
Sam抿了抿下唇。“……….还好。”Sam撤开了目光，知道自己弟弟性格的Dean也没太在意Sam的表现，所以他继续说：“很好，我也挺开心的。那下一个问题，我们能分开吗？”  
“不能。”这回倒回答的很快，Dean明白这个，他们有过很多教训了。  
“没错，不仅是标记的问题，咱们俩是一定不能分开的。”Dean也点头，他们都同意这个，Winchester兄弟绝对不能分开，“所以你看，一，咱们呆在对方身边挺开心的，二，咱们两个没办法分开，所以就别想太多了，行吗？”  
“可——”  
“你再多说一个字试试看。”Dean瞪着他说，成功让Sam闭嘴了。  
看着Sam还是一脸茫然的表情，Dean只能叹息了一口，寄希望于Sam能够想通这个问题，所以他揉了揉Sam的头发，便又把资料拿了回来，把注意力放在了他们的小伙伴天使身上。

 

但似乎Sam没有想明白，或者是没有时间想明白了。  
Dean睁开眼睛，他不小心又梦到了Sam，不过他不记得是什么了，只记得是一片雪白，比梦到Castiel变成上帝后腐烂的身躯，或者是利维坦那种黑泥肆虐的样子要好多了。  
他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，过了一会才意识到Sam坐在他的床边。他穿着白色的衣服，坐在黑夜里中就像雪精灵一样，让Dean的心跳漏了一拍。  
“Sammy？”Dean撑起身体来，担心的问道，他弟弟脑袋里的墙被推倒了，Dean一直在担心Sam的心理状态，“你还好吗？”Dean朝Sam伸出手去。  
Sam因为碰触跳了起来，似乎才意识到Dean在说话。他转过头去看他，眼睛睁得大大的，那目光中的惊恐几乎让Dean的心脏碎裂。  
“…..我没事。”Sam的眼睛乱动着，撤开了自己的目光，全身都紧紧绷紧着。  
“路西法？”Dean试探性的问，他听Bobby说Sam有了幻觉，会看到路西法的身影，这坦白说让Dean也不舒服，“你能看得见他？所以你睡不着？”  
Sam看向Dean，又看向Dean身体的旁边，他恐惧的盯着那里，脸色煞白，那模样吓坏Dean了。Dean赶忙掀开被子去碰触他。“没事的，Sammy，我在这里，我们可以一起——”  
“不！”Sam突然朝他伸出手，他大睁着眼睛，全身抖得可怕。很快又倒吸了一口凉气，眨了眨眼睛，他惊魂未定的看着Dean，似乎松了一口气。  
Dean拥抱住他，Sam的全身都是冰凉的，Dean心痛的闭上眼睛。  
“没事了，Sam。”Dean在Sam耳旁说，领着他坐到床边，替Sam盖好被子，“没事了。”

 

Sam的情况还在恶化，Dean不知道什么时候，Sam就会真的疯了。这种想法让他的心一次次被切割成千万块，而他能够做到的也只有安抚他，抱紧他，外面还有一堆利维坦在扰乱他的心神。  
当Sam不在家里时，Dean的心几乎吓得停止跳动了。  
幸好他还是带着手机的，打开了Sam手机GPS的Dean赶忙驱车跑到了Sam去的地点，Sam为什么要去一个破仓库里？谁带他去的？谁有什么阴谋？利维坦？Dean的脑袋里乱成一团。  
让Dean惊讶的是，那里只有Sam一个人。  
这不代表事情就变得容易了。“别靠近我！”Sam几乎是尖叫道，Dean忙抬起双手，Sam的枪瞄准着他，整个人都在颤抖。  
“Sam，是我！”Dean赶忙说，他的弟弟竟然已经认不出他了，这让Dean几乎窒息。  
“也是你带我来这里的。”Sam的眼睛通红，Dean瞪大眼睛。“你闭嘴！”Sam突然朝着无人的地方开了一枪，尖锐的枪声让Dean瑟缩了一下，这让Sam又赶忙瞄准他，像是个受太多惊吓的兔子。

 

“嘿，嘿，兄弟，冷静下来。你能分清哪个是真的。”Dean安抚道，他一步步靠近Sam，Sam一点点后退，他的枪一会描向Dean，一会描向空气，拿不定主意的眼睛乱转着，“我是真实的！你已经从笼子里出来了，你能闻到我的气息对不对？你——”  
枪声袭来，Dean的左肩一阵剧痛。Dean倒吸了一口凉气，不敢相信Sam真的朝他开枪了。Dean面色变得煞白，他看着摇摇晃晃的Sam，Sam的眼圈通红，似乎马上就要滴出眼泪。  
“你不是Dean。”Sam的声音颤得厉害，血从伤口处汩汩流出，而那不及Dean的一丝心灵的疼痛。  
“Dean不爱我。”  
Dean瞪大眼睛，那一瞬间感觉有巨大玻璃幕碎裂，瞬间把他打碎成了碎片。Dean震惊的，哑口无言的望着Sam，Sam还在后退，手上的枪几乎拿不稳了。  
Sam又胡乱开了几枪，朝着Dean根本不能理解的方向，有的是朝向他。等到Sam枪没有子弹的时候，他开始疯狂的逃跑。Dean穷追不舍，很快便抓住了他，两兄弟开始拉扯起来。  
“相信我，Sammy，把目光集中在我身上，相信我！”Dean对Sam一遍遍地说，直到Sam再也支撑不住，晕倒在了Dean的怀里，Dean忙把他发狂的弟弟搂在怀里，Sam冷透了。  
Dean还在气息不稳，他看着自己的弟弟，突然感觉一阵阵委屈从心里腾升出来，那感觉太过强烈，让Dean紧紧抱住他的弟弟，因为那些情感而发出轻声的呜咽。  
你到底想要我怎么样，Sam……

 

“我真是一无是处。”Dean无神的看着Sam的睡颜，非常沮丧的突然开口。  
在为他包扎的Bobby向上瞧了一眼，Bobby也状况非常不好，无法杀死利维坦让他筋疲力尽。“别那么说。”Bobby包好了Dean的伤口，“你知道他的脑子里现在混乱成一团，他不是故意伤你的。”  
“我不是说那个。”Dean叹了一口深气，望向了窗外似乎永不会过去的深夜，“…….我似乎永远都无法弥补我的错误了。”Dean抿起嘴唇。  
“不管我怎么做都是错的。”Dean继续说，感觉绝望的大雪几乎把他席卷，“我远离他不对，靠近他不对，就像平常一样对待他也不对。”Dean无力的抚弄着自己的额头，“……我怎么样做都没办法让他开心。”  
Bobby沉默了，Dean只能一遍又一遍的折磨着额头。太多的事压在他的身上了，死亡的Cass，无法解决的利维坦，与此时此刻变成如此的Sam，这快把他压垮了。  
“或许是因为你没有问过他他想要什么。”Bobby开口。  
Dean沉默了一会。“我觉得他也不知道自己想要什么。”Dean喝了一口酒，大口的威士忌浇下了他的胃，太多的回忆笼罩在他的心头。  
“那就是你们都不知道彼此想要什么，自己想要什么，两个蠢货。”  
那让Dean笑出声来，但连笑声都是苦涩的。他出神地望着Sam，从小到大一直跟他在一起的血亲，为他孕育过孩子的伴侣，一起走过枪林弹雨的战友，他的一切。  
明明我们已经必须永远在一起了。明明我们已经相爱了。为什么一切还是这么艰难，这么痛苦？

 

Sam还没有醒。  
挨不过家里悲伤气氛的Dean坐不住了，他换过绷带之后便出了门，在满是人的街道上踽踽独行。人潮涌动，却让Dean觉得自己没存在在这里，他一直在另外一个时空里孤身一人。  
Sam的话语就像影子一样跟随着他，而问题就是，这一次Dean真的失去了所有应对的方法。如果说逃避问题不行，积极解决也不行的话，Dean真的不知道他还能怎么做才可能让他们不要再互相折磨。  
或许是因为，他们真的只适合做兄弟，其他任何关系都会让他们遍体鳞伤。如果他没有标记过他，如果他没有犯下这个错误…….Dean叹了口深气，他好累。  
或许是因为Sam其实不认同自己对Dean的感情，他也知道那是激素的影响，所以他不想屈服。而Dean的回应只是火上浇油，Sam不想要他的感情，是啊，Sam从来不是酒吧一夜情的类型，他想要慢慢理解一个人，想要真正的爱情，而Dean夺走了这个权利，把他限制在了这里。  
说不定Sam有多恨他，而Dean却没有办法还给他这个权利，上帝，Dean在心里第一万遍想着，如果他可以让时光倒流…..  
“你对你的标记不满意。”  
Dean皱起眉来，他停下来看向那个人穿着西服的男人。“什么？”Dean眨了眨眼睛。  
“你对你的标记不满意。”陌生人穿着西服，满脸惨白，“所以你这么怅然若失，你和你的Omega合不来。”  
Dean瞪大了眼睛，一瞬间太多的思绪涌入他的脑海，这让他又很快皱起了眉头。

 

Dean警惕的上下看了看来人，又看了看他的面容，叹了一口气。“谢谢你的好意，但是我不感兴趣。”Dean说着就要离开。  
陌生人丝毫不为所动。“我可以帮你洗掉Omega的标记。”陌生人几乎是在面无表情的说。  
“哦拜托。”Dean摇头笑了一声，这太荒谬了，没有人能够洗掉标记，谁都知道这个道理，“说实在的，你该更努力些的。知识普及已经多少年了，你们也该至少与时俱进一下。”  
“别这么抵触，我或许可以改变你的一生。”骗子紧追不舍，“是的，或许现代医学做不到这个——”Dean已经开始往前走了，但是那人紧紧跟着他  
“嘿，兄弟，你如果不想给自己惹麻烦的话，你最好能离我远点。”Dean有些耗尽脾气了，他本来就烦着。现在又有一个骗子对他紧追不舍？他是有多衰？Dean厉声说道。  
“——但是巫术可以。”  
Dean顿住了。  
过了良久之后，只见Dean皱着眉头转过头来，看向那个陌生人。  
“…….我在听。”


	14. Sam

39

 

Sam不得不坦白，他不喜欢眼下这个状态，一点都不喜欢。  
正当他专心致志的搜查着资料的时候，身边突然的声响让Sam几乎跳起来。  
“喝掉。”Dean指了指杯子说道，Sam皱起眉来，不耐烦的瞥了一眼声线僵硬的Dean，又凑前看了眼杯子里的东西，浓绿色的粘稠液体发出胃液一般的气息。  
Sam拧紧眉毛，不知道Dean是想要折磨他还是报复他。“这又是你从哪个巫师哪里弄来的魔药？”Sam皱着眉头不悦地说，Dean环着胸靠着桌子的边缘，“看起来可真美味。”  
“我这回特意翻译了整个咒语，绝对是安全的。”Dean声线也很紧张，他们都没有看向对方，“原料也是我找来的，通灵师也是Bobby的老相识。”  
听到那个已经离去的老猎人让Sam的心小小感伤了一下。“上次你也是这么说的，结果可真是让人喜悦。”Dean可见的绷紧了身体，Sam把椅子推离了桌子，离Dean远了些。  
“哦是啊，我已经吸取教训了，我真不该把你的‘生理期’搞乱，要不然或许你就不会撞上一条狗了呢。”Dean反击道，那让Sam立刻绷紧了下颚，你如果要往这条路上引的话…..  
“我不喝。”Sam把杯子推到一边，两兄弟怒视着彼此，“我不是你的小白鼠，Dean。”  
Dean眯了眯眼睛，两个人僵持了一会，Dean拿起杯子离开了。“随你便吧。”  
Sam眼睁睁看着Dean将液体泼进了垃圾桶里。

 

Dean照例晚上又出去了，Sam一想到这里便止不住的怒气。不，不是因为Dean会去见哪个女人，哪个Omega或者Alpha，而是一个吸血鬼。一个天杀的吸血鬼。  
Sam气愤的翻弄着书稿，把书稿翻得震天响，从链接那边他也能感受到Dean愤怒的情绪。去你的吧，Sam愤怒的想着，‘Benny从来没有让我失望过，Benny做的比你这些年来做得都要多？’，你怎么不干脆把他认成弟弟，再把他标记成自己的？  
平日里说得好听，‘你值得更好的，我想你有平静的生活，我想你幸福’，结果他真的这么选择了的时候瞧瞧Dean的那个反应。何况，他跟Amelia做什么了？他和她的伴侣都去世了，都要度过最艰难的那一段时光（经历了上次的天启教训之后，Sam真的是不敢去再找Dean了），他们也没有做多少越界的事情（一个Beta和一个Omega能干出什么伤天害理的大事来？上帝），Dean凭什么就这样都看不惯？  
用尽方法想洗掉他的标记，他去尝试新的人选又发脾气。草他的，到底想怎么样？能不能自己先做好决定再说？！Sam狠狠的把书合上，起身去了浴室。  
以为自己是个哥哥，还是个Alpha，就以为他对Sam有完全的掌控权了。是不是Sam变成一个只会听他话的娃娃，只会跟在他的后面满足他的保护欲和命令欲Dean才开心？  
跟吸血鬼鬼混去吧，我不在乎。Sam关上了灯，给旅馆的门加上了第二道锁。

 

真是不知道是哪个蠢货突然给了Dean灵感，让Dean突然改变了注意，从‘感情模式’立刻切换成了‘清洗标记模式’，甚至到了着魔的程度。  
实话说，Sam对那段时间的事情记得不清楚了，因为路西法一直在他的脑子里大吵大闹，装作Dean的样子说出狠毒的话语，强迫他不能入睡。之后Sam的精神状态越发糟糕，很快便不能正常思考，直到Castiel的到来。  
但当他清醒过来之后，世界却仿佛换了个天地。他好不容易拥有的那些拥抱和亲吻又在一夜之间蒸发了个干净，取而代之的是一系列乱七八糟的魔咒和魔药。Sam真的不知道自己喝了多少千奇百怪的东西下去，每种东西都给了他不同的反应，但结果都是相同的：没有用处。  
在这方面，Sam是矛盾的。一方面，当Sam知道Dean终于不再尝试（逼迫自己）向他示好的时候，他松了一口气，至少Dean不会再难受了。但如果Sam完全对自己诚实的话，他也同时很失望。他不得不承认自己想念那些亲昵，那是一段令人怀念的时光，他们终于像一对伴侣，而不是畸形的兄弟关系，带着各种各样的激素影响和复杂命运的那种。  
或者说是，表面上。  
每当Sam想起这个便紧紧抿起嘴唇，他从来不想让自己的感情给哥哥带来困扰，更不想让Dean觉得他欠他同等的爱。如果问他他的爱情想要什么回报的话，Sam会回答Dean的快乐，那逼迫Dean就根本是在南辕北辙。  
但是，清洗标记…..？当Dean兴奋的说出这个设想时，Sam心里只有一阵阵的酸涩，哪怕他知道这是最好的方法，他还是没办法克制心里的那种失落。  
Dean还是想到了这个方法，Dean还是想出来了。

 

那些日子里，Dean尝试了各式各样的药方。所有亲昵的活动便相对应的全都消失了，不管是越发成为习惯的早安吻，还是日常的情侣调笑，甚至是一些微微有些色情的笑话，都在一夜之间消失的无影无踪。  
那些温暖的微笑，随意的拥抱，撒娇般的轻蹭。那些目光，那些细语，那些装疯卖傻，Sam还没有拥有多久，Dean便又轻易地夺走了他们，没给Sam任何选择权。  
这更证明了Sam之前的理论：Dean的感情和他不是对等的。  
说不受伤是骗人的，说不焦虑也是骗人的。理性上Sam知道这是个好事，他终于可以放Dean自由，Dean也不会一直处于愧疚之中。但是在感性上……  
Sam不自主的去抚摸自己的脖颈处，那里有一圈淡淡的牙印疤痕，是Dean标记他时留给他的伤痕。Sam抿紧嘴唇，心中有着岩浆鼓动，却又有着大雪纷飞。  
但Dean是那么努力。他为了他而四处奔忙，用尽他的人脉关系去问每一个巫师，通灵师，灵媒，甚至会冒险和阴晴不定的大巫师谈判。原料真的不好得到，咒语又复杂的吓人，集齐天时地利人和更是难到可怕。但是Dean一直都没有放弃过，而他这么做只为了还给他一个完全纯净的肉身…..Sam真的不忍心，也没有任何立场去劝说Dean停下来。  
可Sam真的没办法压制住内心中的那种恐慌。每当他喝下那些液体时，他都紧紧闭着眼睛不自主的祈愿，拜托不要有效果，不要有效，不要夺走它，不要连它都夺走。  
Sam事后都会叱责自己的自私，但真到那个时候时，他又会再次恐慌的请求上苍，希望他们Winchester家族一直以来的坏运气在这件事上可以永远的持续下去。  
所幸的是，一直以来，他们的坏运气一直没有变过。

 

但气头上的Sam宁愿他们之间的链接就这么断掉才好，午夜的时候，撬门的声音让难以入睡的Sam立刻清醒了过来。他警惕的转着眼睛，听着声音的频率判断着。  
是Dean的气息，Sam稍微放松了一些，但又在另一个意义上更紧张了。他的全部注意力都在Dean的身上，Dean的身上没有别人的气息，而这正是他去见Benny的最好证据。一想到那个吸血鬼，Sam就胃里搅成一团。  
他没办法理解，Dean一直都是黑白分明到有些极端的人，这次怎么就突然变成了这样？  
【你根本不知道炼狱是什么样子。】便是Dean所有的说辞，但要是那个吸血鬼骗他呢？如果吸血鬼只是利用他呢？他的哥哥为什么连这种危险都感知不到？  
或者他更该相信他的哥哥？但是…..一个想从炼狱里出来的吸血鬼…能有多单纯？  
Dean停在了他的床边，他知道Sam醒着，Sam也知道他知道。但是他们什么都没有说，空气中紧张的气氛太浓重了，稍不注意就会一起爆炸。  
Sam已经在被单下握紧了拳，如果Dean打算好好打一架的话，那他完全奉陪。Dean想要偷袭他的话他也不怕，他从小就是倔强的那一个。如果Dean觉得他可以用他那些狗屁不通的Alpha气场压过他的话，那他们就看看谁才会是最后低头的那个人。  
但是不，这些都没有发生。Dean只是轻轻叹了口气，那声音太轻了，却充满了各式各样的感情，让Sam楞了一下。感情便又立刻占了上风，他马上开始变得忧虑。  
但Dean没有给他这个机会，他无言的转身去了浴室，将背影留给了Sam。

 

“所以。”Dean撑着脸，两个人坐在Kevin的船房里，狭小又混乱的空间让素爱整洁的Sam感到头疼，“那个石碑上除了恶魔之外，有没有记录点别的事？”  
这听起来像是一个闲聊，Sam从书本里抬起头来，瞧了两个人一眼。  
“你想知道什么？”Kevin脸色惨白，恶魔石碑让他头昏眼花，他看起来很愿意放松一下。  
“比如说，有没有记录Omega和Alpha的事，你知道，关于人类属性的那些。”  
Sam的身体一下子紧绷起来，他立刻意识到这个话题的导向会引向哪里。他的哥哥真的是认准什么就不会放弃，总是会旁敲侧击的继续寻找资料。  
Kevin沉默了一会。“Dean，这是一个恶魔石碑，当然只记录恶魔的事。”  
“啊，是，当然，我就随便问问。”Dean立刻笑了笑说，他低下头继续去看书。Sam警惕的撇着他，又看了一眼Kevin，发现Kevin也在看着他，又看了看Dean，似乎在思考什么。  
“Dean。”Kevin又开口，Dean抬起头来，“我觉得，在Sam试炼这段时间，你还是别乱给他喝药剂比较好。”Dean抿起嘴唇来，“上帝知道两种东西会不会就冲突了。”  
Sam稍稍安心下来，Kevin对他宽慰的笑了笑。真是奇怪，似乎所有人都能看出来他不愿意消除这个标记，唯独他的哥哥像突然变成了盲人，对一切置若罔闻。  
“好吧。”Dean有些不乐意的嘟囔着，Sam小小的露出孩子般得逞的笑容。

 

Sam能感觉自己的身体越来越差，这让他在某时某刻突然觉得，或许不会再有机会再让Dean去清洗掉这个标记了。  
他也想起了很多之前的事情，早到可怕的一些事情，他们儿童期的一些记忆，他刚学会走路时的事，甚至更早，他真的回忆起了母亲的脸，哪怕那时他才不到六个月。  
他看到自己坐在Dean的怀里，Dean给他念英雄故事书；他看到他追在Dean的身后疯跑，然后撞在他的怀里；他看到自己因为做噩梦爬到了Dean的床上，Dean给了他的晚安吻；他也看到了Dean教他练枪，并在他学会射击时给他的友善拍肩。  
他看到自己思考神话中的英雄，学习困难的微积分方程式，以及坐在旅馆的窗前，出神的盯着Dean搂着不知名的女人说笑着去酒吧的样子。  
然后他看到了那个夜晚，那个命定的雪夜，他看到Dean嘲笑他的西装裤，看到自己有些笨拙的摆弄着枪，看到邪恶的女鬼朝他扑来，看到了——  
“Dean，还，还有。”Sam喘息不得的对Dean说，他头昏的不行，脸色惨白，Dean紧紧的搀扶着他，“那一天，你标记我的那天，其实——”  
“好了好了，你快别说话了。”Dean因为他的一番关于自己‘不洁’的演讲而被搞得心烦意乱，而Dean一看就更不愿意听到这个，“注意脚下，你踩到我好几次了。”  
“我们都错了，Dean，我们都记错了。”Sam固执地说，哪怕他觉得自己要窒息了，但是他必须说出来，“不是…不是你强迫我，也不是，我故意诱惑你。”  
“我们都是自愿的。”Sam轻声低语，然后他再也支撑不住，晕倒在了Dean的怀里。

 

40

 

试炼最终证明没有成功，但是Sam活了过来，虽然是九死一生。不过更糟糕的事情总是接踵而至，属于Winchester家的墨菲定律：如果一件事有可能会搞砸，那他一定就会。  
天堂的大门被关闭了，Castiel失去了荣光，天使之间开始倾轧。而地下也不太平，Crowley已经是个麻烦了，但是又出现了该死的地狱骑士，比Crowley还要强硬。  
而他和Dean之间？没有最糟，只有更糟。而最让人心烦的一点是什么？是他们没办法分开。这些天来Sam越来越有冲动觉得他们还不如就这么分开，又清楚的知道这只是自己的一时冲动。  
说真的？为了治好他让天使占有他的身体？还因此害得Kevin被杀，放走了Crowley？他的哥哥一般都是非常清醒和理智的人，除了遇到有关他的事情时。Sam总会非常生气，哪怕他知道Dean这么做的初衷是因为他太关心他，所以自乱了阵脚。  
但为什么Dean一定要为替他做决定？为什么Dean就那么确定Sam想要什么？为什么万事就不能商量后再决定呢？好好商量一下会有多少麻烦？  
“你走吧，我不会拦你。”在冰冷的夜雨中，Sam冷淡的对Dean说。他看到了Dean眼中最后一块亮光摔得粉碎。

 

但他又怎么放得下他？他又怎么可能真的和他分开？他是他的哥哥，他的Alpha，他的一生都在围着他做着公转，他们是双子星，是亘古以来便只围绕彼此旋转的固执。而Dean从小到大便是他的神祇，他的守护者，他用尽所有爱的方式爱的人。  
发情期之后的Dean睡着了，而Sam还醒着。他们靠的那么近，Dean的呼吸就扑在他的脸上，温暖又有让人落泪的魔力。Sam就这么呆呆的看着他，用自己的目光描摹着Dean的侧脸，曾经稚嫩，狂放，现在成熟又沉稳的轮廓。  
这个世界这么乱，总有处理不完的烂摊子在等待他们。有的时候他们太过忙碌，甚至连这么几天的发情期时间都腾不出来，Sam痴痴的望着Dean的脸，即使他这几天已经触摸过无数次了，他还是用颤抖的手指轻轻抓住Dean的胳膊。  
Sam凑近了一点，将头靠在Dean的肩头，感受到汹涌的感情在他的身体里激荡，拍打着他的肺，敲打着他的心，又撕扯着他的五脏六腑。那让人心跳加快，却同时又痛的窒息。Sam蹭了蹭Dean，便将脸埋入了Dean的臂弯。  
我们不可能分开了，我们不会分开了，我们没办法分开了。就算你赶我走我也没有地方可去，就算你让我选择我也只会留在你身边，就算你想逃离也终会被拉回到我的身边。所以，所以，Dean，别再在意那些小事了好吗？比如说标记那样子的小事？  
别夺走它，好吗？

 

“额….”Charlie歪着头困扰地说，敲打着桌面，“奥茨国也没有Alpha和Omega这种东西，所以就算你问那边的巫师….”  
Dean轻轻叹了口气，而Sam则是在心里松了口气。他压制住心里的小小微笑，掩饰的抿了口咖啡。而Charlie只是看了看他们两个人，没有说话。  
“不说这个了。”Charlie扇了扇手，“你的该隐之印怎么样？”她是从奥茨国逃脱的人，因为她分裂成了两个Charlie，所幸现在已经结束了。不过Dean又爆发了一次，这让他们都非常担心。  
Dean抿了抿嘴。“我就一直这样了。”Dean耸肩，而Sam咬紧了下唇，他不喜欢Dean的这个态度，“一直抗争到我无法抗争为止。”  
“那Sam怎么办？”Charlie示意了一下Sam，Sam更加不舒服了，“我虽然没有亲眼目睹过，但是，Dean…..你的恶魔形态听说特别残暴啊。”  
Dean撤开了目光，Sam感受到了Dean的不安。Dean对自己的恶魔形态一直非常敏感，有的时候甚至吓得不怕碰Sam，害怕Alpha本能会成为恶魔的导火索，不过所幸的是，Sam虽然被恶魔好好羞辱了一番，但他没有受到实质伤害。  
【Dean对你宠爱有加，唯恐伤了你，我可不一样，你只是我的婊子，我想怎么使用你就怎么使用，哦对了，恶魔和人类的孩子是不是被天堂禁止的？那更火辣了，是不是啊，甜心？】  
“所以你明白了吧，我要快些才行。”Dean叹了口气，“所以你要是有时间，也帮忙找找清洗标记的方法，我不想拉着Sam一起跟我下地狱。”  
“Dean。”Sam皱着眉训斥道，Dean没有回应他。

 

“上帝。”Sam没进地堡就已经闻到了，这让他赶忙捂住鼻子，这是哪个该死的Omega留下的气味？Sam的Omega占有欲本能立刻炸起毛来，他还没有理解情况，就看到Dean打了个喷嚏，桌子上放了个紫红色的液体。  
不用说了，这一定又是哪个家伙的馊主意，去他的清洗标记。“这是什么玩意？！”Sam没想把声音提高到这个地步的，但是他语调里不自主发出抵抗又气愤的感觉。  
“Cass好不容易找来的。”Dean捂着鼻子说话的声音有些有趣，但是Dean同时和这种陌生的Omega气息出现在一起让Sam从心底怒火中烧，“上帝，你赶快喝掉，我快被熏晕了，真是甜得要命。”  
“我才不要喝Omega的信息素，Dean！”太恶心了，Sam真想把它整个都倒掉。  
当然了，最后他还是不得已喝掉了，闭着眼睛乞求不会有任何效果，不要让他的标记就被这种甜腻腻的东西给毁了，当然，就算他不是甜腻腻的也不行，什么都不行。  
看来他又如愿了，Dean失望的折磨着自己的下嘴唇，Sam吐着舌头，还是感觉恶心的不行。  
“我要吐了。”这是真的，Sam拍着自己的胸膛，希望把那些液体顺下去，他真的在反胃，“希望这是这东西唯一的副作用。”他不想回忆起来其他东西的副作用了。  
Dean挠着头发，看起来非常挫败。“为什么会这么难？”Dean气急败坏的把杯子拿起来扔进水池里，“我是说，起死回生的方法我们用几个月都找到好几种了，阻止天启我们也就用一年就找到了方法，标记可比这些容易多了是不是，但这都几年了？”  
或许是命运，是命运不让我们分开，Sam没有说话，在心里小小窃喜着，小小忧伤着。

 

“不过我觉得。”Dean在某天突然说道，那天Sam正在读着该隐之印的书籍（Dean在这方面已经完全放弃了，转而疯狂的研究清洗标记的方法，Sam只能任由他去），Sam抬头看他，“你还是该去外面见些人。”  
又来了。Sam发出一声挫败的声响，真是从古至今，没什么东西是新的。“没治好该隐之印之前，我哪里都不去。”Sam皱着眉头说道，心里对整个事情都极端厌烦。  
“不，Sam，你想。”Dean撑着头说，右胳膊上的印记清晰可见，“我突然意识到，如果清洗了标记，你最多有三个月的时间就会再次发情，这时间太短了。你必须提前准备才行。”  
“所以你真的认为我在这个情况下可以退出猎魔，专心致志成家立业，你是认真的，Dean？”  
Dean沉默了，确实，这是一个悖论。Omega和猎人这个行业简直是格格不入。“….或许，一个猎人？”Dean出着主意，“猎人行业Alpha挺多的，咱们认识的一些人看起来还是很可靠的。”  
“猎人一般都有心理障碍，要不然没人愿意当猎人。”Sam立刻反驳，感觉自己进入了某种魔幻现实剧里，还是那种父母强迫出嫁的戏码，“而且，你知道我多少岁了吗Dean？我不年轻了，跟我年级差不多的Alpha都是有配偶的，没有的要不然丧偶，要不然是人渣。你不会真的想让我去找下一代的麻烦吧，那群Alpha连自己都照顾不好，我是去给他们当保姆吗？”  
辩论这方面Dean永远别想赢过Sam，Dean紧紧地皱着眉。在桌子上敲着手指，陷入了沉思。“……其实也不必是猎人。”Dean又说，Sam大大叹了口气，“灵媒也可以，要是实在不行的话，你退出猎魔也好，你不是一直想要那种生活？”  
你根本不会放我走。Sam生生咽下这句话，而我也死都不会离开你。

 

为什么Dean就看不出来呢？Sam根本就不可能去任何地方。不管有没有标记，他这一生都和Dean紧紧缠绕在了一起，这是命运，也是他们自己的抉择。  
为什么Dean看不出来Sam已经不想要了，年少时关于普通人的幻想，关于斯坦福和正常生活的企盼，或者是那些关于正常家庭的渴望，都早已随着这些年的坎坷化为灰烬了。如今Sam想要的只是Dean在他的身旁，快乐而又健康的生活着，为什么Dean就不知道呢。  
为什么不管Sam怎么告诉他当时他们是你情我愿的，Dean也一定要认为是自己的错误？为什么不管Sam怎么旁敲侧击他已经不在意了，Dean也一定要把这件事当成头等大事？  
而Sam又不能告诉他，就算Sam告诉了他，也会被Dean反问回来。“你又怎么知道呢？”Dean一定会这么回击他，“你怎么知道你就是爱我的，而不是激素的影响？”  
“你完全受到Omega激素影响了。”Dean会摇着头这么回答他，就像当初的父亲，“等你把标记清洗了，你就知道自由是什么滋味，你也就知道你根本不爱我。”  
Dean会说，我当然知道激素影响的滋味，那很甜美，但那不是真的。Dean会说，Sam你要分清真假，不要向激素低头，打败你身体里的魔鬼，就像打败那些恶魔血一样战胜他们。  
就算被反驳的说不出话来，Dean也会说，那就先把标记清洗掉，到时候你要是还有这种感觉，咱们再解决这件事。  
而Sam又清楚的知晓着，一旦标记被打破，Dean绝对碰也不会再碰他一下。

 

或许Sam又知道Dean为什么会这么做，Dean这么做的原因很简单，就跟Sam一样，因为他太爱他了。  
他们两个人一直有这个问题，认识他们的人都知道，他们自己也心知肚明。但知道是知道，真的会不会这么做又是一回事了。就像他们不论付出多大代价，轮番牺牲把对方救回来，又因此制造出更多的麻烦，他们又再对彼此的牺牲而大发雷霆。但是真的出事的时候，他们还会这么做，谁也不会真的放手。  
是的，所以就算Sam气愤。他也知道，如果自己处于Dean的位置上，他也会做出和Dean一样的选择。  
Dean太爱他了，但Sam相反的，爱得不够；然而同样的，Sam太爱他了，而Dean却反过来爱得不够。两种爱虽然不是同一个性质，但是同样热烈，同样的刻骨铭心。  
“我要放你走。”当Dean再次克制不住自己而施行屠杀了之后，Sam担心的陪他一起跪在地上，用他的Omega气息安抚Dean，而Dean只是用他满是鲜血的手摸着Sam，他哆哆嗦嗦的一直说，“我必须放你走。”  
“Dean，冷静下来，没事的，Dean。”Sam安抚他，心里因为哥哥的失控而痛苦着。  
“要再快点，必须快点。”Dean捂住自己的头，他的眼圈通红，声线破碎，“我不能，我不能也把你一起带走，我不能拉着你一起堕落…..”  
Sam便这样也红了眼睛，两兄弟拥抱着彼此，无尽的大雪下了几十年而不停息，而现在终于将他们掩埋，他们一同再次死在了那个冬天里。

 

41

 

“你知道我听说了什么吗，Sammy？”Dean阴阳怪气的说着，他瑧绿色的眼睛此时仿佛有着火焰，能将Sam整个人烧穿，“我听说诅咒之书是烧不毁的。”  
Sam的心跳停了一拍，Dean终于还是知道了，但他没想到让Dean知道的这么早，Charlie甚至还没有破译….真该死。他必须要拖住Dean才行。  
但是Dean似乎掌握了完全的资料。“你疯了吗，Sam？”Dean气愤的对他大吼，Sam垂下了头，“我跟你说过了吧，那种巫术都有着可怕的副作用，我可不想再重蹈覆辙，为了解决一个问题，结果造成一个更大的问题！”  
“或许只是需要一个很大的代价而已。”Sam耸起肩来，Dean愤怒的把东西扫到了地上，事到如今，Dean的脾气越来越大，那种气场让Sam越发的想要瑟缩起来。一直开放的Alpha气场简直是Omega的噩梦，“而且，我也只是想要先翻译一下，我们不能不先看看有什么内容，就完全否定它。”  
“你还不明白吗Sam，就是你这种思想，才让我们一次次陷到麻烦里！”Dean气得发抖，他又突然想起什么，“等等，你是不是给Charlie去翻译了？”  
Sam撤开了目光。  
“还有Rowena，你竟然把Charlie和Rowena放在一起？”Dean挥舞着手臂，看起来极具攻击性，“兄弟，你脑子是烧坏了吗，电话给我！”

 

但或许Dean是对的，因为他们真的付出了代价。当Sam看到浴缸里的Charlie时，他就知道一切都晚了。Dean发出可怕的咆哮的声音，那种气场让Sam哪怕去看他一眼都害怕。  
“把那本书毁掉！”Dean给Charlie报了仇，然后他朝Sam大吼，像一个野兽。Sam心里抖了一下，虽然他比Dean高，但此时此刻Dean的样子让Sam觉得自己是只绵羊，而Dean马上就要把他碎成碎片，“听见了吗，Sam•Winchester，我让你毁掉那本书！”  
“真的吗？Deano。”可Rowena不怕Dean，她被绑在桌子上，狐狸的眼眉微微上挑，邪恶的模样一览无遗，“我可找到了破解血印的魔咒了哦。”  
“你给我他妈的闭上嘴。”Dean立刻回头说道，Sam屏住了呼吸，什么都不敢说。  
“而且，我好像看到了更有趣的东西呢。”Rowena闲适的歪过头来，Dean危险的眯起眼睛，很显然他的耐心要耗尽了，“真的不来看看吗？要不然，我敢确定你会后悔的。”  
“我警告你，你要是敢耍花招的话…..”Dean愤怒的走到了巫女的面前，Sam的心都快到嗓子了。上帝，Dean可千万不要对一个女人实施武力，确实，Rowena很可恨，但是她现在被束缚着，直接向她拳脚相向的话……..  
Rowena冷哼了一声，她长长的指甲滑过书页，指着一个东西在Dean的耳边低语。嘴角的弧度让Sam有些不安。Dean静止了。  
沉默了一会，Dean突然回过头来，眉头紧紧皱着。“Sam，你先回一下地堡。”令Sam惊讶的是，Dean似乎冷静下来了，这让Sam眨了眨眼睛，“帮我找一下Castiel。”  
Sam刚要张嘴询问。“快去。”Dean又转回了身，一阵凉水倒进了Sam的胃里。

 

Dean消失了很多天，不仅是Dean，还有Rowena和Castiel，这让Sam非常的不安。  
但不是那种完全的消失，只是会突然联系不上，Dean还早出晚归。Sam不管怎么问他，Dean也什么都不说，这让Sam更有了极大的坏预感。  
这绝对不是什么好现象，温家人之间的互相欺瞒。但这回甚至连Castiel也三缄其口，Crowley完全不愿意合作，他的跟踪也总是被Dean的反跟踪甩掉。Dean在策划着什么，而那让Sam极度的不安。  
如果只是去掉血印的魔咒，他们大可以让Sam也一起参与……  
“这是什么地方？”Sam狐疑的从Impala里走了出来，他看了一眼破旧的高楼，又看了眼Dean。Dean的心情今天很好，他很久没有光芒的绿色双眸有了色彩，倒映着白云与蓝天。  
Dean抬起头来，带着很快乐的笑容。“快跟我来，Sammy。”  
“Dean？”Sam紧紧皱着眉头，Dean太反常了，这让Sam万分谨慎。Dean的性情最近非常不稳定，但是他不知道血印还能让他突然快乐，真希望这不是什么异变，如果是Rowena动了什么手脚的话…….“……到底怎么了？”Dean拉着Sam走了进去。  
高楼里很黑，Sam什么也看不清，这让他打开了手电筒，又被Dean按灭了。Sam蹙着眉头，悄悄握紧了袖口里藏着的刀。  
“你最好跟我解释清楚你想干什么，要不然你知道我会做什么。”Sam的声音冷了半格。他杀过很多模样是Dean的恶魔和变形怪了，他不怕再在名单上添一个。

 

“你知道吗Sammy。”Dean突然说，他抓着Sam的胳膊往里拉着，声音快乐的让人不敢相信那是如今的Dean，那几乎就像是一个年轻的他，一个无忧无虑的他，“你的生日快到了。”  
“什么？”Sam一下子愣住了。Dean突然停了下来，他面对了Sam，绿色的眸瞳闪闪发亮着，盛满了纯粹的快乐，“……？”他们好久都没有过过生日了，这让Sam一瞬间不记得自己的生日是什么时候。  
“你也知道，我们很久没有过生日了。所以我想，我要给你准备个大礼物。”Dean笑了，Sam还没有反应过来，Dean就吻上了他，那让Sam的身体立刻做出反应，从头颤到了尾。  
“生日快乐，Sammy。”  
刹那间，所有的灯光全都被打开了，一瞬间的刺激让Sam吓了一跳，眯起了眼睛。而就在这大意的一刹那，Dean撬开了Sam的嘴，红舌长驱直入，与他口舌交缠。  
同样推挤进Sam嘴里的，还有不知名的小圆珠。  
“唔！”立刻做出反应的Sam开始挣扎，但是Dean完全压制住了他，他把他往墙上一推，便用蛮力让Sam把那个圆珠咽了下去。当Dean放开他的时候，Sam不停的干咳着，想把珠子吐出来，但是已经于事无补了，“你让我咽下去了什么东——！”Sam怒吼到。  
Sam的话死在了喉咙里，他看到Dean的微笑，温柔又带着丝丝的悲伤，盛满了那么多爱。  
“救我回来，Sam。”Dean轻声说。  
“Dean！”看着Dean往后倒去，Sam才意识到他的身后是一个大坑，Sam想伸手去抓他，但是没有抓住，Dean便这样坠落了下去，Sam尖叫着跑到了悬崖边上。  
Sam顿住了，呈现在他眼前的，是他这辈子见过的，最复杂的魔法阵。

 

吟诵魔法的声音响起，Sam瞪大了眼睛，他抬头望去，只见Rowena站在二楼看着他们，她的表情肃穆，然后Sam便看到从底部一直蔓延到柱子上的魔法阵挨个亮了起来。  
而更让Sam惊恐的是，他的身体竟然开始自主行动起来！他没办法控制住自己，刚开始那行动还很迟缓，像是被人控制，但是很快，随着吟诵的进行，他的身体就像被附身了一样，被运用的炉火纯青。他眼睁睁看着自己下了一节一节的台阶，直到走到了坑底，Dean就躺在那里，因为坠落而虚弱的咳嗽着。  
不，不不不，Sam不知道会发生什么，但是看到坑底放的那些刀和虚弱的Dean时，Sam也知道不会有什么好事了。Sam疯狂的想要抵抗那种感觉，但是控制非常强大，让Sam的身体自主开始行动，他看着自己把Dean拖到了法阵的中央，摆成了大字型，拴上了他的手脚。  
“你们大概有三个小时的时间。”Dean抬头说，Sam才意识到Castiel也在。天使忧虑的靠在一楼的栏杆上望着他们，表情悲伤。  
他一定看到了Sam眼中的哀求和悲切。“我还是觉得这不是个好主意，Dean。”Castiel说。  
Dean微微笑了，没有回答他。“继续吧，Rowena。”

 

吟诵继续开始，Sam看着自己拿起了刀，就在这个时候Sam的身体开始发颤，不，不他绝对不会伤害Dean，他绝对不会，刀切破了自己的手心，Sam根本不在乎。  
“没事的，Sammy。”Dean轻声说，他的声音那么平静，“不会有事的。”  
很快Sam就抵挡不住了，手起刀落，Dean发出忍痛的呜咽，手心和脚背就这么被刺穿，固定在了地上，Dean彻底逃脱不了了。  
不，不要，住手。Sam看着自己又捡起一把刀来，整个人都抗拒的在呐喊着，但是他感觉自己就像是被困在了驱壳里的灵魂，再也没办法说出任何行动，只听他自己的嘴开始吟诵起了和Rowena一模一样的魔咒，魔法阵的颜色更鲜艳了。  
古早的文字，但是Sam却听懂了，或许那些话本就是为他定制，为像他这样的人定制，所以Sam立刻了解到了这件事的所有来龙去脉，而那只让Sam绝望的窝在了心灵的角落里，无助的恳求着不管是谁的上苍。  
【“求你了，不要这样做，求你不要。”Omega疯狂的摇着头，他跪在那里拽着Alpha的衣角，眼泪疯狂的从脸颊下滑了下来，“求你，求你Alpha，求你。”】  
“自此消除你邪恶的亲吻，还我真挚的清纯。”  
可是Sam的身体没有停止，那把刀便在Sam的手中翻转，狠狠的从Dean的口腔插下去，一下子戳到了底。

 

Dean发出可怕的尖叫，那足以证明有多痛，但是由于舌头被钉住了，他根本发不出正常的声音。鲜血立刻冒了出来，Dean开始因为自己的血而呛到了。  
【“不要，不不不不不不，不，不！！”Sam咆哮，他想扑向他的哥哥，想护在他的哥哥面前，这太残忍了，为什么Dean要这么做？为什么Dean要让他眼睁睁的看他死在这里？Sam想要摆脱身体上的束缚，可是他怎么也甩不掉，甩不开。  
Omega尖叫着，他紧紧抱着那个链接，他把那些丝线抱在怀里，歇斯底里的尖叫着。可是链接开始破碎了，不是切断，而是分解了，Omega疯狂的去追，想要抓住那些风，那些雪。】  
“自此消除你龌龊的邪念，还我真切的纯真。”  
第二刀插到了Dean的下体上，毫不留情。Dean剧烈的挣扎着，眼睛睁得大大的，但苦于四肢都被刀贯穿了，Castiel不忍看到这一幕，别过了脸去。只有Rowena还保持着完全的平静，不时的看一眼手中的书籍，大声的吟诵着。  
【“求你了Alpha，求你了。”Omega抓着那个欲要离开的Alpha，不停的往回扯着，他泪流满面，大颗的眼泪顺颊而下，掉落在了那个雪天里，“不要走，不要离开我。”  
“你对我哪里不满意的话，我可以改！”Omega大哭着，可是Alpha看也不看一眼的往前走着，链接随着大雪一起，慢慢灰飞烟灭。  
“对不起，对不起让你失望。真的很对不起我总是很任性，我不爱你的，我不爱你，我真的不爱你。”但Omega还在追着他跑，什么都不要了的卑微乞求着，“我都是骗你的，我不想要孩子，我不想让你陪在我身边，我不是故意犯错误的，我下回会小心的，我不会再惹你生气了，所以，所以你能不能，求你了，你能不能——”  
追不上了，Omega摔倒了，Alpha便这样消失在了大雪中，再无踪迹。  
“你能不能，不要抛弃我…..”】

 

【Sam抱紧Omega，肆意让那个和他有着相似容貌的人哭泣。哪怕Sam也泪流满面着，他的嘴唇不停抖动着，害怕发出一声啜泣，他也看着Dean离开的方向，眼泪便再次顺颊而下。  
“别哭了。”哪怕Sam也还在流泪，但是他早知道这一天会到来不是吗？不过是死刑和死缓的区别而已，他知道Dean总有一天会找到方法的，只是Sam不敢相信，竟然是用这样的方法结束他们的所有，“这是一件好事，快笑起来，不要再哭了。”  
这样一来他们都解脱了，Dean终于不会再有愧疚了，Dean可以继续向前看了。就像Sam还清了天启的罪过了一般，Dean也还清了他的罪孽，虽然Dean根本没有做错任何事。  
所以有什么值得好哭泣的呢？因为那些回忆吗？因为那些错误却美好的回忆吗？因为Dean的气息，Dean的温柔，Dean发情期时闪闪亮亮的双眸？是因为这些吗？Sam闭上眼睛，泪珠滴落下来，沾湿了整个年少的回忆。】  
“自此消除你恶毒的本心，还我真诚的爱意。”  
最后一把刀了，那把刀准确无误的戳到了Dean的心脏之处，Dean只最后挣扎了几下，便瞪着大大的眼睛死去了。Sam干呕了一声，捂住自己的嘴不停地颤抖着。  
“我要你为你当初的行为付出代价，卑劣无耻的Alpha！”可是他的身体还在吐出狂言，那些如同咒骂般的咒语还在不停吟诵着，魔法阵越来越亮，越来越亮，Dean的头偏向了一旁，Sam看到有泪水划过了他的眼眶。  
“把‘我’，还给我！”  
——清除标记的方法，便是将那个Alpha血祭。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”刹那间，Sam的世界震荡起来，Sam和Omega一起滚落入无尽深渊，无数魔法回路顺着四肢百骸冲入进来，进入他的身体与灵魂，开始肆意掠夺与归位。  
那就像是一场屠杀，Sam只能亲眼看着他们毁了一切，那又是一场时光倒流，他清晰地看到那些记忆，从尾到头。Dean的死亡又复生，Sam的死亡又复生，父亲的死亡，Dean的离开，Sam急速崩溃，Sam离开家又回来，Dean不爱他，Dean爱他，第一个成功的发情期，第一个失败的发情期。  
第一个孩子的拥有与失去，Dean的崩溃与疏离，父亲的暴怒，第一次标记的Dean的后悔，下雪天的Impala，墓地，第一次发情。  
太多了，太多了而他们都卷成了一团，他的最后一片安宁之处被毁的干净。气味被清洗，触觉记忆抹除，声音和笑容都被刮花，而所有Omega器官自动修补，宛若重生。Dean所留给他的一切全部抹除，Dean所存在过的痕迹全部被遮盖，重组，顺着血液和魔法散在了空气里，再也找不到踪迹。  
Sam看到年少的Dean放开了第一次发情期的他，年少的Dean看向Sam，对他摆了摆手，便微笑着走向了Alpha离开的路，一起化成了时光的因子，飞驰而去。  
大雪融化，隆冬也失去了风声，噩梦与悔意再也不会出现，因为他们根本没有存在过。  
他们发生过的一切，一笔勾销。

 

“Sam，你还好吗？”Castiel的声音切断了所有，Sam一下子回过神来，却依旧双目失神。  
“还能站起来吗？”Castiel担心的俯下身来，自从Rowena施法完毕离开之后，Sam便跪在了这里。担心Sam受到太大身体压力的Castiel忙去修补Sam的身体状态，才发现他的身体是完好的，“我们需要尽快，你知道血印马上就会修补Dean，恶魔马上就要回来了，现在恶魔会比以往更加强大，我们必须马上把他放回恶魔法阵中去治疗他。”  
“Sam？”Castiel听Sam不回答，便又担心的碰了碰他，“你怎么样？你没事吧？”  
然后Castiel看到连珠串一样的泪水滴在了Dean的身上，Dean全身的血几乎被抽干了，现在还发出可怕的血腥味，但那些泪水依旧在Dean的衣服上晕开了一片不小的水渍。  
Sam抬起头来，他的眼圈通红，脸色惨白。“恩。”Sam的声音气若游丝，“我很好。”  
Castiel松了一口气，碎碎念着‘我还害怕Rowena会耍花招’‘我已经帮你把那个珠子取出来了，不用担心’之类的话，但是Sam没有在听了，Sam的眼泪依旧没有断，他颤颤巍巍的伸出手来，抚摸着Dean的面颊，慢慢阖上了Dean的双眼。  
“恭喜。”Sam咧起一个微笑，轻轻的，又无比沉重，他轻声说，“你自由了。”  
“什么？——Sam！”Castiel惊讶的喊道，Sam晕倒了，他倒在了Dean的身上，头发散开，脸色惨白，血色全无，就如同他的哥哥一般完全筋疲力尽了。  
看着他们，Castiel没来由的觉得，他们现在的这个样子，就像同时死去进入天堂的爱侣一般，凄美又带着灵透。让人禁不住去为他们祈愿，愿他们在天堂能够找到在人间得不到的平静。


	15. Dean

42

 

如果有人问你这么一个问题：哪一个单词你觉得最好的概括了你一生，你会怎么回答？  
相信大部分的人第一反应都是皱起眉头，想着‘我的一生都还没有过完，这是什么鬼问题’，然后当他们真的开始思考时，他们又会被第二步难住：一个单词。  
一个单词来概括一个人的一生是不是有些太难了？  
上帝知道每个人的一生中有那么多可以提起的事情，亲人，朋友，爱人。有那么多可以说起的瞬间，成功，失败，笑容，哭泣。有那么值得珍藏的回忆，婚礼，葬礼，婴儿，老人。  
就算是一个人性格也有那么多个层面，一个单词都概括不完，怎么可能只用一个词，一个字就能概括完一个人的一生呢。  
但Dean可以，而且不是现在的Dean。不是当Dean已经在现实中颠沛流离，摸爬滚打，成长的山般坚强却又玻璃般破碎的如今。当然不是说Dean现在会更换他的回答，只是你可以问更早的他，再早一点，再早一点。  
时间往前，当他嬉皮笑脸的，其实心里颇是忐忑去斯坦福去找Sam的时候怎么样；时间再往前，当他在杂物间里和女孩乱搞，被女人说成可悲的时候怎么样；时间再往前，当他摇着头拿着自己弟弟吃了一半的冰淇淋，追着他擦嘴的时候怎么样。  
或者干脆一点，你可以在最初的时候问他这个问题。你蹲下来，问抱着自己弟弟的四岁Dean这个问题，你也不会得到另外一个回答。  
Dean会扬起一个笑容，把怀中的婴儿给你看，然后用他奶声奶气的声音回答你。  
“——Sammy。”

 

Dean眨了眨眼睛，打了个大大的哈欠。他揉着自己的困眼，有些晕眩的看着地堡里漂亮的环形顶灯。他又睡着了，他不记得自己做了什么梦，但他记得那种感觉。他感觉自己在梦里不停的奔跑，仿佛丢了很重要的东西，强烈的失落感让他在梦里追寻着，呼喊着，但是他不知道他丢了什么。  
他困难的起身，身体因为奇怪的姿势而僵硬。Dean诅咒着因为年龄而慢慢反应迟钝的身体，又揉着眼睛看了一眼古式的钟表，又是晚饭的时间了。  
“Lucy——”叹了口气，Dean拖着长长的调子呼唤着，“第三天了，你是打算学习甘地吗？以绝食抗议？别小孩子气了，我们还有工作要做！”  
自从“Darkness”被放出来了之后，他们可算是忙了一阵子。差点被各式各样奇怪的浓雾杀死，不过就算是在那个时候，Sam也不愿意看他的眼睛，结果一旦稍微喘了口气之后，Sam就缩进了自己的房间里，一呆就是三天。  
“你可不要逼我去踹门！”Dean再次喊道，说真的，他有时候特别了解自己的弟弟，但在这种时候又觉得他丝毫不理解。对于Sam为什么要在房间里呆上三天，Dean真的是一点头绪也没有。  
现在最后的依仗也没有了，原先本来还可以用链接来感知Sam的心情，现在已经不行了。  
哦天哪，别想那个，一想到这些事，Dean的心里又一阵翻滚，滚过一圈他自己都没办法理解的情绪。

 

砰！Dean听见了房门被打开的声音，这让他在心底松了一口气。Dean仰起头来，看着Sam面无表情的走了出来，身上穿着新的衬衫，但是一切照旧，依旧是那个Sam，他的弟弟。  
除了一件事情。“….”Dean抬了抬眉，Sam又开始散发起Beta的气味了，Dean都不知道他什么时候去搞的那些信息素，不过这已经不在Dean的询问范围里了。  
“所以，愿意分享一下你在房间里都搞出了什么大新闻吗？”Dean咬着冰箱里的冷三明治，假装随意的问，观察着自己弟弟一举一动。  
“没做什么。”Sam的声音很平淡，他看着Dean，嫌弃的看了一眼汉堡，但还是一口咬了下去，“我就是缕清了一下思路。”  
“Darkness？”那确实是个大麻烦，好在现在还没有什么动静，但是Dean知道她会找到门来上的，那个女人。一想到她的触摸，Dean就全身打个寒颤，“那可真敬业，但是你完全可以出来，咱们一起研究也没问题。”  
“不。”Sam停顿了一下，但似乎坚定了，轻轻吸了一口气，“我在想我们之间的事。”  
Dean几乎是条件反射一般的紧张起来，Dean知道Sam也发现了，但是他们谁都没有说出口。“我们之间？”Dean故作轻松的问，又咬了一口食物，“我们之间还有什么问题吗？”  
Sam面无表情的看着Dean。“没有了。”  
Dean松了一口气，但那种失落感又来了，那些感觉怎么也不愿意放过他，惹得他不时就非常烦躁。

 

“我在想。”Sam继续说，两个人大口嚼着垃圾食品，在记录者地堡里闲适的度过着夜晚，“既然标记没了的话，我该怎么度过发情期。”  
Dean停止了咀嚼，是的，那确实是个问题。让他想想….前段时间有些忙的措手不及的，他又因为血印思维不清楚，大概有两个月过去了吧，这可真是危险的时间段。  
“然后呢？”Dean皱起眉来问道，心里坠满了担忧，“心里有什么人选吗？”Dean在心里把他们认识的人都大致过了一遍，大部分好朋友都死去了，剩下的人都不太熟。如果不是Sam可以凭空给他变出一个恋人，Dean还真想不出来好的人选。  
“有。”但是Sam却说，Dean有些惊讶的眨眨眼睛，这可不是预想中的回答，“可是我猜他不愿意。”Sam非常随便地说，咬了口汉堡。  
Dean拧紧眉毛，因为Sam瞒着他有了人选而不开心，心里不太好受。“谁？”  
Sam看向他，表情很镇定，但是在他没说出口之前，Dean就已经后悔问出这个问题了。  
“你。”

 

Dean呛了一口，因为Sam的回答和直白差点把一口三明治呛到肺里去。  
他开始剧烈的咳嗽，脸因为这个涨得通红。Dean拒绝了Sam的拍背，整个人差点想缩回房间里去。当他恢复过来得时候，他瞪着Sam，仿佛想把Sam整个人烧穿。  
“这不好玩，Sam。”Dean翻了个白眼，Sam耸了耸肩，“现在这事还没到可以开玩笑的时间，再过几年咱们再拿这个做笑柄再不迟。”  
Sam撑起脸，头发因此弯过一个好看的弧度，Dean的目光因此停顿了一秒。“我没开玩笑。”  
看着Dean说不出话来的样子，Sam就吸了一口气继续说。“我从来没有开玩笑过，是你一直在曲解我的意思。”Sam看着Dean，表情非常坚定。  
Dean本来张口就想说‘那是激素的作用’，但又在下一秒意识到他们之间已经不存在激素影响了。那让Dean震惊的几乎目瞪口呆，一刹那间只知道瞪着他看。  
Sam一脸懊恼的说，虽然看起来他鼓足了勇气，但还是没有顶住这种压力，把目光移到了一边，声音也变小了。“我从刚开始就告诉你不是激素作用的。”  
Dean说不出话来。他能说什么？开个玩笑糊弄过去，还是大惊小怪？你的弟弟突然告诉你他用着不是兄弟情的方式爱着你，还爱了很久了，你会是什么反应？

 

但是Dean的一瞬间反应似乎为他做出了选择。“为什么？”Dean皱起眉来，冲口而出。  
这倒让Sam楞了一下，然后他叹了口气。“Dean…..”Dean顿时没了什么胃口，把三明治扔到了桌子上，上帝，他需要一些啤酒，“你真的是个很好的Alpha，是你对自己的评价太低，别再跟我说什么‘你不配’那样的话，我真的会揍在你脸上。”  
Dean起开了瓶子的盖，他不舒服的坐了回来，仰口灌了口酒，突然想离开了。“那是因为你只见过我这么一个Alpha。”Dean小声嘟囔着。  
“说的你跟多少Alpha熟一样，兄弟，咱们的交际圈一模一样，你在这方面没有发言权。”  
“我的意思是，看看我！”Dean张开手臂，因为Sam的这种青睐而感到无比别扭。如果是以前那还好，他还可以骗自己那是假的，但是现在呢？Dean微微红起了脸，“我根本就是一团糟，还一身的臭毛病和烂脾气，你比谁都了解，我到底有什么值得你喜欢的？”  
“说实话，如果你找一夜情的对象的话，我确实是个不错的对象。”还没等Sam开口，Dean便继续说，“但是我从青春期开始就知道我不是个好的谈恋爱对象，更何况，Sam，我们是兄弟，那就更奇怪了。”  
Sam叹了口气，也拿了一瓶啤酒，“你是那么觉得的吗？”Sam抬起眉来，自己先笑了一声，“我倒觉得你身上全是优点，说点Chick-flick的话，你完美的跟个王子似的。”  
“哦上帝。”现在Sam一定在寒碜他了，Dean嫌恶的皱起了鼻子，那让Sam大笑起来。

 

“绝对是Omega激素的后遗症。”Dean得出结论，Sam翻了个大大的白眼。但所幸气氛不错，他们之间还算平和，这是很久以来都没有情况了，“再过上半年，你就知道你自己说的话有多荒谬了。”  
Sam喝了口啤酒。“随你便吧。”Sam平和的说，Dean盯着他看，“反正我说出来也是为了报复你。”  
Dean转了转眼睛，皱起眉来。“报复我什么？”Dean疑惑的偏了偏头。  
“你让我杀了你，兄弟，还用那么可怕的方式！”Sam狠狠的瞪了Dean一眼，“托你的福，我做了好几晚的噩梦了，你真该谢谢我没用更激烈的方式报复你。”  
“拜托，你说还有好办法吗？我那个时候自顾不暇，血印几次让我变成怪物。”Dean倒是振振有词，当时和Castiel辩论的时候他就已经胜出了，他不怕Sam过来对他兴师问罪，“我必须赶快把你脱离出去，谁还管用什么方式。”  
Sam撇了撇嘴，对Dean的说辞并没有满意，但是好歹也不再继续争吵这件事。毕竟木已成舟，标记也成功清除了，Sam更应该感谢他才对，可不是每个Omega都有第二次选择的机会，也不是每个Alpha经历了这种事还能好好活着。  
“算了，我还没有跟你说完。”Sam继续百无聊赖的喝着啤酒，声音还是平静的，所以Dean也算心情不错，虽然Sam的话像是石子，在他平静的湖面上不停激起涟漪。

 

“我在想我的发情期怎么度过，鉴于有些人不愿意配合。”Sam瞥了一眼Dean，而Dean翻了个白眼，撤开了目光，“然后呢，我想出了个办法。”  
“记录者这里有许多书，有一部分是关于ABO属性的。”Sam进一步解释，Dean一边点头一边听着，闲适的喝着酒，“我翻了翻，果不其然找到了一个小魔咒，没什么副作用，我觉得应该推广给所有Omega才对。”  
Dean这回抬起眉来了。“什么魔咒？”Dean好奇地问。  
“应该说是一个封印吧。”Sam思考着，慢悠悠的说，反正他们也不赶时间，只是又一个平静的夜晚，“让发情期Alpha闻不到Omega，平时闻起来也只是个Beta，虽然发情期还是会难受吧，但是对于我来说，我既然连撒旦本身的折磨都熬过了….”Sam耸了耸肩。  
Dean先是点了点头，在心里松了口气，这样他就不用Sam突然发情的时候不停防着自己又防着陌生的Alpha了，是个好方法。但是仔细想想的Dean又皱起眉来。“等等，Sam。”Dean伸出手指打断Sam，Sam停下来等他提问，“这确实是个好方法，但是Sam，你有没有注意到，你这样也吸引不了Alpha了。”  
Sam笑了。“所以说是一个封印呢。”Sam点了点自己的嘴唇，“只有Omega喜欢的那个Alpha在吻上他的时候，封印才会被接触，是不是挺浪漫的？”Sam笑了几声，耸着肩轻松的说，“你永远想象不到Omega这个种族有多矫情，我虽然跟他们是一个属性，也总是在不停感叹这些没完没了的少女心。”

 

在Sam笑着的时候，Dean皱起眉来，总觉得这里有什么不对。  
他很快就反应过来了，这让Dean一下子几乎脸色不善。他紧紧抿着自己的嘴唇怒瞪着Sam，为了这个家伙的阴险而不快着。处心积虑的小贱人，Dean在心里暗骂。  
这分明就是针对给Dean的魔咒。  
Sam也不再笑了，他直视着Dean的目光，目光深深的看向Dean的瞳眸。“不用担心，这个魔咒是双向的。”Sam心知肚明地说，“Alpha如果不爱Omega的话，魔咒是解不开的。”  
Dean撤开了目光，手紧紧的抓着啤酒的瓶子，几乎抓的变型。  
你可以去你任何想去的地方，你和你任何爱你的人和你爱的人也没问题，我就在这里一直等着你。就算你因此有心理压力逼迫自己也没有用，我就是要我爱你，你也爱着我才可以。  
这才是Sam的潜台词。  
大厅里沉默了很久，Dean一直看着别处，直到他干巴巴地说。“你把我的努力全毁了。”  
Sam轻声笑着，眼眉温柔。“没有啊，你给了我自由，那这就是我使用自己自由的方式。”

 

Dean真是搞不懂，他花了那么大的代价才终于解开了Sam身上的锁链，为什么Sam又拼命把自己栓了回来？  
这就是斯德哥尔摩吗？Dean是听说过许多Omega会有这个心理。但是Sam是个理智又聪慧的人，他怎么也会被这个迷惑了呢！  
这个世界那么大！他都不愿意去看看，哪怕他最后觉得还是Dean这里最好，他至少也应该先出去看一看，而不是从刚开始就堵住了自己的所有退路！这样Dean的牺牲又有什么意义？Dean又怎么可能把他一个人扔在这里不管？  
“所以？”Sam的声音静静地，仿佛从很远的地方传过来，“你愿意试试吗？”  
Dean倒吸了一口气，感到整个事情都荒唐无比。他真恨Sam这么做了，他有那么一刹那都想找到其他方法打破这个魔咒，逼迫Sam出去看看这个世界。  
所以这就是Sam真实的报复方式吗？逼着Dean再次把他的标记还回来？  
真是幼稚！  
“我就不了。”Dean淡淡地说，他也不想继续这个话题，他厌倦了。所以他站了起来，朝着自己的屋子走去，“老大哥对童话故事不感兴趣，就不陪你玩了。”

 

43

 

但他又怎么能真的放下Sam不管呢？他怎么说都是他的弟弟，他用尽一生所爱的人。  
在之后的日子里，Dean总是暗暗的观察Sam，出乎Dean预料的是，在Sam说出了那个宣言之后，Sam再没有任何动作。Sam不会去刻意暗示Dean，也没有做出任何出格的事，甚至Sam也会出去去酒吧，和一些Alpha或者Omega聊天。  
那种感情非常细嫩，非常柔软，如果你不仔细观察的话，你几乎都没办法察觉到它。它藏在Sam的目光中，言语中，小习惯中，以及危机关头里。Sam不会再说任何让Dean感到不舒服的话了，他只是继续站在Dean的周围，和真正的兄弟一样，再一次又一次克服工作上的困难。  
温暖又单纯的感情，藏在Sam的每一个笑脸中，每一个忧虑的目光中。如果Dean在这些地方都发现不了的话，那他一定在一个地方能够发现他，那就是当Dean快乐的时候。  
那个表情真的没办法让人忽略，当Dean快乐的高声大笑，或者是被逗得嗤嗤地笑起来，即使是被一个酒吧女郎调戏着逗笑的，Dean也能看到Sam的表情和目光，温暖，快乐，又熠熠生辉。  
而那又让Dean不快乐，Dean紧紧抿着嘴唇，感觉被Sam的感情压得喘不过气来。他在有段时间不停地在想，大概再过一段时间，Sam就会知道这个世界多美妙，有多少值得去爱的人，而世界从来不是围着Dean旋转的。  
但不管过了多久，Sam似乎都依旧喜欢把目光汇聚在他的身上，并因为他的快乐而快乐，因为他的忧愁而忧愁。

 

Sam从来不会去刻意暗示什么，但是有一句话却是Sam经常说的。  
“要试试看吗？”Sam总是静静地问他，通常会在Sam的门口或者Dean的门口。起初Dean会有一两秒不知道Sam在说什么，但是到后来Dean会害怕Sam说出这句话，因为那就代表着他又要再拒绝他一次，而拒绝Sam对Dean来说一直是个难题。  
要试试看吗？这句话后来一直在Dean的脑海里回荡着，每当Dean有了那么一点想法时，Dean就会很快甩开那些想法。因为这真的不是一个好建议，不说把整件事又拉回到了原来的状态了吧，他和Sam在一起真的是最好的选择吗？  
而且，他自己又是什么样的心情呢？他对Sam的感情是什么？Sam怎么能够那么确定，即使有着激素影响下，也知道那是爱，而Dean即使放下了所有负担，他对Sam的感情却还是那么复杂，让他根本分辨不出来？  
无疑他是爱Sam的，当Sam不得不经历发情期而躲在自己房间里时，Dean会守在他的门外，他闻不到任何气息，但是他能听到从门缝里传来的轻轻呜咽声，Sam的声音很轻，但Dean也能听的分明。这个时候Dean就会闭上眼睛，希望他可以像Sam爱他一样爱着Sam，这样Sam就不会受到这样的折磨，他们两个人就不会僵持在这里。  
但是那种爱究竟是哪种爱，Dean根本没办法分开。亲情？还是爱情？为什么这个世界上就没有一个测量感情的标签或者魔咒，让他只要付出微小的一些代价，就能知道自己的心意。

 

他真的很想爱他的，上帝在上，他真的想用那种方式爱他，回应Sam的爱的。  
Dean不知道是什么东西梗在哪里，让Dean想起这个时，总是感到期盼的时候又感到苦涩。当他看到Sam微笑时他会快乐，但当Sam看向他时他又想逃跑。他喜欢揉Sam的头发，但Sam触碰他时他又觉得火烧的几乎发痛。他喜欢戏弄他，但是Sam真的认真时他又全身不舒服，想要离开。  
但是有的时候那又真的像是爱，当某些胆大的女人或者男人吻上Sam时，Dean总会屏气凝神，整个人心里都在抗拒。不要是，不要是，不要是，Dean的心总是狂跳着，直到Sam非常礼貌的推开对方，笑着拒绝他时，Dean才会因为没有闻到味道放下心来，又会因为刚才的心理而疯狂的自责。  
他这个样子，难道不就是把Sam架空在了那里，不让他离开，却又不让他靠近吗？  
是的，那就是爱吧。Dean思考着从前他们的种种，从很早之前Dean就发现的那些细节，那些等待着Sam发情期的小小期待，那些对Sam发情期的过度激素唤起，以及有时会让他心灵雀跃又温暖的瞬间。那应该就是爱，哪怕他不强烈，但若Sam的爱是这样的暗流的话，他的爱难道就不能也是吗？  
但为什么他的抗拒感会这么强烈？强烈到他每想到这个，心里就会发抖，感觉自己做了一个极大的错事，他不能，不能这么做，苦涩渗入自己的四肢百骸，痛得他难过。

 

“我在想。”在Sam不知道第几个发情期里，路西法已经进入了Castiel的身体，神之手的计划一遍遍的失败，Darkness的力量也在不停的席卷着世界，而Dean坐在Sam的床尾背对着他，Sam就在他的身边，经历着Dean感受不到的发情期。  
Sam的呼吸有些颤抖，而Dean只是无神的看着某一点，思考着自己的心理。  
“我在想，或许我不管怎么弥补，我也是没办法真的弥补当年的过错了。”  
Sam沉默了一会，便开口。“为什么会这么想？”Sam的声音很平静。  
“因为我欠了你20年的时光。”Dean抬起头来，他们这是很久以来第一次这么平静的谈论这个问题了，一般Dean都会逃跑，逃得远远的，因为他感到难过。哪怕此时此刻，他也是在逼迫自己诉说，“你最美好的20年，我怎么也还不给你了。”  
“你或许可以这么想，哪怕那个时候你没有标记我，我这20年也会是跟你一块跟你度过的。”Sam回答他，Dean看着Sam墙上的挂饰，“就像我离开你们去斯坦福，最后还不是被命运拉回了你的身边。”  
“你或许会跟别人标记，就可以走上不同于猎魔的另外一条路，而不是变成这个样子。”  
“我的恶魔血不是你能够控制，路西法给我的安排不会改变。不管我跟谁在一起，最后都总会回来，而只有你有能力在我身边，只有你愿意舍弃你的生命也要救我回来。”  
Dean闭上眼睛，他抿起嘴唇，站了起来。“晚安，Sam。”

 

世界还在风云突变，Dean被Darkness追的疲乏，浓雾还在扼杀着无辜的人们，上帝依旧不见踪影，路西法在世界里肆虐。  
Dean又坐在了Sam的床边，上次谈话是很久之前的事了。“和我标记真的不是一个好建议。”沉默的Dean突然说，那时Sam正在看一本书。  
“为什么？”Sam还在看书，声音很静，他们都很平静，仿佛在商讨别的问题。  
“因为Omega没有办法脱离Alpha生活，要不然会有生命危险。”Dean拨弄着Sam的床单，“而我又那么容易惹上乱七八糟的麻烦。”  
“说的就好像我也不是麻烦缠身，不停在做错事一样。”Sam说道，声音没有起伏。  
“但是如果是别人的话，你就不会有这样的麻烦。”Dean看着Sam的书桌，那上面有他们儿时的照片，有母亲搂着他们的身影，“现在路西法不再找你麻烦了，你的生活明明可以安定下来。”  
“你真的这么认为的吗？即使我跟别人标记，你还是我的哥哥，这一点怎么都不会变。”Sam开口，有书页翻动的声音，“你如果有了麻烦，我怎么样都会来救你，你如果死了，我拼尽全力也会救你回来。你标记了我，或者没有标记，这一点都没有什么区别。”  
“不管怎么样，你都不会放手了，是吗？”Dean闭上眼睛，轻声地说。  
Sam停顿了一会。“你会吗？”Sam淡淡的问，而答案已经明了了。  
Dean起了身，揉了揉Sam的头发。“睡吧，Sammy。”

 

下一次的时候，Dean靠在墙边，出神的看着床上的Sam。Sam也就任由他看着，在床上懒散的躺着，用电脑看着些时事新闻。  
Dean撤开目光，看向别处。“过了这么久，你还是觉得我很适合你吗？”  
“虽然我们会吵架，但是还没有到没办法忍受的地步。”Sam敲打着键盘，很平静地回答他，“而且，说实话，你有些小习惯挺可爱的。”  
“我是个酒鬼，不爱读书，还很鲁莽。”Dean环起胸来，叹了口气，“知识也只读到了高中，而你是个喜欢嚼着蔬菜的兔子，法律预科的高材生，脑回路总是和我不在一个层面上。”  
“这就是你想出来自己所有的缺点吗？”Sam轻笑一声，瞥了Dean一眼，“那我告诉你，你还会打呼噜，吃汉堡的时候有时会咂嘴，会不合时宜的开笑话，还有把气氛搞得超尴尬的能力。”Dean瘪了瘪嘴，翻了个白眼，“但又怎么样？我从小就跟你这么过来的，我早就习惯了。”Sam又回过头去，看着屏幕，“你要是有一天不这样了啊，我还要担心起来，害怕你被附身了呢。”  
“至于后一个呢。”Sam趴在了床上，伸了个懒腰，“我们可以正好互补。而且其实我们的差异不多，毕竟我们是在一个家庭里长大的，我们的三观是一样的，喜欢一样的音乐，一样的电影，我也能找到你笑话里的笑点，所以不用担心。”  
“我很专断，典型的Alpha，一次次在同样的事情上惹你生气。”Dean继续说道，看向了地面，“违背你的意愿，帮你做决定，总是选择我认为对你好的事情。”  
“这个方面，既然你已经意识到问题了，咱们可以一起努力。”Sam翻了个身，朝Dean微笑，“毕竟没有哪一对伴侣是十全十美的。”  
Dean盯着Sam看，然后叹了口气，也微笑起来，他走过去，削了一下Sam的头，Sam呼痛了一声。“你真是长了张伶牙俐齿的嘴，是不是，聪明鬼？”Dean孩子气的揪住了Sam的鼻子，被Sam赶出了屋。

 

“你有想过爸爸会怎么想吗？”  
Dean躺在Sam的身边，他们四目对视着，呼吸几乎可以喷在对方的脸上。  
Sam垂下了目光，Dean便也闭上眼睛，怀念着所有离去的朋友和亲人。他们所爱的人。  
“我现在还会作那个噩梦。”Dean轻声说，“他凶神恶煞地拎起我的衣领，对我喊道‘瞧瞧你都做了什么，Dean！’”Dean学着父亲的腔调，“还有‘给我记住了，等你下一次再犯错误的时候，这些场景就会跳入你的脑海’。”Dean打了个哆嗦。  
“我们其他的朋友也知道了这件事，他们都没有说过什么。Charlie，Kevin，Cass，Joe。”Sam轻声回答他，Dean又睁开眼睛去看他，“Ellen，甚至是Bobby，虽然他拍了你的头。”  
Sam的目光中有着时光的流转，Dean看向别处。“但你必须承认，我最在乎父亲的想法，而那些人也没有父亲亲近我们。”Dean说，声音缥缈，“我不敢想他知道了的话会有多生气。”  
“父亲不知道很多事情，他的世界也很小。”Sam轻声回答，Dean看了回来，“想想看吧，如果这么说的话，他要生气的地方要排个列表了。‘Sam，你开始了天启？！’‘Dean，你有了该隐之印？！’‘你们俩个见到了上帝，还把上帝的妹妹放了出来？！！’”Sam也学着父亲的腔调说话，“如果他真的要发脾气的话，还轮不到这件事情。”  
“可那些事情我们都是被动的，而这件事是我们选择的。”Dean摇头回答。  
Sam微笑起来。“你觉得在父亲面前，这两者会有什么区别吗？父亲关心的只有结果。”  
Dean叹了口气，默认了这个答案。他靠近了一点，看向了Sam的嘴唇。  
Sam靠近了一些，Dean舔了舔嘴唇，移开了目光。“睡吧，Sam。”Dean关上了灯。

 

Dean拨弄着Sam的头发，被Sam一遍遍打开，他们两个人一起躺在床上翘着脚，一起听着最爱听乐队的歌曲。  
“未来的事情你有没有想过？”Dean突然问，递给了Sam一片橘子。  
“没有想过太多。”Sam依旧闭着眼睛，他接过Dean的手中的水果，放到了嘴里，“毕竟对我们来说，未来是个太大的未知数了。”  
Dean点头，叹了口气。“是啊，总会让人想起来就会非常忧虑。”  
“但每个人的未来都是不确定的，就像夫妻在结婚时也不知道这会是个幸福的还是不幸的婚姻。”Sam轻声说，Dean盯着天花板听着，“应该说这样的人生才值得去度过，如果谁都已经预知了结果，那么活着又有什么意思呢？”  
“但总会有个大致的规划。”Dean继续说，耳机中的音乐吵闹着，“比如说，买什么样的房子，贷什么样的款，以及让孩子去怎么样的学校。不像我们，得过且过，活了一天是一天。”  
“不，我们也在规划，只不过是内容不同。”Sam回答，“我们在规划着，要制备多少的武器，多少药品，要杀多少的鬼魂和怪物，拯救多少的人。如果总是呆在屋子里，就会坐不住。”  
“但我们的未来太不安定了。”Dean转过身面对Sam，目光中充满忧虑，“我可能就在下一秒就死去了，没有什么特殊的原因。”  
Sam微微笑了起来。“你又拐到了最初的问题上了，这个地方要扣分的，Winchester先生。”  
Dean也跟着笑了。“是啊，确实。”Dean温柔的看着Sam，梳了梳Sam的头发，在Sam的额头落下轻轻一个吻，“下一首想听哪一首？”

 

他们坐在Impala的前座上吹着晚风，上帝还在地堡里和路西法霸占着他们的私人领地，让他们只能躲在这里图清净。  
Dean喝了一口凉啤酒，一起看着远处的树木葱茏。“你想要孩子吗？”Dean突然问。  
Sam也喝了口酒，他沉默了一会。“没有特别大的偏好，你呢？”  
“真的吗？”Dean抬起眉毛，有些不相信的看着自己的弟弟，“我听说Omega的激素总会让他们想要孩子。”  
“你还听说Omega总是哭哭啼啼，会喜欢筑巢，会因为没有Alpha就活不下去。”Sam的声音里多了几丝不悦，Dean耸了耸肩，“事实上，每个人都是不一样的，要不然全世界的Omega不都一样了？就像每一个Alpha都不一样，你就是个不会歧视Omega的Alpha，不是吗？为此还被Omega在酒吧里泼了一堆的香槟，我真是记忆深刻。”  
Dean沉默了，他们看了会山川和绿树。“我还是更希望你有一个完整的家，有一个孩子。”Dean轻声说，在车上移动了一下，“因为，你知道，我让你失去过一个。”  
“那也好，我不讨厌孩子。”Sam在风中挽过自己的头发，“等我们有能力的时候，或者事情没这么多的时候，可以考虑一下。有一个孩子，地堡里会热闹很多。”  
“猎魔的生活不太适合带孩子。”Dean静静地回答，喝了口啤酒。  
Sam微微笑了一声。“兄弟，你以为当我说‘有能力’和‘事情没那么多’的时候，我们还在不停猎魔，解决各种乱七八糟的事情吗？”  
“好吧。”Dean说，Sam回过头来对他微笑。那个样子让Dean想要吻他，所以他凑前上去，Sam便也靠近过来，温柔的望着他。  
但是Dean最后改变了方向，侧开了自己的脸。  
但Sam也只是微笑，他跳下了车向他笑着，拍了拍Dean的肩头。

 

44

 

Dean总是在想，Sam是怎么做到的呢？对自己的感情那么坚定，清楚的知道自己想要什么，绝对不会受到太多其他事的困扰。  
不像他，他总是太在意别人的看法，从小时候的父亲，然后是Sam，Castiel，现在是上帝。他们的想法对他有着至关重要的影响，如果他们其中一个人否认他的观点，Dean就会变得焦虑不安，并因此闷闷不乐，尝试着改变。  
Sam总是更有主见，也很会掌控大局，而他总是在逆来顺受，并更擅长在压力下随机应变。所以让Dean去做出一个自主的决定总是很困难，因为他通常都是被动的去接受别人的命令，或者是麻烦，然后尝试着去解决麻烦。  
打个比喻来说，Dean非常擅长去做这样的决定：当手指被压在石头底下，而如果再不走就会饿死在这里的时候，Dean可能有一万种方法去切除这个手指让自己不必太痛，还有一千万种方法移动石头，并不由分说的选择他认为最有利的一种，立刻解决麻烦。但是Dean却做不出这样的决定：当琳琅满目的商品放在面前供顾客挑选，每一种都看起来美味可口，Dean就会不停考虑别人的意见，并因此惴惴不安很久。  
现在感觉就更像是后一种。如果Sam强硬的命令他爱他的话，他或许会在愤怒、茫然、悲伤之后接受了这个事实，即使他不爱他，他也会妥协出对彼此最有利的选项。但偏偏Sam不是这样的人，他把选择权留给了Dean，这就让Dean不停犹豫，举步维艰。  
但Dean也同时明白这样的感情更健康。“你不觉得这样我们之前的努力就白费了吗？”Dean轻声问Sam，橙色的灯光打在Sam的脸上，有着淡淡的蜜色。  
“不，所有努力都是值得的。”Sam轻声说，他的睫毛眨着漂亮的扇形，“他让我确定了自己对你的感情，也给你了更多的时间和空间，去缕清自己的思路。”  
“当我们再次在一起时，那将是一个不同的我们。”

 

但不管怎么样，Dean的犹豫和抗拒，也终于该走向终点了。  
Darkness和上帝一起离开，英国记录者的模糊态度，和母亲的重逢与分别，太多的事情发生了。离他们分开彼此，已经一年多了。  
Dean懒洋洋的躺在Sam身边，Sam正在经历发情期，胸膛不停起起伏伏着。Dean着迷的看着他，感到温暖又安全。那对于他是不可多得的感情，也只有Sam给他这样的感受。  
Dean慢慢的移动着自己的手指，在Sam的胳膊上逡巡着，心里没有抵触的感觉。他靠近了他，没有抵抗，只有向往。他拉近和Sam的距离，直视Sam的眸子，没有想要逃避的冲动，只有了然和明晰。  
Sam的呼吸因为Dean的动作而在加快，Sam的脸上带着情欲的红晕，而Dean觉得那很可爱。Dean微笑起来，感受着自己的情感，那些抵抗和恐惧更像是遥远的回音，如今离他很远了。  
是时候了，当他去过酒吧尝遍美酒，调戏了各种美女，当他与Sam无数次夜谈，逐个击破心里的障碍时，当他与Sam告别又回归，当他受伤又濒临死亡，当他拯救与被拯救时，他的心中都只有这个有着毛茸茸头发的男孩的存在时，Dean想他不需要更多的证据来证明整个情感的性质。  
Dean抬起Sam的下巴，Sam的目光安静又充满爱意，里面装着浓浓的企盼与希冀。  
Dean靠近他，又突然停下来，他皱起眉头。“要不是我怎么办。”Dean故意问。  
Sam翻了个大大的白眼，那让Dean笑了起来。“我再给你一次机会，把这句情话说的好听点。”

 

但Dean还是紧张的，他的心跳乱跳，感觉自己回到了十几年前，像个青少年面对初恋一样犹豫不定。但那种感觉又太甜美又美好了，让人感觉自己又年轻了一次，脆弱的像个孩子。  
“什么样的情话让你满意？”Dean只好再问，Sam抱怨了一声。  
“赶快闭嘴吻我。”Sam不满意地说，Dean只能做了个鬼脸，他们的脸近在咫尺。  
Dean摩挲着Sam的下颚，他不记得自己第一次吻Sam的感受，也不记得是什么时候的事了。但是这个时候却又想要回忆起来，或许就会让这一刻别让Dean那么紧张。  
和Sam进行这种事情总是悲伤的，因为他们都继承于一场雪夜。每当他吻他，他抚摸他，他与他纠缠，总有场大雪跟随着他，将他埋葬。但如今，事到如今，他又来到了这里，在那场大雪终于销声匿迹之后再次回到这里，抚摸着这双唇瓣。  
这是对的吗？不是从他的错误源起的吗？不会让他们再次痛苦吗？Dean又开始犹豫了，他真的不想再在那场雪里了，但是Dean又清楚的知道那场雪已经消逝了，再也不会存在了。  
但那就像是隐痛，是处于理智之外的伤疤，会让Dean时不时的痛苦。  
但当他看到Sam的目光时，他的痛苦便又被抚平了。那双目光中的东西不会被错认，是Dean可以活到如今，坚持到如今的全部意义。Sam的坚定与了然给了Dean力量，让他俯下身去，他们的气息交合在一起。  
最后一厘米，他们的唇畔相接。  
刹那间，那场经年不息的大雪突然变成了山花烂漫，每一片飞扬的雪，每一丝呼啸的风，都在一瞬间开出漫山遍野的鲜花，开遍了整个曾经和回忆。花瓣在他的身边飞舞，花香在空气中飘浮，而Sam在花丛中微笑着，向他伸出手来。

 

“说了会是你了，蠢货。”  
Dean在那场花雨中瞪大着双眼，惊讶的望着四周的五彩缤纷。他看到春天的阳光灿烂，听到泉水叮咚，感受到微风的吹拂，这个世界竟然有这么多色彩，Dean从来都不知道。  
冬天，彻彻底底的过去了。  
他感到有人拍了拍他的肩，他转过头去，他的Sam站在那里，完好如初的对他微笑着。再也没有鲜血，没有尖叫，没有眼泪了。  
“我的上帝。”Dean轻声说道，他的声音有些发抖，“你的味道原来有这么好闻吗？”  
Sam笑出声来，还未等Sam说出话来，Dean就狠狠的吻了他，口舌交缠，他们探索着彼此的领地，交换着数不清的爱意，在春日里惬意的感受着暖阳与微风。  
激素在升腾，Omega气场完全开放，Alpha气味跟随。但那已经不是这场爱意的重点。Dean和Sam望着彼此的眸子，一切过往的痛苦和孤单便支离破碎，被丢在了身后，化在了风里。  
他们亲吻着对方，在对方的世界里寻找自己的位置，用自己把对方的心房填满。他们在对方心里刻上自己的名字，种上鲜花，并把无限的希望和阳光散播在伤痕累累的灵魂上。

 

他们在床上起伏，翻滚，就像曾经每一个发情期。那些回忆和曾经一个个细碎的瞬间，濡湿的发梢，呢喃的轻语，他们仿佛在这一刻汇集，融合，发出光芒。  
每一个曾经都不是无用的，每一滴眼泪也都不是无力的。只有风雨才会让彩虹格外璀璨，也只有黑夜会让白雪纯洁无暇。也只有每一个或绝望或崩溃的瞬间，才能拼出幸福的拼图，让此时此刻变得无比珍贵，并因此珍惜，永不放手。  
父亲的训斥，外人的鄙夷，Alpha的骚扰，Omega的尖叫，未来得及唤起的激素，未能够及时注入的抑制剂。  
对彼此的恨意，爱意，怨怼，故意的揶揄，尴尬的试探，以及了然的感情。  
所有的所有，无论无心有心，都在默默计算着感情的维度，命运的齿轮慢慢的拨动着。就像每分每秒看起来从不重要，但最终总会凝聚成你我的如今。  
那爱意从不是源自于心血来潮，而是最深层的暗流，涌动在各种各样的日常和麻烦中。它不像年少时的青涩初恋般耀眼，也没有某些畸形的占有欲一般歇斯底里。但那就是世界上最厚重的爱，深刻而又难以剥夺，纵使破裂也会自动修复，永不碎裂。

 

Dean能感受到自己马上就要成结了，他喘息着阻止了自己。他的目光在Sam脸上不停搜寻着，等待着最终的确认。  
这是最后的机会了。Dean在心里说道，这是你最后对我说不的机会，如果你再不逃的话，你就真的这辈子再也没办法离开了。  
但Sam只是笑了，他微微点了点头，用手臂环上了Dean的脖颈。Dean便明白了Sam一直未曾变化过的选择，这让他想要微笑的同时也想要哭泣。  
成结的时候，Sam咬住了Dean的脖颈，液体的交换一遍遍来回旋转着，直到他们的味道混合在一起，曾经那么熟悉的混合气息，现在闻起来，却又像是新的。  
“完了，Sam。”Dean在Sam耳边轻声笑着说，呼吸乱了，声线沙哑，泪水落在了Sam的头发里，虽然Dean不知道为何而流，“你跑不了了。”  
每一个人都会闻到Sam身上Dean的味道，每一个人都会知道Sam是Dean的Omega。  
“你也跑不了了。”Sam紧紧抱着Dean的脖子，微笑中滑下了泪珠，“你就一辈子继续忍受我吧，蠢货。”  
“贱人。”  
每一个人都会闻到Dean身上Sam的味道，每一个人都会知道Dean是Sam的Alpha。

 

【Alpha站在花丛中，他不安的装扮着自己，梳理着自己的头发。他想给他的Omega留下好印象，他想让他接纳他，这样他们以后不会再闹任何矛盾。  
Omega小心翼翼的靠近他，观察着这个新的Alpha，他觉得他长得似曾相识，又不知道在哪里见过他。但是这种熟悉感让Omega很快又认出来了，他欣喜若狂，踏着花海扑到了Alpha怀里，撞坏了Alpha精心为他采集的花束。  
“对不起。”Alpha对他轻声说，Omega蹭着他，“做了许多伤害你的事，你可以原谅我吗？”  
“你不会再离开了吗？”Omega问他，Alpha挠着脸羞涩的不敢看他，为了自己的错误而想要找地方躲藏，Dean推了他一把，让这个与他一样模样的Alpha去直视他的Omega。  
“…..恩。”Alpha最后坚定地说，Omega笑了起来，“我不会再离开你了。”  
“虽然我不能满足你所有的愿望。”Alpha继续说，而Omega则在为了花朵感叹着，将花束编成花环，放在自己和Alpha头上，“很多事情我也做不到，我不是完美的，我还会惹你生气，你也会让我生气，以后我们还会有各种乱七八糟的麻烦。”  
“但是我爱你，我愿意和你一起面对接下来发生的一切。”Alpha朝他伸出手来。  
Omega脸红了，他低下头，不安的点动着自己的脚尖。这让Sam敲了他的头，Sam指着Alpha对着这个和他有着一样面容的Omega，露出不赞同的表情。  
“……我也愿意。”所以Omega脸红着开口，附上了Alpha的手，“我爱你。”  
坚固的链接形成，标记开始履行职责，Alpha和Omega散发出同样的香气，一起快乐地在花田中舞蹈着，开心的笑着。  
Sam和Dean站在后面看着他们，又望向彼此，便也一起笑了起来。】

 

“所以总结起来，咱们两个人真的都是做爱时爱哭的婊子。”  
Sam瞥了他一眼，他的眼圈还红着，像是个小兔子。这让Dean又喷笑出来，一滴眼泪又这么滴落下来，散落在枕头上。  
两个人依偎在床上，虽然这个床对于两个成年人来说有些尴尬了，但是Dean相信，他们很快就会有一张大床，容纳他们两个人那种大床，可以让他们肆意翻滚。  
Dean做着一些未来的设想，感觉心里放松又惬意，所以的痛苦和迷茫被补全，失落感被找回。这是Dean长久以来感觉自己找回了命运的主控权，而他不是在大雪中迷失方向，踽踽独行。  
因为他本来就不是，他只是从来没有想过，没有思考过，他明明可以拉着Sam的手，一起突破那片大雪。“不过确实，二十年了。”Dean又轻声说，描摹着Sam的头发，“算上前面，三十多年，我就都跟你混在一起，现在后面几个三十年，还要跟你混在一起。”Dean假装出嫌恶的表情，“一想到这，我怎么能不痛苦的痛哭流涕呢。”  
Sam给了他一个Bitch face，Dean笑了出来。他搂紧了Sam，四肢纠缠，呼吸交融，他们与彼此共生着。“我这一生就够写一本书，上面全是你的名字。”Dean继续说，长吁短叹的摇着头，“太枯燥了，怎么会有人愿意看。”  
“没事，我这一生也就是一本写满你名字的书。”Sam回答，“说不定以后会有人愿意珍藏，因为我们绝对是人类世界的两朵奇葩。”  
Dean喷笑出来，没错，他们绝对是。

 

而这两本书之后还会写满更多彼此的名字，每天都在书写着更多的彼此，并在同时经历过更多的风风雨雨。  
无疑还有更多艰难等待着他们，他们还会分分合合，聚聚离离，他们会吵架吵翻了天，也会为彼此再次牺牲，他们会不停讨论案件，又在什么时候受了重伤。谁知道呢？未来本来就是不可预知的，正因为它不可预知，生命才会如此多姿多彩。  
但这么多无法预测的事情中，也总有一件事情是不会变的。  
“FBI，上级让我们来接手这次案件。”Dean和Sam亮出假证件，对着女警官说道，“我是Dean，这位是Sam，我的——”Dean看了Sam一眼，似乎在思考着Sam的定位。  
任凭命运如何颠沛流离，奈何世界如何残暴无情。纵使山崩地裂，世界末日，亦或是小人从中作梗，坏人处心积虑。  
“我的Omega。”Dean只犹豫了一秒，便回头说道，他的语气里充满了骄傲与快乐，那让Sam惊讶的看向他，眨了眨自己棕绿色的眼睛。  
“啊哈，我知道了。”调皮的女警官眨了下眼，“新婚夫夫对不对？恭喜！”  
不管前方道路多么坎坷，又有多少艰难等待着他们。他们自然义无反顾，赴汤蹈火。也无论多少人想要拆散他们，将他们逐个击破，或者让他们从内部分崩离析，他们也会紧紧挨着对方站立，一起面对风雨。  
Dean似乎呛了一口，Sam马上接过话来。“谢谢。”Sam好笑的看着Dean一眼，Dean咳嗽的满脸发红，“对了，我们需要一个档案，档案编号是….”  
两只手十指相握，便扣成了世界上最稳定的形状。  
山枯石烂，至死不渝。

 

（全文完）


	16. Alpha

00

 

从很小开始，Dean每天都会光临这里。Alpha跟在他的后面好奇的探出头来，看着Dean弯起了嘴角，蹲下来快乐的看着什么，为它浇起水。  
Alpha凑近过来，他才发现那是一朵花，这让他更加好奇的歪了歪头。Sam就睡在花朵的旁边，这让Dean揉了揉他的头发，眼眸中都是温柔的爱意与希冀。  
“那是什么？”那时候Alpha也不大，他也才刚刚出生不久，但已经对很多东西非常熟悉。毕竟这是他最擅长的事情，也是他出生的意义。虽然很多时候Dean不让他那么做，不过Dean是主意识嘛，他当然要听他的话啦，虽然Alpha确信他凶起来Dean也会怕他的。  
“那是我的弟弟。”Dean骄傲的回答，弟弟，Alpha歪着头，不知道这个词汇的含义。人类会建造出许许多多的词汇来，这跟他的语言不太一样。  
Alpha的语言很简单，而且他很笨，Dean教给他的东西他总是忘，Dean总是一脸不成器的教训他，训斥他，告诉他不能做这个，不能做那个。但是他的存在意义就是追寻Omega啊，Alpha很不乐意的撅起嘴朝Dean的背影做鬼脸，人类是奇怪的物种，总是在遏制他。  
“弟弟是什么？”  
“弟弟就是…….”Dean微笑着看着Sam，和眼前的这个花朵，眼中充满了跟平时嬉皮笑脸不一样的温柔，“弟弟是你要照顾的人，所以你也要照顾他。”  
Alpha偏过头来，似懂非懂的点点头。

 

当Dean去做别的事情的时候，Alpha会偷偷跑到这里来，Sam有时会在这里，有的时候不会在。  
Alpha左右看看，然后好奇的看着这朵花，他会小心翼翼的拨开花瓣看一看里面，看看是不是有一个精灵住在里面，但又吓得赶快放开，害怕伤到了脆弱的花瓣。  
终于有一天，他突然听到花朵对他说。“你是谁呀？”声音奶声奶气的，一听还是个孩子，就像Alpha也是个孩子一样。他总是失手做错很多事被Dean责骂，气得Dean把自己关在屋子里不理他。  
可是Alpha就是为了竞争而出生的！Dean怎么非要一次次向那个家伙妥协呢！Dean告诉他因为那是‘爸爸’，Alpha不知道什么是爸爸，但是两个Alpha在一起就是要一决高下！  
Dean总会拍着他，把他压回屋子里不让他乱动，明明是那只Alpha在挑衅，该死的Dean！  
“我是一个Alpha。”Alpha回答他，“我属于Dean。”  
“Dean？”花问，Alpha不知道该怎么给他介绍Dean。

 

“他会成为一个高大的Alpha。”Dean骄傲地说，Sam也点头同意。Alpha躲在Dean的后面，他还没有跟Sam说上话，他是本能，很难和另外一个意识交谈。  
Alpha为此很是忧虑。“我们会是家里的主人，对吧。”Alpha对于自己的地盘和主导权非常看重，他可不能让别人再来剥夺他的地盘，有一个Alpha压着他就够可怕了。  
Dean再次拍了他的头，Alpha嘟起嘴来，朝Dean做鬼脸。“什么主人不主人！我们是一家人！”Dean教训道，“等Sam成为Alpha，我们就可以一起面临困难，为母亲报仇！”  
Alpha才听不懂那么多东西。“不管怎么样，我会帮助你成为最厉害的那个Alpha。”Alpha挺起胸膛骄傲的说，“保证我们的地盘不会侵犯，并且寻找到健康的Omega，繁育下一代。”  
“哦上帝。”Dean翻了个白眼，Alpha皱起眉来，为什么他的主意识这么难以琢磨？他说的不对吗？这是他的职责呀！Alpha看着Dean的背影，低低咒骂。  
所以他跑到花朵那里，朝他首先警告。“你给我听着。”Alpha对花朵说，“我是Alpha，你也会成为Alpha，但是我比你厉害，如果你要违抗我，我就会咬断你的脖子。”  
花朵瑟缩起来，花瓣紧紧裹在一起。“我，我不想跟你打架。”花朵吓得战战兢兢地说。  
Alpha这才满意了，他坐在花朵旁边。“那我就会照顾你，Dean让我照顾你。”

 

渐渐的，Alpha和花朵成为好朋友了。  
因为Alpha一个人很无聊，那个大Alpha很不友好，总是威胁他，让他不要侵占他的领导权，那个叫爸爸的家伙也总是训斥Dean。Alpha非常不喜欢他，每当那个家伙靠近，Alpha就会非常警惕，有的时候又害怕的叫Dean快跑。  
除此之外呢，Dean还总是跑来跑去，他还没认全那些Alpha和Beta的名字呢，他们就又走了。不过他好好记住Omega们的名字和味道了，他可要认真挑选，基因繁衍可是头等大事，Alpha要负起责任来。  
可是他很孤独，Omega们总是离得太远了，其他人又没办法熟悉，这让Alpha甚至连说话的人都没有。只有那个花骨朵一直在那里，Alpha就只能每天坐在它旁边，猜测它的属性。  
“Sam今天生气了。”花朵跟他说，Alpha皱起眉来，“他发了通脾气，问我为什么还没有变成Alpha。说Dean笑话他，什么是笑话？”  
Alpha想了想，便犹豫不定的说。“应该就是欺负他的意思吧。”  
“哇，你连这个也知道啊。”花朵的声音里充满了崇拜，Alpha一下子害羞了，挠着自己的脸，“你是不是什么都知道，你真厉害。”  
Alpha不知道说什么，不敢告诉他自己有好多事情不明白，害怕辜负了花朵的企盼。

 

“你真是个强壮的Alpha。”花朵感慨道，Alpha正忍受着痛苦，Dean在猎魔中受了伤，他必须调集身体的能量去治愈自己才行。这让他身上缠满了绷带，“我刚才都看到了，把我吓坏了，你却毫不犹豫的冲上去，你太厉害了。”  
“明明是另外一个Alpha冲在最前面，我只是跟着他。”Alpha低下头不好意思的说，真奇怪，一般他都会接受别人的赞扬的，为什么这朵花让他这么害羞呢，“Dean不让我违抗他。”  
“我也不喜欢他。”花朵抖着自己的花瓣说，Alpha变得快乐些了，“他年纪太大了，还咄咄逼人，特别吓人，Sam总是被他训斥，那个Alpha也总是过来教训我。”  
Alpha一下子他跳了起来。“他有欺负你吗？他欺负你了？”Dean说照顾他是他的义务，Alpha其他的话没有记住，这句话他记住了，所以Alpha着急的问。  
“没有。”花朵说，Alpha这才放下心来，“他威胁我不许挑战他的权威，还警告我Sam太霸道了，让我传达给Sam自己的愤怒。”  
Alpha一下子不好意思了，他也威胁过这朵花，但是他的义务就是保证Dean的地位呀…..  
“你就不一样。”花朵摇摆着自己，花瓣簌簌作响着，“你会给我浇水，会跟我聊天，等我成为Alpha，我也不会违抗你的，你是为我好，一直在照顾我。”  
Alpha张大嘴，他从来没有见过这样的Alpha，但不得不说，这些话让他心里暖洋洋的。

 

花朵突然对他说，Alpha眨了眨眼睛。“你可真好看。”花朵说完便把自己包裹了起来，拿叶子把自己裹得紧紧的，看起来是害羞了。  
Alpha笑了，不小心也有些脸红了。“别人都这么说。”Alpha骄傲的说，每到一个新的地方，那些Alpha总是嫉妒他的魅力，Beta也会由衷的感慨，而Omega总会红着脸跑过来跟他搭讪。他是个完美的Alpha，所以他要给Dean选一个最好的Omega才行。  
“是不是有很多Omega过来找你呀，我有的时候可以闻到。”Alpha回忆起和那些Omega深度交流的时候，笑着点了点头。可惜那些Omega都有另外一个Alpha的标识，不过话说回来，Alpha也觉得可以再等一下，他总觉得这些Omega都不够好。  
“那你…..那你有没有选择好？”花朵小心翼翼的问，又把自己紧紧包了起来，“我是说…什么样的Omega是一个好Omega？”  
Alpha想了想，没有答案，但是他突然觉得心里麻酥酥的。“我不知道，我还在想呢。”  
他伸出手，摸了摸花瓣，花朵整个都快皱在一起了。“不用嫉妒我，等你长大了，你也会变成一个招人喜欢的Alpha，我会保证这一点的。”Alpha说，心里有些小小的失落。

 

“Dean可喜欢Sam了。”Alpha坐在花瓣的旁边，两个人一起看着Dean和Sam胡闹。Alpha感慨的说到，偷偷对花朵讲，“我去过他的房间，他的房间里文件有这——么多都是Sam。”Alpha夸张的画了一个大圆。  
“Sam也喜欢Dean。”花朵嘿嘿笑着说，也偷偷跟Alpha讲，“他总是跟我讲Dean怎么样，Dean怎么样，我听了好多好多Dean的事情，我猜Sam的房间里全部都是Dean。”  
“人类多神奇，是不是？”Alpha继续说，花朵附和的点头，“Dean告诉我这个叫‘家人’，我不知道除了‘狩猎集团’和‘伴侣’之外还有这种东西，真是奇妙。”  
花朵不再说话了，两个人看着Dean锁住Sam的脖子揉他的头发，Sam不停地打他。  
“我也很喜欢你。”Alpha突然说，本能之间的对话没有人类那么曲折，想说什么就会说，就像想打架就会去打一样，“等你变成Alpha，我们可以组成一个狩猎集团。”  
花朵突然缩成一团，Alpha喜欢他害羞的样子，这让Alpha嘿嘿坏笑起来。“我也喜欢你。”花朵回答，Alpha的笑容更大了，“但是我变成Alpha的话，我们会不会打架？”  
“只要你不挑战我的权威，我就会一直照顾你。”Alpha立刻说，不管他怎么喜欢花朵，Dean的利益绝对是第一位的，“你也不许抢我的Omega。”Alpha撅起嘴来。  
“那如果我惹你生气的话，你会不会把我赶走？”花朵忧心忡忡地问，“你会不会离开我？”  
Alpha环起胸来，仔细思考了一阵。“这种事要Dean做决定，我做不了主。”

 

“我不想离开你。”花朵说，叶子都垂了下来，似乎有些伤心，“我想一直呆在你身边。”  
Alpha蹙起眉来，一只Alpha会说出这样的话来吗？这让他异样的看着旁边的花朵。看了好一阵子。  
“Alpha可不会说这样的话。”Alpha最后还是说，教导这个还未成型的小花朵，“你以后不要跟别人这么说话，会被别人欺负的，Alpha要坚强，是家里的顶梁柱。要不然其他Alpha就会来欺负你，这个世界是弱肉强食的。”  
“可是家里都是Alpha，我们三个都要固执的话，那就会一直打架，Dean和Sam会很难过，他们的关系就会不好了。”花朵着急的说，Alpha睁大眼睛，没想到这个花朵会思考这么多东西，他从来没有想过，“我不想让家里关系不好。”  
“但我们必须要维护主意识的利益，这是最重要的。”Alpha举起手指，教导到，花朵不说话了，“你说的没错，家里确实不能有三个Alpha，等我们两个长大了，就会有自己的Omega，有自己的家和下一代，我们就会分家住，这样就不会关系不好了。”  
花朵又垂下头去了，他看起来非常伤心。Alpha也很伤心，他也不想离开花朵，他很喜欢他，呆在花朵旁边是Alpha最快乐的事情了，但是两个Alpha呆在一块真的太危险了，他们会为了主导权不停的打架，不停的打架……

 

“Sam真的是Alpha吗？”Alpha问Dean，Dean那个时候正迷迷糊糊的，快要睡着了。  
Dean揉了揉眼睛，Alpha又想起那朵花了，前段时间他的脑袋里都是花朵沮丧的样子，那样子让他很伤心，他想一直陪着他，等他长大时也跟他在一起。“唔，确实好久了，他还没显示属性…….”Dean想着，叹了一口气，“或许是Beta吧，我也不知道。”  
Alpha沉默了一会，Beta也可以，那样他们至少不会打架，但是，他更想让他是…..“他可不可以是Ome——”  
Dean马上捂住了他的嘴，惊慌的拍他，Alpha吓得立刻闭了嘴。  
“你怎么能这么说！”Dean马上教训道，Alpha嘟起嘴来，不知道为什么又被Dean教训了，“Sam不会是Omega的，不行，你不许这么想。”Dean不停摇着头，“我的爸爸是Alpha，母亲是Beta，他不会是Omega的。”  
这样啊…..Alpha更沮丧了，Dean似乎还有些惊魂未定。“他不能成为那么软弱的属性，如果爸爸知道的话…….他可能会被别人欺负的，他会被别人瞧不起的。”  
“为什么要瞧不起Omega？”Alpha目瞪口呆，人类真是太神奇了，明明他们只是不同的属性，有着不同的职责，为什么要歧视某一种属性？“Omega可以抚养下一代，保护狩猎集团，还可以成为Alpha的助手，有他们Alpha才能真正安定下来，他们那么重要，为什么要瞧不起他们？”  
“因为….我跟你说不明白。”Dean把自己裹在了被子里，关上了门。  
Alpha拧着眉头看着Dean关上的门，人类真是一种奇怪的种族。

 

但是Alpha是要听Dean的命令的，所以Alpha再也不提这件事了，他总是沮丧的看着花朵，闷闷不乐的被Dean介绍给各种各样的Omega。  
Alpha没什么兴趣的看着他们，心里总想着他的小花朵，他只要有机会就会跑到花朵的旁边，陪在他身边，跟他说话。  
“Sam不许我成为Beta。”花朵垂着头说，他听起来也很伤心，“更不让我成为Omega，他特别害怕，都不让我说。”  
Alpha和花朵一起陷入了沉默，他们看着Dean和Sam谈话，然后Alpha听到微弱的声音，花瓣扑簌簌的抖落下许多泪珠，这让Alpha慌了阵脚，不知道该怎么办。  
“我想跟你在一起。”花朵包裹住自己，“Sam明明那么喜欢Dean，我也很喜欢你，为什么他们不希望我变成Omega？我不明白，我想跟你呆在一起。”  
Alpha觉得自己也要哭了，但是不行，他是坚强的Alpha，领导者，他不能哭泣。“没关系的。”Alpha安抚他，花朵滴落下许多水珠，“我们会一直在一起的，我们是…是那个，‘家人’。我们会一直在一起，我会一直照顾你。”  
“可是你会找到一个Omega，你就会陪着他了。”花朵啜泣着说，“我不想这样，我想让你陪着我，我想一直跟你在一起。”  
“不会的。”Alpha咬了咬下唇，暗自下定了决心，说道，“我不会去找别人，不管你是什么属性，我都会一直跟你在一起。”

 

“今天好冷啊。”Alpha跟花朵说，两个人坐在那里，看着Dean央求着Sam一起出去猎魔，花朵没有说话，“外面似乎下雪了。”  
“他们应该有好好穿好衣服吧。”花朵忧心忡忡的说，Alpha笑了起来，“希望不要感冒了。”  
Alpha换了个姿势说。“你总是在关心些奇怪的东西，你不觉得很兴奋吗，猎魔！”Alpha说道，马上就要轮到他上场了，这回他也要大展身手，做一个完美的Alpha，“该本大爷上场了！”  
“加油！”花朵在后面为他鼓气，摇晃着自己的叶子。Alpha昂首挺胸，大跨步的走向等待他的Dean，Dean还在跟Sam交谈着一些话，他们便上路了，走向了猎魔之路。  
Alpha非常容易的解决了问题，他笑嘻嘻的等待着回到花朵身边，跟他吹嘘自己的战绩。花朵是特别好的听众，总会让Alpha觉得自己特别厉害。  
但让Alpha没有预料到的是，原先花朵的地方坐着一个少年，那个人有着Sam的容貌，但看起来更空灵一些，花还没有完全开放，但是少年已经坐在了那里，新奇的看着这个世界。  
气息接踵而至，Alpha立刻接受到了信号，大大咧起了嘴角。  
——Omega。

 

“不！”Dean不停的把他往回拖，Alpha不由分说的把Dean往后推，他和Dean已经有很多次这样的角力了，“不，Alpha，停下！我让你停下！！”  
“放开我！”Alpha咆哮，那是一只Omega，一只没有被标记过的Omega！健康、有着很好孕育能力的，且功能俱佳的Omega！更重要的是，那是他的花朵，他发誓陪伴在他身边的花朵！  
“停下！ALPHA，不要再靠近他了！”Dean抱住他的腰不停往回拖，Omega一脸茫然的看着他们，Sam把他紧紧抱在怀里不让他乱动，“不要再发疯了！停下来！！”  
“那是我的弟弟！你不能这么做！！”Dean对他尖叫，有那么一瞬间，Alpha都要放弃了，就像是他总会听从Dean的命令，“你不能这么对他！”  
但是他突然意识到了另一个Alpha的存在，那个具有攻击性的味道让Alpha立刻从头到尾打了个激灵。不，不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不，那是我的，那是我的，我的我的我的我的，是我一直陪着他的，是我发誓照顾他的，他不能成为任何人的，他只能是我的！  
Alpha一把推开了Dean，Dean摔倒了，Alpha跑到了Omega身边，他大汗淋漓，轻易的穿过了同样有些茫然的Sam的束缚，抓住了有些害怕的Omega。

 

Omega开始挣扎，他看起来吓到了，他疯狂的想要甩开他。Alpha抓住他的胳膊把他压在怀里，心里汹涌着的感情让Alpha觉得自己要蒸发了，他的花朵竟然真的是Omega，他真的要欣喜若狂了。  
“是我，是我。”Omega还在抗拒他，对他又捶又打，Alpha抱着他轻声说。声音都是颤抖的，“是我，Omega，是我。”  
Omega抬起头，大眼睛里都是恐惧，Alpha屏气凝神，等他认出自己。“Alpha…..？”Omega的声音在颤抖，他似乎有些不确认，他嗅了嗅他，又看了看他，然后突然眼睛亮了起来，Alpha开心的笑了起来，Omega快乐的拥抱了他。  
“你比我想的要矮一些，我原来以为你有这么高。”Omega踮起脚画了一个特别高的地方，Alpha噗的乐出声来，天啊，他还有更多的爱给他吗，他的一切都是他的。  
但是Dean这个时候又来捣乱了。“你疯了吗！回来！”Dean凶神恶煞地说，语气中全是慌张，Alpha被遏住了脖子往回拖，Omega惊讶的追着他跑，“那是我的弟弟，我不许你这么做！！”  
不，什么我都可以听从你的命令，但是这个不行。Alpha咆哮着，露出了完全的兽性，他攻击了自己的主意识，把他甩到了远处。

 

Omega盯着他看，里面充满了那么多爱意，Alpha心跳不能再加速了，他一遍遍摸着Omega的头发，看着这个和Sam一样的脸，真是让他爱不释手。  
是他，就是他了，这就是Alpha想要的Omega，Alpha做出了自己的选择，他愿意和这个Omega生儿育女，愿意和他建立家庭，成为他的依靠。Alpha抚摸着Omega的手，因为太多感情一下子没有说出话来。  
“我听别的Omega跟我说。”Omega突然说，Alpha看向他，“他被一个陌生的Alpha捆了起来，他不愿意，Alpha就虐待他，逼迫他同意。然后他就一直欺负他，让他服从他。”Alpha因为这种想法而愤怒，如果有任何一个Alpha敢这么对他的Omega，他会把他们赶尽杀绝，“….你不会这么对我吧？”Omega担心地小声问。  
Alpha不停的摇头，他竟然会这么想，这说明他还做的不够好。“你一直在我身边，你觉得我会吗？”Alpha非常严肃的说，“Dean让我照顾你，我也会一直照顾你，我会给你一个家庭，让你快乐，成为你的依靠，然后我们一起抚养下一代。”  
Omega因为这种想法而快乐起来，他的脸红红的，眼睛闪着光芒。  
Alpha有些忐忑的说。“我选择了你，我愿意下半生和你一起度过。”他朝Omega伸出手去，Omega看着他，“你愿意选择我吗？”Alpha咬着下唇问。

 

“不….不不。”Sam突然清醒了过来，他往回扯着Omega，但是Omega只是看着Alpha的眸子，深深的望着他，“我们不能这么做，不可以。”Sam的声音在颤抖。  
“不，Alpha，不。”Dean也在身后对他说，“想想父亲会怎么说，我们是兄弟，那是弟弟，如果你这么做的话社会上的人会怎么想，我们会一直抬不起头来，不要这样，不要被他Omega的味道迷惑了，那是我的弟弟！”  
不，Dean根本不明白，他不是因为Omega是一只未被标记的Omega而选择他，而是他一直在他身边，他们那么相配，而Sam和Dean是相爱的。Alpha是本能，他当然知道这些，就像Omega也知道一样。  
他们很相配，对于Alpha和Omega来说，这就够了，他们不懂人类的那些条条框框。  
“你愿意吗？”在Sam和Dean的抗拒中，Alpha又轻声问道，他好害怕Omega会拒绝他。那样他会伤心而死的，他的花朵如果不选择他的话，他真想死在这里。  
Omega想了想，端详着他。他知道Omega也在挑选他，这毕竟是双向的挑选，大自然的法则。所以Alpha尽可能仰首挺胸，证明自己的高大和有力。  
Omega最后脸红了，Alpha便笑了起来，他知道自己赢了。Omega将手递了过来，“我当然愿意。”Omega笑着说。  
链接形成，Sam和Dean尖叫着被本能席卷，消失在了这片天地，Omega和Alpha笑着亲吻彼此，在这个浪漫的雪日结成伴侣，开始为未来的家庭开始做起准备。

 

至少Alpha是这么想的，但是Dean不是。  
“你在做什么？”Alpha惊恐的说，Dean的脸铁青又惨白，Alpha咆哮着挣扎，推挤着这个笼子，“你要做什么？你干什么？！”  
“你为什么不去死才好？”Dean咒骂道，Alpha瞪大眼睛，就在这个空档，他被Dean用胶布捂住了嘴，绑住了手脚，“你为什么不赶快去死才好！”  
“那是我的亲弟弟，你怎么可以这么做？你毁了他的一生！”Dean咆哮着，眼泪不停的流了下来，全身都在颤抖，“天啊……你怎么能够，他才那么小，你怎么……”Dean狠狠的把Alpha的头往地上按去，狠狠的揍他，Alpha吃痛的蜷缩在了一起。  
Dean蹲在地上，大哭起来。  
Alpha躺在那里，感觉天旋地转，完全没办法理解Dean为什么会这样。明明Dean那么爱Sam，明明他们是你情我愿的，他们结成了伴侣为什么不对？为什么他要遏制他？但是Alpha没办法说出这些话了。  
Dean哭够了，他红着眼圈冷冷地说。“你不许再出来了。”Dean冷冷地说。  
什么？！Alpha瞪大了眼睛，但是Dean用木板把所有地方都订了起来，然后建起了高墙，密不透风的建筑，再用罩子罩了起来，让Alpha想逃也逃不出去。  
不不不不不，他的Omega还在等他，Omega需要他！如果他不在的话，Omega会不稳定，他会激素爆发，他会崩溃的！他说了会和他在一起的，Dean不能这么做…..Alpha呜咽着求饶，抓挠着墙壁。  
但是他只能听到Dean的啜泣声，这让Alpha也流出了眼泪，他不懂，他真的不懂，为什么Dean要这么做，为什么Dean会这么伤心，为什么。  
但Alpha没办法问出这些问题了，大门关闭了，Alpha自此失去了意识。

 

等他再次完整的出现在他的Omega面前时，那大概是二十年之后的事情了吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文完结！希望可以看到大家的评论！谢谢大家！爱你们！  
> 下一篇文见！


End file.
